Double Trouble
by ColHogan
Summary: An Air Force Colonel is brought into Stalag 13 to be questioned by the Gestapo. When Hogan makes contact with him, the man says his name is Colonel Robert Hogan and he has been sent by the Allies to start an operation and sabotage all German activity.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Hogan's Heroes or it's characters, but do the DVDs and enjoy watching them. This idea was originally developed by Scotty McSpockirk but never pursued, and I have been given permission to write it. Only the OCs are mine. Please read, review, and enjoy.**_

**Double Trouble**

Today was the type of day Hogan and the men of Stalag 13 had dreamed of. It was warm and sunny with a bright blue sky and only a few billowy white clouds floating by. But best of all, there were no missions from London to be carried out. Seems the last message from London twenty-four hours ago was to inform Hogan that they were going on radio silence because of a planned bombing raid and didn't want to chance the Nazis intercepting their radio messages before then.

So, with nothing to do for the next week, and unless the underground contacted them regarding downed flyers or someone needing to get out of Germany, Hogan ordered his men, especially his core unit, to just relax and enjoy the down time as there was no idea when they would get such a luxury again. So some of the men decided to take advantage of the free time by playing basketball, volleyball, and touch football, while others decided to simply lounge around and write letters to loved ones back home or simply catch up on some reading.

One such person taking advantage of the free time was Colonel Robert E. Hogan as he sat outside barracks two with two of his men, Staff Sergeant James Kinchloe and French Corporal Louis LeBeau, enjoying the warm afternoon sunshine and watching the volleyball game in which Newkirk and Carter were participating. Hogan was slouched down on the bench with legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, arms wrapped around himself and crush cap pulled down over his face giving one the impression he was sleeping. But to those closest to him, he was anything but, being wide awake, and watching everything going on in the compound.

Kinch was balancing on one leg with the other leg bent, his foot on the edge of the bench his commander was seated on. He had one hand resting on the bent knee and his other hand stuffed in the pocket of his pea green jacket. He too, was watching the goings on in the compound. LeBeau, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall of the barracks on the opposite end on the bench with his legs crossed and arms folded across his chest. He chuckled when while diving for the ball, Carter sprawled face-down in the dirt as the ball bounded away from him.

"Leave it to Carter to miss an easy shot," the Frenchman said with a laugh. He glanced sideways at Kinch. "Think we should teach him the finer points of volleyball?" he asked.

"I thought Newkirk already did that," Kinch replied with a smirk watching Carter slowly get to his feet and dust himself off.

Hogan chuckled himself. "No wonder he missed it."

"Au contraire, mon Colonel," said LeBeau. "If Pierre taught him the finer points of the game, he probably has him thinking volleyball is played like soccer." He chortled again as well as Hogan and Kinch when something at the far end of the camp caught their eyes.

The front gates were opening and a medium-size truck came through the front gates, and pulled up outside the Kommandantur. Schultz waddled forward in time to watch two armed guards jump down from the back of the truck.

"Looks like we've got company, Colonel," said LeBeau as the three men watched the proceedings once the truck had come to a stop. They paid close attention as the two Luftwaffe guards who jumped down from the truck and stood back, their rifles aimed. One of them motioned with his arm and a man wearing shackles on his wrists and ankles jumped down from the back of the truck; they kept their weapons pointed at him. The prisoner was wearing brown trousers, a brown leather bomber jacket, and a crush cap. From a distance, the man was dressed similarly to Hogan. He was immediately followed by two more guards who jumped down after the prisoner, their weapons also aimed at the prisoner.

"Looks like an Air Force officer," Kinch said. He noticed the prisoners playing volleyball stopped their game and were now watching the proceedings with interest. Carter and Newkirk, the game now forgotten, quickly jogged over to the barracks where Hogan, Kinch and LeBeau were.

"What's goin' on, Colonel?" asked Newkirk. "That bloke's dressed like you."

"And the same rank," Carter mentioned. "Where do you think they caught him?"

"That's all we need," Newkirk teased looking at Hogan. "Another bloomin' officer." He saw Hogan give him a dirty look and smiled at the Colonel. "Just kidding you, Gov'nor," he said.

Hogan pushed his crush cap back on his head and got to his feet. Tugging on the bottom of his jacket, he wrapped his arms around himself, eyes still watching as the guards, two in front and two behind the prisoner, as they followed the rotund Sergeant-of-the-Guard up the stairs of the Kommandantur. Hogan looked at his men.

"Guess I'll go introduce myself," he told them with a smirk. "You guys listen in on the coffee pot." Hogan walked quickly in the direction of the Kommandantur all the while wondering who the new prisoner was. He knew immediately that the man was an officer from the way he was dressed, possibly Air Force as Kinch had commented. But other than that, Hogan knew nothing about the man. He wondered where the man came from? With London on radio silence he knew they couldn't inquire; and there had been no indication of any bombings having taken place nor of any downed flyers rescued by the underground and brought to the camp to be gotten out of Germany. So again, Hogan asked himself, where did this prisoner come from?

Hogan took the steps, two at a time, knowing by now the Kommandant would be giving the prisoner his sermon on Stalag 13 being 'the toughest POW camp in all Germany' and how 'nobody ever escaped from here,' among other non-important rubbish like that. Hogan knew Klink's indoctrination by heart and that he didn't need to rush because nothing would happen before he got there. And if he timed it just right, Hogan figured he could rescue the man from the remainder of Klink's sermon. He smirked as he entered the building. _"If only the Nazis knew what a weapon of torture they had in Klink,"_ he told himself. _"The weapon being boredom by indoctrination."_

* * *

><p>Kinch, LeBeau, Newkirk, and Carter entered Hogan's office and closed the door. Kinch plugged in the coffee pot just in time to hear the Kommandant's door open.<p>

"_Hogan, what are you doing here?"_

"_I am Senior POW officer here in case you've forgotten, Kommandant. And unless I'm sadly mistaken, this is a new prisoner." _

_"HoGAAAAAAAN!" _

"_Sorry, sir. I forget my place sometimes."_

"_I'll deal with you later."_

"_Promises, promises."_

"_What was that?" _

"_Nothing, sir. Nothing. Just rambling." _

The prisoner watched the interaction between the American and the German with much interest. He was prepared to overlook this American officer, but the moment the German called the American 'Hogan,' it caught his attention. He had been told there were no officers in Stalag 13, much less one named Hogan. As far as he knew, it was a camp for NCOs only. So seeing an American officer immediately made him suspicious. He then noticed the name tag on the officer's jacket: 'COL. R.E. HOGAN.' His face showed no emotion whatsoever. He had learned a long time ago to not reveal his feelings and to keep his face impassive when confronted by something that caught him by surprise as this did. The fact that this American was so at ease in the presence of a German didn't sit well with him either.

"Remember, just name, rank and serial number," Hogan said.

"Silence!" Klink demanded.

Hogan clasped his hands behind his back and pretended to look completely cowed in front of the Kommandant; then the American winked at the prisoner with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>The men were having trouble containing themselves hearing their commander's exchange with Klink and knew Hogan was doing his best to throw Klink off his game if only for a short time.<p>

"The Gov'nor's in rare form today," Newkirk chuckled.

"Oui," LeBeau added. "He knows Klink's indoctrination of new prisoners inside and out. It is a thing of beauty to hear."

"And it's funny too," Carter chimed in. Newkirk looked at the younger man with a roll of his eyes.

"Be quiet," Kinch ordered. "Let's hear the rest of this and find out who this guy is."

* * *

><p>After calming himself again, Klink turned his attention to the new prisoner. The man who stood before him was about the same height as Hogan, and appeared to be the same weight; except he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He then wondered where the guards had found this man and what was he doing here and where was he captured.<p>

"Where is your air base?"

The man looked over at Hogan and saw the American shake his head. The man then looked at a spot on the wall beyond Klink and stared at it, exhaling but remaining quiet.

Klink slammed his hand down on the desk. He interpreted the man's silence to mean he was either going to be uncooperative when questioned and divulge nothing, or at least nothing useful. Then, clasping his hands together, and with a smirk on his face, Klink looked up at the man again.

"We have ways of making you talk, you know. It's futile to resist, Colonel." There was a pause. "Vas Du Das Krieg Est Uber."

The man looked at Hogan again who tilted his head towards him and whispered in his ear.

"He means for you the war is over. That's his favorite line just so you know."

"HoGAAAAAAAN! I'm conducting this interrogation if you don't mind!"

"Then get to it and ask something pertinent instead of the usual Nazi mumbo-jumbo."

"I'm warning you, Hogan. One more word out of you and I'll have you thrown out of this office."

"There's those promises again."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir. Nothing."

"See that it stays that way." Klink said glaring at his American counterpart. He then fixed his eyes on the new prisoner. "Now, I will ask you again, where is your air base?"

Looking at Hogan for guidance again, the American shook his head. The prisoner, refusing to answer, looked at the same spot on the wall behind Klink's head again.

"All right. Then perhaps you can answer this question. What is the name and location of your squadron?" Again there was no response. "All right then. Perhaps a week in solitary will loosen your tongue. Also, the Gestapo will be here in twenty-four hours to question you as well. Then we'll see how talkative you become. Schuuuuuuultz!"

The rotund guard who had been standing in the background the entire time, stepped forward and saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

"Take our new friend here to the cooler and put him in solitary confinement. Perhaps after a week there he'll become more cooperative."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

"And while you're at it, take Hogan out of here and see to it he gets back to his barracks and stays there."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

* * *

><p>Kinch unplugged the coffee pot and looked at the others. He folded his arms across his chest. "I don't get it," he said partly to himself.<p>

"Don't get what?" asked Newkirk.

"This guy didn't even give Klink his name, rank, and serial number. Nothing."

"Oui. That is strange," LeBeau added. "I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe he doesn't know his name, rank, or serial number," said Carter.

"What are you natterin' on about?" asked Newkirk with a puzzled look.

"Well, suppose he has amnesia or something," Carter went on. "That way he wouldn't know his name, rank, or serial number." The young Sergeant saw the others all staring at him.

"Carter, when you missed that shot during the volleyball game earlier, did you happen to strike your head on the ground or something?" asked the Englander.

Carter shook his head. "Nope. I feel fine. Why?"

"Just askin' is all," Newkirk replied staring at his friend sympathetically.

* * *

><p>Schultz unlocked the cell door and held it open to allow the new prisoner to enter. The man walked in slowly while he looked around at the surroundings before sitting down on the cot. Having followed the prisoner inside the cell, Schultz bent down as much as he could with his bulk, and picking up the manacle attached to a chain, the opposite end embedded in the wall near the bed, and fastened the manacle around the prisoner's ankle. Standing up with a loud groan, Schultz waddled back towards and outside the open cell door to where Hogan stood and started to close it, but paused when Hogan said "Wait a minute, Schultz. I'd like to talk to our friend here for a few minutes."<p>

"Colonel Hogan, it would mean my life if I allowed that. Solitary means nobody can see or talk with the prisoner and you know that."

Hogan, reaching inside his jacket, removed a candy bar and held it up in front of the guard with his back slightly turned to the prisoner so he couldn't see what he was doing. "I won't tell Klink if you won't."

Looking around first, and seeing nobody, Schultz grabbed the chocolate bar. "What the Kommandant doesn't know won't hurt. You have five minutes." Schultz then walked a short distance away to enjoy his prize in peace.

With a weary sigh, Hogan slowly walked inside, closing the door behind him. Standing in front of the new prisoner, he wrapped his arms around himself and stared down at the man, mindful that the man was looking up at him with an amused grin.

"Okay, pal, cut the act. There's nobody here now but you and me. That was quite a performance you put on for Klink, but it's not gonna work with the Gestapo when they get here. Those fellas play rough. But maybe I can help you. But first, why don't you tell me who you are?"

The man smiled a seemingly knowing smile as if he knew something Hogan didn't. "I know who I am, Colonel. But do you know who _you_ are?"

Hogan's eyebrows knitted. "Look, this isn't a game. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Can we at least start with your name. It's a simple question."

The man smirked. "Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, serial number 0876707."

Hogan chuckled. "That's very funny. Look, pal, I only have a few minutes before I have to leave. So stop wasting my time and tell me who you are."

"I told you. My name is Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, serial number 0876707."

Hogan found himself unable to respond. He could only stand there with his jaw hanging open and eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Recap: **__Hogan's eyebrows knitted. "Look, this isn't a game. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Can we at least start with your name. It's a simple question."_

_The man smirked. "Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, serial number 0876707."_

_Hogan chuckled. "That's very funny. Look, pal, I only have a few minutes before I have to leave. So stop wasting my time and tell me who you are."_

"_I told you. My name is Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, serial number 0876707." _

_Hogan found himself unable to respond. He could only stand there with his jaw hanging open and eyes widened in shock._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Hogan stated with his eyes still wide as saucers; he couldn't have heard correctly. Could he? "I must have misunderstood what I just heard. But could you repeat what you just said?"<p>

The man shrugged. "I said my name is Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, serial number 0876707."

Hogan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's what I thought you said. This can't be. It has to be some kind of mistake or joke. You _can't_ be Colonel Robert E. Hogan, serial number 0876707."

"And why not may I ask?" the prisoner asked calmly already suspecting the answer he was about to receive.

"Because that's who I am. And you can't be me."

"They didn't tell me there was another American officer in this camp; least of all one with a name identical to mine."

Hogan turned his head slightly to the side. "Who didn't tell you?"

"The Allies of course. I was sent by them."

"Wait a minute," Hogan's head was spinning. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning."

"It's quite simple, Colonel. I was sent by the Allies to start an operation here behind enemy lines, sabotage the German war effort, and pass on intelligence information."

Hogan rubbed the back of his neck as he began pacing around the cell. Something was very, very wrong here. But what? He had many questions he still needed the answers to. But before he could open his mouth, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Colonel Hogan, time is up. I must ask you to leave," Schultz announced holding open the cell door.

Sighing, Hogan turned and walked out of the cell hearing it clang shut behind him. He didn't wait to hear if Schultz had anything to say as he needed answers and he needed them quickly. Unfortunately, he couldn't contact London for the next week. But maybe the Underground could help.

* * *

><p>Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were seated at the table in the main barracks drinking coffee while Newkirk was standing at the potbelly stove.<p>

"It's weird if you ask me," Newkirk said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Bloody weird."

"It's definitely strange, all right," Kinch said. "I mean, where did this guy come from in the first place? The Underground sent no information regarding any downed pilots or any prisoners being brought here for us to get back to London. There's been no Allied planes shot down with flyers bailing out in the area. So again, where did he come from and who is he?"

"I love a good mystery," Newkirk announced. "But not when it involves us." He paused a moment. "I sure hope the Colonel was able to get something outta him in the cooler." He sat down at the table and took a sip of hot coffee.

Just then, the barracks door swung open and Hogan strode in, slamming the door behind him. Not saying a word to anybody, he snatched an empty coffee cup from the table and poured himself a cup of coffee. After sitting the coffee pot back on the stove, he turned and rested one foot on a bench and leaned over, his opposite arm resting on his thigh while he took a drink of his coffee. He looked lost in thought.

His team exchanged troubled looks among themselves before turning their faces back to their commander.

"Colonel, everything all right?" asked Kinch.

Hogan exhaled deeply. "No, Kinch, everything is not all right," he said not looking at his radioman. "In fact, it's far from it." He took another drink.

"Mon Colonel, did you get anything out of the new prisoner?" asked LeBeau.

"Oh yeah," Hogan said, again not looking at the speaker. "I got something from him all right."

Again the men exchanged looks among themselves.

"Did he say where he was from, Gov'nor?" asked a worried Newkirk. "What I mean to say, sir, is did he tell you how he got here?"

Hogan raised his cup to his lips. "You could say that."

"What did he say, Colonel?" asked Carter innocently. "Is he on our side or isn't he? Do we give him the same treatment we give all new prisoners or not?"

Hogan wrapped the fingers of his other hand around his coffee cup as he looked at his men wondering how they would take this piece of news. He exhaled through his nose before he spoke.

"Kinch, seeing as London is on radio silence for the next few days, contact the Underground and see if they've rescued any downed flyers or escaped prisoners in the area lately and just couldn't contact us. Then I want you to contact Bluebird and find out if the Gestapo is up to anything of late involving Stalag 13. Wait for their responses, and let me know the minute you get an answer, I don't care what the hour."

"Sure, Colonel. Whatever you say. When do you want me to do this?" asked Kinch.

"Now would be a good time."

"Okay. I'll get right on it." Kinch got to his feet and headed to the double bunk in the corner. He slapped the hidden mechanism and watched as the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped. He then stepped over the lower bed frame onto the ladder and climbed down.

Hogan motioned with his head to the barracks door. "Carter, watch the door."

The young Sergeant got to his feet, cracked open the door and kept watch.

LeBeau and Newkirk then exchanged worried looks. Something told them that things were very wrong and it had something to do with the new prisoner.

"Colonel, you're actin' awful strange even for a Yank. Now what did this bloke tell you that's got you so uptight?" asked Newkirk worriedly.

Hogan made a sound with his mouth. "Well, when I asked him who he was, he said his name was Colonel Robert E. Hogan, serial number 0876707."

Both Newkirk and LeBeau could only look at Hogan with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"How could he do that?" Carter replied with narrowed eyes looking over his shoulder. "I mean, that's your name and serial number."

"Tell me about it," Hogan replied taking another drink of coffee.

"Are you sure you heard 'im right, sir?" asked Newkirk. "I mean, maybe you heard 'im wrong?"

"No, I heard him correctly. I asked him twice."

"Sacre Chats!" exclaimed the Frenchman looking from Hogan to Newkirk. "I bet he is a filthy Bosche planted here to spy on us!"

"Did he say who sent him, Colonel?" asked Carter, instead of keeping watch.

"He did. He told me he was sent by the Allies to begin an operation here behind enemy lines, sabotage the German war effort, and pass on enemy intelligence," Hogan replied looking back at Carter. "Sound familiar?" His eyes narrowed. "Carter, watch the door."

Carter, instead of keeping watch, approached the table with an bewildered expression. "Well I agree with LeBeau. He can't be Colonel Hogan because you're Colonel Hogan and we know you're Colonel Hogan because there's only one Colonel Hogan and you're him."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Carter, stop your natterin' and go watch the door like the Colonel asked." The Englander then raised his eyes to look up at his commander. "So what do we do, sir? Give 'im the usual treatment?"

"We might not have time seeing as the Gestapo is coming in twenty-four hours to question him," said Hogan. "Until then, our friend remains in solitary. And he's in a cell with no tunnel access which is good." He took another drink of coffee.

"And those Bosche play rough," LeBeau commented. He shrugged. "If we are lucky, we won't have to do anything about him. Perhaps the Gestapo will simply take him away and that will be the end of it."

"LeBeau's right, sir," Newkirk. "The Gestapo will take care of the ruddy problem for us."

Hogan shook his head. "Not really. Sure they can take him away and they'll probably kill him. But what worries me is that by claiming he's me, the Gestapo might also take me along with them until they can figure out which one of us is the real Hogan. Also, there have been no air raids, no escapes that we know of, and no missions from London prior to radio silence on their end, so I ask you, where did this person come from?"

Nobody answered immediately as the truth of what Hogan said registered with them.

"But until we figure this out," Hogan continued. "….he is _not _to know _anything _about the operation and we run the usual check on him or as much of one as we can without London's help. I want to know _everything_ there is about our friend."

"Too bad we can't contact London and ask them," grumbled LeBeau, resting the side of his face against the palm of his hand, elbow on the table.

"Not for a week we can't, mate," Newkirk reminded him gloomily. He looked up at Hogan again. "Sir, is it possible you know this bloke or maybe he knows you, and something happened to him and yours is the only name he remembers for some reason?"

Hogan shrugged as he drained his coffee cup. "Anything's possible, I suppose," he said. "But he doesn't look familiar to me at all and he wasn't a member of my bomber crew with the 504th. I knew each of those guys by heart."

Just then, Kinch's head appeared as he climbed up from below. Stepping over the bed frame, he walked over to the Colonel and handed him a message. "I heard from the Underground, sir. You said you wanted to know immediately. I have Baker monitoring the radio waiting to hear back from Bluebird. He'll let me know the minute he hears anything." He stood by and waited while Hogan read the message.

"That's what I was afraid of," Hogan said with a sigh. He looked up at the others. "The Underground says there has been no activity regarding escaped prisoners or downed flyers in the last few days." He folded the paper and tapped it against the palm of his other hand as he stood up and began to pace.

"Any reply, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"No," Hogan mumbled as his eyes narrowed.

Kinch's eyes narrowed as he watched his commander's actions before he looked at LeBeau and Newkirk.

"What's going on?" he asked them. In as few words as possible, the duo repeated the story Hogan had told them. They noticed the radio man's eyes widen in surprise.

"This guy says _he's_ Colonel Robert Hogan?" he said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Wish we were," Newkirk grumbled as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag on it to calm his nerves. "We've got two Colonel Hogans in camp."

"Well this guy's got to be a phony," Kinch echoed the Frenchman's earlier words. "That's all there is to it."

Hogan continued pacing. "I just wish I knew what his game is," he said to them. "I suspected something was wrong when he wouldn't tell Klink his name, rank, and serial number, although now I know why." He glanced at the trio with a smirk as he stopped pacing. "Can you imagine Klink's reaction to hearing there were two Colonel Hogans in Stalag 13? He would've had Schultz lock up both of us. He may yet once he finds out." He resumed pacing nervously.

It was at this moment Baker's head popped up from the tunnel. "Kinch, I just heard from Bluebird. He said as far as he knows there is nothing going on in the Gestapo. He did say to let Papa Bear know he's acting for Major Hochstetter for the next two weeks as he's on leave. Other than that, all's quiet."

"Thanks, Richard," Kinch replied.

"Wait a minute," said Hogan. He saw Baker pause and look at the Colonel.

"Sir?"

"Did Bluebird say anything about Hochstetter definitely being on vacation or is he on some kind of special assignment?"

"I asked him that," Baker replied leaning his arms on the bed frame. "He said it's definitely a vacation of sorts. Seems Hochstetter accumulated a lot of time and needed to take some of it because he was recovering from a bad case of the flu." He paused seeing Hogan's face. "You want me to radio him back, sir?"

"No thanks. It's not necessary. Just keep monitoring the radio in case we get any calls."

"Yes, sir." The young man stared worriedly at his commander. "Colonel, is everything all right? You seem kind of on edge."

"Believe me, you don't wanna know," Newkirk replied sarcastically taking another drag on his cigarette.

Sensing he wasn't about to get any more information, Baker promptly disappeared back down the ladder. Once he was gone, Hogan looked at his team.

"Okay, until further notice, I don't want anybody mentioning anything about another Colonel Hogan in this camp to the other prisoners unless it becomes absolutely necessary. I don't need the men to start questioning my credibility as to who is the real Hogan. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kinch and Carter replied simultaneously.

Right, Gov'nor."

"Oui, mon Colonel."

Kinch stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pea green jacket. "Colonel, what do we do if this guy ends up released from solitary into the population here? What do we do then?"

Hogan shook his head. "I don't know yet. But I'll tell you one thing. If Klink releases him into the camp population, he may just assign him to barracks two, and if he is a spy, he'll be searching this entire barracks for proof of our operation. I'll have to come up with an explanation for Klink as to why he has the same name as me. I can't afford to have Klink start doubting me and have me locked up while my namesake is allowed to roam free in camp."

"_That's_ for bloody sure," grumbled Newkirk puffing on his cigarette.

Hogan rested one foot on the bench and balanced on his other leg. He rested both forearms on his thigh with hands dangling over the sides. He suddenly felt very weary. "But if we can keep him on ice until London ends their radio silence, we can contact them and perhaps they can clear up this mystery for us."

"That's _if_ they can clear it up, Colonel," Carter reminded him.

Sighing, Hogan looked at the young Sergeant with a shake of his head. "Carter, why must you always put a damper on things that are already bleak to begin with?"

"Sorry, Colonel," Carter replied trying to hide his head.

Hogan sighed and tilted his head just a bit. "Then again, nothing's ever simple where we're concerned. So why should this be any different?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Recap:**__ Hogan ceased pacing and rested one foot on the bench and balanced on his other leg. He rested both forearms on his thigh with hands dangling over the sides. He suddenly felt very weary. "But if we can keep him on ice until London ends their radio silence, we can contact them and perhaps they can clear up this mystery for us."_

"_That's __**if**__ they can clear it up, Colonel," Carter reminded him._

_Sighing, Hogan looked at his young Sergeant with a shake of his head. "Carter, why must you always put a damper on things that are already bleak to begin with?"_

"_Sorry, Colonel," Carter replied trying to hide his head._

_Hogan sighed and tilted his head just a bit. "Then again, nothing's ever simple where we're concerned. So why should this be any different?"_

* * *

><p>The man calling himself Robert Hogan lay on his back on the cot with his legs crossed at the ankles and his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling and rehashing his earlier conversation with the other Colonel Hogan. Having always been a good judge of character, he had no doubt that the man he spoke briefly with seemed sincere in his beliefs and apparently believed he himself was Robert Hogan.<p>

"_I am Colonel Hogan," _the man told himself. _"I was assured I would be the only officer in this camp other than Germans, of course. Now what do I do?"_ He slowly sat up and placed his feet on the floor, arms resting on his thighs with hands dangling between his knees. He had to find out more about this other Colonel Hogan before he planned on what to do about him. After all, he couldn't afford to have him interfere with his orders.

But how was he to accomplish this while locked in solitary? That was the question. He had to find someway, or _someone_, to help him, or at least supply information. But who? Suddenly, his face brightened as he thought of the rotund Sergeant who had locked him in this cell; Schultz he remembered his name being. And despite their best attempt to hide it, he had seen this other Hogan slip the obese guard something to allow him to be alone with him for a few minutes. _"Apparently this Schultz can be bribed,"_ he told himself.

Then as if on cue, the guard in question appeared outside his cell carrying a tray in one hand while he unlocked the cell door with the other.

"The Kommandant figured since it was so close to lunchtime you might be hungry," he said wearily. Inside the cell now, Schultz grabbed the small stool and after placing it in front of the prisoner, sat the tray on it. He frowned at the food on the plate. "Believe me when I say it's not appealing but it'll do." He started to trudge away.

"Schultz?"

The guard paused and turned around. "Did you call me?"

The prisoner, picking up his fork, began picking at his food, and although he found it unappealing as promised, it was nourishing; and he now realized just how hungry he was. "Yes, I did. Got a few minutes? I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Schultz looked mystified that somebody would ask him questions, somebody other than Colonel Hogan anyway. He looked at the prisoner warily, then, he walked over and sat down beside him. "What did you want to ask me?"

The prisoner thought for a moment as he chewed his food slowly. "That man who was in the Kommandant's office when I was brought in. Who is he? How long has he been here?"

Schultz's eyes widened. "Colonel Hogan? He is the Senior POW officer here, and has been here nearly three years, and is in charge of the prisoners. He is a very nice man, so polite and courteous. Is never rude to the guards or the Kommandant." Schultz suddenly laughed out loud. "Sometimes I think Colonel Hogan runs Stalag 13 instead of Kommandant Klink. Most of the guards here think so too."

The prisoner raised his eyebrows. "They do? Why is that? The Kommandant seems like he's on the ball about what goes on here." He had already figured out the Kommandant was an incompetent fool.

Schultz placed his hands on his large stomach and laughed heartily. "That's funny. You think Kommandant Klink is on the ball. That is fuuuuuunnny. The Kommandant couldn't save himself from the Russian Front if it wasn't for Colonel Hogan."

"But this Colonel Hogan is an American and Colonel Klink is a German. Why should Colonel Hogan care what happens to the Kommandant?" He made sure to keep his eyes on the guard this time so he could see his reaction. He learned a long time ago you could learn a lot by just observing. He didn't have long to wait.

Schultz walked over to the open cell door and looked both ways before walking back to stand in front of the prisoner again. He leaned close. "Don't tell anybody, but sometimes I often wonder why Colonel Hogan keeps Kommandant Klink around because I, Schultz, could run the camp myself much better."

The prisoner raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think Colonel Hogan keeps the Kommandant around? Especially if he's as incompetent as you indicate?"

"That you would have to ask Colonel Hogan," the guard replied. "Me? I would have sent Mr. Big Shot to the Russian Front already."

The prisoner chuckled. "Sounds like this Colonel Hogan knows more about what's going on in camp than the Kommandant."

Schultz glanced over his shoulder making sure nobody was watching; he then turned back to the prisoner. "You're right."

The prisoner's eyes arched. "I am?"

Schultz leaned over bringing his mouth close to the man's ear. "But it's a secret, so don't tell anyone."

The prisoner smiled. "Don't worry," he said in a low voice. "Your secret's safe with me." _This could be useful in figuring out how and why this other officer is here. _He exhaled through his nose. "So, you're the head guard around here?"

"Jawohl," Schultz said proudly. "That is me. Sergeant Schultz. I am Sergeant-of-the-Guard, and barracks guard for barracks two."

"Barracks two?"

"Jawohl, that is where Colonel Hogan lives. It is right across from the Kommandant's office. If you stay here that is probably where you will live."

Having finished eating, the prisoner leaned back against the wall and put the foot of his unshackled leg on the edge of the bed and a hand on the bended knee. "Yeah, well, after tomorrow, I don't think I'll be moving anywhere except into a holding cell in Gestapo headquarters. I guess I wasn't that hungry after-all."

Schultz sighed and picked up the tray. "That is a shame. You seem like such a nice man." He looked at the leftovers longingly. "You did not eat all your lunch."

The prisoner smiled. "Thank you, Schultz. And you seem nice as well….for a German that is." He remembered the exchange outside the cell earlier. "You can have the leftovers," he remarked. He noticed the guard's face brighten immediately.

"Danke," Schultz said happily. Getting to his feet, the guard and started trudging towards the open cell door. As he reached the doorway, he suddenly stopped and turned. "I just thought of something. You know my name but I don't know yours. What do I call you?"

"Easy," the prisoner smirked. "You can call me Colonel Hogan."

Schultz chuckled. "Very funny. Colonel Hogan. That's funny. We already have a Colonel Hogan and you aren't he, I mean him."

The prisoner arched an eyebrow. "You sure, Schultz? I mean, in the end, he may not be who he says he is. Think about it."

"Jawohl," Schultz said, somewhat confused by the prisoner's last words as he exited the cell, pulling it closed with a clang, behind him. Then, still confused, he decided he should report his discovery to the Kommandant and then to Colonel Hogan. Schultz quickened his pace unaware of the prisoner smirking in his cell.

"That should give you something to think about, Colonel, or whoever you are. I was sent here to do a job, and I'm not about to let a phony interfere with it." He lay back down on the cot with his hands behind his head again.

* * *

><p>Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter and Kinch were seated at the table in the commons area each looking at the cards in his hand. In front of each of them were groups of different size buttons which were being used as chips for gambling. Each man's eyes shifted to his opponent as if gauging what the man opposite them would do.<p>

Newkirk smirked as he looked shiftily at LeBeau seated opposite him. "You in or out, mate?" he said with a devious grin.

"I do not believe you," LeBeau protested. "You are bluffing!"

Newkirk smiled again. "It'll cost you to find out."

"Wait a minute," Carter said looking at the buttons in front of him. "I forget. Which ones are the five dollar ones again?" There was a collective groan heard.

"One last time, Andrew," Kinch said. "The large buttons are worth twenty dollars, the medium size ones ten dollars, the small ones five dollars."

"You straight now, Carter?" asked Newkirk.

"Yeah," Carter said as he grabbed one of the five dollar buttons and tossed it into the pot.

"I'm in," said Kinch tossing in some buttons.

"Me too," LeBeau said adding his donation to the pot.

"Thank you gentlemen," Newkirk said with a grin as he laid down his cards in front of him. "Gin."

There were groans as the others threw down their cards in disgust and watched Newkirk gather up the pile of buttons in the pot and dragged them towards him.

"Anybody ready to get revenge?" the Englander asked with a smirk.

"Only if we can play with someone else's deck," LeBeau muttered.

Newkirk's eyebrows arched as he began shuffling the cards. "Are you inferring that I cheat?"

LeBeau smirked. "If the shoe fits…." He snatched the cards from Newkirk and began re-shuffling.

Just then the barracks door opened and a winded Schultz hurried in. He looked around frantically before his eyes landed on the men at the table.

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" he gasped trying to gain his breath.

"Take a seat, Schultzie," LeBeau said without looking around. "We're about to deal the next hand if you want to sit in."

"I must see Colonel Hogan! Where is Colonel Hogan?"

"He's in his quarters," Kinch remarked without looking up.

"What d'ya want to see him about, Schultzie?" asked Newkirk as he leaned slightly back enabling himself to look at the obese guard as he collapsed onto the bench beside Carter.

"What are you, his secretary?" asked Schultz.

"We're just concerned prisoners," said Carter with a smile.

LeBeau, after dealing out the cards, glanced up at the guard. "You seem worried about something. Perhaps we can help."

"I brought lunch to the prisoner in solitary…." Schultz began. As soon as the words left his mouth, Newkirk was on his feet, the game forgotten, and rushed to the smaller room. Rapping on the door, he opened it, looked in and said something before backing out and returning to the table rejoining Schultz and the others. Moments later, Hogan emerged from the smaller room zipping up his leather jacket. Newkirk stood beside Hogan with his hands stuffed inside his pants pockets while the Colonel rested a foot on the bench facing Schultz, the fingertips of one hand on the table, his other arm across his thigh.

"Schultz, what's this about the new prisoner?" Hogan asked with eyes narrowing.

Schultz looked around the small group before coming to rest on Hogan's face. "As I was about to say, Colonel Hogan, I brought lunch to the new prisoner, and we began talking. He asked me questions about you and the camp."

"What type of questions?" Kinch asked.

"He asked about Colonel Hogan and how long he had been here," He said looking at the radioman; then, he turned back to the Colonel. "I told him what a nice man you were."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a real sweetheart, Schultz,'' Hogan said. "What else did you talk about?"

"I told him that while everybody thinks Kommandant Klink runs Stalag 13, some people believe you do. He then asked me about the Kommandant and what kind of man he is. I mentioned that without you around Mr. Big Shot would have been sent to the Russian Front a long time ago. Then he asked why would an American care whether or not a German was sent to the Russian Front."

"And you said….?" asked Kinch.

"I told him I did not know why," said Schultz looking again at Kinch. Then, he turned back to Hogan. "And that he should ask you."

There was a loud collective sound of groans as everybody turned away from Schultz; Hogan took his foot from the bench and with bowed head, covered his eyes with one hand and shook his head, his other arm wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Noooooo!" LeBeau gasped burying his head on his arms; Newkirk muttered under his breath as he fell against the post supporting the upper cot near the door; Kinch exhaled deeply as he shook his head. Only Carter didn't seem bothered. In fact, he seemed a bit puzzled as to what the problem was.

"Was ist los?" asked the rotund guard looking around, worry etched on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hogan turned around and faced the guard again with both arms wrapped around himself this time.

"No, no. You did fine, Schultz," Hogan said. "Tell me something else. Did he tell you his name at all?"

"Ja. I asked him as I was leaving since he knew my name was Schultz that I should know his name as well. That's when he told me his name was Colonel Hogan."

Pursing his lips, Hogan rubbed his chin as his men looked at him.

"What do you think, mon Colonel?" asked the Frenchman.

"I'm not sure. Schultz, did you tell anybody else what he said his name was?" Hogan asked. He noticed immediately how Schultz bit his lower lip and looked away as he wantonly did when he was nervous about something; and he was doing so now.

"I think I hear the Kommandant calling me," the guard said starting slowly to get to his feet; but Hogan's hand on his shoulder forced him back down onto the bench.

"Just answer the question, Schultz," Hogan said. "Who did you tell?"

"I think I mentioned it to Corporal Langenscheidt and Sergeant Snyderman and…." the guard murmured avoiding all eye contact now.

Hogan brought his head close to the guard's. "Who else?"

"I told the Kommandant before I came here. But nobody else. I swear!"

Hogan bowed his head and sighed wearily.

"In fact," Schultz explained. "The Kommandant wants me to bring you to his office right away, Colonel Hogan. He is very upset." Then Schultz faced Hogan at a three-quarter view with wide eyes. "You are Colonel Hogan, aren't you?"

With an exhausted sigh, Hogan could only hang his head and shake it. He knew this was only the beginning of the questions to come and secretly hoped he could contain it somehow before it spread like wildfire throughout the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks goes to Jennaya for allowing me to mention her OC Captain Fritz Fuchs in this story. He may also be mentioned in subsequent chapters when needed.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Recap:**__ "Just answer the question, Schultz," Hogan said. "Who did you tell?"_

"_I think I mentioned it to Corporal Langenscheidt and Sergeant Snyderman and…." the guard murmured avoiding all eye contact._

_Hogan brought his head close to the guard's. "Who else?"_

"_I told the Kommandant before I came here. But nobody else. I swear!" _

_Hogan bowed his head and sighed wearily._

"_In fact," Schultz explained. "The Kommandant wants me to bring you to his office right away, Colonel Hogan. He is very upset." Then Schultz faced Hogan at a three-quarter view with wide eyes. "You are Colonel Hogan, aren't you?"_

_With an exhausted sigh, Hogan could only hang his head and shake it. He knew this was only the beginning of the questions to come and secretly hoped he could contain it somehow before it spread like wildfire throughout the camp. _

* * *

><p>Klink was busy signing some papers when there was a knock on his door<em>. <em>

"Come in," he announced not looking up for the moment; then as the door opened, he raised his head and saw Schultz stand in the doorway; the guard saluted.

"Herr Kommandant, I brought Colonel Hogan as ordered."

Klink returned the salute. "Excellent, Schultz. Send him in and then you may leave us."

"Jawohl." Schultz stood inside the office holding open the door. "Come in, Colonel Hogan, bitte." He waited until Hogan casually walked into the office before he left, closing the door behind him leaving the two men alone.

"Schultz said you wanted to see me, Kommandant," Hogan said standing in front of the German's desk, tossing his crush cap onto the spike of the Pickelhaube on the corner of the desk, then wrapped his arms around himself. The Kommandant, grabbing the crush cap, tossed it back at the American who caught it against his chest and held it in one hand partially under his arm. "You have a good pitching arm, sir. Ever think of pitching for the New York Yankees after the war?" (1)

Klink slapped the palm of his hand onto his desk. "Silence. I didn't order you here to discuss sports."

"Sorry, sir. Just trying to offer you a possible career after the war. I'd be willing to recommend you."

"Hogan, I warn you! Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I was just so in awe of your ability, sir." Hogan then pasted on his best cowed expression when he saw Klink about to say something. "Sorry, sir," he said contritely with a slightly bowed head.

"That's better." Klink leaned back in his chair with hands clasped in his lap. "Now Hogan, we seem to have an unusual situation here at Stalag 13. It has come to my attention that the new prisoner has informed Sergeant Schultz that his name is Colonel Hogan. Now, how would you respond to that news?" The German watched Hogan's face intently for any indication he already knew about the information.

Hogan, sensing Klink was looking for his reaction, keep his face impassive. "That's funny, sir. The new prisoner is claiming to be me?" He chuckled. "That's a good one. Is Schultz sure he heard right?"

"Schultz is positive he heard correctly. In fact…." Klink got to his feet and walking around the desk, slowly circled Hogan, his eyes never leaving the American. "….this prisoner indicated to Schultz that you may not be who _you _claim to be. What do you have to say about _that_?" Klink now leaned against his desk facing the American with his arms folded across his chest.

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "I'd say this guy has a serious problem if he thinks he's me, Kommandant. I mean, with your cunning German mind and all, would I have been able to fool you?"

"You couldn't," Klink agreed.

"That's right, sir," Hogan added. "You would have seen through me like that," he snapped his fingers for emphasis. "I had no choice but to be honest with you. And now this guy comes here claiming to be me? I mean, who does he think he is anyway? Thinking he can fool the devious and cunning Colonel Klink. If you don't mind me saying so, sir, but that takes real guts on his part."

Klink seemed caught up in what Hogan was saying and rubbed his chin as he stared into space. "You know, you're right. He couldn't fool me at all." He then straightened up and walked around his desk and sat back down. "Very well, let him claim to be you. The Gestapo will be here tomorrow and they'll find out who he really is."

"You're right, sir. Let him be their problem," Hogan drove in the nail. "Besides, he's probably claiming to be me just so he can get better treatment. I bet he's probably not even a real Colonel."

"You could be right," Klink said looking up at his American counterpart. "You know, I'm somewhat surprised to hear you so readily agree that one of your fellow countrymen should be turned over to the Gestapo."

"Well, Kommandant, it's like this. While I don't want to see _anybody _turned over to those people, I will make an exception in this guy's case, only because he's shown he's gonna be a troublemaker, and we don't need troublemakers in Stalag 13."

"You're absolutely right," Klink agreed with a smile. "That'll be all. Dissss-missssed!"

"Yes, sir," Hogan replied donning his cap on his head, giving Klink a sloppy salute, and exiting the office. He saw Klink give a salute in return as he closed the door and exited the building.

* * *

><p>The minute Hogan re-entered the barracks and saw his men's faces, he knew they had been listening, and smiled.<p>

"Beautifully done, sir," Newkirk replied with a grin.

"So I gather you guys heard everything," said Hogan with a smirk. He sighed wearily. "It wasn't easy, though. For while I was concerned Klink might want to toss me in the cooler as well. He still could if I'm not careful how I play this."

"Sir, what happens when the Gestapo show up?" asked Newkirk.

Hogan placed one foot on the bench and leaned over with both arms resting on his thigh with hands hanging over the sides. "I have no idea," he said thoughtfully. "We're gonna have to play this by ear until we can find out more about this guy. But I would like to talk with my namesake again before the Gestapo arrive, feel him out. Maybe I can get something out of him that we can use to figure out who he really is and what he's up to."

"Think Klink will let you talk with him, mon Colonel?"

Hogan smirked. "Who said I'm going to ask his permission?" He then looked at his radioman. "Kinch, radio the Underground and set up a meeting for 1800 hours this afternoon. Ask for Otto." He looked at LeBeau. "LeBeau, I want you to meet him and bring him here. Be careful, and take Carter with you."

"Oui, Colonel."

Kinch hesitated a moment as he glanced at the others. "But Colonel, 1800 hours is this evening."

"I know that. It can't be helped. We only have tonight to see what we can find out before tomorrow and I'd rather not be blindsided. Now go."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied getting to his feet.

"What if you can't find out anything about him, Colonel?" Carter asked, worry etched on his face. "What then?"

Hogan sighed. "Then we're gonna have some hard decisions to make."

"But Colonel," Newkirk's eyes narrowed. "What do we do if the Gestapo decides to take both of you from camp?"

Hogan exhaled deeply. "That will be one of the harder decisions that may be out of our hands."

Their attention was suddenly drawn by the rising on the lower bunk in the corner. The head of one of the newer prisoners who'd only been at Stalag 13 for three months, Corporal Simpson, appeared.

"Colonel, there's a call coming in for Klink on the phone. Baker's been stalling it until you can listen in."

"Thanks. Tell him to put it through." Hogan said as he and his remaining men quickly jumped to their feet and hurried into the Colonel's office shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Klink, having returned to his paperwork following Hogan's departure, was busy signing several reports when the phone rang. He didn't immediately pick it up as he knew his secretary would get it. When it continued ringing, he slammed down his pen, annoyed, and got to his feet. Walking around the desk, he pulled open his office door. "Fraulein Hilda would you please…." He noticed her desk was empty, and then remembered she had not yet come back from lunch.<p>

Sighing with annoyance, Klink closed the door, marched back over to his desk and grabbing the receiver, pressed it against his hear.

"Hello. What is it?" Klink hissed, the annoyance in his voice evident.

"_Colonel Klink?"_

"Yes. Who is this?" Annoyance more evident.

"_This is Captain Fuchs, Gestapo."_

A nervous smile suddenly appeared on Klink's face and all annoyance was gone. He plastered a nervous smile on his face as if Fuchs could see it through the phone.

"Yes, Captain. What can I do for you and the Gestapo?" Klink said as pleasantly as possible. He remembered the blond-haired Gestapo officer and shuddered. Fuchs frightened him more than Hochstetter.

"T_he Gestapo has been informed there is a new prisoner who was captured by the Luftwaffe in the vicinity of Stalag 13 earlier today. Have you been able to get anything out of him?"_

Klink thought it best not to disclose the fact that the man claimed his name was the same as his Senior POW. "Nothing, Captain. He refuses to speak despite all my attempts and threats. He is currently locked in solitary awaiting the Gestapo's arrival."

"_I see. You might not have gotten anything from him, but I can assure you that we will get answers. A Captain Josef van Kueren will arrive tomorrow to interrogate the prisoner, and if necessary, escort him to Berlin. That is all. Heil Hitler."_

"Yes, sir. And may I say…." He heard the click on the other end. "Heil Hitler," and hung up. He then nervously sat back down behind his desk wondering what would this van Kueren say when he found out the prisoner and his Senior POW officer had the same name? Would he end up taking both men to Berlin for more 'extensive' questioning? What would happen if Berlin decided the man he knew to be Hogan really wasn't the real Hogan? Would they blame him? Klink shuddered as his mind ran rampant with possibilities; none of which would result in a good outcome for him.

* * *

><p>"Blimey," was all Newkirk could utter as he unplugged the coffee pot. He glanced around at his friends all of whom appeared lost in thought.<p>

Hogan, both arms straight and palms flat, one on each side at the far end of his desk, sighed. "Newkirk, go below and tell Kinch to contact Bluebird and have him give us the lowdown on this Captain van Kueren. Oh, and Newkirk, have Kinch tell Bluebird about our prisoner. Maybe he can help us somehow."

"Yes, sir." The Englander quickly exited the small room leaving Hogan, LeBeau and Carter alone.

"What do you think, Colonel?" asked LeBeau quietly.

"I don't know," Hogan replied. "But I can't shake this feeling of impending doom is about to happen and we're gonna be caught in the middle of a firestorm."

* * *

><p>The prisoner was laying on his back with hands under his head, when the sound of a cell door opening caused him to look sideways. He saw the guard Schultz unlocking the cell door and holding it open, allowing the Kommandant to enter first. He sat up on his cot and waited.<p>

"To what do I owe this visit, Kommandant?" he asked with a grin.

"I thought you'd want to know I just received a phone call from the Gestapo. A Captain van Kueren will be here tomorrow to interrogate you and decide whether or not to take you to Berlin for more intensive questioning."

The prisoner leaned back on his bed with one foot on the edge of the mattress and a hand on his knee. "I see. And what about the other Hogan?"

Klink, standing on one side of the prisoner, looked at Schultz who stood on the other. "What about him?"

"Well, it seems to me, Kommandant, that as he's insisting he's the real Hogan and I'm not, maybe he should come with me to Berlin and let them figure it out." He noticed Klink stiffen. "What do you think?"

"That will not be up to me. Besides, the man I know as Colonel Hogan has been here for awhile. If he was not who he claimed to be there is no way he could deceive me."

"Exactly, Kommandant," the prisoner continued. "But apparently he has. And I bet anything, he hasn't even tried to escape, has he?"

Klink made a bit of a face. "Not really," he remarked.

"I thought so. Colonel, don't you think the real Hogan, being a valuable asset to the Allies, would do everything he could to escape from this hellhole and get back to England? I mean, that's what I'd do."

Klink rubbed his chin as he thought about what he had just heard. When he thought about it, the man he knew as Hogan had never tried to escape; not once since his interment. And he had always thought it was because Hogan had been cowed by him. But what if it was all an act to deceive him into accepting him as Robert Hogan? Klink needed more information first. He took a few steps towards Schultz and stopped. "Tell me something," he asked the prisoner. "Why should I believe you are the real Colonel Hogan and the other isn't? You could be lying to me just as easily." He made a mental note that if the prisoner somehow ended up staying at Stalag 13, and since he had intimated it, measures would have to be taken to ensure the prisoner did not escape.

"True," the man answered calmly. "But from where I sit at the moment, I have nothing to lose by lying. Besides, your cunning German mind would see through a lie in a flash." Both he and Klink looked up hearing Schultz chuckling.

Klink stomped his foot angrily. "Schultz!" he bellowed. "I hear they need sergeants at the Russian Front."

Schultz choked on the next chuckle about to come forth and straightened his face remaining quiet.

"That's true," Klink said to the prisoner. "Now answer my question."

The prisoner sighed knowing he had to play it carefully. "Well, for one thing, if I was lying, why would I come into camp as a prisoner claiming to be someone who was already a prisoner? I mean, what would I have to gain by that? I bet anything when you asked the other Hogan about me he denied even knowing anything, didn't he?"

"As a matter of fact, he did," Klink said.

"Thought so."

"But it doesn't matter," Klink said. "Tomorrow they'll take you to Berlin and that will be the end of it."

The prisoner sat up on his bed and smirked. "But will it really, Kommandant? I mean, even if I'm taken away, you'll be left wondering if the man you know as Colonel Hogan is really who he says he is, or am I the real Hogan."

Klink walked slowly away from the prisoner and talked to the open air. "But what can I do about it? I suppose I could let the Gestapo take both of you away and figure it out. Or, I could lock up both of you until I know."

"I have an idea which could work, Kommandant," the prisoner explained calmly. "That is, if you want to try and resolve this yourself. You'd be doing the Luftwaffe a great service. In fact, you might even make General if it works."

Klink turned and looked back at the prisoner, interested now. He knew how much General Burkhalter would be grateful if he, Klink, kept the Luftwaffe from being embarrassed if knowledge they were fooled for a few years by somebody claiming to be Hogan got out. He might even make General at that. "What did you have in mind?"

"It's very simple, really," the prisoner said. "All you have to do is find a way to convince the Gestapo to let me stay here in Stalag 13. Then, you convince your superior officer to let me out of solitary and release me into the general population here. Once among the prisoners, I'll find out who he really is and let you know immediately. But believe me when I say, he's the phony, not me."

Klink slowly took a few steps away from the prisoner as he mulled things over. Finally, he turned sharply and faced the prisoner. "We shall see. And while I can't promise anything, I'll think about what you've said. That's all I can do. Schuuuuulllltz!" He turned away and followed by the guard, exited the cell while the prisoner lay back down on the bed smiling. He waited until the two Germans were gone.

"You call yourself Hogan but I'll put a stop to that. You managed to pull the wool over everybody's eyes, but not me." the prisoner said softly. "And if things go well, I'll soon be among the camp population and prove that I belong here instead of you."

* * *

><p>Kinch, followed by Newkirk, soon climbed back up into the barracks; neither man seemed very cheerful.<p>

"What happened?' asked Hogan sensing problems.

"I spoke with Bluebird, Colonel," said Kinch. "Seems this Captain van Kueren is new to the Hammelburg Gestapo and not much is known about him. He was recruited by Hochstetter years ago and after coming to the Hammelburg Gestapo, was assigned to work with the Major. He's not married, has no children, and no problems they could find. He is also very ambitious and eager to rise within the ranks. And considering his expertise at interrogation, he's been sent here to question the prisoner."

"What did Bluebird say when you told him about my namesake?" Hogan asked.

Kinch smirked. "He said don't worry. As far as he's concerned, there's only one Papa Bear, and that's you. But he'll help us if you ask."

Hogan smiled. "What about Otto?"

"He'll be waiting at the usual place at the requested time, sir," said Newkirk.

Hogan nodded and exhaled deeply. "Until then, gentlemen, we wait." He check his watch. "Before dinner, I'll visit our friend again and try and get something out of him, but I'll be back in time to meet with Otto."

* * *

><p>(1) New York Yankees were founded originally in Baltimore, Maryland in 1901 and were known as the Baltimore Orioles. They were moved to New York in 1903 and renamed the New York Highlanders, but were later renamed officially the Yankees in 1913.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Recap: **__Kinch, followed by Newkirk, soon climbed back up into the barracks; neither man seemed very cheerful. _

"_What happened?" asked Hogan sensing problems._

"_I spoke with Bluebird, Colonel," said Kinch. "Seems this Captain van Kueren is new to the Gestapo and not much is known about him. He was recruited by Hochstetter years ago when van Kueren was undecided about a career, and recently was assigned to work with the Major. He's not married, has no children, and no problems they could find. He is also very ambitious and eager to rise within the ranks. And considering his expertise at interrogation, he's been sent here to question the prisoner."_

"_What did Bluebird say when you told him about my namesake?" Hogan asked._

_Kinch smirked. "He said don't worry. As far as he's concerned, there's only one Papa Bear, and that's you. But he'll help us if you ask."_

_Hogan smiled. "What about Otto?"_

"_He'll be waiting at the usual place at the requested time, sir," said Newkirk._

_Hogan nodded and exhaled deeply. "Until then, gentlemen, we wait." He check his watch. "During dinner, I'll visit our friend again and try and get something out of him, but I'll be back in time to meet with Otto."_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by slowly as Hogan nervously waited for when he could pay another visit to his namesake in solitary. He thought he was about to go crazy from waiting as he was never very good at it. It was why he was now pacing back and forth in his quarters, thinking about the prisoner and hoping he could get something out of him so they would at least have a rough idea of what danger they were facing. Finally, the time had come. Leaving his quarters, Hogan stood beside the door of the barracks and looked at Carter and LeBeau; his face serious.<p>

"Remember, don't wait for me. When the time comes, head out, meet Otto, and then bring him back here directly. I want no side-trips." His eyes were on LeBeau with that last sentence. He saw the Frenchman flinch just a bit knowing to what his commander was referring. "I'll try and get back before he arrives." After seeing the two men nod, Hogan opened the door and with a glance around the compound, slipped outside.

It wasn't difficult for Hogan to casually walk from the barracks to the cell area and to get inside. In fact, at this time of the early evening, he found he was able to do it with very little difficulty as the guards were practically ignoring him. Nonetheless, he remained observant the entire time. Looking around warily, he kept his eyes and ears open, even though he knew there were no other prisoners in the cooler except their newcomer. Reaching the area where the solitary cells were located, he grinned when he heard a loud snoring coming from close by. Pressing his back up against the wall, Hogan peered around the corner and saw Schultz seated in a chair across from the cell, hands clasped over his large stomach, rifle resting against the wall beside him, snoring with his head leaning against the wall and tilted to the side. Hogan then quietly approached until he stood in front of the guard. Reaching inside his jacket, he removed two chocolate bars and gently tucked them into the tiny space between the guard's hands and his belly.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered in Schultz's ear.

"You too, liebchen," Schultz murmured dreamily, not waking up. Hogan smiled. Then, with great care that would make Newkirk proud, he lifted the keys to the cell from the guard's belt; and looking into the cell, put his finger to his lips indicating quiet. Knowing nothing would wake Schultz short of an explosion, Hogan proceeded to unlock the cell door and slip inside, closing it behind him. Turning, he noticed the prisoner, now sitting up with feet on the floor, watching this action with amused interest.

"Aren't you afraid Schultz will wake up?" the prisoner asked.

Hogan sat down on the stool facing the prisoner with arms on his thighs and hands clasped between his knees. "He'd sleep through the liberation," Hogan stated. "Now, you and I need to talk some more."

"Oh?" the prisoner asked leaning back against the wall with legs crossed and arms wrapped around the top leg. "About what? I already gave you my name, rank, and serial number but you choose to not believe it."

"It's not that I choose to not believe you. It's that what you've told me is totally ridiculous and we both know it. Now, let's start at the beginning shall we? You say you are Colonel Robert Hogan. How did you get here? We heard no planes in this area nor did the Krauts mention they had shot down any planes and captured any Allied soldiers. So again I ask you, how did you get here?"

The prisoner chuckled. "Is that so important to you?"

"Yes, especially since it doesn't appear to be any of the normal channels such as being shot down, bailing out or escaping. So how about answering my question?"

"Very well. I escaped from Stalag 9. My plane had been shot down outside of Hammelburg, and I was forced to bail out. The rest of my crew didn't make it unfortunately. Knowing what my orders were, I began trying to make my way on foot to Stalag 13, but accidentally strayed too far off the trail and wound up in the area of Stalag 9, and was caught by one of their patrols outside their camp."(1)

"You were trying to make your way to Stalag 13 on your own?" Hogan knew that Stalag 9 was nearby, but he still doubted the man's story. He would make sure to have Otto check it out.

"By the way," Hogan began. "How's Sergeant Downs? Is he still a prisoner there in Stalag 9?"

The prisoner chuckled. "Very good. Colonel, you know darn well there is no Sergeant Downs in Stalag 9. Now, let me ask you a question."

"I'm not here to answer your questions." Hogan was momentarily caught off guard when the man figured out his 'Sergeant Downs' was false and he was testing him. He began to wonder if this man was toying with his mind.

"Really? I would think the man who believes he's the former commander of the 504th would have plenty of questions. And one of them would be were you _really_ the commander of the 504th when _you_ were shot down, or were you brainwashed into thinking you were the commander? Y'see, Colonel, you were never the commander of the 504th bomber unit, I was. And you're not really a Colonel; at least I don't believe you are."

Hogan chuckled, bowed his head and shook it. This guy was unbelievable. It was as if his namesake was making a go at taking over his life. Suddenly, Hogan lifted his head and stared back at the prisoner as a revelation came to him. Perhaps that was what this man was trying to do. He was trying to take over Hogan's life and operation by making everybody believe _he_ was Robert Hogan. But how did he know so much about him was another thing that troubled Hogan. He exhaled.

"Okay, if you were commander of the 504th, where were you shot down?"

The twin Hogan shrugged. "Over Hamburg. General Biedenbender figured out my next move, was able to shoot me down, and here I am." He chuckled. "He was promoted to General for that accomplishment."(2)

Hogan smirked. His being commander of the 504th and his being shot down by Biedenbender was no secret, and that information could have been obtained anywhere. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was getting him nowhere. He glanced over his shoulder making sure Schultz was still asleep. Seeing he was, he again faced the prisoner.

"Tell me something else, then. You said you were sent here to start an operation and sabotage the German war effort. Just how do you plan on doing that if I may ask?"

The prisoner shrugged. "Probably start with having a series of tunnels dug throughout this entire camp, including one under the Kommandant's office and outside of camp. I'd also need a radio to be able to contact London with. And I'd probably need German uniforms and establish contact with the local Underground providing there is one here which I suspect there is. And of course, I'd have to pick a team; not very big though. Maybe about four or five people maximum."

Hogan laughed. "There's an Underground here?" He asked with wide eyes. "What Underground? There's no such thing here in Germany."

"If you say so, Colonel. But believe me when I say there is such an organization operating here in Germany."

Hogan could only stare. This guy could be reciting what he had already set up here in Stalag 13 himself. "Huh," he said feigning surprise. "I still find that hard to believe."

"Of course, as soon as I set up the operation, I'd have to let London know that Papa Bear is in business with his Travelers Aid Society. Also, I'd have to keep Klink and Schultz around. Nobody's as inept as the two of them anyway. Having Klink in charge of the most escape-proof prison camp in all Germany would make a great cover, don't you think?" He watch Hogan's face and thought for a split second he saw a hint of something before it disappeared.

Hogan chuckled and shook his head. "But it already is escape-proof," he said with a laugh. "Nobody ever escapes from Stalag 13. Klink might look stupid and inept, but beneath that facade is a monster. And don't let Schultz fool you either. He's a monster-in-training and is the worst of the guards here." He saw his namesake glance at the sleeping guard outside the cell before looking at him, grinning.

"You expect me to believe that, Colonel?"

"It's true! Klink and Schultz are beasts! That's why nobody escapes and never will. Klink runs this camp with an iron hand and he and Schultz are both people to be feared."

"If you say so, Colonel."

Hogan couldn't take anymore. He shook his head and got to his feet. As he reached for the cell door to open it, he stopped when he heard someone call him.

"Colonel? There's something else you should know about me."

"And what might that be?"

"I am the real Colonel Hogan, and was sent here to establish an operation and that's what I intend to do as per my orders from London. Now I don't know why _you're_ here, but I will not have you interfering in any way with my orders. So, I will do my best to make sure you don't jeopardize my assignment and once I take over, have you brought up on charges of impersonating a commissioned officer for starters. And I will see to it that you are prosecuted and court-martialed."

Hogan's jaw dropped open at the man's words. Whatever the reason, he was now positive this man was out to destroy him and his operation unless he and his men could stop him. He quietly opened the cell door and closed it after leaving. He locked the door and just as carefully, hung the keys back on Schultz's belt without the guard having awakened even once.

"Colonel?"

Hogan looked back. "What do you want now?" he asked.

"Just so you know. I have no idea what kind of hold you have on the prisoners here, but it ends now. From this moment on, I will undermine you every inch of the way until I have taken complete control. I don't know who you are, but when I find out, your reign will be finished here. I will expose you to the prisoners as a fake who's been misleading them the entire time. So enjoy what little time you have left misleading these men."

"You're crazy if you think you're going to get away with whatever you're planning," Hogan told him seriously. "The men here are not that easy to fool and I will find a way to stop you. You have my word on that."

"One last thing you should know. You get in the way of my orders, or try interfering with me, I will be forced to eliminate you as unpleasant a thought as that may be. Nothing is more important than my orders. You've been warned."

"Are you threatening me?" Hogan asked with dark eyes flashing.

"No. I'm simply warning you and giving you the option of standing down now voluntarily and getting out of my way. How you interpret it is up to you."

Not responding, Hogan abruptly turned and headed back to the barracks with the prisoner's words echoing in his head. One thing that immediately occurred to him that hadn't before, was how freely the prisoner spoke to him. It was as if he felt safe that the cooler wasn't bugged; not that it was. He mentally kicked himself that he hadn't noticed it before. But how would a new prisoner know that? Another thing was that he didn't know yet who was behind this, but the three likely candidates were the Abwehr, the Gestapo, and the Wehrmacht. Any one of them would love to get a spy into Stalag 13 and uncover his operation, and he wasn't going to allow it. If he had to pick one, he would have gone with the Gestapo as Hochstetter had been after him since day one although he wasn't sure. He checked his watch and figured Carter and LeBeau should have left by now and with any luck, would meet up with Otto and get back to camp with no problem.

By the time Hogan got back to the barracks, he quickly looked around. Kinch and Newkirk were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"LeBeau and Carter get out okay?" he asked as he grabbed a coffee cup from the table and poured himself some lukewarm coffee.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk said checking his watch. "In fact, they left not too long ago."

Hogan took a drink of his coffee and made a face at the taste. But it wasn't just the lukewarm coffee that was leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"What happened with the prisoner, Colonel?" asked Kinch. He had seen something in his commander's face that told him something was wrong.

"Later," Hogan told him. "I'd rather not have to repeat myself. Needless to say, it was interesting to say the least. I'll be in my quarters," Hogan announced suddenly. "Come and get me the minute LeBeau and Carter get back with Otto." He turned and walked back in the direction of the smaller room, opened the door and entered closing the door behind him leaving the Englander and the radioman staring after him.

"Is it just me or did the Gov'nor look a bit rattled after his visit with the prisoner?" asked Kinch looking at the Englander.

"Then you noticed it too, mate," said Newkirk before taking a drink of coffee.

"Ummmm-hmmm. That guy said something to the Colonel that rocked him," Kinch explained. "But I suppose he'll tell us when he's ready."

Just then, the sound of the lower bunk in the corner rattling upward was heard; both Newkirk and Kinch jumped to their feet and hurried over while another prisoner automatically went to keep watch at the door. Kinch and Newkirk stood by and waited as first Carter climbed up, followed by LeBeau, and then the man they knew as Otto.

Once he stood in the barracks, Kinch and Newkirk shook hands with the Underground operative who was dressed in a dark coat and fedora, had brown eyes and thinning dark hair and was somewhere in his mid-thirties.

"Coffee, Otto?" asked Newkirk gesturing toward the coffee pot.

"Please," the man replied rubbing his hands together. "It's a bit nippy out tonight."

"One cup of coffee coming up," the Englander said. He glanced at Carter. "Andrew, the Gov'nor's in his office. Be a good lad and tell 'im Otto's here."

"Sure," Carter replied walking toward the small room and knocked on the door. He opened it hearing Hogan's voice and looked in. "Colonel, Otto's here."

Not saying a word, Hogan emerged from his room and strode quickly into the common area. He shook hands with Otto as the operative gratefully accepted the cup of coffee from Newkirk. He sat down when Hogan gestured to the bench.

"I came as soon as you called, Colonel," Otto said. "Your man didn't say much, but enough to tell me the matter is serious."

Hogan exhaled deeply and clasped his hands on top of the table. "Otto, I need you to check into something for me and I need an immediate answer."

"You will have it. Now, what can I do?"

As quickly as possible, Hogan repeated to the operative what was known so far, leaving out the threat to his life. He paused to give Otto time to respond.

"I'd say you have a real problem," Otto said. "How can we help?"

"I need you and your people to poke around Stalag nine and see if there was anybody there by the name of Robert Hogan. I know for a fact if there was, Burkhalter would have been all over this and gone there to question this guy in a flash before making a beeline for Stalag 13 to see me. I believe he's lying, but I'd rather not take a chance. See what your people can find out and get back to us."

"Consider it done," Otto said draining his cup and getting to his feet. Facing the man who he had known nearly his entire time with the Underground, Otto smiled affectionately and held out his hand. Hogan shook it firmly. "Do not worry, Colonel. The Underground knows who you are and trusts you explicitly. Don't ever doubt that."

Hogan smiled. "Thanks. I needed to hear that. LeBeau, escort Otto out, will you?"

"Oui, Colonel." The Frenchman gestured towards the tunnel entrance. Once they had left, Kinch studied the Colonel's face and thought he saw a weariness he hadn't seen before, and something else although he didn't know exactly what.

"Colonel, is there something you're not telling us?" he asked.

Hogan sighed. "You know as much as I do. We just have to wait to see what the Underground finds out. I'll be in my quarters. I need to think."

"Yes, sir," Kinch said watching Hogan walk away in the direction of his quarters and go inside. Then, he turned to Newkirk who also had been watching Hogan's back. "The Colonel's withholding something he either doesn't want us to know or is trying to deal with alone. I just wish he would let us help him."

"I agree with you there, mate," Newkirk replied, worried. "I just hope it isn't something that's gonna get all of us killed in the process."

* * *

><p>(1) According to Reservations Are Required, Season 1, Stalag 9 was said to be not far from Stalag 13 which is why I used it.<p>

(2) General Biedenbender shot down Hogan over Hamburg in the episode Hogan Gives a Birthday Party, Season 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Recap: **__"Do not worry, Colonel. The Underground knows who you are and trusts you explicitly. Don't ever doubt that."_

_Hogan smiled. "Thanks. I needed to hear that. LeBeau, escort Otto out, will you?"_

"_Oui, Colonel." The Frenchman gestured towards the tunnel entrance. Once they had left, Kinch studied the Colonel's face and thought he saw a weariness he hadn't seen before, and something else although he didn't know exactly what. _

"_Colonel, is there something you're not telling us?" he asked._

_Hogan sighed. "You know as much as I do. We just have to wait to see what the Underground finds out. I'll be in my quarters. I need to think."_

"_Yes, sir," Kinch said watching Hogan walk away in the direction of his quarters and go inside. Then, he turned to Newkirk who also had been watching Hogan's back. "The Colonel's withholding something he either doesn't want us to know or is trying to deal with alone. I just wish he would let us help him."_

"_I agree with you there, mate," Newkirk replied, worried. "I just hope it isn't something that's gonna get all of us killed in the process_._" _

* * *

><p>The following morning, Schultz entered barracks two waking the occupants in what seemed only like minutes after they'd all gone to bed. The morning brought no relief for Hogan especially as he and his men trudged outside of the barracks and stood in two rows of formation in the chilly early morning air. There had been no word from Otto last night which Hogan didn't really expect. And he hadn't revealed the threat to his life with his men and didn't know if he even would. He just didn't want to worry his men more even though they normally worried about him anyway. Still, the evening conversation with the prisoner disturbed Hogan enough to deny him a peaceful night's sleep. Hogan, therefore, stood in his customary spot beside Newkirk in the front row with hands behind his back and watched Schultz begin his count. He exhaled deeply.<p>

"Morning, Schultz," Hogan said tiredly as the obese guard came to him in his count.

"Morning, Colonel Hogan," Schultz said eying the American officer curiously. It was as if the guard was looking for something specific.

Hogan was not in the mood for games right now. "Schultz, what are you staring at?" he asked a bit harsher than normal.

"I wasn't staring….I, I, I was just looking at….I mean, I was just wondering…."

He had just finished his count when a loud voice boomed, "Schuuuuuulllllltz, repoooooooooooooorrrrrrtttt!" Schultz nervously turned and saluted.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for," the guard replied as Klink stood before him.

"Excellent, Schultz," Klink replied with a brief glance at his Senior POW officer. Then, with one hand behind his back, the Kommandant faced the prisoners. "Now prisoners, undoubtedly you are aware that a new prisoner, an American officer, was brought into camp yesterday."

"C'mon, Kommandant," Hogan said, annoyed and hoping to keep the information about his namesake from going further that just he and his team. "Everybody knows there's a new prisoner in the cooler. Nobody cares as to who he is."

"That's where you're wrong, Colonel Hogan, or whoever you are," Klink said with a smirk as he stepped closer and stood directly in front of the American. "I feel the men should know that the new prisoner is claiming he is Colonel Hogan and that you may not be."

Hogan rolled his eyes and shook his head. _"Now all the men in the camp are going to know," _he told himself.

"Don't you agree, Colonel?" asked Klink.

Hogan was so absorbed in thought he missed the Kommandant's words.

Klink became angry and found himself staring at his American counterpart. "I said don't you agree, Colonel?"

Sighing wearily, Hogan looked around at the men standing in formation with him, and saw some of them eying him with curiosity; others with confusion. He shook his head before looking at the Kommandant with an accusatory look.

Just then, a black staff car with it's Gestapo flags flapping in the breeze, roared through the front gate and pulled to a halt in front of the Kommandantur. Schultz waddled over as fast as his legs could carry him, opened the back passenger-side door, and promptly saluted as a blond-haired man about six feet two inches tall, and one-hundred ninety pounds got out. The man returned the salute. He found himself facing Klink who had just arrived and saluted the Kommandant who found himself looking into the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Welcome to Stalag 13, Captain," Klink said with a nervous smile. "I am Colonel Klink, Kommandant of Stalag 13."

"Danke, Klink. I am Captain Kueren of the Gestapo. I am here to question the prisoner you have in solitary." His eyes fell on the prisoners still standing in formation. "Have I interrupted roll call?"

"Not at all, Captain," said Klink. "In fact, we were just about to dismiss the prisoners."

"I see," Kueren replied as he walked towards the prisoners with hands clasped behind him. His eyes fell on Hogan. "And who might this be?" he asked standing in front of Hogan.

"Captain Kueren, this is Colonel Hogan, Senior POW officer."

"Ah yes, the famous Colonel Hogan," Kueren snickered. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

Hogan smiled charmingly. "Can't say the same about you, Captain. I so seldom get friendly with any Gestapo. Major Hochstetter gets kind of jealous if he finds out I was talking to any other Gestapo instead of him."

Kueren smirked. "Klink, dismiss your prisoners and let's begin with the interrogation."

"Yes, Captain. Schultz, you may dismiss your prisoners." Klink eyed Kueren. "If you'll follow me, Captain."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied before dismissing the prisoners as the Kommandant and the Gestapo officer walked in the direction of the prison cells. As some prisoners dispersed, others gathered around Hogan and his men.

"What's going on, sir?" asked one prisoner, confusion in his face.

"What did Klink mean by the prisoner claiming he's you?" asked another.

Hogan exhaled through his nose as he wrapped his arms around himself knowing that to lie now would only make things worse.

"The new prisoner is an American Air Force officer who's claiming to be me," he began. "At least that's what he says. So far we suspect he's a phony and are trying to find out what his game is."

"But why would a prisoner say he's you, sir?" asked a prisoner.

Hogan shrugged. "That's another mystery we have yet to solve," he replied.

Seeming to be satisfied with the answers they got, the gathered prisoners dispersed leaving the Colonel and his team alone. They were looking in the direction Klink and Kueren had disappeared.

"What do you think, Colonel?" asked a worried LeBeau.

"I honestly have no idea," was the American officer's reply. "But I have a feeling once this Captain Kueren finds out our friend's name, I just might be having a sit-down with him."

"But what if this Kueren decides to take you and the prisoner to Berlin with 'im?" asked Newkirk. "I mean, what do we do then?"

"First, if that happens, Kueren will have to get written authorization ordering Klink to turn me over to the Gestapo, and Klink will then contact Burkhalter both of which should buy us some time. Until then, all we can do is wait and see." Hogan shook his head sadly. "I'm gonna take a walk around the compound for a few minutes if anybody's looking for me. I need to think." He started to leave then stopped. "Kinch, let me know the minute you hear from Otto."

"Sure thing, Colonel," was the radioman's reply.

The men then watched their commander turn and walk away, a grim look on his face.

"What do you think, mate?" Newkirk asked Kinch as Hogan's figure got further away.

The radioman stuck his hands in the pockets of his pea-green jacket. "I wish I knew," he said. "But I have a feeling if this Gestapo Captain gets authorization and Burkhalter permits the Colonel to be removed from camp, _we're_ gonna have a hard decision to make."

* * *

><p>Hogan slowly walked around the compound with arms wrapped around himself, taking in the various activities of the prisoners enjoying the sunny morning, and thinking at the same time. Now that word about the phony was known by all of barracks two, Hogan wondered if he could keep it from spreading throughout the rest of the camp. But with Schultz admitting he had told two of the guards, he wondered if that was even feasible now. He figured the prisoners who had been in Stalag 13 nearly as long as or longer than he, would be more likely to doubt the new prisoner's claims than those who were recent arrivals. But Hogan was more concerned about the few new prisoners in camp as they didn't know him that well, and would be more likely to believe the claims than the others. And Hogan had to wonder exactly what he was going to do if and when that time presented itself and threatened everything he had accomplished here.<p>

So absorbed was he in his thoughts that he didn't notice one of the prisoners, a Corporal named Todd Blessings, who had only been at Stalag 13 for one month, hurrying towards him.

"Colonel Hogan, would you like some company?" he asked shyly, slightly winded.

Not wanting to be rude, Hogan nodded at the young man. "Let's talk while we walk," he said with a smile. The two men had only taken a few steps when Hogan glanced at the young man. "What can I do for you, Corporal?" Hogan asked.

"Is it true?" Blessings asked gently.

"Is what true?"

"That there's a prisoner saying he's you, sir?" Blessings green eyes looked into Hogan's brown ones.

"There is," Hogan admitted. No sense in lying about it.

"Is it possible he's a spy planted here to find out about the operation?"

Despite the situation, Hogan's face remained unreadable. "We're looking into that possibility, Corporal. Now I realize you haven't been here very long, but if this guy remains in camp, he learns nothing about the operation. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Blessings saw the worry lines etched around the Colonel's eyes. "Try not to worry, Colonel. The prisoners know who you are no matter what this phony says."

Before Hogan could respond, he felt a hand on his arm and turned to find himself looking into the dark eyes of Sergeant Joe Wilson, the camp medic. Wilson smiled at the Colonel.

"I overheard one of the guards talking, Colonel," Wilson said gently. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm fine, Joe," Hogan replied. As far as what can you do to help, I'm afraid there's nothing right now. But thanks anyway."

"Just out of curiosity, Colonel, where did this guy come from?" asked Wilson. "I mean, where'd the Luftwaffe find him?"

"That's the first mystery we're trying to solve," Hogan explained. "That and a few other things which make no sense."

Wilson chuckled. "Well, sir, if anybody can figure it out it's you. But if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

Hogan allowed a smile to appear on his face. "Thanks both of you. But I really need to be alone right now."

The two men understood and let Hogan continue with his walk around the compound.

"The Colonel's worried," Wilson said to Blessings as they watched Hogan's receding back. "He might not show it, but he's worried."

"How can you tell?" asked Blessings.

"I've known the Colonel for awhile, and he is very good at hiding his feelings because he doesn't like people to worry about him. But with this, he's worried."

Blessings was confused. "But what is he worried about? The prisoners all know he's Colonel Hogan."

"That's just what's got him worried, Corporal," Wilson noticed the Corporal's confusion. "If this guy, whoever he is, ends up staying here, he might try to undermine Colonel Hogan's authority with the prisoners which could lead to trouble."

Hogan continued walking around the compound thinking. Other prisoners saluted him as he passed by and he returned their salutes as he continued walking. For the first time, he began to wonder how he would feel if he were to lose everything he accomplished here in Stalag 13. He had to admit it was something he had never given any thought to, but now felt he had to as it was a distinct possibility.

* * *

><p>The other Hogan sat up on his bunk after hearing footsteps in the distance coming in his direction. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his legs, folded his arms, and waited.<p>

He saw a different guard, Klink, and a man with blond hair wearing a black coat and assumed he was the Gestapo Captain he had been told about the day before. _It's show time, _he thought_._

The guard, after unlocking the door, stood aside to allow the Kommandant and Kueren to enter, then closed the door, looking at his Kommandant.

"That will be all, Sergeant," Klink said.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," the guard said saluting before standing aside to get far enough to be out of hearing range of any conversations, but within distance should the two German officers inside need assistance.

"Kommandant, how nice of you to come and see me again," the other Hogan remarked cheerily. "And I see you brought company with you. Always nice to meet new people."

"This is Captain Kueren of the Gestapo," Klink said nervously. "He is here to ask you a few questions."

The prisoner smiled. "Ask away," he said. He looked at the Captain curiously. "But just so you know, I'm kinda shy around new people until I get a feel for them."

Kueren smirked. "The Gestapo will soon relieve you of your shyness, I assure you," he said coolly, his blue eyes cold as ice now. "But let us start with something simple such as who are you?"

"That I can answer," the prisoner said glancing briefly at Klink seeing his nervousness before again looking at the Captain. "My name is Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, serial number 0876707."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Recap: **_"_Kommandant, how nice of you to come and see me again," the other Hogan remarked cheerily. "And I see you brought company with you. Always nice to meet new people."_

"_This is Captain Kueren of the Gestapo," Klink said nervously. "He is here to ask you a few questions."_

_The prisoner smiled. "Ask away," he said. He looked at the Captain curiously. "But just so you know, I'm kinda shy around new people until I get a feel for them."_

_Kueren smirked. "The Gestapo will soon relieve you of your shyness, I assure you," he said coolly, his blue eyes cold as ice now. "But let us start with something simple such as who are you?"_

"_That I can answer," the prisoner said glancing briefly at Klink seeing his nervousness before again looking at the Captain. "My name is Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, serial number 0876707."_

* * *

><p>Klink's eyes closed as Kueren's eyes widened.<p>

"What did you just say?" he asked warily.

The other Hogan exhaled deeply. "I said my name is Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, serial number 0876707. Next question."

Grinding his jaw in building anger, and his face turning crimson, Kueren turned to Klink who was laughing nervously. The Kommandant could tell the Gestapo Captain was not amused.

"Klink! What is the meaning of this?" he hissed. "Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, the Gestapo doesn't not appreciate being made a fool of!"

"Let me assure you, it's no joke, Captain," Klink stammered. "He has been saying his name is Hogan since I questioned him. He insists he is."

Kueren clasped his hands behind his back. He looked far from pleased. "Kommandant, I was led to believe the prisoner had refused to say anything. And now you're telling me he's been claiming to be Colonel Hogan?"

"Yes, Captain."

"My superiors will not be satisfied to hear this news that you withheld information from the Gestapo."

"C'mon, Captain," the other Hogan explained innocently. "You can't blame the Kommandant for not telling the Gestapo my name was Hogan. I mean, would you believe it if I had told you?"

Kueren looked from Klink to the other Hogan and back to Klink who smiled nervously. "He's right. I figured it would be better if the Gestapo obtained the information from him as he could be lying to me."

"Perhaps, Klink," Kueren responded. He again looked at the prisoner. "Tell me, if you are really Colonel Hogan, then where have you been all the time the Luftwaffe believed they had Colonel Hogan?"

The prisoner chuckled in amusement. "Sorry, Captain. Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, serial number 0876707."

Klink felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw the Captain's face. The expression scared him.

"Captain, I can have one of the guards bring the other Colonel Hogan to a cell for interrogation as well if you prefer."

"That will not be necessary," Kueren replied coolly.

"But Captain, I think you should…."

Kueren turned on the Kommandant this time; his blue eyes boring right through the German Colonel. "I am not interested in what you think. Klink, you will prepare the prisoner and the other Colonel Hogan to leave camp immediately. I will be taking both of them with me to Berlin for more, shall we say, intensive questioning. One of them is lying and the Gestapo will find out which one, I assure you. Therefore, as neither of them will be returning, you may want to consider finding a new Senior POW officer."

Recalling the prisoner's earlier comments to him, Klink swallowed and gathered what little courage he could find.

"Captain, as Colonel Hogan is the Luftwaffe's prize prisoner and General Burkhalter saw to his incarceration in the toughest POW camp in all of Germany, and the fact that the Luftwaffe captured this prisoner makes both of them Luftwaffe property. I therefore suggest you get written authorization to remove both of them from camp. I will also inform the General of your intentions in this matter. Therefore, I must deny your request at this time."

Kueren's face turned a deep crimson as he ground his jaw again, both men unaware of the prisoner's interested observation of the proceedings.

"Very well, Klink. But be forewarned that I shall return with authorization to remove both prisoners, and you had better hope the authorization doesn't include removing you as well." He then angrily spun around and stormed out of the cell leaving Klink alone with the prisoner who seemed totally at ease right now.

"Nicely done, Kommandant," he said with a smirk. He winked at the German who scowled at him.

Klink shook his fist at the prisoner. "Harrumph!" he muttered before turning to catch up with the Gestapo Captain. Watching him leave, the prisoner simply chuckled at what just happened knowing a seed had been planted and he just needed to wait and see what grew from it.

* * *

><p>Hogan, who was heading back to barracks two just then, paused as he noticed Captain Kueren storming in the direction of the Kommandantur with Klink hurrying to catch up. He noticed the Captain stop suddenly and throw a harsh glare in his direction from across the compound before he abruptly turned and marched up the steps; Hogan sensed the Captain was not a happy man at the moment. He was about to enter the barracks when he saw it and knew his job just became that much harder. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Klink had seen it also as he paused on the bottom step of his office to look.<p>

A radio detection truck was driving though the front gates. Hurrying inside, Hogan looked around.

"Where's Kinch?" he asked anxiously.

Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau who were all seated at the table drinking coffee, looked up and saw the alarm on Hogan's face.

"He's in the tunnel monitoring the radio waiting for Otto's call," Newkirk said. He began to worry when he and the others saw Hogan race across the floor and bang on the hidden mechanism. Not waiting for the ladder to drop completely after the lower bunk rose, he climbed over the bed frame and started down with the others wondering what was wrong, following behind him. Hogan ran the entire length of the tunnel until he reached the radio room. Kinch, hearing the approaching footsteps and sensed something was wrong, looked up, surprised to see his commanding officer.

"Colonel? What's…."

"Shut down….radio. Now!" Hogan gasped between breaths. He fell against the table trying to catch his breath as he watched Kinch shut the radio down completely. Looking over Hogan's shoulder, he spotted the others who had just arrived and saw LeBeau shrug his shoulders to Kinch's questioning look.

After a few minutes, Hogan had managed to somewhat get his breathing under control. "A radio detection truck just pulled into camp," he said. "They haven't set up yet so there's no way they could have picked up our signal. Didn't mean to frighten any of you, but there was no time."

"But Colonel," Kinch licked his lips before continuing. "We still haven't received word from Otto. What happens when he gets the information about Stalag 9 you wanted?"

Hogan sighed. "We'll have to find another way. I don't want this radio used until further notice. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Hogan nodded. "Good." He shook his head and stuck his hands in his back pockets. "We're being boxed in all around," he said solemnly. "Seeing as we can't use the radio, all we have left is…." His face suddenly brightened and he snapped his fingers. "That's it," he exclaimed.

"What's it?" asked Carter, puzzled.

Hogan turned and looked at the little Frenchman. "When does Schnitzer come in to change the dogs?' he asked.

"He should be here tomorrow, mon Colonel. Why?"

"Let me know when he gets here," Hogan explained. "When he arrives, I'll need a diversion to give me a chance to speak with him and let him know we're on radio silence and ask him to pass on Otto's information to us when he gets it."

"It'll be done," LeBeau answered smiling. His smile suddenly faded. "Colonel, what happened with this Bosche's interrogation of our friend?"

"I have no idea except if I had to venture a guess, he gave Kueren name, rank and serial number same as any of us would. I did, however, see Kueren storming up the steps of Klink's office, and he looked mad as hell to me. He did, however, stare at me before going inside."

"What do you think it means, sir?" asked Newkirk.

"I'm not exactly sure." Hogan wrapped his arms around himself as he pursed his lips and knitted his eyebrows. "I thought by this time I would have been brought in at least for questioning by Kueren, but seeing as he didn't, it could only mean either our friend, or Klink, said something that changed the good Captain's mind. But there's something else that troubles me which I didn't realize until I spoke with him last time."

"And what would that be?" asked Kinch.

"When we were talking in the cooler, my namesake showed no concern that the cooler may have been bugged. He was quite open about why he was here and about his orders. Now why would someone talk that freely in a new place they had never been before and not seem worried about being overheard?"

Kinch understood more quickly than the others. "He wouldn't unless he already knew the cell wasn't bugged."

"Right," Hogan concurred. "And there's no way for him to know that unless he'd already been informed of same."

"Incroyable," LeBeau exclaimed.

"And that means somebody sent that ruddy bastard here to begin with," said Newkirk with hands stuffed in his pants pockets. "But who could it be, sir? I mean, the logical choice would be ole Hochstetter. That nasty Kraut's been after you since you arrived here."

"I know. He's my first choice as well," Hogan said. "But he's not the only one who's wanted to catch me in the act."

"What I don't get…." Carter began slowly. "…is how does he know so much about you personally. I mean, he knows stuff the Gestapo probably doesn't even know."

Hogan shook his head. "That worries me as well, Carter. Believe me when I say that has been troubling me from the beginning. For him to have that kind of information about me he would have to know me from somewhere. But for the life of me I have never seen him before….anywhere." He sighed wearily. "We'd better get back upstairs. Kueren could send for me at any minute."

* * *

><p>Captain Kueren was just finishing up on the telephone when Klink entered his office.<p>

"Jawohl, Herr Major." Kueren's eyes glanced over at Klink at the sound of the door opening. "I understand, Major. Ja. You heard me correctly. The prisoner says his name is Colonel Hogan, the same as the American Colonel already in Stalag 13. I understand. I will return to Berlin immediately. Heil Hitler. Auf Wiedersehen." He hung up the phone as Klink was hanging up his outer coat. He watched the Kommandant walk hurriedly around his desk and sit down; he looked more nervous than he did earlier.

"Did I overhear you speaking with your superiors in Berlin, Captain?" Klink stammered, his stomach twisting into a knot.

"That you did, Kommandant. Needless to say they were not amused when I told them the prisoner's name. I have been ordered to return to Berlin immediately to obtain written authorization to removed both Colonel Hogans from camp. I suggest, Klink, that you keep the new prisoner in the cooler for now and not to say anything to the other Colonel Hogan. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain. Anything for the Gestapo. Oh, by the way, why is there a radio detector truck in the camp may I ask?"

"There was a radio transmission in this area yesterday but we failed to get a fix on it. Oddly enough it seems to coincide with the arrival of this prisoner. Therefore, it will remain here until further notice."

Klink slowly got to his feet with his mouth hanging open. "You don't suspect the prisoner may have gotten access to a radio while in the cooler? Let me assure you…."

"Assure me of nothing, Klink. I _said_ the transmission was in this area not in the camp." He smirked in a way that chilled the Kommandant's blood. "But regardless, I will return tomorrow morning. Heil Hitler," Kueren replied before he turned and left the office without waiting for Klink's reply.

* * *

><p>Hogan and his men breathed a collective sigh of relief hearing the door to Klink's office close knowing that the Gestapo Captain had left empty-handed, but knowing he would be returning eventually. They were also grateful they had returned upstairs shortly after Kueren made his call to Berlin to hear the conversation between him and Klink.<p>

"Good riddance to bad trash, I say," Newkirk muttered.

"Oui. Au revoir, filthy Bosche," LeBeau agreed.

"Hold it, hold it a minute," Hogan ordered as something else came over the speaker.

"_Fraulein __Hilda, get me General Burkhalter's office, priority call." _

A few minutes of silence was heard before a click was heard on the opposite end.

"_General Burkhalter? Colonel Klink here. Yes sir, Klink."_

"_What is it, Klink? And it better be important."_

"_Believe me it is, sir. Herr General, we have a problem here at Stalag 13 that requires you to come out here right away."_

"_Do I have to? Can't you handle your own problems, Klink? Or is this problem above a child's comprehension?"_

"_That's very funny, Herr General. There's that famous sense of humor of yours that we all know and love."_

"_Klink, stop babbling and tell me why you're calling."_

"_Yes sir. Well, it seems yesterday an American officer was found in the woods outside of camp and he says….he says his name is Colonel Hogan." _

"_Klink! I should have been told about this immediately! You Dummkopf! Sometimes I think you're the reason we haven't won the war yet. Perhaps you need a change of scenery? Maybe a trip to the Russian Front will give you a fresh perspective." There was a pause. "Then again, maybe you should just stay where you are. Things are bad enough at the Russian Front as it is."_

"_Yes sir. A Gestapo Captain named Kueren was just here. He says he will be returning tomorrow morning with written authorization removing both the prisoner and Colonel Hogan from camp and taking them to Berlin."_

"_Klink, you Dummkopf! Why wasn't I informed of this before now?"_

"_Well sir, I thought I could handle things and inform you later. But the prisoner managed to withstand my rigorous interrogation and…."_

"_Klink, a child could withstand what you call interrogation. You say this Kueren is returning tomorrow morning?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_I will be there as well. If this prisoner is indeed telling the truth, then we must find out who the man is who's been in Stalag 13 all this time. It is a Luftwaffe problem."_

"_Yes sir, it is a Luftwaffe problem. And just let me say I shall look forward to seeing you tomorrow. And just let me add how pleased I will be to….yes, sir, Heil Hitler." _

Hogan unplugged the coffee pot and sat on the edge of his desk with arms wrapped around himself and sucked in his lower lip while thinking.

"You called it exactly, Colonel," said Kinch with a smile. "You said Burkhalter would come out here."

"And he'll probably quash any attempt by the Gestapo to remove either of us from camp, written authorization or not. He's not gonna want the Gestapo to get credit and having the Luftwaffe embarrassed when the you-know-what hits the fan," Hogan said finally. "That will buy us some time. I also have a feeling Burkhalter will probably order Klink to assign our friend to this barracks, so we have to make certain everything is well concealed so he can't find it." The other Hogan's warning suddenly came back to mind.

"What's wrong, Colonel?" asked LeBeau worriedly.

Hogan sighed knowing he couldn't hide the threat any longer, especially if there was a good possibility his namesake was going to be assigned to their barracks.

"I wasn't going to tell you guys this, but you have a right to know. If he moves into our barracks, it could become dangerous and you'll all need to be on guard," Hogan said.

"Dangerous how, Gov'nor?"

"One of the last things my namesake told me was that if I tried to interfere or didn't stand aside, he would eliminate me." He held up a hand at the loud protests he got with his admission. "I'm only telling you because if something happens to me, you'll need to watch yourselves even more."

"Not unless something happens to him first," LeBeau said drawing a forefinger across his throat to emphasize his meaning.

"And me pencil sharpener is nice and sharp, Colonel," added Newkirk. "Between me and Louie, there won't be anything left of our friend to cause any problems, sir."

Hogan looked at his men and saw the concern and worry in their eyes and he appreciated how they felt. But he shook his head.

"Nobody's killing anybody," he said sadly. "We need to find out what's going on. Besides, his death might cause even bigger problems. So as I said, if anything happens to me, protect yourselves, and the operation. And that's a direct order I want obeyed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Recap: **__"One of the last things my namesake told me was that if I tried to interfere or didn't stand aside, he would eliminate me."_

_He held up a hand at the loud protests he got with his admission._

"_I'm only telling you because if something happens to me, you'll need to watch yourselves even more."_

"_Not unless something happens to him first," LeBeau said drawing a forefinger across his throat to emphasize his meaning._

"_And me pencil sharpener is nice and sharp, Colonel," added Newkirk. "Between me and Louie, there won't be anything left of our friend to cause any problems, sir."_

_Hogan looked at his men and saw the concern and worry in their eyes and he appreciated how they felt. But he shook his head._

"_Nobody's killing anybody," he said sadly. "We need to find out what's going on. Besides, his death might cause even bigger problems. So as I said, if anything happens to me, protect yourselves, and the operation. And that's a direct order I want obeyed." _

* * *

><p>The following morning came too soon for Hogan and his men as they had spent the entire night taking extra precautions to make sure things they had hidden in the barracks were secured and could not be found no matter what. Schultz pushed open the door and banged on the side of the bunk startling Newkirk awake.<p>

"Blimey, Schultzie, can't you knock like a normal person?" he asked raising up on an elbow.

"Didn't we just go to bed?" asked Carter whose bunk was below the Englander's. He yawned loudly.

"I don't know," said Kinch with a yawn. "Did we?"

"Have a heart, Schultzie," LeBeau said yawning loudly. "Just tell Klink we're all here and let us go back to sleep."

Schultz chuckled as he walked around the barracks slapping the sides of bunks in which prisoners were still asleep. "You boys wouldn't be so tired if you weren't so busy with monkey business."

"Monkey business? What monkey business might that be?" asked Newkirk leaning on an elbow looking down at the obese guard. "I was on a date last night."

Carter looked up at his friend. "You were on a date last night? With who?" He genuinely seemed puzzled.

Newkirk rolled his eyes in exasperation knowing Carter didn't get it. "I didn't get that far, Andrew, because ole Schultzie woke me up before I could find out."

Carter smiled a goofy grin. "Oh. Okay."

Schultz laughed. "Jolly jokers. You were on a date last night." Suddenly, what Newkirk had said registered with the guard, and he shook a finger emphatically at the Englander as his face became serious. "You could get me into big trouble if the Kommandant found out you had a woman in the barracks last night, Newkirk! It would mean my life!" Then his face softened and a twinkle appeared in his eyes as he leaned closer. "Was she pretty?"

"Gorgeous," said Newkirk with a smirk.

"What did she look like?"

Newkirk mulled over the question. "What did she look like? I'd say she looked like Adolph Hitler without the mustache."

"That is not very funny!" Schultz proclaimed.

"What's not very funny, Schultz?" asked Hogan who had appeared in the common room zipping up his jacket.

"Newkirk had a date last night," Carter explained.

Hogan arched an eyebrow. "The one who looks like Hitler without the mustache?"

"That's the one, sir," Newkirk replied with a grin as he got dressed.

"Doesn't she have a sister who looks like Goering?" Hogan asked innocently.

"Yes, sir, Gov'nor," Newkirk said with a smirk.

"_Jolly jokers!" _Schultz screeched pulling open the door and leaving the barracks not hearing the laughter of the prisoners after the door closed.

Slowly, the prisoners walked out of the barracks and formed two lines. They stood patiently as Schultz counted each prisoner, hoping things would go quickly as they were all tired.

"Schuuuuulllltz! Repooooooorrrrttt!" Klink's loud voice was heard as he neared the prisoners. The guard turned and exchanged salutes.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for," Schultz announced.

"Excellent. You can dismiss your prisoners."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." He turned around. "Prisoners, dissss-missssed."

As the prisoners dispersed, a large staff car pulled up outside the Kommandantur. Schultz hurried as fast as his legs would carry him, and pulled open the back passenger-side door, saluting as the rotund form of General Albert Burkhalter struggled to climb out. He saluted in return before he spotted Klink who had just joined them and returned his salute as well.

"General Burkhalter, it is so nice to see you this morning, sir. And let me add that…."

"Klink, shut up and let's continue this in your office," Burkhalter said as he walked past the Kommandant and up the steps of the Kommandant's office with Klink following.

Hogan and his men watched with interest from across the compound.

"Gentlemen," Hogan said calmly. "I think it's time for a coffee break. If you'll follow me." He led the way into the barracks and into his office. As LeBeau was the last one inside, he closed the door behind him as Carter plugged in the coffee pot. The first thing they heard was the sound of a door opening.

"_Now, Klink, tell me briefly what this is all about?"_

"_Herr General, let me tell you what has happened as you would not….."_

"_Klink, I said __**briefly**__!"_

"_Yes, sir. My guards captured an American Air Force officer in the woods outside of camp. He's been claiming his name is Colonel Robert Hogan."_

"_I see. And just where was he shot down? Has he said anything since he's been captured?"_

"_No sir. He says nothing but name, rank and serial number."_

"_I see. Have this prisoner brought to your office immediately. I wish to ask him some questions."_

"_But Herr General, wouldn't it be better to have both Hogans brought here at the same time?"_

"_So they can get their stories together, Klink? Absolutely not! I will question them separately! Understood?"_

"_Yes, Herr General. It is brilliant thinking like that which is why you're a General, sir."_

"_Among other things. Now get that prisoner here. I haven't all day."_

"_Yes, sir. Schuuuuulllltz!"_

_A door opened almost immediately._

"_You summoned me, Herr Kommandant?"_

"_Schultz, you will go to the cooler and bring the prisoner here so the General can question him Understand?"_

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." The door closed._

"What do you think, Colonel?" asked LeBeau looking up at his commanding officer.

Hogan was leaning against one of the four posts holding up the upper bunk, arms wrapped around himself. "I'm not sure. Burkhalter probably won't get much out of our friend. After that, he'll probably want to speak with me. The big moment will be when Kueren shows up with his written authorization. I'm guessing Burkhalter will override Kueren and keep both of us in camp. There's no way he's going to let the Gestapo have all the fun nor embarrass the Luftwaffe considering the two don't like each other."

They then heard the door opening.

"_Herr Kommandant, I have returned and brought the prisoner with me as ordered."_

"_Have a seat Colonel."_

"_Thanks. I didn't know we were going to have company, Kommandant. I thought this was just gonna be a personal chat between you and me."_

"_This is General Burkhalter. He's come from Berlin to ask you a few questions. And I suggest you answer them truthfully."_

"_Klink, stop with the threats. Colonel Hogan and I are going to have a nice little chat."_

Hogan winced hearing this man referred to by his name.

"_Sit down, Colonel, bitte." There was a pause. "Now, Colonel. I understand you claim to be Colonel Robert Hogan. Is that correct?"_

"_That's me, General. Next?"_

"_But we already have a prisoner in camp who claims to be Colonel Hogan. How would you respond to that?"_

"_He's a phony who's been pulling the wool over your eyes. I'm the real thing."_

"_Colonel, let's stop with the kinder spiel. Tell me why should I believe you when you say you are Colonel Hogan?"(1)_

"_Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, serial number 0876707."_

"_Are you the elusive underground agent known as Papa Bear?"_

"_Never heard of him."_

"_I see. Exactly where were you shot down, Colonel?"_

"_Hogan, Robert E., Colonel, serial number 0876707."_

"_You aren't even going to tell me how you ended up being captured near Stalag 13?"_

"_Guess the Kommandant just got lucky is all."_

_The questioning continued for another hour with the only answers being name, rank, and serial number from the prisoner. After awhile, Burkhalter became exasperated. _

"_This is getting us nowhere. Schuuuuulllltz!" The door was heard opening._

"_Jawohl, Herr General?"_

"_Take the prisoner back to the cooler and bring the other Colonel Hogan here. I now wish to question him."_

"_Jawohl, Herr General."_

"That was a bloody waste of time," mumbled Newkirk. "The bastard says a lot but admits nothing."

Hogan headed towards the door. "Schultz will be here in a few minutes. Keep listening." He looked at his watch. "Five….four…three…two…one." There was a knocking on the door. LeBeau opened it to reveal the rotund guard.

"Colonel Hogan, General Burkhalter wants me to bring you to the Kommandant's office right away. He wants to ask you some questions."

"Then let's not keep the jolly fat man waiting, Schultz," Hogan joked pushing the guard ahead of him and closing the door as he followed him.

* * *

><p>The prisoner, now back in solitary, stretched out on his bunk with legs crossed at the ankles and hands behind his head.<p>

"Now we shall see what happens," he said softly. "The seed's been planted, and I will see what grows. That and the Kommandant doing what I believe he will." He exhaled. "If things go the way I believe they will, by the end of the day I should be out of here and assigned to a barracks. Then I can start to undermine the other Hogan."

A grin crossed his face as he began to plan.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door in Klink's office opening was heard.<p>

"_Ah, Colonel Hogan, do come in."_

"_General. Kommandant. Schultz said you wanted to ask me some questions, General."_

"_That I do, Hogan. Have a seat."_

"_I'm assuming this has something to do with the new prisoner?"_

"_It does. Tell me, what do you think of the new prisoner having the same name as you?"_

"_I think he's some kind of a nut, really. Or maybe even a spy of some kind."_

"_And why would you say that?"_

"_C'mon, General. Only a basket case would come into a prison camp using the name of a prisoner who's already in said prison camp. But then, the Gestapo were never ones for imagination."_

"_So you think your namesake is really Gestapo?"_

"_Could be. Could be a lot of other things as well. All I know is that I am Colonel Hogan. My birth certificate will verify that. This guy is a phony and a liar, and I'm willing to bet he might even be a spy sent here to get dirt on the Kommandant or the Luftwaffe even."_

_Just then, the door opened._

"_Herr Kommandant, a Captain Kueren is here to see you," said a female voice._

"_Have him come in, my dear," said Burkhalter._

"_Klink, I have the written authorization ordering you to turn over both Hogans to me immediately so I can take them to Berlin. You will see to it this instant."_

"_Captain Kueren, I am afraid I will have to deny that request," said Burkhalter. "Both Colonel Hogan and the new prisoner are property of the Luftwaffe, therefore it is a Luftwaffe problem. And should you have a problem with that, I can always talk to my dear friend Reichsfuhrer Himmler and see what he has to say about the matter. And I assure you, that will be the end of one very insignificant Gestapo captain."_

"_General, you cannot interfere in a Gestapo matter!"_

"_Captain, it is a Gestapo matter when I say it is. For now, it is a Luftwaffe matter. So I suggest you return to Berlin."_

"_General, you have not heard the last of this I assure you!"_

"_But I have heard the last of you, Captain. The matter is closed." There was the sound of a door slamming shut._

"_Klink, there is no need to keep the prisoner locked up in the cooler. You will immediately order his release and assign him to a barracks. We will let both Hogans battle it out between them and let them determine which of them is the real Hogan."_

"_And what happens to the phony Hogan?"_

"_Whoever the loser is will become the problem of the Gestapo to do with as they see fit. You have your orders. And Klink, I expect to be kept apprised of the situation. Is that understood?"_

"_Understood, Herr General. And may I say what a pleasure it was to watch the way you handled the entire situation with…."_

"_Klink, shut up and stop sounding like a pouter pigeon."(2)_

"_Yes, General. Shutting up." _

"_Gut." A door then opened and closed._

"_So, Kommandant, where are you assigning our guest?" asked Hogan innocently._

"_I'm assigning him to your barracks, Hogan. This way the two of you can fight it out between you. And I believe the American phrase is, 'let the best man win'?" _

"_You can't put him in our barracks, Kommandant."_

"_And why not?"_

"_It'll be disruptive to the men to have two Colonel Hogans in the same barracks. They won't know who to listen to as Senior POW."_

"_That's not my problem. I have made my decision and it's final! Schuuuuulllltttzzz!" _

_The door opened. "You called for me, Herr Kommandant?"_

"_Yes. You are to take Colonel Hogan back to his barracks. Then, you will release the prisoner from the cooler and assign him to barracks two as well."_

"_But won't that be confusing, Herr Kommandant?"_

"_You will do as you're told! Disss-missed." _

"_You're making a big mistake, Kommandant," said Hogan._

"_Silence! The matter is closed."_

Carter unplugged the coffee pot. "Boy, the Colonel sure called it right."

Kinch crossed his arms and sighed. "We've taken all the precautions we can and made sure he can't find anything. All we can do is watch and observe unless the Colonel says otherwise."

"There is another way to resolve the problem," LeBeau replied drawing a forefinger across his throat as an indicator.

"You heard the Colonel," Newkirk said. "Nobody's gonna kill anybody. But we also have to watch over the Gov'nor. Afterall, he did threaten his life."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "We must let him know immediately if he tries to harm the Colonel, we will be watching."

* * *

><p>(1) Kinder spiel is children's games.<p>

(2) Pouter pigeons are domesticated varieties of the Rock pigeon characterized by a very large, inflatable crop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hogan slammed the barracks door behind him so hard some of the prisoners thought it would come off it's hinges; only his core unit knew the door slamming was solely for the benefit of Schultz and Klink in case they were watching. Once he was in the sanctity of his barracks, Hogan heaved a sigh of relief knowing it would be short-lived.

"Schnitzer hasn't shown up yet, sir," Carter said looking at the Colonel who was pouring himself a cup of coffee while LeBeau placed a covered plate on the table.

"That smells good, LeBeau," Hogan stated as he started to sit down with his coffee. "What is it?"

"Your favorite, Colonel. Scrambled eggs, potatoes, bacon and toast. I saved you a plate. Everybody else has already eaten."

"Good, because I'm starved."

LeBeau sat down across from his commanding officer as Hogan dug into his food; pleased at watching the way the Colonel ate obviously enjoying his food. "Colonel, can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Hogan replied between stuffing a forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"When I prepare dinner, permission to poison the new prisoner's food." He saw Hogan give him a dirty look. "Just thought I'd ask," he said innocently.

Hogan nibbled on a slice of buttered toast. "I know how you feel, LeBeau. But as I've already stated, all we're going to do is watch and observe our friend for awhile." He stuffed another forkful of food into his mouth. "There is going to be no action taken against him until we know who he is and what his game is. Only then will we deal with him accordingly in a way that won't jeopardize our operation or Klink's no escape record. Understand?"

"Oui, Colonel. Je comprehends." He then got to his feet to wash the breakfast dishes of the other prisoners. (1) By the time he had finished the dishes, Hogan had finished eating, and the Frenchman took his plate and left the Colonel to finish his coffee. Soon the dishes were all clean and put away. It was shortly afterward that the barracks door opened and Schultz trudged in holding the arm of the new prisoner in one huge hand.

Sighing, Hogan and the new prisoner stared at each other intensely, neither one liking nor trusting the other. Schultz's eyes shifted back and forth between the two officers.

"Colonel Hogan," Schultz began looking at the man with the black hair. "Here is the new prisoner who has been assigned to your barracks as you were told by the Kommandant."

"Who bloody cares, Schultzie," said a completely disinterested Newkirk sitting at the table involved in a game of solitaire.

LeBeau, having just finished drying his hands on the dishtowel, tossed the towel over his shoulder and glared at the prisoner up and down disapprovingly. He then put away the towel before sitting down at the table beside Newkirk. Kinch, reading a paperback at the table, glanced upward for a split second before going back to his book. Only Carter looked up at the American and smiled.

"Hi," was all he said, his voice somewhat strained.

"Try not to kill each other, please," Schultz begged as he released the prisoner's arm and with a final concerned look around, exited the barracks.

The prisoner folded his arms as he watched Hogan place a foot on the bench and lean one arm on his thigh as he drank from his coffee cup. When he wasn't drinking, he held the cup between both hands. He looked over at his namesake.

"The only vacant bunk is in my quarters," Hogan explained pleasantly. "I usually take the upper." He took a sip of coffee. "Carter, take him to my quarters and show him around."

"Yes, sir." Carter slowly got to his feet. "It's this way," he said to the other Hogan gesturing to the small room in the corner where there was a door.

As the prisoner followed Carter, he glanced around at the other prisoners and noticed each one staring at him, some with curiosity, others with dislike, and some with flat out hate etched on their faces. A look of amusement appeared on his face.

"I guess the prisoners in this barracks are somewhat attached to this Colonel Hogan, eh?" he asked softly as he followed Carter inside Hogan's quarters. The prisoner looked around as the young Sergeant closed the door behind him and began pointing out his commanding officer's footlocker, closet, and other personal items.

"I wouldn't say that too loudly out there," Carter explained. "The other prisoners wouldn't like it and there could be trouble."

The prisoner folded his arms across his chest and gazed at the young man. "Let me ask you something, Sergeant."

"You don't have to call me Sergeant. You can just call me Carter. Everybody does." He paused. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Why does everybody here believe this guy is really Colonel Hogan? What I mean is, why are people here so convinced he's the real deal?"

Carter, both hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket, shrugged his shoulders. I guess because he cares about the prisoners here and not himself. Everything he does is for the benefit of the prisoners. He looks out for us, he takes care of us, and he protects us. Heck, he'd even give his life for us."

The prisoner arched both eyebrows. _"He may just do that,"_ he told himself. He smiled at Carter innocently. "So would I. But have you ever wondered why a phony would do that? I mean, have you even asked yourself that question?"

"What question?"

"The question as to why would a phony Colonel Hogan go through all that for the prisoners?"

"Because that's the way he is. He cares. And he's not a phony."

"Because he cares? Is that what you think?" He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Want to know what I think?"

Carter merely shrugged. "I guess so."

"What better way for a Nazi spy to ingratiate himself into the prison population than by showing the prisoners how much he cares about them; to _let_ them think he cares about them. And once he has their complete devotion and allegiance, that's when his true colors come forth and he betrays them."

Carter was about to respond when the door opened and Newkirk stood just inside the doorway; his green eyes shifting from the prisoner to Carter, and back to the prisoner again.

"Everything all right in here, Andrew?" the Englander asked warily.

Carter grinned at his close friend. "Yeah. Everything's fine. We were just talking."

"I'll just bet," Newkirk replied eying the prisoner.

"And you are?" asked the prisoner pleasantly.

"Me name's Peter Newkirk, mate. And just so you know; I will be watching you. If you try in any way to hurt the Gov'nor, you'll regret it. We understand each other?"

"Perfectly, Newkirk," the prisoner replied remaining calm. "And I hope you'll give me a chance to prove to you that I am the real Colonel Hogan and that the man in the other room you seem to trust so much is nothing more than a Nazi spy who's biding his time before revealing who he really is to all of you."

Newkirk saw red then. Reaching out quickly, he roughly grabbed the front of the prisoner's shirt in both fists pulling him close to him; his green eyes flashing angrily and his face turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Why you bloody bastard! You better watch your mouth when you…."

"_Newkirk!_" a voice boomed from behind the Englander. All three men looked and saw Colonel Hogan standing behind Newkirk. "Let go of 'im, and that's an order!"

"But, Colonel….you should've heard what he called you," Newkirk said not releasing his hold and still looking at the subject of his anger.

"I don't care what he called me. I said let him go," Hogan ordered in his authoritative voice.

Newkirk roughly shoved the prisoner away from him as he let the man go, but he continued staring hard at him. "It's gonna take a lot more than him sayin' he's Colonel Hogan and having R.E. Hogan stitched onto the breast pocket of his ruddy jacket to convince me." He tossed one final glare at the man. "You just remember what I said, mate." He then turned and brushed past Hogan and into the common room.

Hogan looked at his young Sergeant. "Carter, go join Newkirk in the other room while our friend here and I have a little talk."

"Yes, sir," Carter replied. He walked past his commanding officer and left the room, closing the door behind him. Now alone with his namesake, the two Hogans squared off.

"Let's get one thing straight right now," said the Hogan with the black hair. "I don't like you. And I'm going to be watching every move you make, so I suggest you forget trying to turn my men against me. For one, these prisoners are not as gullible as you think they are; and two, I won't let you take over this camp. I'll find a way to stop you."

The prisoner chuckled and then smirked. "Not unless I stop you first," he said still calm. "You see, _Colonel, _you will never see it coming when I make my move against you. I will see that everybody in this camp knows who and what you are. You won't have a single friend in this entire camp when I'm done; not even those four men in the other room who think so highly of you. You will have nobody to turn to and will be looking over your shoulder all the time." He could see that Hogan's face was turning a deep shade of crimson and his dark eyes were flashing angrily. Smirking, he stretched his arms in front of him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Colonel, I think I will take a nap. It's been a tiring day and I didn't get much sleep last night." He sat down on the bottom bunk. "Be a good man and close the door on your way out." He then stretched out on the bottom bunk with hands behind his head.

* * *

><p>Newkirk, mumbling, stormed out of the barracks slamming the door behind him leaving Carter, Kinch, and LeBeau watching him. As the vibrations of the slamming door were felt, Carter started to his feet.<p>

"Let him be, Carter," Kinch said calmly. He saw the younger Sergeant pause and look back at him.

"Newkirk's my best friend," he explained. "I need to make sure he's okay."

"Trust me, he is," Kinch continued. "He's just angry right now. Just give him some space and let him calm down some. You approach him now and he's just liable to go off on you." He watched Carter slowly sit back down.

"Where's Newkirk?" asked Hogan as he approached the table.

"He stormed outside a few minutes ago," Kinch explained.

"I'll be right back," Hogan announced over his shoulder as he headed out the door in search of his Corporal. He didn't have far to look as he found Newkirk seated on the bench outside the barracks with both arms resting on his thighs, a lit cigarette dangling between two fingers. The Englander looked up at his commanding officer who stood to the side with his arms wrapped around himself.

"I'm sorry, Colonel," Newkirk said softly as he took a drag on his cigarette. "I lost me head in there when you ordered us not to. But I just couldn't help meself. When he called you a Nazi spy I just went bloody crackers."

"Newkirk, trust me when I say I understand how you felt. But I can't emphasize how important it is that cooler heads prevail here. I can't have you going off half-cocked every time he says something whether or not it's about me that you don't like. I know you don't like him; I don't either. But that's not the point. What is the point is that we need to find out what he's up to and stop him. And I can't focus on that if I have to constantly worry about keeping an eye on you when you're about to lose it."

Newkirk took another drag on his cigarette. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. You have me word." He looked up sadly and saw a small smile on Hogan's face.

"That's good enough for me," Hogan said quietly. Then with a sigh, he leaned a shoulder against the wall of the barracks. "Exactly why did you go into my quarters to begin with, and what did you hear between our friend and Carter when you did?"

Newkirk, taking a long drag on his cigarette, shrugged his shoulders. "I went in because in my opinion, it was takin' too long for Andrew to only be showin' the bastard around. As for what I heard, sir," he explained. " 'Bout the only thing I heard 'im say was something about true colors showing or some rubbish like that. I'm afraid I didn't hear very much. Sorry."

"Don't be," Hogan said with a sigh. "My guess is he was probably trying to turn his charm on Carter and turn him against me."

"You don't have to worry 'bout Andrew none, Gov'nor. Me mate, Carter, is true blue all the way. He might not show it, sir, but he's as loyal as they come."

"I know he is," Hogan replied thoughtfully. "But that's not what worries me."

"Then what is it, Gov'nor?" Newkirk acknowledged to himself that he had never seen his commanding officer so worried about anything before.

"There are several dozen prisoners in this camp who haven't been here very long and either don't know me very well or at all, and are not involved in our operation. All our friend has to do is undermine my authority with a couple of them and they can do his dirty work for him."

"We won't let that happen, Colonel," Newkirk promised. He saw his commander chuckle.

"I love your confidence, but I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better." He sighed wearily. "I just wish Schnitzer would get here so we can get a message to Otto."

"I think you're about to get your wish, Colonel," the Englander replied, his eyes looking in the direction of the front gates.

Hogan looked in the direction Newkirk was looking in and saw the veterinarian's truck entering through the front gates. He straightened up. "Go get LeBeau," he ordered tugging on the ribbed bottom portion of his jacket. "I'm gonna need that diversion in a few minutes. Remember, keep it going for a few minutes until I show up."

"On me way," Newkirk replied jumping to his feet and hurrying inside the barracks, emerging shortly with the little Frenchman.

"You two know what to do," Hogan stated.

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau replied as he and Newkirk darted past Hogan and to the far portion of the compound where a small group of prisoners were gathered tossing a football around. As one of them released the football, Newkirk jumped into the air, caught it, and made sure he crashed into the man the football was meant for causing both men to land on the ground with Newkirk on top.

"Get your bleedin' hands off me!" The Englander shouted shoving at the man beneath him. He brought his face close and whispered the word 'diversion' in his ear and noticed the man slightly nod. "I said get your bleedin' hands off of me you bloody Aussie!"

"Hey, who you calling a bloody Aussie, you stupid Brit!" the man yelled. He grabbed at the Englander.

"Hey, leave my friend Newkirk alone," LeBeau shouted as he jumped into the fray. Soon, punches were being thrown with other prisoners joining in. The knowledge that Hogan needed a diversion had been spread throughout the combatants so the punches thrown did not cause any injury. Soon, Schultz and several other guards were hurrying over to the combatants to break up the skirmish.

After watching a few minutes of the skirmish, Hogan quickly walked over to the dog pen where Schnitzer was replacing several dogs in the pen. Hogan shook hands with the elderly man, who had been a member of the underground as long as Hogan could remember, and a good friend to him and his men.

"I assumed when I saw the fight break out, Colonel, that you needed to speak with me," Schnitzer said as he returned to the back of the truck and removed another dog, grabbing it by its collar.

Hogan glanced over his shoulder. "I need to get word to Otto. We're waiting for him to check on something for us and let us know what he finds. But we're currently on radio silence thanks to a radio detector truck in camp till further notice. I need you to tell him to relay what he finds to you and have you relay that info to us."

The vet, after putting the dog in the pen, locked the pen door. "I will do my best, Colonel," he said. "But how do I get the message to you? I will not be back to change the dogs until next month."

Hogan glanced over his shoulder again and noticed the guards were now trying to pull apart the battling prisoners. He also noticed Klink emerging from his office and hurrying down the stairs. He turned back to Schnitzer.

"Come back to camp with one dog. If anybody asks, tell them the Gestapo has asked for one of the dogs here and you are bringing us a replacement." He smirked. "Just make sure to leave us Heidi. We're kind of fond of her."

"It will be done, Colonel. But you'd best go before you are caught." He and Hogan again shook hands and the Colonel then hurried away and in the direction of the fighting prisoners.

* * *

><p>"What is going on here!" Klink shouted as he got closer to the skirmish.<p>

"Herr Kommandant," Schultz said in between gasping for breath as he grabbed the squirming LeBeau by the back of his shirt collar trying to keep him away from the Australian prisoner while the other guards were trying to break up the nine other prisoners who were still fighting.

"Break up this fight immediately!" Klink bellowed waving his arms.

"We are trying, Herr Kommandant," said Corporal Langenscheidt with both arms wrapped around Newkirk who was still in the clutches of the Australian who was still beneath him.

"What the hell is going on here!" Hogan's loud voice was heard over the chaos. When nobody seemed to have heard him, the Colonel put two fingers in his mouth and blew a shrill whistle that caused immediate silence to all. Seeing their commanding officer's face, the prisoners immediately stopped their fighting and slowly climbed to their feet. "Who started this fight?" he asked angrily. He wasn't surprised when nobody spoke. "I'm waiting."

"It was Newkirk, Colonel," said the Australian. "Me mates and I were tossing the football around when he just barged into the game and started calling me names. I apologize for losing me temper."

"You bloody squealer," Newkirk hissed trying to charge at the man but was being held back by Langenscheidt.

"That's enough, Newkirk," Hogan said. "You are in big trouble starting a fight. All of you all know I don't approve of fighting among the men under my command. There will be serious punishment for those responsible."

"Those responsible?" asked Klink with wide eyes. "Colonel Hogan, _all_ of these men will suffer the consequences. I do not approve of fighting among the prisoners and all ten of them will not only have two weeks in the cooler, but all privileges revoked for an additional two weeks!"

Hogan allowed his jaw to drop. "Kommandant, you can't punish all ten of them for the actions of two men. Let the other eight go and punish only Newkirk for starting things, and LeBeau for joining in."

"Hogan, your men have to learn to obey the rules." He then looked at Hogan warily. "Unless of course you are not Colonel Hogan and your men know that, and feel they don't have to obey you any more."

Everybody, including Schultz and Langenscheidt all glanced from Klink to Hogan waiting for Hogan's reaction to that statement. Hogan, somehow, managed to control himself and keep his face impassive. But to Newkirk and LeBeau, they could see the hurt in Hogan's brown eyes.

"My men know who I am, Kommandant," he said calmly. "And I expect them to obey my orders. How about reconsidering your decision?"

"My decision is final! Schultz, Langenscheidt, take the ten guilty prisoners away to the cooler. And that's an order!" Without another word, he turned and stormed away.

* * *

><p>(1) Je comprehends means I understand.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hogan was pacing back and forth in the barracks following Klink's refusal to budge from throwing all ten men, including Newkirk and LeBeau, into the cooler. Carter and Kinch, seated at the table, watched their commander as he paced.

"What now, Colonel?" asked Olsen as he approached the table and sat down near the beside the others.

"I don't know," Hogan replied a bit more harshly than he planned. "I didn't expect Klink to refuse my request." He rubbed the back of his neck and continued pacing. "But Klink's had his fun for today. Tomorrow I'll corner him again and get all the men released from the cooler."

"Colonel, why do you think Klink refused your request to only lock up LeBeau and Newkirk?" asked Carter.

Stopping his pacing, Hogan put one foot on the bench and leaned over, both arms resting on his thigh with hands hanging over the sides. "Truthfully, Carter, I think he's enjoying having two Hogans in camp and the possibility that I may not be the real one. He probably wants to see how far he can push me hoping I'll admit I'm not the real Hogan."

Carter snickered. "He's gonna have a long wait if that's what he's waiting for."

"Really," Olsen agreed with a smirk of his own.

"Speaking of which," Hogan began. "Is our friend still napping in my quarters?"

Kinch shrugged his shoulders. "He was when I last saw him," he said. "And I didn't see him outside during the diversion. Want me to check on him?"

"Go ahead," Hogan suggested. "If he's asleep don't wake 'im. Just leave 'im sleep."

"Right," Kinch replied getting to his feet and making his way to the closed door. Quietly opening it, he gazed inside; frowning, he closed it and returned to the table. "Colonel, the room's empty."

Hogan stood up straight now, stunned. "What do you mean, empty? How could it be empty?"

"He's not there, sir. But the window in your quarters is open. He probably slipped out during the diversion," Kinch explained.

Hogan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other arm wrapped around himself. He secretly wondered where his namesake was and what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Hilda looked up again at the American officer with brown hair leaning on the file cabinet against the far wall with his arms crossed across his chest. His brown eyes were focused on her and a seductive smile played on his lips. He winked at the blond who shyly bowed her head and returned to her typing.<p>

"You are an absolute doll," the American said as he stepped closer to Hilda's desk until he stood directly in front of her typewriter; Hilda looked up again as she stopped typing.

"Excuse me?" she asked gazing up into the man's sexy brown eyes. The American leaned over her typewriter with both hands, palm downward on either side of her typewriter with his face close to hers.

"I said you are an absolute doll. What's your name?"

"Hilda."

"Hi, Hilda. My name is…."

"I heard you tell the Kommandant you are Colonel Hogan. Is that true?"

"It is," the other Hogan explained with a cocky grin. "And I'd like to get to know you a lot better." He saw the woman blush.

"But you can't be Colonel Hogan," Hilda said. "What I mean is, there is already a Colonel Hogan here in camp."

The American arched both eyebrows in feigned surprise. "I'm surprised a pretty, exciting, and intelligent woman like you could be so easily fooled by an imposter. I bet all he ever wants from you is information in exchange for a little romance. All I ask is you give me a chance to prove I'm telling the truth and that the other guy is a phony out to trap you."

"And just how will you do that may I ask?" Hilda asked warily.

The other Hogan glanced at Hilda's phone and noticed one of the lights lit. "Klink's on the phone?" he asked curiously.

Hilda glanced over. "Yes. He's speaking with General Burkhalter."

The American gently took Hilda's hand and helped her to her feet. "Let's hope it's a long phone call," he said grinning. He wrapped both arms around the blond's waist and tightly pressed his body against hers as he pressed his lips against hers. At first he felt her body stiffen and try to pull away, but as his kiss deepened, her body loosened and melted against his as she moaned against his lips. Before long, his mouth moved down to her slender throat and he began pressing kisses against it. She tilted her head to give him better access to her throat when she noticed the light which had been previously lit was now out.

"The Kommandant is off the phone, Colonel Hogan," she purred as the man made his way to the other side of her throat.

"Let 'im get his own girl," the other Hogan mumbled between kisses. Finally, needing air, he stepped back and gave the blond a quick peck on the forehead, and brought his mouth close to her ear. "Meet me later in the motor pool after evening roll call, and we'll talk. I'd like to get to know the real you. I want to learn all about you. But right now, I need to see the Kommandant."

Hilda smiled and let out a deep breath from the most deeply passionate kiss she had ever had; but she still wasn't exactly sure how it measured up yet against the man she had known as Hogan. He too, was a fabulous kisser. "I'll tell the Kommandant you're here," she said huskily.

The officer smirked as he walked over to Klink's door and grabbed the doorknob. He looked back at the blond. "Don't bother. I'll just let myself in." He winked at her as he grabbed the doorknob.

* * *

><p>Klink sat at his desk mulling over the punishment he had doled out on Hogan's men and the comment he had made to the American in front of them. He knew normally he would have given perhaps one week and taken away their privileges for an additional week, but he had wanted to see how far he could push the American and whether or not he might reveal something accidentally. It was no surprise however, when Hogan acted like, well, Hogan. At least the Hogan that he knew. Then he decided to push some more by making that comment, and seeing the hurt in Hogan's eyes, immediately regretted making the remark. But Klink was feeling the heat of discovering which officer was the real Hogan; pressure from General Burkhalter, and worried about the Gestapo swooping in at anytime and taking charge of the situation. In fact, he considered releasing Hogan's men as soon as the officer invaded his office the following morning as a way of apologizing to the man. But the sound of a door opening brought him back to the current moment.<p>

Looking up and expecting to see the Hogan he knew, he frowned at seeing the new prisoner coming into his office instead.

"What are you doing here? I am extremely busy and don't have time for any of your foolishness," a bit harsher than he planned.

The American wrapped his arms around himself as casually as if he'd been doing it all his life. "No foolishness, Kommandant. I'm here to convince you to release the men in the cooler."

"Forget it!" Klink said returning to his paperwork.

"C'mon, Kommandant," the American said. "Where's that generous, compassionate side you're so well know for? Or are you changing sides now and pretending to be the enemy?"

Klink's head shot up. "Hooooogaaaaaaan!" he said out of habit. "Or whoever you are. The men will stay in the cooler. Now I have work to do, so get out!"

The American shrugged as he started towards the door. "Suit yourself, Kommandant. I only hope it doesn't cost you your command." He opened the door.

"Wait a minute," Klink suddenly said standing up and walking around his desk. "What do you mean you hope it won't cost me my command? You've heard something?"

The American closed the door and faced Klink. "Not really, sir. It's just that you're playing right into this other Hogan's hands."

He saw Klink stiffen. "What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Well, let's look at it this way. What better way is there to get control of Stalag 13 than by getting the prisoners to turn against the Kommandant by having them cause a disturbance and by you locking up all the ones involved in said disturbance."

Klink's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You mean….?"

"Exactly," the other Hogan said with a grin. "You arrest all the guilty prisoners causing the other prisoners to turn against you and seek retaliation for it. Then the Gestapo just might get involved and off to the Winter Wonderland you go. But, if you release them from the cooler and restore their privileges as well, it'll show that other Colonel that you're not falling for his game and it'll put you in good standing with the prisoners as well."

Klink rubbed his chin as he thought about what he had been told. "Yeeeeessss, I see what you're saying. If I do nothing than the other Hogan will know I'm not as susceptible to his schemes as he thought."

The American smiled. "Exactly, Kommandant. Boy, you are sharp as a tack, sir."

"I know," Klink replied smugly. Then a thought occurred to him and he looked at the American. "But what about the other Hogan? Surely I should do something about him."

"I wouldn't, sir. Just let him keep trying to fool you and before long, you'll have him right where you want him. Just be patient."

"Excellent idea." Klink walked to the window and opened it. "Schuuuuulllltttzzz!"

A few minutes later, the door opened. "Herr Kommandant?"

"Schultz, I decided to release the prisoners from the cooler and restore their privileges at once. See to it immediately."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. It shall be done." Schultz studied the American who looked back at him with a smug expression. The guard couldn't put his finger on things, but something was troubling him about this American and sensed he would be trouble. He closed the door behind him and went to carry out his orders.

Meanwhile, Klink, smiling, slapped his hands together as he rubbed them excitedly while walking around his desk before sitting down.

"You are dismissed, Hogan," he said pleasantly.

"Yes, sir." The American gave Klink a sloppy salute before exiting the Kommandant's inner officer. He then let his eyes fall on Hilda again as she looked up at him and smiled coyly. Taking one of her hands in his, he pressed his lips to it gently. "Remember. Motor pool. After evening roll call."

"I'll be there," she said as he released her hand, and watched him leave the building before returning to her typing. She was now confused. If this man she recently met was really Colonel Hogan, then who was the man she had known as Colonel Hogan? When she really thought about it, the man living in barracks two for the last few years had never gone further than a few kisses, candy, coffee, perfume, and nylons in exchange for information. He had never bothered even asking her about herself; nor taken the time to find out anything about her. She was just a means to an end with him. But what if what this man she didn't know was telling the truth and she had been giving information to someone who was only out to gather information before exposing her to the Gestapo or whoever as a traitor? Afterall, she had given Hogan just as much information as she had on him. And if that was the case, what was the spy waiting for? Perhaps, she thought, she wasn't really high enough for a spy to even worry about, and he was after somebody higher up. She figured she would first see what this man calling himself Hogan wanted from her before she made up her mind as to which man was the real one.

* * *

><p>In the barracks, Hogan was pouring himself a cup of coffee when the barracks door opened, and Newkirk and LeBeau walked in, and were roundly greeted by the other prisoners.<p>

"How did you guys get here?" asked a confused Hogan setting the coffee pot back on the stove. "I hope you didn't escape or overpower poor Schultz."

"It was nothing like that, mon Colonel," LeBeau explained as he and Newkirk sat down at the table. "Schultzie told us the other Colonel Hogan convinced Klink to release all the prisoners and restore their privileges."

Hogan, who been drinking his coffee, nearly choked on the hot liquid and started coughing. Kinch immediately got to his feet and began slapping the Colonel on his back until Hogan indicated he was all right.

"He did what?" Hogan asked in stunned surprise already knowing.

"That bleedin' namesake of yours got the prisoners released," Newkirk said still not quite believing it.

"Gee Colonel," Carter said with a lopsided smile. "Now you don't have to ask Klink tomorrow about getting the prisoners released and their privileges restored." The young Sergeant saw Hogan and Kinch give him dirty looks before he bowed his head and looked at his hands.

"Colonel, why do you think this guy would get the prisoners released and their privileges restored?" asked Kinch, puzzled.

"Simple," Hogan replied with a shake of his head. "He's trying to score brownie points with the prisoners especially with Newkirk and LeBeau."

Just then, the barracks door opened, and in walked the man in question. He paused and noticed the eyes of Hogan, his team, and other prisoners focused on him. He smirked at Newkirk and LeBeau.

"Glad to see the Kommandant released you both as he promised," he said cheerily. "Did he restore your privileges as well?"

LeBeau eyed the man suspiciously. "Oui. Schultz told us our privileges were restored when he opened the cell doors." He paused for a minute. "But why did you do it?" he asked with narrowed eyes staring at the man. He was still suspicious, but still he had done a good deed. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that yet.

The American shrugged. "Simple. The real Colonel Hogan would not want any of his men to stay in the cooler especially if he could get them out."

Hogan glared at his namesake. "I would have gotten them released tomorrow," he said coolly. "I didn't need your help."

The other Hogan chuckled. "Perhaps. But it seems you didn't do too good a job of it when they were first arrested, did you, _Colonel_?" He exhaled deeply. "Maybe Klink refused because he finally realized you are nothing more than someone who's been sent here to spy on him and this entire camp and refuses to play your games anymore."

Hogan's face turned a deep shade of crimson and his dark eyes blazed. "I'd watch my mouth," he hissed. "You're walking on thin ice as it is."

"And gettin' me, Louie, and the others released from the cooler won't score any points with us, mate," Newkirk pointed out calmly.

"I'm not looking to score points as you say, Newkirk," the other Hogan answered. "I just want to see that the men here are treated fairly and properly. And as your commanding officer I will."

"As their…?" Hogan choked on the remaining words and left the rest of the sentence unsaid. "In case you've forgotten, I'm still here and intend to remain here."

The other Hogan sighed wearily. To him, this was becoming tiresome, but he sensed he was beginning to get under the other man's skin a bit, and it pleased him. "For now, Colonel. But I assure you that is a condition that will be remedied. Your Kommandant is already beginning to see things from my perspective, and before long so will others." He turned his focus to Carter with his last statement, and his gaze on the younger Sergeant didn't go unnoticed by Hogan or the others.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Carter asked quizzically with wide eyes. "What'd I do?"

"Don't worry about it, Andrew," Newkirk assured him with a pat on his shoulder. He suspected the man was going to concentrate on trying to turn Carter against Hogan first, and knew the others suspected it also. He stared hard at the American officer. "Look, friend. Leave me mate, Andrew, alone. You're wasting your breath if you think you're gonna turn me best friend against the Gov'nor."

The American arched his eyebrows. "I don't have to try and turn anybody, Newkirk. Besides, Sergeant Carter is an intelligent young man quite capable of making his own decisions. He just needs a bit of guidance is all."

"Guidance from who?" Newkirk hissed jumping to his feet and confronting the American officer. "You?"

Hogan immediately placed a hand across the Englander's chest hoping to keep him away from the American. "Newkirk," he murmured. "Calm down. And consider it an order." He relaxed a bit as the British Corporal slowly sat back down despite his green eyes focused on the other officer still.

The other Hogan chuckled at the exchange and could inwardly sense the tension among the men and Hogan and it pleased him greatly. He smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Hogan warily.

"Nothing at all, I assure you. But if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm afraid I must really get some rest now. I have a date tonight and I need to be awake."

While Hogan kept his eyes on the man, the others exchanged looks with each other.

"Date?" asked a suspicious Kinch. "A date with who?"

The other Hogan smiled deviously. "A date with a Goddess."

Hogan blanched. "You have a date with Hilda?" he asked suspiciously.

The other Hogan smirked. "Beautiful girl. I can't wait to get her alone tonight. I'm sure she'll prove to be so much more on our date."

"You keep away from her!" Hogan hissed angrily.

His namesake smirked. "Jealous, Colonel? Let me assure you, I will not sully her good name and will be a perfect gentleman. Now you really must excuse me, because I really need to get some rest." He then turned and walked into Hogan's quarters and shut the door behind him.

"Colonel, you don't think Hilda will tell him anything, do you?" asked LeBeau looking at Hogan worriedly.

Hogan put his coffee cup down on the table and headed towards the barracks door. "I'll be right back," he said. "I've got to talk with Hilda." His men watched him as he exited the barracks. Carter laughed a silly laugh.

"And just what's so bleedin' funny, Andrew?" Newkirk asked staring at his best friend.

"I think Colonel Hogan's jealous," Carter explained giddily.

"He's not jealous," Kinch said looking at Carter. "He's just concerned this phony might somehow get Hilda to reveal things she shouldn't."

"And if that happens, we could all end up in front of a firing squad," added LeBeau, also looking at the younger Sergeant, somewhat annoyed.

"Still find it funny, mate?" asked Newkirk.

"I guess it's not so funny after-all when you put it like that," Carter admitted, somewhat embarrassed now.

"You guess right," Newkirk said. "Y'know, I just had a thought." He rubbed his chin as he thought. "This bloke seems focused on you all of a sudden," he continued looking at Carter. "Should we be worried about anything?"

"Worried? About what?" asked Carter, genuinely confused at what was being inferred.

"Worried about this guy perhaps convincing you that the Colonel isn't really the Colonel," LeBeau pointed out.

Carter gaped at his friends. "C'mon," he said in amazement. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for anything he says."

"Maybe," Kinch said. "But he's acting like it's just a matter of time with you."

"Boy, I really don't believe you guys," Carter replied with a disappointed expression on his face. "How could you even think I'd turn traitor?"

Kinch smiled tenderly at the younger Sergeant. "We don't believe you would, Andrew," he said. "It's just that he's focused on you for some reason, and we're worried is all. I mean, he might convince you without you even being aware he's doing it."

"Well, this guy will have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool me," Carter said.

Newkirk rolled his eyes and shook his head. "God help us," was all he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hilda was busy with filing some index cards in the top file cabinet when she felt a pair of lips touch the side of her neck. She smiled knowing who it was without looking.

"Hello, Colonel Hogan," she said without turning.

"How'd you know it was me?" Hogan asked kissing her neck again before he gently turned her around to face him.

"I figured as soon as the other Colonel Hogan returned to your barracks, you would come here." She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before she walked away from him and returned to her desk with Hogan walking around to the front of her desk and leaning over her typewriter.

"I understand my namesake asked you out tonight."

She smiled coyly up at him. "He did. Are you jealous?"

"Well….I could be. Maybe. Perhaps. Where are you meeting him by-the-way?"

"At the motor pool after evening roll call. Why?"

"Are you going?"

"Maybe I will. Then again maybe I won't. Should I go?" She smiled up at Hogan seductively as she pulled her chair up close to her typewriter.

Hogan thought about it for a few minutes. He really didn't want her to be anywhere around the phony; but, there could be a good chance he just might let his guard down around her as Hilda was a stunning-looking woman. He leaned over further and kissed her forehead. "I trust you," he said finally. "Go ahead. Have a good time. All I ask is that you let me know what he tells you later."

Hilda smiled despite recalling the other Hogan's last words about giving information in exchange for a little romance.

"And what do I get out of this if I do?" she asked shyly already suspecting the answer.

Hogan stood up and wrapped his arms around himself. "I can see that you get several pairs of the best nylons the war can supply," he said with a wry smile.

"I'll think about it," Hilda replied sweetly.

Hogan kissed her on top of her head. "You do that," he replied with a grin before hurriedly leaving the office.

Moments after Hogan had left, Hilda fought back her tears as she started to realize that maybe, just maybe, the man she had kissed earlier might be right. And that the man who had just left the office wanted to know what happened on her date in exchange for nylons. She was starting to believe she meant nothing more to him than a means of obtaining information he wasn't entitled to. Well, after tonight, not only would she _not_ tell him how her date went, but from this day forward, she would _cease_ to divulge any more information to the man she had known all this time as Colonel Hogan. Let him find somebody else to toy with and get information from.

In addition, tonight after roll call, she would meet with the new Colonel Hogan and enjoy herself while reserving judgment on him until she could figure out whether or not he could be trusted as well.

* * *

><p>Hogan felt a bit better as he walked towards the barracks after his talk with Hilda. He knew he could trust her not to disclose what little she knew about his operation, but he also knew his namesake could not be trusted not to try to get information out of her. But now he had another problem. The new prisoner seemed to have an interest in his explosives expert. And while Hogan trusted Carter explicitly, as he did all the men on his team, he couldn't help but worry; Carter was so young and naive, and this man was obviously very devious and cunning that his young Sergeant might not see what's happening until it's already happening. Reaching the barracks, Hogan walked inside.<p>

"Is our friend still here?" he asked looking around warily.

"I checked about ten minutes ago, Colonel," Kinch replied. "He's sleeping like a baby."

"Coffee, Colonel?" asked LeBeau before his commanding officer could respond.

"Good and yes," Hogan replied with a sigh to both as he removed his crush cap and tossed it onto the table before sitting down at the table with Carter, Newkirk, and Kinch. LeBeau got up and poured a cup of lukewarm coffee.

"Did you speak with Hilda?" asked Newkirk with a grin.

"Yeah I did. Thanks, LeBeau," Hogan said accepting the coffee cup from the Frenchman. He took a drink and frowned at the taste. "She's going to meet our friend at the motor pool after evening roll call. Later on she'll update us on what took place." He sighed. "Hopefully he'll reveal something to her that we can use." After taking another drink of coffee, Hogan looked at Kinch. "Once we can use the radio again, have London send us several pairs of nylon stockings and some perfume for Hilda."

"Sure thing, Colonel," the radioman replied with an amused grin.

LeBeau smirked at Newkirk. "There's nothing like amour." He saw Newkirk roll his eyes and shake his head.

* * *

><p>Hilda glanced at her watch as she stood outside the motor pool looking around; she had been waiting nearly fifteen minutes after evening role call and the new prisoner still hadn't shown up. She exhaled and started wondering if she was being stood up. Reaching into her purse, she removed her compact and checked out her make-up again figuring she would give the man fifteen more minutes and then leave and go home. Then with a sigh, she closed the compact, and as she put it back in her purse, a pair of lips nuzzled the back of her neck and a pair of hands gently gripped her shoulders. Hilda smiled coyly as she turned slightly and noticed the new Colonel Hogan standing behind her. She turned around to face him.<p>

"I thought you weren't going to come?" she asked between kisses.

The American smirked and repeatedly kissed her mouth. "Don't be….silly….I could….never….stand you….up…." He then plundered her mouth and wrapped his arms around her pressing her close to him. She moaned against his mouth. When they pulled apart for air, she looked up at the man. "What now?" she asked.

The American stepped back, removed his crush cap and bowed before putting the cap back on his head. Standing beside Klink's staff car that was in for washing, he opened the rear passenger door and gestured for her to get in. Smiling, Hilda climbed in and the American climbed in beside her and closed the door behind him. He smiled at Hilda.

"Now where was I?" he said chuckling as he wrapped his arms around the blond, pulled her close and plundered her mouth again. He heard her moan against his mouth again. He then moved his mouth to the side of her neck and pressed kisses up and down. "Now tell me all about yourself," he murmured as she tilted her head to allow him easier access to her throat.

"What do you want to know?" she purred with closed eyes.

"Everything," the American told her as he nuzzled her neck.

* * *

><p>Even though it was a couple of hours after evening roll call, Hogan and his men were still awake, unable to sleep, they were seated at the commons table drinking coffee and doing other things to try and stay busy until their guest returned to the barracks. Only the hanging lamp over the table was lit. Hogan had his crush cap in his hands and was busy blowing hot breath on the emblem on his cap and polishing it; Newkirk and LeBeau were playing gin; Carter was standing at the barracks door with it cracked slightly and keeping watch for any sign of their new hut mate, and Kinch was busy playing solitaire. Satisfied with how the emblem now looked, Hogan tossed his cap on the table and looked at his watch. He sighed wearily as he took a drink of coffee. The others glanced at their commanding officer and could tell he was worried.<p>

"Hilda will be all right, Colonel," Kinch assured his commanding officer. "She can handle herself."

"I know she can," Hogan replied. "But I'm still worried my namesake might somehow trick her into disclosing something without her even realizing she's doing it."

Newkirk paused before tossing down a card to glance over at Hogan. "But Gov'nor, if you're so worried, why'd you let her keep her date with the ruddy bastard?"

Hogan shrugged his shoulders, then looked down into his coffee cup. "I guess I saw a way to get information on our friend seeing as he asked Hilda for a date, and decided to use her as bait. I just didn't think it would bother me as much as it does." He took a drink of coffee. "I just hope I don't regret using her."

Suddenly Carter closed the door. "He's coming," he stated hurrying onto his lower bunk with legs drawn up and pretended to resume writing a letter. The door opened two minutes later and the American officer casually walked in wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes fell on Hogan who was glaring at him.

"Hilda is some dish," the man said with a smirk. "Such soft skin she has. So passionate a woman." He could see Hogan grinding his jaw as his face turned a deep crimson.

"If you touched her…." Hogan hissed.

"Not to worry, Colonel. I was a perfect gentleman which isn't easy considering. But things could change tomorrow night."

Newkirk's eyes widened in surprise. He exhaled deeply and shook his head in disgust. "I knew I shoulda followed me first instinct and reported your ass for bein' out of the barracks after dark, so you could be locked up."

The man chuckled and tried to stifle a yawn. "But you didn't, now did you? Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm going to turn in. It's late and I'm tired." He then looked at Hogan and smirked. "Tomorrow, Colonel, you and I will see the Kommandant."

"About what may I ask?" asked Hogan. "I don't need you to see Klink."

"That's where you're wrong, Colonel," the other Hogan said with a grin. "Tomorrow after roll call we will see Klink and you will inform him you cannot continue with your masquerade any longer, and are turning over command of the prisoners to me and stepping down."

Hogan's jaw dropped and he and the others stared in shock at each other, speechless. After a few seconds, he stared at the other Hogan. "You're nuts!" he said, with a shake of his head. "Over my dead body," he added.

The other Hogan chuckled. "It can be done that way also if you prefer. Goodnight, gentlemen." He then abruptly turned and walked away, closing the door to the smaller room after entering.

Carter tossed aside his letter and joined the others at the table. Newkirk tossed down his cards.

"That tears it, Gov'nor. You ain't sleepin' in your quarters tonight. Not after that bloody threat."

"He's right, Colonel," Kinch added. "He might try and get rid of you during the night."

"Filthy animal!" spat LeBeau. "If anything happens to the Colonel during the night…."

"Hold it. Hold it," Hogan stated holding up a hand. "I appreciate your concern, but I doubt he'll try anything tonight."

"And how do you know that?" asked Kinch.

"Mainly because he threatened me in front of you guys. He knows if anything happens to me during the night there's no way he could get away with it." Hogan rubbed his chin. "No. I think he's going to want to undermine my authority in camp first and he needs me alive for that. I believe I'll be safe enough."

"You sure, Colonel?" asked Carter sheepishly. "I mean, if you're worried, you can use my bunk tonight instead of your own."

Hogan smiled at the young man. "I appreciate that, Carter, but I'll be fine. However, I'll keep your offer in mind just in case." He tried stifling a yawn and failed, then looked at his watch. "I think it's time we all got some sleep. Hopefully tomorrow we'll hear from Otto via Schnitzer and can resolve this entire matter and get rid of this guy." He slowly got to his feet. "So I'll say goodnight."

There was a chorus of 'goodnights' from his men as Hogan turned and walked towards his quarters feeling the eyes of his team on his back. He knew they were worried after hearing his namesake threaten him; hell, he was worried as well. But he truly believed what he had told them about his being safe tonight. But he didn't want them to worry about him tonight but be on their own guard if he was wrong in his assumption. It was important that his men be safe and protect each other; more so in this case than ever. He quietly opened the door and walked into the darkened room and just as quietly closed it. Use to maneuvering in the dark, Hogan found his way to his closet and removed his pajamas. Glancing over his shoulder as he unzipped his bomber jacket, he could see in the thin shaft of moonlight shining between the closed shutters, his namesake lying on his side facing him on the lower bunk seemingly asleep. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair behind his desk.

As he changed into his pajamas, Hogan kept an eye on the other man. Once finished, he made his way to the stepladder at the foot of his double bunk and climbed up onto the upper bunk before stretching out with hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, he found sleep soon overcame him.

In the bunk below, the other Hogan opened his eyes. The entire time the other man now in the upper bunk had been undressing, he had been watching him through barely open eyes while giving the appearance of being asleep. Being captured and sent to a POW camp wasn't as bad as he thought it would be because he knew things could have gone badly just as easily. And he couldn't believe his luck that his captors were from Stalag 13 which is exactly where he wanted to be. He knew what he had to do, and he was intent on carrying out his orders. So, he immediately surrendered when the Luftwaffe patrol found him in the woods.

He had to admit, however, that he was a bit surprised discovering there was a 'Colonel Robert Hogan' already in camp, but his orders were exact. And if he had to, he was to 'eliminate' any potential threats in order to carry out those orders. And to him, this other Hogan was presenting a problem; a problem which he would have to eliminate one way or the other if he was to succeed. Then his thoughts switched to the lovely blond secretary in Klink's office. He smiled. Spending time with her was definitely a fringe benefit. He thought about how, tomorrow night, he would step up his romancing of her to the next level if he could. _After tomorrow night, Hilda will believe anything I say, _he thought to himself._ So what if I have to romance her in the process? It'll be worth it. _One way or the other, things would work out. He would see to it.

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the darkened common room as the prisoners slept; well, all except four men who found sleep difficult to come by. Each man was unaware of his three friends still being awake as well, and each believed that he himself was the only one unable to find a respite from the thoughts plaguing him.<p>

Carter lay on his back on his bunk. He was trying to remain quiet as Newkirk's bunk was right above his, and he was somewhat sure the Englander was probably asleep but wasn't sure. Regardless, he didn't want to wake him in case he was. But right now, Carter wished his best friend was awake so he could talk about how scared he was. Scared that in the morning when they woke, they would discover Hogan was dead, murdered by the new prisoner.

In the bunk above, Newkirk's eyes were focused on a spot on the wall. He suspected Carter was awake, but really didn't want to become involved in a long-winded conversation with the younger man right now. But he suspected his best friend was just as worried about Hogan's safety as he was. Only difference being that unlike Carter, Newkirk knew what he would do about it if when morning came, the unthinkable had happened the night before. And killing their prisoner was all Newkirk could think of doing.

Kinch exhaled deeply as he lay on his side on the bunk covering the opening to the tunnel entrance. It was the one sure way nobody could get below. He found his eyes glued on the closed door to Hogan's quarters so that at the first sign of trouble, he would be the first one on the scene. And right now, Kinch had prepared himself and swore if Hogan wasn't alive come morning, neither would the new prisoner be either.

The little Frenchman was too angry to sleep. He was also worried; worried what might be happening, or could happen behind that closed door he could only see part of from where he lay. At that point LeBeau realized he wouldn't care what happened to himself if Hogan died. He himself would gladly surrender his life knowing the new prisoner would pay with his own.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Schultz opened the door to barracks two the next day, he was shocked to see the prisoners were already up and getting dressed for roll call without him having to awaken them.

"Mornin', Schultzie," said Newkirk despite the lines under his green eyes being more pronounced from a restless night.

"Was ist los?" asked Schultz suspiciously.

"Nothing, Schultzie," LeBeau said sweetly. "We just wanted to surprise you by showing you what good prisoners we were." He glanced at Hogan's closed door worriedly.

"Yeah, Schultz," added Kinch. He also glanced at the smaller room. "And that we didn't need our mommy to wake us up."

Schultz fumed. "_Jolly jokers!" _he hissed storming back out of the barracks.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" asked a wide-eyed Carter looking at the others with a tired smile.

"Should somebody wake the Colonel and tell him it's almost time for roll call?" asked LeBeau.

"No need," a voice said. The men looked over and were dismayed to see the new prisoner zipping up his leather jacket. He looked up at the others as he put his crush cap on his head and pushed it back. "Let's not be late for roll call, gentlemen," he said cheerfully.

"Where's Colonel Hogan?" asked a suspicious Kinch. The radioman paled at seeing the devious smirk on the man's face as he didn't respond, but instead, walked calmly towards the barracks door. As his hand gripped the doorknob, Newkirk lunged at the man and roughly seized him by the front of his shirt with both hands and pulled him so close their noses nearly touched.

"I believe me mate, Kinch, asked you a question?" he hissed.

"Newkirk!" a voice of authority said.

The men all looked and a collective sigh of relief was heard when the figure of Colonel Hogan, zipping up his leather jacket, stepped into the common room. He had opened the door just in time to hear Newkirk ask his question. His dark eyes stared hard at the Englander.

"Sorry, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied shoving the new man away from him.

With eyes focused on Newkirk, the new prisoner smoothed his shirt and opened the door of the barracks and walked out. He was shortly followed by the other Colonel Hogan and the rest of the prisoners.

Schultz silently breathed a sigh of relief at seeing both Colonel Hogans, standing side by side, had survived the night and not killed each other. As soon as the prisoners were in formation, he began his count, finishing just in time as Kommandant Klink stomped down the steps and marched quickly to the formation.

"Schultz! Repooooooorrrrttt!" he bellowed loudly, his eyes focused on the two Colonels.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for," Schultz reported after exchanging salutes with the Kommandant.

"Very good, Schultz. Oh, Colonel Hogan?"

"Yes," both men replied simultaneously. Each American gave the other dirty looks before turning their attention to the German.

Klink exhaled through his nose and shook his head grimly. "I meant you," he said pointing to the Hogan with the black hair.

Hogan chuckled at his namesake as if to say 'I told you so.' He smirked at the Kommandant. "Sir, I think to avoid confusion, you should refer to me as Colonel Hogan number 1 and him as number 2."

The other Hogan glared at the man beside him. "And just _why_ are you number one?"

Hogan arched both eyebrows. "Because I've been here the longest in case you haven't noticed." He then looked at his German counterpart. "What do you think, Colonel?"

"It makes sense to me, Colonel Hogan number one," Klink replied. It was quite evident the animosity between the two men.

"Sir," said Hogan number two with hands clasped behind his back. "Both of us wish to speak with you in your office." He glared at Hogan. "You have something to say to the Kommandant, don't you?"

Hogan smirked at his namesake. "I don't recall having anything to say to the Kommandant. It's the Kommandant who wants to speak with me," he said sweetly as he faced Klink. "Isn't that right, sir?"

"Stop it!" Klink shouted waving both hands in the air. "Schultz, dismiss your men. Hogan number one in my office, now. Dissss-missssed!" He turned abruptly and stormed away.

Schultz faced the prisoners. "Dissss-missssed!"

As the prisoners dispersed, Hogan number one strode quickly in the direction of the Kommandantur while Hogan number two glared at his receding back. He ground his teeth so hard he suspected his jaw might break. Looking around, he noticed several of the prisoners still outside; one of them was Andrew Carter which brought a smile to the man's face. He approached the young Sergeant as he headed towards the barracks.

"Sergeant Carter, can I speak with you a minute?" he asked putting a hand on the man's shoulder. He saw Carter look over his shoulder at him.

"Sure," Carter replied innocently. "What do you want to talk about?"

"C'mon, let's walk and talk," Hogan number two told him as he led Carter away from the barracks and out into the compound.

* * *

><p>Hogan bounced into the Kommandantur and smiled sweetly at Hilda as she sat at her desk going over some paperwork in front of her. She glanced up for a split second before turning back to her paperwork. Hogan walked around her desk and put one hand on the back of her chair, the other, palm flat, on top of the desk. He was a bit perturbed by the indifference of the blond towards him.<p>

"Hilda, what's wrong?" Hogan asked, concerned, wondering if his namesake had done something to the woman. "What happened on your date with my namesake?"

Hilda turned her head and looked up at the American. Hogan was somewhat surprised at the look of contempt in her eyes. "None of your business, Colonel Hogan, or whoever you are."

Hogan was taken aback. He stepped backward in surprise. "What are you saying? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

She got to her feet with a handful of papers and walked over to the file cabinet, pulling open the top drawer. "Not that it's any of your business, but he was a perfect gentleman."

Hogan grabbed her by both shoulders firmly but gently and turned her towards him. "Hilda…."

The blond stared hard at Hogan. "Take your hands off me or I'll scream," she said so coldly that Hogan sensed she wouldn't hesitate to do as she threatened. He dropped his hands, and his jaw dropped.

"And just so there's no misunderstanding," Hilda explained. "That is the _last _piece of information you'll get from me. Find another little bird to sing for you." She then turned her back on Hogan and resumed filing her papers. "The Kommandant is waiting for you," she announced equally as coolly.

Hogan's eyebrows arched and his eyes widened. He was still in total shock at the woman's behavior. But he didn't have time to try and straighten it out now. Instead, he left her desk and reaching the Kommandant's door, knocked on it while his eyes were still on the woman.

"_Come in,"_ a voice said from the other side. Hogan opened the door and started inside.

* * *

><p>Hogan number two kept his arm wrapped around Carter's shoulders as they slowly walked around the compound. They encountered several prisoners watching them as they walked, but Hogan number two's sole attention was focused on the young Sergeant.<p>

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something," Carter reminded the man with both hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. "But so far you haven't said anything."

"I know. I was trying to organize my thoughts."

Carter looked into the man's face. "So have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Organized your thoughts?"

"Yes I have. Carter, I've been watching you since I was assigned to barracks two, and you seem like you're wondering if you really belong." He smiled affectionately at the young man. "Am I right?"

Carter shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. I mean, don't get me wrong. Colonel Hogan's great and all. But sometimes I do have my doubts about whether or not I really belong."

"And what exactly does this imposter do to make you feel you belong?"

"Colonel Hogan's not an imposter," Carter replied pausing only to stare at his companion. "He took me under his wing the minute I got here and made me feel welcome and that I was a part of things. He made sure to include me in the goings-on around camp so I wouldn't feel left out."

"I stand corrected," Hogan number two said. "But, he could just as easily helped you escape and return home. Wouldn't you have preferred doing that? That's what I would have done. A youngster like you belongs home, not in this cesspool." He gently motioned Carter to continue walking with him.

Carter shrugged. "Sure I'd like to go home. I mean, I got a girl waiting back home for me. Mary Jane. I sure miss her. But Colonel Hogan needs me here."

Hogan number two's eyebrows arched. "_He_ needs you here? What about Mary Jane? Doesn't she need you back home?"

"Sure. I mean, I guess so."

"What do you mean by you guess so? You know so. And just what does this man want you to stay here for exactly? He must have a reason?"

Carter, his head bowed, looked at the ground as he walked. "Well, he…." he suddenly stopped when he realized he was about to admit why Hogan wanted him and the others to stay.

Hogan number two noticed the young man was about to say something as well. "He what? Why did he want you to remain here rather than go home and be with the girl you love?"

"He didn't say," Carter finally said hoping the man beside him bought his story. He was wrong.

"Carter, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't believe you. Believe me, you don't have to protect this man anymore. He's making you risk losing the woman you love by staying here for some selfish reason of his own." He grabbed Carter by both shoulders and turned him around to face him. "You don't need to fear this man anymore. Once I become the Senior POW officer here and get rid of this imposter, I will see that you go home….home to Mary Jane. And that's a promise."

Carter stared at the man in front of him but remained silent.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Kommandant?" Hogan number 1 asked as he closed the door to Klink's office and sloppily saluted.<p>

"Yes, Hogan." Klink gestured towards the chair facing his desk. "Please sit down."

Hogan immediately became suspicious as he slowly sat down in the chair. _Klink's asking me to have a seat? It's a world gone mad, _he thought to himself. He waited patiently as Klink opened his humidor and removed a cigar. Hogan also reached for a cigar only to yelp as Klink shut the humidor catching his fingers in the process. Hogan shook his hand while watching Klink casually lighting his cigar with his desk lighter and then lean back in his chair facing the American Colonel. Removing the cigar from between his lips, Klink held it between two fingers as he blew smoke out.

"Now Hogan, you're probably wondering why I asked you here?" Klink asked calmly.

"The thought has crossed my mind, sir," Hogan replied.

"I have to update General Burkhalter on the situation, but first, I'd like you to tell me how things are having two Colonel Hogans in the same barracks?"

Hogan shrugged. "It's not easy, Kommandant. But then I'm sure you knew it wouldn't be. He's been trying to uh, take over so to speak."

"I see. Are you still convinced he's a phony or a spy I think you called him?"

"Yeah, I do." Hogan's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted. "Kommandant, exactly what are you trying to ask me? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Hogan, nothing at all." Klink took another puff on his cigar. "How are the two of you getting along if I may ask?"

Hogan wasn't sure but he could have sworn he noticed a smirk on the Kommandant's face when he asked that question. "We're not," he replied. "In fact, he's a big, fat, pain in the…."

"Hogaaaaannnnn!" Klink interrupted. He then chuckled. "So, in other words, the two of you haven't yet decided which of you is the real Hogan?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Kommandant, the problem has been resolved. I am who I said I am and that's all there is to it."

Klink took another puff on his cigar. He was enjoying Hogan's obvious discomfort immensely and knew he did not often have the upper hand with his American counterpart; but, should one such opportunity present itself, he was in no hurry to see it end anytime soon. "I only have your word on that, Hogan," he said smugly. "And unfortunately, that is not sufficient this time."

Hogan sighed wearily. This entire sit-down meeting was, in his opinion, a complete waste of his time, which he felt, could be better spent watching his namesake and seeing what he was up to. He hated to think what trouble the man was causing right now.

"Whatever," Hogan replied, bored. "Will there be anything else, sir_?"_

"No. That was all. You may go."

Hogan got to his feet and walked towards the door; as he opened it, he heard Klink call his name.

"Yes, Kommandant?" he said with a sigh.

"I'd like you to have Hogan number two report to my office so I may speak with him."

"Yes, sir." Hogan gave a lazy salute before he closed the door. His eyes then fell on Hilda who was busy typing. He debated as to whether or not to approach her but quickly decided now was not the time. He strode past her desk and left the building.

* * *

><p>"Well?" asked Hogan number two, studying Carter's face and could see the young man's inner turmoil and was pleased. However, he kept his own face unreadable. "What do you say?"<p>

Carter chewed his lower lip. "I'd love to see Mary Jane again. What would I have to do?"

Hogan number two smiled. "Just three things. One, come with me to Klink's office and tell him you no longer believe that other man to be Colonel Hogan; two, back me in becoming the new Senior POW officer here; and three, help me convince the others so we can get rid of this imposter. Help with those three things, Carter, and after the dust settles, I'll see you get sent home. Now, how about it?"

The look in the young man's eyes told Hogan number two this young, naive, simple, impressionable kid would be the first of the other man's men to switch allegiances. So certain was he of this that when Carter spoke, he nearly fainted.

"I can't do that. I mean, as much as I would love to see Mary Jane again, I can't abandon Colonel Hogan like that. He needs me here. I'm sorry, but I just can't do what you're asking me to do."

"Carter, that man is _not_ Colonel Hogan!" Hogan number two said a bit harshly as he shook the young man. "He's a phony! A spy! And he's using you! Can't you see it?" He suddenly felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and spin him around only to be confronted by Newkirk with Kinch standing just behind him, both of whom were staring hard at the officer.

"Still spreading your rubbish, mate?" the Englander asked coolly.

"No rubbish," Hogan number two replied glaring at Newkirk. "I was just telling young Carter here the truth."

"Your version of the truth?" asked Kinch just as coolly.

"It's not _my _version. The other Hogan's got all of you so conned you can't even see it. If I'm going to succeed with my plans to start an operation here…."

"I wouldn't count on _you_ startin' _anything_ here, mate," Newkirk jabbed a finger in the man's chest. "Y'see, you won't be here long enough to do anything. _That _I can promise you."

Hogan number two knitted his eyebrows. "Are you threatening a senior officer, Newkirk?" he asked.

"Take it anyway you want, mate," Newkirk told him. He then looked at Carter and draped an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "C'mon, Andrew. LeBeau's got breakfast ready for us and we were wonderin' where'd you'd gotten off to." He glanced over his shoulder at the radioman before he led Carter back in the direction of the barracks.

Hogan number two then turned his attention to the radioman. "You have something to say also, Sergeant Kinchloe?" he asked.

Kinch smirked. "Yes I do. Just a small warning which you can take whichever way you wish. If I were you, I wouldn't even _think_ of trying to oust Colonel Hogan as Senior POW officer. You might live to regret it."

"He is _not_ Colonel Hogan. I am."

"You can call yourself Marta Hari for all I care," Kinch said. "Just keep in mind what I said." Kinch then calmly walked in the direction of the barracks leaving Hogan number two glaring after him. The scowl on his face suddenly turned to a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sergeant," he murmured. "I wouldn't be so sure about that at all."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hogan number two continued to watch the receding back of Kinch, and the backs of Carter and Newkirk which were nearly out of sight, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see the figure of Hogan number one staring at him.

"What do you want?" Hogan number two asked coldly.

"Just so you know, our Kommandant wants you to report to his office right away," Hogan number one explained, dark eyes flashing dangerously. As his namesake started to walk away, Hogan number one put a hand on the man's chest stopping him. "Before you go anywhere, I have a bone to pick with you, friend."

"Oh?" Hogan number two asked with raised eyebrows. He had a suspicion as to what the problem was, but decided to act innocent. "Something wrong?"

"You bet your ass something's wrong. What did you do to Hilda last night?"

"Me? Nothing at all. I was the perfect gentleman. Why?" He suddenly smirked. "What's wrong? She suddenly won't give you the time of day?" Hogan number two watched the other Hogan grinding his jaw, and smiled. "Perhaps she's finally getting wise to you as well. Well, gotta go see what my Kommandant wants. We'll talk later." He brushed past Hogan number one and headed in the direction of the Kommandantur with Hogan number one glaring after him before shaking his head in disgust, turning, and walking quickly across the compound and in the direction of barracks number two.

As Hogan number two neared the steps of the Kommandantur, he turned upon hearing his name called, and was approached by a young prisoner, a private, whom he had seen around but as he hadn't had the chance to mingle with the other prisoners yet, didn't know. He paused with one foot on the bottom step of the building as he waited for the young man.

"Can I help you, Private…?" Hogan number two asked with a pleasant face.

"Hill, sir. Private Seymour Hill. I've only been here for one week and, well, sir, I just have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Sir, I haven't yet met the Senior POW officer, but I've heard the whispers going around the camp. So, are you really Colonel Hogan?" asked Hill.

Hogan number two smiled genuinely. "Yes I am, so you can put your mind at rest. I am pleased to meet you, Private Hill. I'm only sorry I haven't yet had a chance to meet any of the other prisoners in camp yet." He shook the hand of the younger prisoner who smiled warmly.

"I'm honored to meet you finally, sir," Hill said. "And please forgive me for asking this question, but, why should I accept just your word that you are Colonel Hogan? I mean, everybody else seems pretty sure the other guy is the real Colonel Hogan."

"Well, I can certainly see your confusion." He draped an arm around the younger man's shoulders in a fatherly manner. "But I'll certainly try to answer your question. This other man has been here for awhile and has apparently worked his magic, so to speak, on everybody in this camp, including the guards, the Kommandant, and your fellow prisoners. It's no wonder everybody believes him. He's given them no reason not to. But see, that's what he's counting on. He wants everybody to feel comfortable around him, and to trust him. Then, when the prisoners least expect it, he'll have the Gestapo or whoever he's working for, swoop down on this camp and take over. And everybody knows how ruthless the Gestapo can be."

Private Hill looked confused. "I understand what you're saying, sir. It's just that to listen to the others who have been here longer talk, the other Colonel Hogan has been here for nearly three years and has done nothing but take care of the prisoners."

"Of course he has," Hogan number two squeezed the younger man's shoulders tightly. "That's all part of his charade. It takes time to build trust with so many men in this camp. It can't be done overnight. I bet anything every time he goes to see the Kommandant, he's squealing on what he's found out about certain prisoners trying to show the Germans they can trust him. Why do you think he didn't try too hard to keep those prisoners out of the cooler who got into the fight?"

Hill's eyes widened. "You mean the other Colonel Hogan asks for a diversion and then lets the men who took part in it get thrown into the cooler and doesn't try hard to get them out?"

"Exactly. _I _got them all released _and_ had their privileges restored." He brought his head closer to Hill's. "Did you say diversion?"

"Yes, sir. The fight was staged from what I understood."

"Hmmm. That's interesting. Do you know the reason behind it?"

"No, sir. I just know it was staged. Didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't. Seems this imposter is smarter than I thought he was."

"What do you mean, Colonel?"

"What I mean, Private, is that it sounds like this imposter probably used the diversion he set up so he could slip information to the Gestapo or whoever he works for. Very clever of him."

Hill looked horrified at the thought. "You mean he used some of us prisoners to create a diversion so he could contact the Nazis and tell them things?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, son."

"He's got to be stopped, Colonel. What are we going to do?"

"I intend to stop him, but I can't do it alone. I could use your help."

"What can I do, sir? You just tell me what you want me to do," Hill said eagerly.

Hogan number two smiled broadly. "For starters, I need you to keep your eyes and ears open, and let me know anything suspicious you hear or see. Next, are you friendly with any other prisoners in camp? Especially any new prisoners? "

Hill shrugged. "Not too many, sir. Maybe a couple of newbies I arrived in camp with who were assigned to other barracks, but that's about all so far. Corporal Stoddard and I were assigned to barracks nine. Oh, and Sergeant Rowland of barracks nine. He arrived nearly a month before we did. But he's an okay guy."

"How close to this imposter is this Sergeant Rowland?"

Hill shrugged. "I don't think he knows him that well. But I don't think he likes him."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I overheard him talking to another prisoner when he thought I was asleep. I overheard him complain about not being made barracks chief in barracks nine. He seemed pretty upset about it. Seems this other Colonel Hogan made Captain Horner barracks chief and Sergeant Rowland was awful mad."

"Interesting. I would appreciate it very much if you would pass the word onto any new prisoners for me. It would be most helpful. Well, it was nice getting to know you, Private Hill. But I have to see what our Kommandant wants, and he's probably wondering where I am. I'm trying to convince him I'm the real Colonel Hogan. So I'll say goodbye for now. But, we'll talk again."

"Same here, Colonel. And don't you worry. I'll make sure to talk to as many new prisoners as possible and let them know that the other Colonel Hogan is a spy out to use them and that he probably works for the Gestapo."

He patted Hill on the back. "Good man." He then turned and trotted up the steps with Hill watching him until he disappeared through the door.

Watching the door close, Hill exhaled and smiled broadly. Turning, he ran back to his barracks knowing immediately what it was he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Hogan number two noticed the sexy smile on Hilda's face when he entered the outer office. With a quick glance at the closed door to Klink's office, he approached Hilda's desk and leaning over it, gave the blond a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you after roll call tonight, beautiful," he said in a low voice.<p>

Hilda smiled coyly at the man. "I look forward to it," she replied. She then gestured with her head to Klink's closed door. "But you'd better go on in. The Kommandant's waiting for you."

Hogan number two sighed sadly before exchanging another quick kiss on the mouth with the blond. He then walked over to the closed door and knocked.

"Come in," he heard the voice on the opposite side order. Gripping the doorknob, he opened the door and immediately exchanged salutes with Klink who he found lazily leaning back in his chair behind his desk, with fingers now pyramided in front of him.

"You wanted to see me, Kommandant?" Hogan number two asked innocently.

"Yes, I did. Come in. Come in," Klink announced gesturing with one hand for the man to come into the office. "Shut the door, Hogan number two." He waited until the man closed the door and stood in front of his desk. "Please, sit down. I'd like to talk with you a bit."

Curious, but not worried as to why the Kommandant wanted to see him, Hogan number two did as he was instructed. He sat down and crossed his legs, resting both hands on the arms of the chair. "What do you want to talk with me about?"

Klink slowly got to his feet, walked over to his liquor cabinet, and poured two glasses of Schnapps. "Nothing terribly important," he said with his back turned to the man. Picking up the two glasses, he walked over to the prisoner and handed one to him. "I just wanted to find out how things were going since we last spoke." He lifted his own glass in a salute before taking a sip of his drink.

Hogan smiled as he duplicated Klink's action and smacked his lips after taking a drink of the liquor. It was obviously the cheap stuff, but he really couldn't be picky. "Nothing much has changed since we last met, Kommandant," he said carefully.

"I see," Klink replied with what appeared to be a disappointed expression as he returned to his chair and sat down. "Well then, perhaps you can tell me how things are in barracks two having two Colonel Hogans present?"

Hogan number two figured out quickly that Klink was on a fishing expedition, probably to placate General Burkhalter, and decided to play along. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Interesting," was all he said. "What I mean is, sir, is that it's confusing to some of the men."

"Oh? In what way?"

"Well, I think some of them are confused as to whom to believe. I feel some of them would like to believe I am, but are hesitant to say anything because of the others. But on the bright side, I honestly feel Sergeant Carter is beginning to believe I am Colonel Hogan and that the other one is a fake."

Klink nearly choked on that news as he was taking a sip of Schnapps. He coughed and put the glass down on the desk. Sergeant Carter was one of Hogan's tight knit little group who was always with him. If _he_ was beginning to think this new prisoner was the real Colonel Hogan….

"Are you sure about this?" Klink asked with open mouth and wide eyes.

"We've been talking, sir, and I believe he is beginning to accept me as the real thing. It's only a matter of time until he does. And once he does, the other prisoners will soon follow." He took a drink.

"Excellent," Klink said with a smile as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together excitedly. "General Burkhalter will be pleased with this news."

Hogan number two shifted a bit in his seat. "Kommandant, if I may ask, what will happen to the phony once he's been exposed?"

"That's none of your business. How much longer do you think it will be before we know for sure?"

Hogan number two shrugged as he finished his Schnapps. "I really can't say, Kommandant. These things take time. But I feel I am making progress slowly."

"And how are you getting along with the other Colonel Hogan?" He chuckled as he again picked up his glass. "You both obviously haven't killed each other as he was in my office earlier and here you are now."

Hogan number two sighed wearily, although how much was feigned and how much was real couldn't be told. "He's a pain in the…."

"Never mind. I already know. He said the same thing about you earlier. Very well, carry on. Dissss-missssed."

"Yes, sir," Hogan number two replied getting to his feet. He gave the Kommandant a sloppy salute before exiting the office, winking at Hilda as he passed her desk, and leaving the building. He had things to do.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that guy," Carter exclaimed as LeBeau unplugged the coffee pot. "Boy, it's a good thing you saw the phony going into Klink's office, LeBeau." When he didn't get a response, the young Sergeant noticed Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk were all staring hard at him and frowned. "What?"<p>

"That's what we'd like to know, Andrew," Newkirk said a bit harshly. "Just what's going on between you and this blighter?"

"Nothing," Carter said. "He talks and I listen to what he has to say. That's all."

"That's not how it sounded to us," Kinch said.

"Oui. It sounded more like you are starting to believe what he's saying," added LeBeau.

"Look," Carter began slowly. "I don't care how it sounds. I'd never turn against the Colonel."

"Yeah, but which Colonel wouldn't you turn against, Andrew?" asked Newkirk. "That's the question we have."

Carter didn't hide his hurt at not being believed by his friends even though, in a way, he could understand. "The Colonel Hogan we've shared a barracks with all this time, who else?" he asked.

"I hope you're tellin' us the truth, mon ami," said LeBeau. "Because if we find out you are trying to con us, things could become most unpleasant around here."

Carter's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in disbelief. "You guys are too much," he protested as he turned and brushed past Hogan number one who, during the tail end of the conversation, had quietly entered the room and stood in the doorway. The Colonel looked at the young Sergeant who brushed past him and then at his three remaining team members.

"What's wrong with Carter?" Hogan number one asked.

"Nothing, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied just a bit too quickly which only confirmed Hogan's suspicions. He folded his arms and stared at his men.

"It's as Newkirk says, mon Colonel. It is nothing to get upset about."

"Then why don't you tell me what it is so I can see if it is something I should get upset about," Hogan told them sternly. He was not in the mood for guessing games. "I'm waiting."

Kinch glanced at the others momentarily. "It's just that we over heard your namesake in Klink's office talking. And well, sir….he made it sound like Carter was starting to have doubts about you and would soon turn against you."

Hogan's eyebrows shot upward in amazement. "I see. Look, I understand you're all concerned about this guy as am I. And we all know Carter can be a bit talkative when he gets going. But he would never turn on us, and _we_ don't need to be turning on each other. This is probably exactly what he wants. For us to start doubting and turning on each other just like you're doing with Carter."

"You are right, Colonel. Andre has always been a…how do you Americans say, a chatterbox. We're sorry, mon Colonel," said the Frenchman. "I guess we did sort of overreact."

"We reacted without thinking, Gov'nor. We're sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologize to," Hogan told them firmly. "It's Carter. I won't make it an order, but I suggest you go to him and tell him you're sorry. The sooner the better."

LeBeau smiled. "Oui, Colonel. Right away."

Just then the men paused when Olsen appeared behind Hogan. They all looked at him.

"What is it, Olsen?" asked Hogan.

"Sorry to interrupt, Colonel, but Schnitzer's truck is coming through the front gates."

With Hogan leading the way, the men all followed their commanding officer out of the barracks.

* * *

><p>Schultz slowly trudged in the direction of the dog pen when he noticed the vet's truck pull up outside the pen. He resented having his nap interrupted by Schnitzer's truck making an unscheduled visit into Stalag 13, but as the Sergeant-of-the-Guard, it was his duty to keep the prisoners away from the dog pen. But before he could even come within sight of the dog pen, he was stopped by LeBeau, Kinch, and Newkirk who blocked his path.<p>

"Was ist los?" the German asked impatiently.

"We just wanted to speak with you for a moment, Schultzie," the little Frenchman said with a devious smile.

"Yeah, we need you to settle a dispute for us," said Kinch with a glance over his shoulder. He saw Hogan number one quickly making his way to the dog pen and Schnitzer pulling a dog from the back of the truck by its collar.

"Out of my way, I have work to do," Schultz protested trying to move the three prisoners out of his way.

"C'mon, Schultzie," Newkirk begged. "You can't spare your ole mates five minutes?"

"Yeah, Schultz," Kinch said reaching into his pocket and removing two chocolate bars. Holding them up in front of the guard's pudgy face, the men all saw the German's eyes light up with anticipation of receiving the delicious treat.

"I guess I can spare five minutes for my favorite prisoners," Schultz replied with a smile as he took the chocolate bars in a large hand. "What is the problem?"

"Well," Newkirk began with a subtle glance over his shoulder and noticed Hogan talking with the vet and turned back to the guard. "See, it's like this, Schultzie. We were having an argument as to who's nuttier, Hitler, Himmler, or Goering."

The smile faded from Schultz's face. "Jolly jokers!" he growled and pushed past the trio and headed for the dog pen. The men watched him walk away.

"See, I told you he didn't know either," said LeBeau. "I win the bet."

Schultz noticed Colonel Hogan shaking hands with Schnitzer as he rounded the corner.

"Colonel Hogan, what are you doing here?" he hissed. "You know you're not suppose to be here! And why are you shaking hands with Schnitzer?"

Hogan arched his eyebrows. "Gee whiz, Schultz. Can't a guy offer congratulations?"

"It is verboten for a prisoner….congratulations? Congratulations for what?"

"Congratulations on Schnitzer and his wife on their wedding anniversary." Hogan glanced back at the vet with an amused expression and noticed the vet chuckling.

"That's right, Schultzie," Schnitzer said looking at the guard. "You at least could congratulate me and Greta. You should be ashamed that a prisoner knows and you don't."

"I'm sorry, all right," Schultz said apologetically. "Happy anniversary, Schnitzer." The overweight guard then stared at the vet suspiciously. "Why are you even here? You were just here two days ago to change the dogs." He smirked. "I suspect some monkey business is going on here."

"What monkey business, Schultz," Schnitzer answered. "I have to take Fritz here and brought Bruno to replace him with."

But Schultz was still wary. "And just why would you be taking Fritz, hmmm? There is something fishy going on." His eyes darted between Hogan and the vet.

Schnitzer just shook his head. "You've been listening to too many of the Fuhrer's longer speeches, Schultzie," he said with an amused grin. "The Gestapo wants Fritzie here and I simply brought another dog to replace him. Now, if you want to tell the Gestapo they can't have Fritz, go right ahead. Just make sure you leave an address where we can write you at the Russian front."

Hogan chuckled watching the rotund guard wilt. "Don't worry so much, Schultz. It might take longer, but I hear the mail will still get through. Besides, you know the mail carrier's motto. Neither snow…."

"Never mind!" Schultz shouted. He pointed at Schnitzer. "You, change the dogs! And you…" he then pointed at Hogan. "…back to the barracks before somebody sees you here. Back, back, back."

Hogan rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm going. Congratulations again, Schnitzer." He then walked away with a small smile on his face which the guard didn't see. He was soon met by Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter. He was glad to see the young Sergeant as he had not been with them when they left the barracks.

Hogan's eyes wandered from Carter to the others questioningly. "Carter, everything all right now?"

"Oh sure, Colonel," Carter said with a slight grin. "I mean, when I thought about what we overheard, I could see how they could think what they thought. So, after Schultz walked away, I walked over to them and they apologized for what they said, and I told them I was sorry for causing them to think what they did and that they had nothing to worry about."

"So everything's fine now?"

"Oui, Colonel. Everything is fine now."

"What happened, Colonel?" asked Kinch. "Did Schnitzer have the information from Otto?"

Hogan smiled. "That he did. He brought Bruno and took Fritz. We'll get the information when our friend goes on his date after evening roll call. We can't chance him seeing our tunnel entrance. But I suggest for now we all return to the barracks and get some rest."

As Hogan led his men back towards the barracks, none of them noticed two sets of eyes which had been watching them the entire time.

"See, I told you," the owner of one pair of eyes said. "It's just like Colonel Hogan said. This phony's passing information to the Nazis, and I bet he's using the vet to do it."

The owner of the other pair scratched his chin. "We can't be sure about that, kid. But I agree him sneaking around just to see that vet is suspicious. I think we should tell this to Sergeant Rowland. He'll know what to do. C'mon."

The owners of the two pairs of eyes warily left their hiding place and headed in the direction of barracks nine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

An hour after Hogan number two left the barracks following evening roll call, Hogan, LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and Kinch scurried down the ladder into the tunnel leaving Olsen to keep watch at the door. The Frenchman hurriedly made his way to the ladder leading up to the doghouse inside the pen. Raising the doghouse slightly, he looked around until he spotted a German Shepherd he hadn't seen before.

"Hey, Bruno," he whispered loud enough to be heard by the dogs but not any guards. "C'mon, Bruno. Here boy." He smiled when he saw the dark brown and black dog hurry towards him. LeBeau grabbed the animal by its collar and gently pulled the animal down the ladder and into the tunnel where he removed its collar. Searching the collar until he found the spot, he pointed to it, and waited as Kinch stuck a small knife into the spot and pried it open gently, allowing LeBeau to remove a small folded square of paper which he handed to Hogan who was seated nearby. The men waited as Hogan unfolded the paper and read it's contents. They noticed a grim expression appear on his face.

"What's wrong, Colonel?" asked a worried LeBeau.

"It's from Otto," Hogan said slowly. "The underground checked out Stalag nine, and there was never a prisoner there by the name of Robert Hogan, nor was there even an officer with the rank of Colonel. Our friend lied to us."

"That doesn't surprise me," LeBeau grumbled as he replaced the collar around Bruno's neck.

"What do we do now, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan exhaled deeply. "I guess we're pretty much on our own, gentlemen," he said handing the message to his radioman. "By my count, including today, London's been on radio silence for five days, so we can't contact them right now." He glanced at LeBeau who was scratching Bruno's head behind the dog's ear, and the dog was licking the Frenchman's face in return. He marveled at LeBeau's way with the guard dogs and chuckled. "Take Bruno back to the pen before someone notices he's missing."

"Oui, Colonel," the Frenchman replied as he gripped the dog by its collar and gently tugged on it causing the dog to trot happily at LeBeau's side. Once they were alone, Hogan removed his cap and ran a hand over his hair before replacing his cap.

"It's times like this that I wish I was that dog walking beside LeBeau," he remarked wearily.

"How do you mean, sir?" asked Newkirk curiously.

Hogan smirked. "Well, if I was a dog, all I'd have to worry about would be eating, sleeping, and chasing female dogs instead of somebody with my name trying to take over."

"And don't forget fleas," Carter reminded his commanding officer.

"Blimey, Carter," Newkirk said with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. "That's a bloody nice thing to say to your commanding officer."

Kinch chuckled while Hogan gave Carter a dirty look.

"What's so funny?" Hogan asked his radioman with a not so amused expression.

"Well, sir, if you were a dog, you could always bite your namesake right in the…."

"Kinch!" Hogan exclaimed feigning shock. Then, he chuckled. "It's not a bad idea though," he added. "C'mon, let's get back upstairs." He headed in the direction of the ladder leading up to the barracks and started climbing up with Kinch, Newkirk and Carter behind him.

* * *

><p>Hilda felt her breathing cease as his lips were pressed against hers and his tongue had gained entry into her mouth. She felt herself drifting on clouds of ecstasy as he pressed his body against hers leaving no space between them. Finally, needing air, she pulled away only to see a sorrowful look on Hogan number two's face.<p>

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking sad.

"Not a thing," she purred. "I just needed to catch my breath."

He chuckled. "I want to take your breath away, Hilda. I also want to take something else from you."

"What?" she asked with a slight smile gazing into his hypnotic brown eyes. That was when she felt it. Looking down, she saw he had put a hand on her knee and was slowly moving it up under the hem of her dress. "Please stop," she asked, her smile gone; she had put her hand on top of his through the material, stopping its upward progression.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"It's just….I can't. I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

Hogan number two cupped her chin with his fingers and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. He knew that although he had Hilda on his side, he had to be careful. If he pushed too fast and too soon, he could just as easily lose her, or she might just scream rape and that would never do. He removed his hand.

"I'm sorry. I just thought we could….I don't know….make love? I'd really like to make love to you."

Hilda smiled shyly. "I know you do. But I'm just not ready to take that next step. I don't know why. I just can't explain it."

Hogan number two smiled sweetly even though in his mind he imagined forcing the woman back down onto the car seat and taking her by force. But he fought the urge. "I understand," he said. "You don't have to apologize." He nuzzled the side of her throat. "I just hope we soon can move on to the next step. I mean, I'm a man and you are a stunningly beautiful woman I want to make passionate love to. But if you're not ready, we can wait." He kissed her lips again.

She smiled at him. "Thank you for understanding," she said. She really had no idea why she put the brakes on going further. It was almost like a little voice in her head was telling her not to. "Just be patient, liebchen. I promise you won't have to wait forever." She kissed him passionately as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p>LeBeau soon joined Kinch, Hogan, Carter and Newkirk in the barracks at the table.<p>

"What took so long?" asked Kinch eying the Frenchman who was late in getting back to the barracks after taking Bruno back to the pen.

LeBeau chuckled. "Bruno didn't want to go back into the pen," he said. "I got him as far as up the ladder and then he stopped at the top and wouldn't go any further."

"You sure Bruno's a boy, LeBeau?" asked Newkirk with a smirk.

LeBeau looked indignant. "Of course I am sure! What has that got to do with anything?" He got to his feet and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Newkirk snickered. "Well, we all know you have a way with the ladies, so I thought maybe…."

"Ha. Ha," LeBeau smirked back at the Englander. "Very funny." The others chuckled at the exchange.

"So how did you get Bruno back into the pen if I may ask?" asked Hogan between sips of hot coffee.

"Simple," LeBeau began with a sly smile. "I had Heidi come over and then sent her away. Bruno nearly knocked me aside going after her." Again, the guys laughed at the picture the Frenchman painted for them.

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Sorry I asked," he said.

Kinch studied his commanding officer's face. "Any ideas, Colonel?" he asked worriedly.

"Not a one at this point," Hogan replied, frowning. He hated not being in control of a situation as he was at this moment. He honestly had no idea as to what to do about his namesake.

"Maybe we could just kidnap 'im and keep him in the tunnels until we can send 'im to London," Carter suggested innocently.

Newkirk rolled his eyes in exasperation before looking at the younger man. "What kind of a hare-brained idea is that, Carter?" he asked harshly. "It's no bloody wonder he's focused on you."

"What's wrong with my idea?" asked a puzzled Carter.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it, mate," Newkirk explained. "If he's Gestapo and we hold 'im in the tunnels and tell ole Klink he's a Gestapo spy sent here to spy on 'im, ole Hochstetter or that Captain Kueren would be out here like a shot. Just what the bloody hell are we suppose to tell 'em?"

"Oh," was all Carter could say. "I didn't think about that part."

Hogan's face suddenly brightened as he snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"What is it, sir?" asked Kinch.

Hogan started to his feet. "Gentlemen, it's conference time. If you'll follow me." He led the way into his quarters with the others following close behind. After the last man entered, Hogan closed the door and waited for the others to find places to sit. Once everybody was seated, Hogan wrapped his arms around himself and began to pace; but his excitement could be felt radiating from his body by the others as they waited in anticipation.

"Gentlemen, I have an idea, and this is what we're going to do." He began to explain his plan as they men listened attentively. When he was finished, he looked expectantly at the others. "Well? What do you think?"

"It could work, Colonel," said LeBeau. "But isn't it a bit risky?"

"You read me worried mind," Newkirk said with a glance at the Frenchman.

"It could be, but not if it's handled correctly. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, Colonel," said Kinch with narrowed eyes. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Unless somebody has a better idea…." Hogan said, looking around. Seeing nobody speak up, he exhaled through his nose. "Okay, then that's it. Let's go." He led the way out of his quarters and back into the common room where he and the men all sat back down at the table.

A few minutes after the men had sat down, the barracks door opened and Hogan number two waltzed inside with a wide grin on his face.

"What's got you so bloody chipper?" asked Newkirk with a disinterested look.

"I just had the most _wonderful_ date with Hilda," Hogan number two said looking like a Cheshire cat who had cornered a mouse. "In fact, it was even better than I thought it would be." Focusing on Hogan number one, he stepped close and brought his mouth to the man's ear. "I can't begin to describe how it felt as I made love to her on the back seat of Klink's car." He chuckled.

Hogan number one bolted to his feet and with one hand roughly seized the front of his namesake's shirt and drew back his other which was in a clenched fist.

"Colonel, no!" Kinch shouted as he wrapped his arms around Hogan number one's upper body. "Colonel, stop!" He noticed Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk were also on their feet trying to push their commanding officer away from Hogan number two without success.

Hogan number two smirked. "Jealous?" he asked. "She has a soft body by the way."

Hogan number one, now enraged, was trying to free his clenched fist out of Kinch's grip, but his second-in-command maintained his strong grip.

"Gov'nor, let 'im go!" Newkirk pleaded, squeezing between the two men with his hands on Hogan number one's chest. "He's trying to bait you, sir! Don't fall for it!"

"Please, mon Colonel!" begged LeBeau. "He is lying to you! Hilda wouldn't do it! You know her! She wouldn't!"

Hogan number one seemed to suddenly calm down and his men could feel the tension leave his body almost as if a plug had been pulled and somebody let the air out. He shoved the other man away from him roughly.

"You bastard!" Hogan number one hissed. "If I find out you've touched her, you're a dead man!"

The other man smiled as he smoothed his khaki shirt and leather jacket. "I must say, you are a hot-tempered person for an officer." He chuckled. "But it seems your true colors are starting to show themselves." He sighed. "Think I will turn in now as I've had a late night." He started walking away but suddenly paused and looked back at the other Hogan who was still being held back by his men. "But just so you know, I do not have a date with the lovely Hilda tomorrow, so I'll be around all evening. Oh, and do try to keep the noise down out here, will you?"

"Just get the hell outta here!" Kinch hissed angrily.

Hogan number two laughed loudly as he turned and disappeared inside the smaller room, closing the door behind him.

Hogan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You can let me go," he said wearily. "I'm all right now. I promise."

"You sure, Gov'nor?" Newkirk saw Hogan nod his head. It was only then that the men all released their hold on the Colonel. They watched him slowly sink back onto the bench, remove his crush cap, and run a hand over his dark hair.

"You're right, LeBeau," Hogan said shakily. "Hilda wouldn't do that, no matter what that bastard said to her. She just wouldn't." He put his cap back on his head and pushed it back. "I have to stop letting him get to me like this."

Kinch put a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "He knows how to push your buttons, Colonel. I mean, it's like he knows you'd react if you believed he'd hurt Hilda."

"Kinch is right, sir," agreed Newkirk. "But how would he know that you have a soft spot for Hilda?"

"He knew when he told me about his first date with her and I reacted," Hogan reminded the Englander.

"That's true. But why would he focus on Hilda, Colonel?" asked Kinch. "Think about it? It's almost as if he knew focusing on her would get a reaction from you."

"He is right, Colonel," LeBeau chimed in. "It seemed he went out of his way to let you know when he had his first date with her."

Hogan's eyes narrowed as he mulled over what he was told. "He did, didn't he?" he said. "But just how would he know about Hilda and I? That's the question. I mean, it's not like it was obvious to anybody coming into camp whether they be prisoner or Kraut."

"You think somebody coulda told him, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"But who could've told him about the Colonel and Hilda?" asked a worried Newkirk.

"There's only one person I know who knows about us who could've talked," Hogan replied.

"Who, sir?" asked Kinch.

"Schultz," was Hogan's reply looking directly into his radioman's face.

* * *

><p>Hogan number two lay awake on the lower bunk smiling. Things couldn't have gone better. He had lied to Hogan number one about sleeping with Hilda, but seeing the man's reaction was just too good to pass up the opportunity. And Hogan number one did not fail him. He then started wondering about the diversion the Private had told him about earlier in the day. Of course he had no proof of anything, but he had to admit Hogan meeting with the vet and needing a diversion was suspicious. He wondered what the purpose was. Was it so information could be passed on, or received? He figured tomorrow he would make a point of finding and speaking with Private Hill again and see if he could tell him anything else before he proceeded with his next step which not only would Hogan never see coming, but it would mark the beginning of his fall from grace so to speak.<p>

He didn't even pretend to be asleep when the door opened and Hogan number one walked it; glared at the man on the lower bunk, and closed the door. He turned on the lamp on the desk and began to undress for bed.

"Still upset?" Hogan number two asked sweetly. He got no response from the other man. "Don't take it so bad, just because I got to her first. I mean, I'm willing to share." He noticed Hogan's mood instantly change and his face tense, but still there was silence. He watched as Hogan number one turned off the desk lamp, and climbed up onto the upper bunk. He waited until the movement on the upper bunk stilled. "I hope you have pleasant dreams, Colonel," he said softly. "I know I will."

It came to no surprise to him that his remarks were again met with silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Beginning with chapter 9, there are no more 'recaps' at the beginning only because some people have PM'd me that they didn't like them. No biggie. So they have been discontinued from chap 9 on for those who hadn't noticed.**

**Chapter 15**

As the men fell outside the barracks for roll call, Hogan number one was still somewhat upset from the night before. He knew what LeBeau had said was true, yet a small portion of his mind still wondered if there was any possibility that just maybe….no, he would not allow himself to think it. He gave a dirty look to the man standing between him and Newkirk as Schultz began his count of the prisoners.

As the rotund guard reached Hogan number one, he noticed the Colonel staring hard at him, and wondered what was wrong.

"You have a big mouth, Schultz," Hogan number one murmured without looking at the guard who was now behind him counting the second row of prisoners. Schultz paused in his counting and turned. He tilted his head towards the man.

"Me, Colonel Hogan? What did I do?" asked a wide-eyed Schultz.

"After roll-call, Schultz," was the terse reply.

Worried that Hogan was apparently upset with him, the guard had trouble with the remainder of his counting. He had just finished with the last prisoner when Klink's voice shattered the morning quiet. Schultz turned and saluted the Kommandant.

"All prisoners present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant," he said.

"Excellent, Schultz," Klink momentarily eyed the two Hogans before looking back at his Sergeant-of-the-Guard. "You may dismiss the men."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied exchanging salutes; then watching Klink abruptly turn and walk away in the direction of his office. He turned towards the prisoners. "Prisoners, dissss-missssed." As the men dispersed, Schultz quickly walked over to Hogan number one, worry etched on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hogan number two approach Carter and drape a friendly arm around the younger Sergeant's shoulders, and gently lead him away from the others. He then turned his full attention on Hogan number one again.

"You wanted to talk with me, Colonel Hogan?" he asked nervously.

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself mindful that Carter had walked away with his namesake, and that LeBeau, Kinch, and Newkirk were standing around him. "Schultz, I am grossly disappointed in you. How could you do that to me of all people?"

Schultz's eyes widened. "How could I do something like what to you?"

"Tell that bloody fake about the Colonel and Hilda," Newkirk chimed in.

"Oui. That wasn't very nice," added LeBeau unhappily.

"Not to mention it was personal," said Kinch.

"What have you got to say for yourself, Schultz?" Hogan asked, looking hurt. He really wasn't angry with the guard, but it was a question he needed the answer to.

"But Colonel Hogan, it wasn't me," Schultz replied. "I _swear_ it wasn't me!"

Hogan shook his head. "C'mon, Schultz. Who else could it be? You're the only one who knows about Hilda and I. Just admit what you did."

"Colonel Hogan, I _swear_ on the heads of my five children it wasn't me. I don't even _like_ the man, and I don't trust him. He is trouble. Why would I tell him anything after the first time? Please believe me!"

Hogan exhaled deeply. He could tell by looking into the guard's eyes that the man was telling the truth. He sighed. "I believe you, Schultz," he finally said.

"Danke," Schultz said with a cheery smile on his face now. "But I just remembered something." His face had become serious again causing Hogan's eyes to narrow with unexplained worry.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"I saw Private Hill talking with that other Colonel Ho….that man yesterday. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it appeared that Private Hill was becoming quite friendly with him."

Kinch tilted his head towards his commanding officer. "What do you think, Colonel?"

"I don't know. Thanks, Schultz. And sorry I blamed you." Hogan looked at his men. "I need to take a walk around the compound for a bit."

"But mon Colonel, breakfast will be ready soon," said LeBeau.

"I'm not really that hungry," Hogan replied before walking away, thumbs hooked in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Is Colonel Hogan all right?" asked Schultz, looking at the others, worried.

"Would you be, Schultzie?" asked Newkirk.

* * *

><p>"Carter, I'm going to get straight to the point," Hogan number two said with a grin, thumbs hooked in his pockets. "I'm beginning to worry about you."<p>

"About me?" Carter asked, eyes wide. "Why?"

"Well, you seem to be hesitant where this other Colonel Hogan is concerned. What I mean is, you seem to be letting him maintain control over you, and it concerns me."

"Jeez, is that what you think? Well see, that's where you're wrong. If I wanted to leave all I have to do is tell Colonel Hogan I want to leave and he'd let me go."

"Simple as that, huh?"

"Simple as that, boy….I mean, sir." Carter then narrowed his eyes. "Why'd you ask anyway?"

Hogan number two sighed. "I don't know. Maybe it's the way you looked at your girl's picture the other day while you were writing a letter to her." He noticed Carter's surprised expression. "Don't be so surprised, Carter, I notice everything. I could tell how much you miss her. Admit it. You want to be with her more that here. Don't you?"

Carter bowed his head and shrugged. "Well, sure….but…."

"But nothing. You know I'm right." Hogan number two spun Carter towards him and gripped both the young man's shoulders. "Look at me." He waited until the young man raised his head and looked directly into his face. "Help me convince the other prisoners in this camp, and Klink, that I am the real Colonel Hogan, and the first thing we'll do is get rid of this phony, and then I will see that you are sent back home to that girl of yours. And not just you. Any prisoner who doesn't want to be here will be sent home as well. I promise."

Carter lowered his head again and shuffled his feet nervously; then, he looked up again. "You'd really send me back home to Mary Jane?" he asked tilting his head.

"You have my word on it. What d'ya say? Will you help me?"

A slow smile broadened on Carter's face. "You got it, boy! I mean Colonel."

Hogan number two patted the young Sergeant's arm and smiled. "Good man."

"Carter, why are you talking to this phony?" asked a voice. Both men turned, and noticed Hogan number one, Kinch and Newkirk standing there. Hogan's question was met by silence. "Answer me, Carter."

"Screw you!" Carter told Hogan who's jaw dropped in shock. "You're not my commanding officer and never were. And you can't make me stay here anymore either!"

"Andrew," said a stunned Newkirk. "Have you gone bloody crackers or what?"

"No. I've just finally seen the truth is all. We've been showing loyalty to a fake all this time," Carter said, glaring at Hogan number one with disdain.

Hogan number one's face fell and a look of sadness came over it. "Carter, no. Not you." His voice sounded anguished. "Please don't tell me you believe this….this crap." He bit his lower lip to keep it from quivering and with his chin gestured at Hogan number two.

"If anybody's full of crap it's you, whoever you are," Carter said defiantly. He saw the hurt in Hogan number one's eyes and felt badly.

"I'm hurt, Carter, I really am," Hogan number one said. "I never thought…." he didn't finish. With a shake of his head, Hogan number one abruptly turned and stormed away leaving Kinch and Newkirk behind.

"You miserable bloody traitor," hissed an angry Newkirk before he turned and marched towards the barracks.

Kinch didn't speak but just looked at the younger Sergeant. He shook his head disapprovingly before abruptly turning and leaving as well.

Carter, frowning, hung his head sadly. "And Newkirk was my best friend," he said softly. "And now he and Kinch are both mad at me." He kicked at the dirt with his foot. "And soon as LeBeau finds out, he'll hate me as well. I'm gonna lose all my friends."

Hogan number two gripped the young man's shoulder and squeezed it. "It's all right. Just consider it a temporary setback. As soon as they see the truth, they'll not only be your friends again, but they'll be grateful to you as well." He smiled when he saw the lopsided grin reappear on Carter's face.

* * *

><p>Feeling both angry and betrayed, Hogan walked around the compound with thumbs hooked in his pockets, and his eyes downcast. He never thought he would see the day one of his own men would turn against him, and of all people, the one he least expected was Carter. Now he was without a demolitions expert on his team. He found himself distracted. But not so distracted that he didn't notice several prisoners gesturing or pointing at him with looks on their faces; looks of mistrust and suspicion, and sighed. Apparently, word was infiltrating the camp a lot faster than he thought. Besides the looks, and shared whispers between some men as they watched him, he noticed many of these men hadn't bothered to salute him as he walked by. This obvious lack of respect from several of the prisoners not only had him miffed, but he knew he'd have to do something about it before things became worse. He was then passing by barracks six when he noticed one of the new prisoners, Private Gifford, hurrying towards him. Despite not being in the mood for company, Hogan didn't want to be rude or unapproachable either. He stopped and waited.<p>

"What can I do for you, Private?" he asked.

"Sir, I really need to talk to you about this other Colonel Hogan."

"Let's walk and talk," Hogan said as he started to move, but stopped at seeing the panic in the young man's eyes. Gifford had only been at Stalag 13 for three weeks, but after what happened with Carter, Hogan began to wonder if other prisoners, especially the new ones, might be swayed as well. He noticed the younger man's hesitation. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Well…." Gifford began nervously glancing around, noticing some of the prisoners from barracks nine watching. "Sir, I can't talk to you out here in the compound. Can we go someplace private? Maybe the rec hall perhaps? I think right now it might be empty."

Hogan studied the young man closely and sensed the Private's panic. The boy was obviously terrified of something. He looked at the man with narrowed eyes. "What are you afraid of, Private?"

Gifford kept his eyes on the small group from barracks nine. "Please, Colonel. I can't be seen talking to you with them watching me. You don't know how many of the new prisoners he's got convinced you're a Nazi spy. Please, Colonel. I'm scared! I'm afraid they might kill me!" The man appeared ready to cry.

Hogan sighed. "All right. You go to the rec hall and wait for me there. I'll be along in about five minutes." He then watched the young man race away in the direction of the rec hall while he himself glanced over at the prisoners outside barracks nine, and noticed they were looking in the direction the Private had gone. Then, exhaling through his nose and shaking his head, he headed in the direction of the rec hall.

Barracks Chief Captain Jerry Horner and Corporal Todd Blessings emerged from barracks nine just in time to see the man they knew and trusted as Colonel Hogan heading in the direction of the rec hall. Both were worried about the Colonel as the Corporal had overheard snatches of conversations between Private Hill and Sergeant Rowland; and Horner had overheard part of a conversation between Corporal Stoddard and the others, and both suspected these three were against the Colonel and on the side of the phony. They had made sure to report what little they had heard to Hogan who thanked them, and promised to deal with it. Captain Horner was about to follow Hogan when he noticed Private Hill and Corporal Brisbane from barracks six with the Corporal carrying a baseball bat in his hands, jogging quickly in the direction of the rec hall as well. Horner gave Blessings a shove. "Get to barracks two, Corporal," he ordered. "I'm heading to the rec hall and see if I can help Colonel Hogan."

Sensing there was trouble brewing, Blessings looked at his Barracks Chief. "What do I say?"

"Tell them Colonel Hogan's in trouble! Now go!" Horner hurried in the direction of the recreation hall while Blessings ran in the direction of barracks two.

* * *

><p>Hogan opened the door of the rec hall, and came to an immediate stop just inside the doorway when he spotted Corporal Stoddard and Sergeant Rowland of barracks nine, and Private Gifford of barracks six, waiting. Hogan noticed that Rowland held a piece of pipe in his hands and was slapping it against the palm of his other hand with a smirk on his face. Stoddard was holding two lengths of rope of which Hogan had no idea from where he had obtained them, and Gifford was cracking his knuckles loudly.<p>

"Okay, what's going on here?" Hogan asked warily eying each man separately. The first feelings of fear permeated his body.

"Thought you'd get away with it, didn't you, Kraut?" Rowland asked taking a menacing step towards Hogan.

"What's the rope for, Corporal?" Hogan asked Stoddard ignoring Rowland's question, and gesturing at the rope with his chin. "You planning on tying me up?"

Stoddard smirked. "Maybe." He then made sure that Hogan's eyes caught sight of the noose at the end of one length of rope. "Then again…." he didn't finish his sentence.

"Ah ha," Hogan said softly. He took a step backward, but was so roughly shoved inside that he stumbled and tripped, landing on his side on the floor. Looking behind him, he noticed Private Hill from barracks nine and Corporal Brisbane of barracks six standing just inside the room; Brisbane was slapping his open palm with the bat head, while Hill pulled out a homemade knife from his pocket. He chuckled as he slammed the door of the rec hall shut and leaned heavily against it.

"Nazi bastard!" Hill shouted at Hogan waving the knife in front of his face.

Hogan slowly got to his feet while looking around at the men hoping somehow, that he could reason with at least one of them before something bad happened that could not be undone.

"Look," he began slowly, "Given the circumstances, I'm willing to overlook all of this if all of you will drop your weapons and return to your individual barracks." He noticed that nobody moved or made any attempt to drop their makeshift weapons. Hogan quickly knew he would have to defend himself possibly, but didn't want to injure any of his men in the process. Regardless, these were still his men. He suddenly noticed Hill approach him and brought his knife very close to Hogan's face.

"I'm gonna enjoy slitting your throat, you Nazi bastard," he hissed moving the blade lower just a bit so Hogan could feel its sharp point touching his Adam's apple. "I've never killed a Kraut before, y'know."

Hogan licked his dry lips. "You won't be now," he said trying to remain calm.

"Enough talk," said Brisbane. He and the others all moved in closer surrounding Hogan. "Time for action." He then raised the bat.

The moment Hogan saw Brisbane raise his bat out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly elbowed the man in the abdomen while covering his head, and roughly pushed his body forward into the man forcing Brisbane away from him and into Stoddard while at the same time, using his other elbow to connect with Rowland's jaw as the man raised his pipe, knocking the man backward into Gifford causing Rowland to drop his weapon. Seeing Hill lunge at him with his knife, Hogan managed to block the swing of the knife, but not before the man managed to slash open the back of Hogan's left hand. With blood now flowing freely and dripping, Hogan's right fist connected with Hill's face making the man stumble backward.

Hogan then scrambled to reach the closed door, but was quickly set upon by Stoddard, Gifford, and Brisbane who roughly seized Hogan and forced him down on the floor to his knees. As Hogan struggled to get away, his arms were roughly jerked behind him as Hill and Rowland now joined the fray; Rowland, using one length of rope, tightly tied Hogan's arms behind him which caused extreme agony to the left hand and arm. They then forced him down onto his back and held him down as a smirking Brisbane, having retrieved his dropped bat, approached the now restrained Hogan. He grinned at Hill, Gifford, and Rowland.

"When I'm done with 'im, you guys can take a turn," Brisbane said. He then looked at Stoddard. "Once we're done you can string 'im up." He saw the delighted look on Stoddard's face. Stoddard then looked down at the still struggling Hogan.

"We're gonna show you what we do to Nazi spies who think they can jerk us prisoners around," he hissed with a nearly demonic look on his face.

The Colonel stared at Stoddard first, and then Brisbane not caring at this moment if he sounded like he was pleading.

"Don't do this," he said. "You'll regret it in the end when the truth comes out. Also, you're all already in serious trouble for assaulting a Senior officer. Besides, how would you explain killing an officer in a POW camp? You have to listen to me!"

"Colonel Hogan will cover for us and Klink will believe whatever he tells him," said Stoddard. "We'll be okay."

"He's _not_ the real Colonel Hogan," Hogan number one said. "I am."

"Shut him up!" Brisbane ordered. "I'm sick of hearing his Nazi mouth." He watched as Stoddard removed a handkerchief from his pocket and shoved it roughly into Hogan's mouth; but Hogan continued speaking out against the gag, his words muffled. "Hold 'im steady."

At this precise moment Hogan's fear had changed to something more. He inwardly realized that since this mess began, he had failed to think things would escalate to the point where some of his own men would decide to kill him.

"Let's play baseball," Brisbane sneered at Hogan. "I have the bat, and _you_ will be the ball." He then raised the bat high over his head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Blessings came across Carter and Hogan number two first. He grabbed Carter's arm and tried to pull him along.

"Hurry! Colonel Hogan's in trouble!" he panted. "They're gonna kill him!"

Carter started forward but then stopped and jerked his arm away from Blessings. "So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked nonchalantly. "He's not really Colonel Hogan anyway. He's just some Nazi spy sent here to take over." Carter then turned and looked at Hogan number two when he put a hand on the young man's arm. The man noticed the fear in Carter's eyes.

"Why does what happens to this spy trouble you so much, Carter?" Hogan number two asked suspiciously.

Carter shrugged, and looked at his feet. "It doesn't, not really." He then looked up. "It's just that, spy or not, he's still a human being." He paused momentarily. "I can't help how I feel, Colonel."

"Then what say we check it out then?" he said calmly. "Might just prove interesting to see the prisoners stand up against a spy." He turned and hurried away with Carter a few steps behind him; but nobody noticed the scared look on Carter's face at what they might find.

It was then Blessings spotted Newkirk and Kinch approaching; he noticed they were watching Carter and the other Colonel closely.

"Colonel Hogan's in trouble! He needs help!" Blessings shouted racing towards them.

Both Kinch and Newkirk looked at each other before they confronted the young prisoner.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked Newkirk. "What's this about the Gov'nor?"

"It's Colonel Hogan. He's in the rec hall and Captain Horner and I suspect there are prisoners in there waiting for him. We think they mean to kill him!" Blessings gasped between breaths.

Kinch shoved Blessings away. "Go find Schultz and tell him what's happening," he said. Then, he and Newkirk dashed in the direction of the rec hall.

Horner, having reached the rec hall, shoved open the door in time to see Brisbane swing the bat downward. With no time to shake his head to clear the cobwebs, the Captain charged, left his feet, and tackled Brisbane before the bat came crashing down on Hogan's head, and both men went down; the bat went flying landing and rolling a few feet away. Hill left Hogan and jumped on Horner's back, trying to pull him off of Brisbane.

Hogan, meanwhile, was still being held by Stoddard, Gifford and Rowland.

"Get the bastard to his feet!" Stoddard shouted at the others.

Ignoring the battle going on nearby, both Gifford and Rowland dragged Hogan to his feet as Stoddard ran to where he left the other length of rope, and with all his might, threw one end of it up and over a rafter, and quickly proceeded to tie the end off around a pipe with the noose gently twisting at the other end. He then grabbed a nearby chair and lined it up under the noose.

With Rowland now holding Hogan from behind and Gifford holding onto Hogan's jacket in the front, Hogan suddenly lifted the lower part of his body upward and using his legs, punched Gifford in the chest with both feet sending the man sprawling and striking the back of his head on the floor where he lay, slightly dazed while at the same time, jerking his head backward and head-butting Rowland's forehead causing the man to grunt in pain and loosen his hold on the Colonel's arms. But as Hogan turned, his face was greeted by Stoddard's fist. The Colonel staggered but remained on his feet. But before he could clear his head, an arm wrapped itself around his neck as another hand grabbed his arm.

"Think you're pretty funny, don't you?" Gifford hissed tightening the arm around Hogan's neck making it a bit difficult to breathe. His eyes were suddenly met by the blazing ones of Rowland who had a thin line of blood running down from his forehead where Hogan had head-butted him. He roughly grabbed Hogan's chin and glared at him. They were soon joined by Stoddard who was again slapping the open palm of one hand with the lead pipe.

Hearing a noise, the men looked around and saw Brisbane crush his fist into the abdomen of Captain Horner swiftly followed by a blow of equal intensity to the Captain's face sending the man backward onto the floor on his side where he lay still. Breathing hard after their battle, Brisbane and Hill rejoined the others.

"What are we gonna do with him?" asked a too eager Hill with a big grin on his face staring at Hogan.

"I'll show you want I'm gonna do," hissed Brisbane. He drew back his fist and delivered a blow into Hogan's abdomen causing the Colonel to want to double over but was unable to as he was being held up. Brisbane then delivered another blow to Hogan's abdomen before following it with two blows to the Colonel's face. Hogan tasted his own blood in his mouth and some of it dribbled down his chin from the corner of his mouth and from the split lower lip. Brisbane then gestured to the others to release Hogan who collapsed to his knees, breathing hard. The officer tilted his head and raised his eyes. They were met by the smirking faces of Rowland and Hill; the Private holding the knife and the Sergeant holding his pipe.

"First, I'm gonna break every bone in your body, Kraut," Rowland hissed. "And then the Private here is gonna carve you up a bit. Then, we're gonna string you up as an example of what we do to spies who think they can just waltz around this camp as if they own it and take advantage of us." That said, Rowland raised the hand holding the pipe.

It was then that Newkirk and Kinch burst into the room and caught sight of Rowland bringing down the pipe in the direction of Hogan's head. With what sounded like an angry roar, Kinch rushed forward and snatched the pipe out of Rowland's hand and tossed it away where it hit the floor with a clank. When Rowland swung at Kinch, the radioman ducked feeling the air pass by when the man's fist swung over his head. Kinch's fist then crashed into the man's face sending Rowland sprawling unconscious onto the floor. Hill then lunged at Kinch with his knife, but the radioman blocked the arm of the hand holding the knife sending the weapon flying. Hill then swung at Kinch with his other arm, but Kinch was too quick, grabbing the younger man's arm, twisting him around, and delivering a blow to his jaw sending him onto the floor where he lay, semi-conscious.

Newkirk, meanwhile, grabbed Stoddard and smashed his fist into the man's abdomen, and then the Englander's fist smashed into the man's jaw sending him falling backwards against the ping-pong table and he slowly slid down onto the floor in sitting position. As both men then turned, they were greeted by Brisbane who swung a fist at Newkirk who managed to duck at the last second and avoid a punch. The Englander grabbed the man's arm as it flew past and tossed the man onto his back with a foot holding him down on the floor and holding the man's arm tightly by the wrist. Newkirk then delivered a blow to Brisbane's jaw knocking the man unconscious. He and Kinch then turned and confronted Gifford who had one arm around Hogan's throat with his elbow touching the Colonel's Adam's apple, his arm gripping the wrist of the arm around the Colonel's throat. He glared at the two men.

"You take one more step and I'll snap his neck like a fuckin' twig," he hissed. Both Kinch and Newkirk froze.

Suddenly Gifford's eyes bulged and he yelped in pain surprising Kinch and Newkirk. The man released his hold on the Colonel who turned and drove the top of his head into Gifford's face with all his might. The man fell over backwards with one hand pressed to his nose, and his other hand covering his privates. In an instant, Kinch and Newkirk were at Hogan's side and gently moved him out of reach of Gifford. Newkirk then untied the Colonel's hands while Kinch removed the gag from his mouth; both men nearly gagged themselves when Hogan gently eased his left arm from behind his body to reveal his bloody hand.

The attackers were now all beginning to stir, and their eyes fell immediately on the duo who had by now helped Hogan to his feet with each of them holding onto one of his arms.

"Put up your hands!" Everybody was startled by Schultz's booming voice and the men still standing found themselves staring down the business end of rifles in the hands of Schultz and Langenscheidt, and three other guards who were standing just behind them with rifles aimed as well. "Put up your hands everybody!" Schultz repeated with authority. Looking around, he pointed at two of the three guards standing behind him. "You get Sergeant Wilson have him bring a stretcher, and you get the Kommandant." Nodding, the two guards hurried away to complete their orders.

"How is Colonel Hogan?" Langenscheidt asked worriedly.

Hogan took a deep breath and winced at the pain. His pain-filled eyes shifted to Kinch first, and then Newkirk. Kinch accidentally brushed against Hogan's left hand and heard the man hiss through gritted teeth.

"He's injured but alive, Corporal," said Kinch. "But it could have been a lot worse."

Sergeant Schneider barged into Klink's office after running as quickly as he could and bounding up the steps. Standing outside the Kommandant's office door and unaware of Hilda's startled look, the guard paused leaning on the door with his hand breathing heavily. After a few minutes passed, and having gotten his breathing somewhat under control, Schneider burst into Klink's office.

"Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan number one has been badly injured in the rec hall. Several of the prisoners beat him." He didn't have to say another word as Klink bolted out of his chair and raced out his office with Schneider following. By the time Klink reached the rec hall, he found Sergeant Wilson kneeling beside Hogan who was leaning against a card table with Kinch and Newkirk still at his side. All the attackers were now on their feet and Captain Horner was sitting on the floor nursing a bruised jaw and sore ribs.

"What happened here?" Klink asked, horrified at the sight before him after he pushed past Blessings, Carter and Hogan number two who were standing just inside the rec hall but out of the way. The Kommandant's eyes then fell on Hogan number one. "How is he, Sergeant Wilson?"

"He's alive, fortunately, Kommandant. But I won't know more until I do a more thorough exam. But he's gonna need stitches," Wilson explained as he worked on Hogan.

Nodding, Klink turned his attention back to the men standing. "I asked a question. Now what happened here?"

"The Colonel had an accident," Rowland replied sarcastically.

Klink glared at the man and then at the dropped baseball bat and the pipe with disgust. He suddenly gasped when his eyes fell on the rope with its noose and the chair under it. He immediately believed he knew what these men's intent was concerning Hogan number one and it enraged him. "Schultz, take these men away," Klink fumed. "I know these prisoners are all aware of the penalty for fighting. However, because they assaulted a superior officer with the intent to cause serious bodily injury, thirty days in the cooler, with a loss of privileges for an additional thirty days will teach them a lesson. Also, I want you to have one of your men search this rec hall and confiscate all found weapons. And finally, the rec hall will be padlocked and will remain so for thirty days. Also, all prisoners are to be confined to barracks until further notice. Understand?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. It shall be done," Schultz replied. He ordered Corporal Hesse to begin searching the rec hall and collect all the discarded weapons. "Herr Kommandant, not all these men are guilty."

Klink looked at his Sergeant-of-the-Guard. "What are you saying, Schultz?" he asked, puzzled. Schultz took a step forward.

"Herr Kommandant, Corporal Blessings here came and got me saying that Colonel Hogan was being attacked in the rec hall. When Karl and I got here, Corporal Newkirk, Sergeant Kinchloe, and Captain Horner were trying to protect Colonel Hogan from additional injury. They were only fighting to protect Colonel Hogan."

"And what about Sergeant Carter and Hogan number two?" asked Klink. "Were they involved?"

"Nein, Herr Kommandant. They were not even present in the rec hall at the time," added Schultz.

Klink mulled over Schultz's words. "Very well then. With the exception of Sergeant Kinchloe, Corporal Newkirk, Captain Horner, Sergeant Carter and Colonel Hogan number two, all the other men are to be taken away."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," said Schultz who then looked angrily at the five men, and waved his rifle at them. "Everybody! Let's go. To the cooler. March!" As Schultz knew in which cells strange occurrences took place, he would make sure to put these men in a cell without any tunnel entrance.

The prisoners quietly marched out of the rec hall with Rowland being the last one to leave. He paused as he passed Hogan number one, and spat in his direction, well shy of hitting the man.

"Kinch, can you and Newkirk to get Colonel Hogan to the infirmary?" Wilson asked.

"Will he be all right?" Klink asked again. Hogan number one slightly raised his eyes to meet Klink's; the Kommandant could see the hurt, pain, and betrayal in them. He swallowed hard knowing and wondering exactly how much of it he was to blame for.

"He should be, but he'll definitely need stitches, and may be out of it for a few days. Kommandant, he also won't be able to make roll call for a day or two." Wilson slowly got to his feet and moved out of the way to allow Newkirk and Kinch to assist helping Hogan onto the stretcher. They all knew Hogan normally would refuse and be argumentative about being carried anywhere on a stretcher, but considering the blood loss and other injuries, Hogan felt a bit woozy and nauseous. So, he offered no resistance as he was helped onto the stretcher. As he lay flat, he exhaled deeply and closed his eyes momentarily.

"Very well, Sergeant," Klink said. "But Schultz will check every day to make sure Colonel Hogan number one is present. Keep me updated on his condition," he ordered before turning to head back to his office.

"Yes, sir," Wilson replied. He watched as Newkirk and Kinch carefully picked up the stretcher, and followed Wilson out of the rec hall. A shaky Captain Horner walked behind the stretcher with Corporal Blessings help, but Carter and Hogan number two hung back.

Carter was watching the backs of the men who were taking Hogan to the infirmary, and wanted to join them desperately, but he knew now that he had changed sides, that would not be advisable under any circumstances. But still Carter felt guilty. He turned and watched the guard gathering up the discarded weapons as he found them, then his eyes shifted to the rope and noose hanging from a rafter. It made Carter's stomach turn thinking how close the Colonel had come to what could be called a lynching after he would have been beaten probably within an inch of his life. He took a deep breath in and out. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hogan number two seemed to have an amused smirk on his face, and it made Carter mad. He followed the man outside the rec hall.

"You find it funny that a man was beaten and almost hanged, Colonel?" Carter asked angrily.

Hogan number two shrugged. "No, I don't find it funny at all. In fact, I find it quite disgusting. But we're talking about a Nazi spy, Carter. And spies are subject to face these reactions from prisoners who believe they're being used by the spy. Surely you should know that?" Hogan number two's eyebrows suddenly knitted as his eyes narrowed; he put a hand on Carter's shoulder. "Are you starting to have doubts about me again? Is that why what happened in here troubles you so much? You can tell me the truth," he asked warily.

"Oh no, sir," Carter replied. "I don't have any doubts at all. Not a single one. It's just that people taking the law into their own hands always bothered me. As a kid growing up in Bullfrog, North Dakota, I once in a while saw that kind of thing and it bothered me then. I understand that to you and the other prisoners he's nothing but a German spy, but he's still a human being."

Hogan number two smiled affectionately at the young Sergeant. He gripped Carter's shoulder. "I understand completely. And believe me when I say that the sooner I've taken over the prisoners, and gotten rid of this spy, the sooner things will calm down around here and return to normal. But _you_ have to understand that not all prisoners are going to feel as you do. Some of them will feel angry, enraged, and betrayed with the thought that someone they trusted turned out to be against them the entire time. Some of them will want to take the law, as you put it, into their own hands. It's unfortunate, but not surprising when you're dealing with human emotions. And this may come as a surprise to you, but I doubt it's gonna be the last time a prisoner tries something."

Carter's eyes widened like saucers and his jaw dropped. "You mean….?"

Hogan number two sighed wearily as he turned Carter towards him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "All I'm saying is that I suspect some of these prisoners might try something else, so don't be surprised when and if it happens."

* * *

><p>Captain Horner, other than a bruised and swollen jaw and sore ribs, had been found to have suffered no serious injuries. Wilson had his assistant, Sergeant Paul Anderson, wrap the Captain's ribs for protection although none were cracked or broken. He also made sure the Captain took two aspirin before leaving the infirmary and gave him two more aspirin to take with him with the promise to rest and take things easy for a couple of days, and if the aspirin weren't strong enough to see him. After accepting the thanks from Hogan's team and being assured the Captain was okay, Wilson then allowed Corporal Blessings to help the Captain back to his barracks and made sure he rested. Now alone, Wilson joined Kinch, LeBeau, and Newkirk who were standing by Hogan's bedside.<p>

"He'll be all right," he said sensing the first question by Kinch. "He's resting now, and I sedated him so he could sleep. I had to stitch the back of his hand as the cut was deep, applied some sulfa powder in case of infection, and gave him some pain meds. But there didn't appear to be any muscle or ligament damage so he should retain full use of it. But he may have a scar. The bruises on his face will fade in time and the cuts will heal. All-in-all, he was very lucky you guys arrived when you did."

LeBeau stared at Hogan's injured hand which, though wrapped protectively in gauze after being stitched, was already spotted with bits of blood. He closed his eyes to shut out the sight for a few seconds before sitting down on the bed beside Hogan's. Opening them again, he allowed his eyes to fall on the Colonel's bruised face. Some of the bruises were already turning colors, some deeper than others.

"You okay, Louie?" asked Newkirk watching the little Frenchman.

LeBeau sighed but didn't take his eyes off Hogan's face. "Oui. I am all right. It is the Colonel we should worry about."

"He'll be okay, LeBeau," Wilson assured him.

"Oui, I know. But this never should have happened to him." LeBeau's voice was harsh.

"I agree with you there, mate," Newkirk agreed. "I hope the Gov'nor leaves those bloody bastards in the cooler for the full thirty days for what they did to 'im. They don't deserve no bleedin' sympathy if you ask me."

"Looks like we'll have to watch the Colonel's back until this entire mess is resolved and we get rid of this guy," Kinch said wearily. "But as we're confined to barracks, we'll have to make sure whichever guard escorts him from the barracks, escorts him back as well. Next time he might not be so lucky." The others readily agreed.

Wilson's eyes arched as he suddenly realized something he hadn't noticed until now. "Where's Carter?" he asked. "I thought he'd be here with the Colonel." He noticed the expressions change on the faces of the other three and sensed something was wrong.

"Forget Andre," LeBeau hissed as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Why?" asked Wilson, confused. "I saw him in the rec hall. What's going on?"

Kinch let out a deep breath and looked at the medic. "Carter's turned against the Colonel, Joe," he explained quietly. He held up a hand when he saw the medic was about to ask a question. "It's a long story, but needless to say is that Carter now believes the other prisoner is the real Colonel Hogan and is now on his side."

"That's incredible," mouthed Wilson with a shake of his head.

"Regardless," Newkirk added. "Considering the circumstances, we would appreciate it if you would keep Carter away. In other words, we don't want him anywhere near Colonel Hogan while he's in here. Can't be trusted."

"Will that be a problem, Joe?" asked Kinch.

Wilson shook his head. "No, it won't be a problem. I just have to make certain I let Paul know as well. It's just hard to believe is all."

"Yeah, well, it was for us too," added Kinch sadly.

The room grew silent after that. But Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau, despite their worries and concerns could at least smile with the realization that their commanding officer was going to be fine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Several hours later, Hogan opened his eyes just a bit and looked around. At first, he didn't recognize where he was; but slowly he came to realize he was in the infirmary. Then, his eyes fell on the sleeping form of Sergeant Wilson seated in a chair beside his bed, snoring lightly.

"Joe…" he said softly, noticing his voice was barely above a whisper, and his jaw hurt. Raising a hand to touch his face, he winced at the pain the movement caused, and then saw his heavily gauze-wrapped hand; spots of blood on the back of it. As his mind cleared a bit, most of what happened began to come back to him. He groaned.

"Colonel? You okay? Are you in pain?" asked Wilson, awakened by the groans.

"Thirsty. Water." Hogan's eyes shifted to the medic, and watched him get to his feet, and grab a glass and pitcher before returning to his seat. He poured a glass of water, put the pitcher down on the empty chair beside his, then carefully slid a hand under the Colonel's head and raised it slightly while putting the glass to his lips allowing him to drink the cool liquid. Hogan started coughing causing the medic to take the glass away for a few seconds.

"Don't gulp it, Colonel," Wilson said. When the coughing stopped, Wilson tried again. "Sip it slowly, sir."

Hogan drank until he indicated he didn't want anymore. Wilson sat the glass on the chair beside the pitcher, and lowered his patient's head back onto the pillow. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a Tiger tank," Hogan's voice was a bit stronger now.

"Do you remember what happened, sir?"

"Mostly. A few of my men attacked me. I remember Captain Horner intervening on my behalf. After that, the rest is kind of hazy. How is he? Is he all right?"

Wilson leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Horner? He's fine. A few bruises and some sore ribs is all. Colonel, I won't lie to you. If Captain Horner hadn't gotten involved when he did, you might not be here now. He told us by the time he got to the rec hall, one of the attackers was about to beat you with a baseball bat.

"I remember that. I also remember this," Hogan held up his wrapped hand.

"It took a lot of stitches to close the wound as it was deep. But it was a clean cut, and there's no sign of infection. You should recover completely, but you might have a scar."

Hogan seemed to take the news in stride. "Will I be able to use my hand?" he asked.

"You'll retain full use of it, Colonel, I promise you."

Hogan's eyes narrowed for a few seconds. "I seem to remember Kinch and Newkirk being there. Or did I imagine it?"

Wilson smiled. "They got there later to help Captain Horner save your life; then, they stayed while I treated you and helped get you here. They refused to leave your side until I chased them out." The medic paused at this point. "Klink's had all the prisoners confined to barracks as a result of what happened. Colonel, I need to ask you a question. It's about Carter." The medic noticed Hogan's face changed, taking on a look of sadness.

"What do you want to know?" Hogan asked swallowing hard.

"The men asked me to keep Carter away from you because he no longer believes you're Colonel Hogan. Is it true, sir? I mean, I can't see Carter…."

"It's true," was all Hogan would say. He then looked away. "And I really don't want to discuss it if you don't mind."

The medic decided not to push the issue anymore. He started to get to his feet. "I understand, sir. Get some rest." Wilson started walking away when Hogan turned his head back towards him.

"Joe." He saw the medic pause and look back.

"Sir?"

"How soon can I get out of here? I really need to return to the barracks."

Wilson exhaled. "Colonel, you were assaulted and nearly killed. You were badly injured. I'd like to keep you here and…."

"How soon?" Hogan repeated in his best authoritative voice.

Wilson sighed. "Probably tomorrow. Just try and get some rest for now, sir. Are you in pain? I can give you something for it."

Hogan turned his head away again. "Joe, where I have pain no amount of meds would help."

* * *

><p>Newkirk, Kinch and LeBeau had just returned to the barracks and sat around the table staring into space. They were still in shock over the recent events. Even the usually unflappable Kinch was shaken. None of them had ever thought things would become this volatile this quickly. Newkirk pulled out a pack of smokes from his pocket and removing a cigarette, shoved it between his lips and lit it.<p>

"Hey, is it true?" Olsen asked jumping down from his upper bunk.

"Is what true?" asked Newkirk taking a drag on the cigarette.

"I heard some prisoners attacked the Colonel in the rec hall. Tried to kill 'im."

"Yeah it's true," Kinch replied weakly as he and LeBeau returned to staring at the table. "But he's alive thank God."

"Who did it? Do you know?" Olsen asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Stoddard, Gifford, Rowland, Hill, and Brisbane," LeBeau answered looking up at the man. "Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason," Olsen said putting the coffee pot back on the stove. "It's just that I noticed Hill talking to that phony earlier, then running off. And the others, except for Rowland, are all newbies. And Rowland himself has only been here for a month and I know for a fact doesn't like Colonel Hogan at all."

"Sacre Chat," the little Frenchman muttered with a look at the others. "Olsen is right. They are all new prisoners. He is targeting the new prisoners."

"And convincing them to do his dirty work for him," Kinch added.

"I know the Colonel doesn't want anything to happen to the blighter, but he needs to be stopped and the sooner, the better," Newkirk said.

Just then the barracks door opened again and Carter, followed by Hogan number two, calmly walked in. Carter immediately saw the looks he was receiving from the others. He let a weak smile appear as he jammed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hi, guys," he said nervously.

"Well look who's here," Newkirk remarked sarcastically. "The Marta Hari of barracks two."

Carter shifted on his feet, apparently stung by the remark. "How's Colonel Hogan?" he asked innocently.

"Why should you care?" asked the Frenchman giving Carter a filthy look.

Carter shrugged. "I do still live here, y'know," he said, hurt. "And I'd really like to know."

Kinch glared at the younger man. "You lost that right when you teamed up with _him." _The radioman's eyes shifted to Hogan number two.

Carter bit his lower lip. "Is it okay if I at least see him?" he asked.

"Non. Wilson's been told to keep you away from the Colonel," said LeBeau.

Carter was stunned that his friends didn't trust him to be around the Colonel. "But I'd really…."

"You keep the bloody hell away from 'im!" Newkirk sneered jumping to his feet. "You go near the Gov'nor and I just might…."

"Corporal Newkirk, are you threatening someone who outranks you?" asked Hogan number two stepping up beside Carter.

"And why don't _you_ just shut your trap!" Newkirk hissed. "This is all your bloody fault! I'm gonna straighten you out right here and now!" He started around the table, but his arm was grabbed by Kinch. "Let go of me arm, Kinch. Somebody needs to straighten out this bloody bastard before he gets the Gov'nor killed! Now let go!"

"No," Kinch replied. "We all know how the Colonel feels about us taking matters into our own hands."

Hogan number two smirked. "Imagine that, a Nazi spy with ethics." He chuckled.

Newkirk saw red then. Yanking his arm free from Kinch's grasp, he lunged at Hogan number two. Carter jumped in front of the man in an attempt to keep the Englander away from him, but was roughly shoved out of the way by Newkirk whose fist then connected with Hogan number two's jaw. The man stumbled backward, the back of his head striking the frame of the double bunk beds before he fell on his back onto the floor with Newkirk on top of him with his arm drawn back ready to deliver another blow.

"Newkirk!" Kinch shouted as he and LeBeau both grabbed their friend and yanked him off of the man. "Calm down! Newkirk!" They dragged the enraged Englander away while Olsen knelt down beside the unconscious prisoner who's head was now lying in a small pool of blood. He pressed two fingers against the man's throat.

"He's alive," Olsen said looking up at Kinch.

"He won't be for bloody long!" Newkirk shouted struggling against being held.

After awhile, Newkirk seemed to calm down just a bit, but both Kinch and LeBeau still held onto him tightly. Carter stood nearby with mouth open in an 'O' and eyes wide. He had never seen his friend so enraged before.

"Olsen, get one of the guards and then have them get Wilson. Go!" Kinch shouted. He watched Olsen leave the barracks. He then looked at Carter who hadn't moved. "I suggest you make yourself scarce," he suggested. He noticed Carter hadn't moved. "_Carter!"_

The young American, as if awakened from a dream, looked at Kinch, and then at the unconscious man on the floor before nodding and moving around the man, exited the barracks. Once he was gone, LeBeau and Kinch focused on Newkirk who now had calmed down and was breathing heavily. It seemed at last he had come to grips with what he had done and knew he was in deep trouble.

"Are you all right, mon ami?" asked LeBeau, worried, standing in front of his friend with hands pressed against his chest.

"I'm okay now, Louie," Newkirk replied. "I lost me head when he said what he said about the Gov'nor." He turned his head to the side enabling him to see a bit of Kinch. "You can let go now, mate. I'm all right now." Kinch, feeling that the Englander had calmed down sufficiently after getting the anger out of his system, released his arms and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Newkirk hung his head sorrowfully.

"I've really gone and done it now. I'm sorry, Kinch," Newkirk said shamefully. "I truly am. I just hope the Gov'nor won't be too upset with me when he finds out what I done."

They heard a loud groan and noticed Hogan number two starting to stir and make an attempt to sit up touching the back of his head. He winced.

Before the radioman could answer, the barracks door opened and Olsen, followed by Wilson carrying his medical bag, and Langenscheidt behind him, entered the barracks. The medic immediately knelt beside the injured man.

"Olsen told me what happened," the medic explained as he began his examination. The entire time he was treating his patient, Hogan number two glared at the Englander with intense hatred in his brown eyes. He winced again and jerked away while the medic was treating him.

"Watch what the fuck you're doing, will you!" he snapped at Wilson causing the medic to pause momentarily, unaccustomed to being snapped at in such a fashion. A brief glance in the direction of the others told him they were just as surprised.

"Sorry," the medic said as he resumed his treatment of the injury. It was then he noticed something familiar during his examination and subsequent treatment; but he remained mum on his findings. As soon as he finished, he helped the man to his feet and then to sit down on Carter's bunk when the man swayed on his feet. "You only have a mild concussion," he explained. "You'll have a headache and some dizziness for a few days. I suggest you put an ice pack on the back of your head where it struck the post. Make sure to get plenty of rest for the next three days at least. And no strenuous physical activity until further notice." Reaching into his bag, Wilson removed a bottle of aspirin and handed the man two. "Take these now for pain." He watched the man swallow the aspirin dry before handing him four more. He watched the man put the aspirin in his jacket pocket. "Take two more in four hours and the others four hours after that. If you need more come see me." He looked at Olsen and Kinch. "Help him into his quarters so he can lie down."

"I don't need to lie down, thank you," Hogan number two announced harshly still glaring at Newkirk. "I'll be all right."

"You can lay down in your quarters now, or in the infirmary. Take your choice," said Wilson."

Hogan number two sighed. His head hurt a lot right now. "I'll take my quarters," he said.

"I thought so," Wilson said with a smile. "Colonel, if you experience any other unusual symptoms let me know right away. Kinch, Olsen, help him to his quarters. Then, make sure he has an ice pack to put on the back of his head." As they watched the two men lead the injured man to the smaller room, Wilson leaned forward with both hands, palms downward, on the table with narrowed eyes and knitted eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Hogan number one, feeling somebody was nearby, opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to find Andrew Carter seated in the chair beside the bed. "Carter, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."<p>

"I just needed to see for myself that you were all right. How do you feel, Colonel?" His eyes fell on the wrapped hand laying on top of the man's body and winced at the blood-stained gauze. "How's the hand?"

"Painful," Hogan replied. "What are you doing in here? Wilson was told to keep you out of here. And Sergeant Anderson is in the back room. If he finds you here…."

"I know, the guys told me. But when Wilson came to our barracks and I was told to leave, I took a chance I could get to see you, sir. But I made sure the guards didn't catch me as the prisoners are confined to barracks. I kept close to the sides of the buildings." Carter hung his head. "I'm sorry, Colonel."

Something in Carter's tone gave Hogan pause. And despite his anger right now, he found himself still concerned over the young man. "Sorry for what?"

Carter looked up and at Hogan. "For this and those," he said pointing at Hogan's injured hand and the bruises on his face.

Hogan licked his dry lips. "Carter, I know you're sorry, but I'm afraid that doesn't change the fact that you betrayed me; you betrayed us. You now believe this imposter is Colonel Hogan and not me. Tell me, Carter, what exactly did he promise you to buy your loyalty?"

"That's not fair, Colonel," Carter announced, stung by the question.

"Isn't it? But you haven't answered my question. What did the phony promise you to buy your loyalty?"

Carter hung his head. "He promised to send me home so I could be with Mary Jane. As soon as I help him convince other prisoners he's really Colonel Hogan and as soon as he takes over as the Senior POW officer."

Hogan shook his head and winced. "And exactly where am I suppose to be while all this is happening?"

Carter raised his head and had a sad look on his face. He shrugged. "Once he takes over, he says he'll get rid of the phony."

Hogan swallowed the lump in his throat. "I see. Get out, Carter," he said softly. "And don't come back here."

Carter's jaw fell. "But Colonel…."

"I said _get out_! I can't stand looking at you right now."

"What are you doing here," a male voice said. Looking over, Carter spied Sergeant Paul Anderson, Wilson's assistant, standing in the infirmary area glaring at the young Sergeant. "Now I don't know all the particulars as to why, but you were ordered to stay away from the Colonel. So I suggest you leave and do it now."

Carter, with a forlorn look on his face, hung his head. "Yes, sir," he said sadly as he got to his feet. He turned and with hands stuffed in his pockets and slightly hunched over, walked away without a look back. Hogan watched him walk away with a bit of sadness in his heart, feeling badly for the young man somewhat. He then looked up at Anderson.

"You all right, sir?" asked Anderson. "Did he harm you in any way?"

"No. I'm fine," Hogan stated. He paused for a moment. "Y'know, I feel kind of badly for Carter," he said.

"Why's that, Colonel?" Anderson asked sitting down in the chair Carter had vacated. "He betrayed you and the others and just might have had a hand in what happened to you. How can you feel sorry for him?"

"I don't know, Paul, I just do. And despite his betrayal, I don't want to believe that Carter had a hand in what happened in the rec hall. It would be too heartbreaking if true. But regardless, he's still one of my men."

Anderson shook his head in amazement. "You're a better man than I am, sir," he said admiringly.

* * *

><p>Olsen and Kinch emerged from the smaller room to find Wilson appearing to be lost in thought and looking as if something was deeply troubling him.<p>

"We gave him a towel with some ice in it to put on the back of his head," Olsen said. "Right now he's sleeping."

"Newkirk, you shouldn't have hit him," Kinch muttered. "You could be in big trouble as he just might be a Colonel even if not Colonel Hogan. Hopefully the Colonel can do something when he finds out."

Newkirk shrugged. "I told you he deserved it, Kinch. He shouldn't have said what he said about the Gov'nor is all."

"Just what did he say about the Colonel?" asked Wilson curiously.

"He called the Gov'nor a Nazi spy," Newkirk said with disgust. "I lost me temper again but this time I couldn't hold back anymore."

"Ouch," was all Wilson said regarding what he's heard. "He certainly knows how to aggravate people, doesn't he?"

Needing to change the situation, Kinch looked at the medic. Joe, what's wrong?" he asked. "You looked troubled by something when Olsen and I walked into the room."

Wilson scratched his chin. "I'm not sure," he said. He glanced back at Langenscheidt who was standing near the door. The medic then motioned with his head for LeBeau, Newkirk, Kinch and Olsen to join him. The men moved off to the side where they could talk with ought being overheard.

"What is it?" asked the Frenchman with knitted eyebrows.

"When I was examining his injury, I noticed a few scars in the area of behind his ears, the base of his skull at the hairline, and on his temple near the hairline. They're very faint and one needs to really get up close in order to see them, but they are there. I've seen those type of scars before."

"So what?" asked LeBeau not comprehending. "A lot of new prisoners have scars on them. The Krauts aren't exactly gentle when they question a person."

"Yeah, but we don't know if the Gestapo ever had this blighter as a prisoner," said Newkirk.

Wilson shook his head. "These aren't the type of scars a person would have from being beaten or tortured."

"Joe, what are you saying exactly? Just what type of scars are they then?" asked Kinch.

"They're the type of scars a person would have who's undergone plastic surgery," the medic answered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kinch, LeBeau, Newkirk and Olsen all stood, slack-jawed, as they stared at the medic.

"Plastic surgery?" asked a skeptical Frenchman, keeping his voice low. "Are you sure?"

"Very," Wilson replied. "As I said, I've seen those scars before, and they are definitely those from having had plastic surgery."

"Now why would a prisoner have plastic surgery?" asked Olsen, mystified.

"Maybe he suffered facial injuries and had to have his face repaired," said Newkirk.

"Maybe," said Kinch scratching his chin. "Another possibility is to conceal one's identity."

"Blimey, you think that's the case here?" Newkirk asked looking at the radioman. "But that would mean the blighter might not be a stranger to the Gov'nor after all."

"I don't get it," said LeBeau staring at his friends.

"What they mean is that Colonel Hogan might know this phony if he changed his appearance only to make sure the Colonel _didn't _recognize him."

"Mon Dieu," murmured LeBeau. "We must inform the Colonel right away."

"I'll handle it," said Wilson. "I left him resting and I don't want to disturb him at the moment. He needs to rest. But I'll tell him when he wakes up. Speaking of which, I'd better get back to the infirmary and check on my patient."

"Give the Colonel our best, will you?" asked Kinch. He saw Wilson nod before he left the barracks with Langenscheidt. Then, Kinch looked at the others. "Under no circumstances are we to let on that we know this fake's had plastic surgery," Kinch emphasized to the others. He saw the others nod their agreement.

On his way back to the infirmary, Wilson spotted Carter, with a sad look, trying to make his way back to the barracks without being spotted. Fortunately, it didn't seem as if Langenscheidt had seen him, or if he had, didn't say anything. The man's head was bowed and he was hunched over with hands jammed in his jacket pockets. He watched the young man kick at some dirt as if lost in his own thoughts. The medic still couldn't believe what he had been told about Carter and felt sorry for the young man; he seemed so alone and lonely right now. He wanted to approach Carter and say something to him, but thought better of it and continued on his way. No sense in drawing unwanted attention to the young man.

He reached the infirmary minutes later and once inside, noticed Sergeant Anderson sitting and talking with Hogan. The two men spotted Wilson when he came closer.

"How's our patient, Paul?" he asked.

"He's fine, considering we had an unexpected visitor," Anderson replied.

"Who?" Wilson asked already knowing the answer.

Anderson shook his head and looked up at Wilson. "I was in the back room taking care of something, and when I came out, I found Sergeant Carter seated beside the Colonel. I chased him out immediately. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. As long as no harm was done." Wilson exhaled. "Paul, why don't you take a break? I need to speak with the Colonel."

Anderson got to his feet and Wilson waited until his assistant had left the infirmary before he sat down and looked at the Colonel.

"What happened in the barracks, Joe?" Hogan asked. "Is everything all right there? Who was hurt?"

"Newkirk punched out your namesake and he hit his head on the post holding up the upper bunk in the common room." He saw Hogan momentarily close his eyes and exhale deeply.

"Damn," he muttered not in anger, but more out of frustration at not being in the barracks to keep the Englander from doing what he did. Now he had to worry about what Hogan number two would do to Newkirk in retaliation. He knew Klink would toss Newkirk into the cooler probably for thirty days for striking a superior officer, and there might not be anything he could do about it; at least until the phony was exposed. He opened his eyes again to look at Wilson. "How is he?" he then asked.

"Newkirk's fine, and your namesake has a mild concussion. But, while I was examining him, I discovered something strange that I told the men about and now you."

"What?"

Wilson then repeated his findings to Hogan and saw Hogan's eyebrows arch and his eyes widen at the news. Whatever he was expecting to hear, Wilson sensed this wasn't it.

"Plastic surgery? Are you sure?" asked Hogan.

"Colonel, I'd know those post surgical scars anywhere. And from the looks of them, I'd say he had it done within the last year."

Hogan's eyes narrowed as he thought about what Wilson had told him. "There's only two reasons I can think of that would cause a person to undergo plastic surgery," he said. "Facial injury, and to conceal their identity. But which applies to our guy I have no idea. You say the men know?"

"By the men I mean Kinch, Newkirk, Olsen and LeBeau. Nobody else in the barracks and not Carter."

"Good. Let' keep it that way for now. London is on radio silence for one more day. Day after tomorrow, we'll have to disable that radio detector truck in the compound, contact London, and hopefully clear this mess up so we can get rid of our friend."

Wilson sighed and nodded. "Sir, what if London can't clear up this mess? What will you do then?"

Hogan sighed wearily. "Then I'd say we have one very large problem on our hands."

* * *

><p>Hogan number two opened his eyes due to the pounding in his head. <em>"That damn Englander!"<em> he told himself. _"He'll pay for what he's done. And he'll pay big time."_ He figured since he was planning on getting rid of Kinchloe and Baker and any other blacks, he would include Newkirk as well. The Englander was trouble and he would not waste his time trying to turn him. It would be better to just do away with him; and the sooner the better. But how? Then he smiled as the realization came how to get him out of the way.

* * *

><p>After Wilson left him alone, Hogan closed his eyes and decided to try and get some sleep. But with his mind inundated with information, he found sleep didn't come easy to him. In fact, he found himself staring up at the ceiling instead, and suddenly thinking of his close friend Lieutenant Kyle Bingham who had been assigned to Stalag 13 about a month after he was. It went without saying that Hogan was overjoyed to be reunited with at least one member of his bomber crew, as he had lost track of all the others and never found out what happened to any of them. He had to assume the others hadn't made it, and inwardly mourned their apparent loss.<p>

He wondered how Kyle was doing these days in Stalag 18.

"_I wish you were still here,"_ Hogan told himself wearily. _"If you were, the prisoners who doubt me now would believe who I am. You would have straightened them out but quick." _Hogan found himself chuckling at the thought. For the life of him, Hogan wondered why now, after all this time, he was thinking of his co-pilot from the mission in which he and his crew had been shot down. He and the others had gotten separated after bailing out of their damaged plane, and Hogan had feared for awhile that he was the only survivor; but, when the truck came into Stalag 13 a month after Hogan became Senior POW officer, and he saw Kyle climb out of the back along with three other prisoners, he nearly wept openly with joy. He even made sure Kyle was assigned to barracks two, and the two men spent most of the night in Hogan's quarters reconnecting by talking and recalling past missions, and it was then Hogan learned that the remainder of his crew was dead; two or three hadn't even made it out of the plane in time, the rest killed by German patrols who had come across them soon after the bailout. Kyle, not seeing Hogan, had wondered what had happened to his commanding officer and had assumed he had either been killed or captured and had mourned the knowledge that regardless, they probably would never see each other again.

Hogan tucked his good hand behind his head and sighed. Kyle had been his best friend in the 504th as they both traveled pretty much in the same circles. In fact, Kyle was Hogan's choice over Captain Leonard Wylie when he needed to replace his previous co-pilot who had been killed during a previous mission. To Hogan, the choice was easy. And while Wylie was a good officer, there were things about him that didn't sit well with Hogan. In addition to having a narcissistic attitude, he also noticed whenever he chose another man to replace somebody on his crew, and overlooked Wylie, there was an anger in the Captain's eyes although the man remained polite to all he met, even Bingham. But to Hogan, despite the man's politeness and demeanor, the dislike of Bingham and of Hogan himself was quite evident. In fact, it came as no surprise to Hogan when he began to hear rumors that Wylie blamed him for him being constantly overlooked whenever the Colonel needed to replace someone. Secretly, Hogan was relieved when Wylie was selected by another bomber commander for his crew.

For a fleeting moment, Hogan wondered what had happened to that crew and Wylie, and whether they had made it safely back to London after dropping their load. But his mind quickly returned to Kyle. He wished more than anything right now that Kyle was still in camp and that he could talk with him. He missed the man. Not that he couldn't talk to Kinch and the others, but with Kyle as both were officers, he could confide in him as such.

Then one day a year ago, Kyle was gone. Transferred out of Stalag 13 without so much as a warning or explanation, to Stalag 18. It wasn't a surprise as prisoners were transferred in and out of Stalags all the time. To say Hogan was upset was to put it mildly. He had even tried to convince Klink to get Kyle back, but without success. And in return, Sergeant Rowland was sent to Stalag 13 from Stalag 18, and almost immediately he and Hogan clashed. He learned that in Stalag 18 Rowland was a barracks chief, and when he came to Stalag 13 and assigned to barracks nine, found Captain Horner was already the barracks chief, and didn't like it. It didn't matter to the Sergeant that Horner outranked him. After being a barracks chief, Rowland didn't want to go back to being second banana again. He complained to Hogan who refused to budge and make a change, and for that, Rowland's dislike of Hogan intensified.

In fact, Hogan momentarily wondered if there was some connection between Kyle being transferred out and this other 'Hogan' arriving, but dismissed it as pure coincidence. It was an odd thought to have, Hogan told himself, and there was no grounds for it whatsoever. Yet, why did the thought persist and bother him so much right now?

* * *

><p>Klink, from the minute he returned to his office, poured himself a snifter of Schnapps and downed it quickly before returning to and sitting down behind his desk. He couldn't erase from his mind the sight of Hogan number one's injuries, and the blood. How had things progressed to the stage that some of the prisoners would turn on one of the two Colonels? He supposed it had only been a matter of time, however, before it was to happen given the situation. Hoping to occupy his mind with different thoughts, he began going over the reports on his desk. But after only a few minutes, tossed the pen aside and clasped his hands together, elbows on the desk, and pressed his lower jaw against clenched hands. He just couldn't get the image of Hogan number one in the rec hall out of his mind. In fact, any giddiness he previously felt at seeing Hogan number one's discomfort at having another man in camp with the same name was gone as well. And whatever he had felt didn't mean he wanted to see either man hurt; especially the Hogan he had known for awhile.<p>

"What have I done?" Klink asked the open air around him. "I should have stopped this before it started; before somebody got hurt. I suppose I should be fortunate Hogan wasn't killed. Thank heavens Sergeant Wilson said he should be all right." He rubbed his forehead as a headache was beginning. He was starting to feel he was losing control of Stalag 13; and if that happened and General Burkhalter was to find out, Klink knew he would end up on the Russian front for sure. It was then his phone rang. Hoping Fraulein Hilda would answer it, he ignored the incessant ringing. But after it rang four times, Klink figured his secretary was probably out of the office at the moment.

Exhaling with sudden weariness, he picked up the receiver. "Klink speaking." He suddenly stiffened. "Yes, Captain van Kueren. No, sir, it hasn't been determined yet who is the real Hogan. But Captain….but….no sir. Yes, sir. I will await your arrival tomorrow morning. What? Yes, sir. Heil Hitler," the Kommandant said raising his hand in the Party salute even though van Kueren couldn't see anything. Hanging up the phone, Klink rubbed his temples now with both hands. Just what he needed. To have that Gestapo Captain coming back out to Stalag 13 again. What was he going to do?

He looked up when his office door opened and Fraulein Hilda looked in. "I've returned from lunch, Kommandant. Do you need anything done?"

"No, nothing," Klink mumbled not looking up. Hilda started closing the door when Klink suddenly looked up. "Wait!" He noticed Hilda pause, watching her superior. Klink turned his eyes toward her. "Fraulein Hilda, get me General Burkhalter's office, priority call."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant, right away," Hilda replied closing the door.

After a few minutes, Klink's desk phone buzzed, and the Kommandant picked it up. "General Burkhalter, Klink here. Klink, sir. Yes, I thought you'd want to know that I just received a call from the Gestapo. Captain van Kueren is coming here tomorrow and he demands that I turn Colonel Hogan number one over to him. What? Oh, I call the Hogan we've known as Hogan number one and the new prisoner as Hogan number two so we can tell them apart. Yes, sir, I thought it was brilliant if I do say so myself," he commented with a smile that soon turned into a frown. "Yes, sir. Naturally I would think it was brilliant. Yes, sir. I shall expect you tomorrow. What's that? Yes, sir. Heil Hitler." Hanging up, Klink started feeling a bit better about tomorrow until he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he announced not looking up until his door opened, and a nervous-looking Corporal Langenscheidt entered, saluting. "Yes, Corporal, what is it?" Klink asked returning the salute. He didn't need any additional trouble.

"Herr Kommandant, I wish to report that there was a disturbance in barracks number two."

Klink felt his heart drop into his stomach. Now what? He slowly got to his feet. "Disturbance? What kind of disturbance?"

"Apparently, the British Corporal Newkirk struck Colonel Hogan number two causing him an injury. But Sergeant Wilson deemed the injury not to be serious. Just a mild concussion."

Grabbing his cap off his desk, Klink hurried past Langenscheidt and out the door followed by Langenscheidt. As Schultz was coming in as they were leaving, Klink ordered him to accompany them to barracks two.

Once the trio reached the barracks, Schultz pushed open the door. "Achtung!" he announced resulting in the prisoners coming to attention as Klink and Langenscheidt walked in.

"Gentlemen, you may stand at ease," Klink addressed the prisoners; the men stood at ease and waited.

"Can we help you, Kommandant?" asked Kinch wondering what Klink wanted, and afraid he already knew the answer.

"Yes, Sergeant Kinchloe," Klink replied stepping close to the radioman. "You can tell me about the fight between Hogan number two and Corporal Newkirk."

Kinch looked nervously at Newkirk who couldn't meet his eyes. "Fight, sir? What fight? I wouldn't exactly call it a fight, Kommandant," Kinch explained. "It was just a misunderstanding is all."

Klink then stepped in front of the Englander. "Newkirk, what was this misunderstanding between you and Hogan number two?"

"Well uh, sir….it's just that….you see….I seem to have forgotten what it was all about, actually, sir." He smiled weakly.

"You've forgotten what it's all about, eh? Well, let's just see about that. Where is Hogan number two?"

"He's uh, resting in his quarters, sir," said Kinch. With a quick glance at LeBeau and Olsen, and Newkirk, they followed Klink and Schultz as they marched in the direction of the smaller room.

Grabbing the doorknob, Klink opened the door and saw the American laying on the lower bunk holding an ice pack to the back of his head. The man slightly turned his head enabling him to look at the Kommandant.

"How are you feeling?" asked Klink who was not without compassion.

"I'll live, Kommandant," Hogan number two explained, his eyes focused on the Englander. "As long as you keep that homicidal maniac away from me."

"What exactly happened here?" Klink asked the injured man walking into the room.

"I have no idea, Kommandant," Hogan number two hissed. "Corporal Newkirk has had it in for me since I was assigned to this barracks. The minute I returned here after the incident in the rec hall, he started blaming me for everything, and before I knew it, he was on me and struck me causing me to hit the back of my head on one of the posts of the bunk beds. The man's crazy and dangerous."

Newkirk's eyes widened. "That's not what the bloody hell happened and you know it!" he shouted. Klink immediately turned to face him, anger on his face. He didn't need this especially at this time. "I would have thought after what happened in the rec hall, the prisoners would have learned their lesson, but apparently they haven't. Well, perhaps thirty days in the cooler for fighting, Corporal, along with loss of all privileges for an additional thirty days will teach you a lesson. Schultz, take him away."

Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk exchanged looks. "Isn't that a bit harsh, sir?" asked Newkirk innocently with eyes wide and eyebrows arched. He was fighting to control himself all the while glaring at Hogan number two.

"Newkirk, shut your mouth before he increases your punishment," Kinch advised Newkirk with a touch of his hand on the man's shoulder.

Klink, noticing Schultz hadn't moved, ground his lower jaw. "Schultz, I said take him away."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," the rotund guard answered sadly sensing the cause of Newkirk's trouble probably deserved what he got. He gently took Newkirk's arm. "Let's go, Newkirk," he said leading the Englander toward the open door of the barracks while Klink closed the door of the smaller room. He then turned to follow them, but paused and looked back.

"Just so you all know, this entire situation just might probably be resolved tomorrow," he said.

Kinch's eyes narrowed. "Resolved tomorrow how, Kommandant?" He was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"That Gestapo Captain, van Kueren, is coming back here tomorrow morning and intends on taking Hogan number one back to Berlin with him when he leaves."

Newkirk suddenly gripped the side of the doorway to keep from leaving. He looked back at Klink. "But he can't do that, sir! He'll be taking the wrong man with 'im! That man in the infirmary is the real Gov'nor! You can't let 'im remove 'im from this camp!"

Klink stiffened. "Don't you think I realize that," he replied. "That is why I have asked General Burkhalter to come here and see if a peaceful resolution can be reached."

"And what if it can't be?" asked LeBeau, panic written all over his face.

"Then the man you've know for close to three years as Colonel Hogan will be removed from here and taken to Berlin where more than likely he will not return unless the Gestapo decides they removed the wrong man and removes the other Hogan as well. That is all." He turned and exited the barracks behind Schultz, Newkirk, and Langenscheidt. Once they were gone, LeBeau and Olsen turned to Kinch.

"What are we going to do, mon ami?" asked the frantic little Frenchman. "If they remove Colonel Hogan from this camp….

"I know, I know," Kinch replied. "And we won't allow that to happen. But right now I believe neither will General Burkhalter. He stopped it once, I believe he'll stop it again."

"But why would he care what happens to the Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

"Easy," Kinch began. "If the Gestapo takes over this mess, and determines that the man in the infirmary is a phony, they'll make sure the Luftwaffe is the laughing stock of the German military. Burkhalter will want to keep both men here and resolve things so they can avoid being embarrassed and humiliated."

Olsen ran a hand over his dark brown hair. "I never thought I'd see the day when we'd have to rely on a Kraut to save the Colonel."

Inside the smaller room, Hogan number two grinned. Despite the pain in his head, he was happy. He had turned one of Hogan's intimate little group to his side, and another was in the cooler for thirty days. It was a painful way to go about it, but the end result couldn't have been more favorable for him. He'd leave the Englander in the cooler for the entire thirty days, and he knew Hogan number one would not be able to do anything about it without making himself look guilty to everybody else. He saw a way he could use this to his advantage. Still smiling, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come over him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning found the prisoners of barracks two, minus Newkirk, standing in formation outside the barracks. And although he still felt a bit nauseous, somewhat dizzy, and his head pounding, Hogan number two was standing in formation as well, hands clasped behind him. He watched as Schultz counted each prisoner, pausing momentarily when he got to him, and, for a minute, the two men stared at each other. Then, Schultz continued on with his counting. He had just finished when Klink was seen hurrying down the steps on the Kommandantur and striding towards them, one hand behind his back, riding crop tucked under his other arm.

"Repooooooorrrrrttttt!" the Kommandant's voice was heard booming throughout the compound.

Schultz turned around and exchanged salutes with Klink. "Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good, Schultz. Have you checked the infirmary to see if Hogan number one is there?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. I checked before awakening the prisoners for roll call. He was sleeping. And Sergeant Anderson told me it's possible Colonel Hogan could return to barracks two today."

"Excellent, Schultz. You can dismiss your men."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied saluting. But before he could carry out the order, both he and Klink turned at the sound of a staff car pulling up outside the Kommandantur, its Gestapo flags flapping in the breeze. Klink froze in his place as he spotted Captain van Kueren climbing out of the back seat, and hurried forward to greet the officer.

"Captain van Kueren, I didn't expect you here so early," said Klink nervously. He was hoping General Burkhalter would have arrived before the Captain.

"I told you I would be here this morning, Klink," the Gestapo officer replied coolly, his eyes focused on the prisoners outside the barracks, before finally falling on Hogan number two. "Klink, you seem to be missing someone. The other Colonel Hogan perhaps?" He stared at Klink with arched eyebrows.

"He is not missing, Captain," Klink began. "He is in the infirmary. There was an accident yesterday and he was injured in the process. But he is here." Klink forced a shaky smile to appear. "Afterall, nobody escapes from…."

Van Kueren held up a hand causing the Kommandant to stop talking. "Spare me your no escape boast, Klink. I'm not interested. You say he is in the infirmary?"

"Yes, sir," Klink replied.

"Good," van Kueren replied as he took a few steps toward the prisoners.

"Filthy Bosche," LeBeau muttered under his breath as the Captain came closer. He continued watching as the Captain, followed by Klink, slowly walked up and down the two lines of prisoners before pausing in front of Hogan number two who merely arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Can I help you, Captain?" he asked quizzically.

Van Kueren smirked and spoke to Klink without turning his head. "Klink, you will escort this man to your cooler where I wish to question him in private."

"Yes, Captain, at once. Schultz, escort Hogan number two to the cooler."

Schultz saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." The obese guard took the Colonel's arm and led the man away in the direction of the cells.

"Hogan number two, Klink?" van Kueren asked looking at the Kommandant.

Klink chuckled nervously. "Just my way to identify which Hogan I wanted when I needed to talk to one of them." Seeing the Gestapo officer wasn't amused, Klink shut his mouth and swallowed the building lump in his throat. Where was the General?

That same question had occurred to Kinch and LeBeau especially as they let their eyes wander to the front gates, hoping at any minute to see the General's staff car coming through the gates, but no such luck.

"Klink, dismiss the prisoners," van Kueren ordered. "I will question your Hogan number two as you call him, before I go to the infirmary and question the other Colonel Hogan."

Klink swallowed hard. "Yes, Captain van Kueren," he stammered. "Prisoners, dismissed." He then turned and followed van Kueren in the direction of the cells. Meanwhile, LeBeau, Baker, and Olsen gathered around Kinch; Carter kept himself apart from the small group and stood, alone, off to the side.

"What do you think, Kinch?" asked Olsen, worried.

"I don't know," was the radioman's reply. "I was hoping Burkhalter would be here by now."

"Just goes to show you can never depend on a Bosche when you need one," muttered LeBeau.

* * *

><p>Klink stood outside the cell with Schultz and Captain van Kueren staring at Hogan number two. "I don't need you, Klink," van Kueren remarked while continuing to stare at the American. "I assure you I will not lay a hand on your Hogan number two."<p>

"But….but….Captain van Kueren. A Luftwaffe officer must be present at all times when…." Klink paused when he saw the look he received from the Captain. "Yes, sir. It's not necessary for me to be here. Schultz, unlock the cell door for the Captain."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied grimly as he unlocked the cell door and held the door open allowing the Captain to enter. Pausing in the doorway, van Kueren glanced back over his shoulder at the duo.

"You can go," he said with authority. "Sergeant, I will yell when I need you. Colonel Hogan and I are going to have a nice talk, just the two of us." He then waited until both Schultz and Klink had departed before he entered the cell, closing the door with a clang. Then, with a smirk, van Kueren approached the prisoner who sat with both feet on the floor, his arms folded, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Now alone, van Kueren grabbed hold of a chair, and placed it directly in front of the prisoner. He leaned forward with arms on his thighs and hands clasped between his knees.

"You look somewhat pale, Captain," he said keeping his voice low. "Are you ill?"

Hogan number two gingerly touched the back of his head, felt the lump, and winced. "That damned Englander sucker punched me and I hit the back of my head. It still hurts but I'll live." He noticed the Gestapo officer's concern, and chuckled. "Don't worry. He's been tossed in the cooler for thirty days. I saw to that. I also managed to turn one of Hogan's men against him. That simple-minded Sergeant Carter."

Van Kueren raised both eyebrows. "Good work." He then paused for a few seconds. "Klink told me the other Hogan had an accident and was injured. Do you know what happened?"

Hogan number two smiled before explaining about the incident in the recreation hall. He watched an amused grin appear on the Gestapo Captain's face. "I don't know who was more shocked by what happened, Hogan or that idiot Klink." He smirked. "Hogan is slowly losing control here. I've even turned Klink's secretary against the good Colonel. The new prisoners are already against him. A few more days and Hogan won't know what hit him."

"You have been busy," van Kueren said. Then he became serious. "Have you discovered anything connecting Hogan to the underground and the sabotage in the area yet?"

"Not yet," Hogan number two said with a sigh. "He's been very clever. But I know there is something in that barracks that will tell us what we want to know. But there is something strange though."

"What is it?"

"The other day, Hogan had a diversion created so he could talk to the vet who changes the guard dogs here, but I have no idea why. He did it twice."

"Do you know the vet's name by chance?" van Kueren asked as he dug a small notebook and pen from inside his inner jacket pocket.

"Schnitzer. Oskar Schnitzer." He watched the Gestapo Captain write down the name.

"Anything or anybody else I should check on?" van Kueren asked. Seeing Hogan number two shake his head slowly, and wince again from the motion, he then tucked the pen and notebook away. "Does Hogan suspect anything?"

"As to what?"

"As to who you really are?"

Hogan number two smirked. "To the best of my knowledge, he hasn't a clue. And by the time he finds or figures it out, it'll be too late." He then chuckled. "Did you bring it?"

Van Kueren reached inside his pocket and removed a small bottle and held it up. "Yes. It was a good idea of yours to have one of our men assigned as a guard here to pass on information to us from you. Corporal Ritter managed to send me a radio message telling me what you needed. Just remember I had trouble obtaining this. Why do you need it if I may ask?" He handed the bottle to Hogan number two. "Your orders are not to kill Hogan, just to get the goods on him."

"I have no intention of killing him, unless it can't be helped," the man replied studying the bottle before tucking it inside his inner jacket pocket. "I just plan on making him very sick to get him out of the way. He's been watching me like a hawk since I arrived here. If I can incapacitate him for a few days, it'll give me a chance to look around more and see what I can find. I suspect he might have some interesting things hidden in his quarters."

Van Kueren rubbed his hands together. "I can't remain here much longer before somebody becomes suspicious. Should you find anything or need anything, pass word to Corporal Ritter and he will contact me." He looked at his watch. "But now I must leave. I have to head to the infirmary to question the other Colonel Hogan." He started to his feet.

"You're not really going to remove him from camp, are you?" asked Hogan number two.

"Of course not," van Kueren said with a grin. "I'm sure that fool, Klink, has already contacted General Burkhalter about my visit, and he will show up and try to stop me. I will just simply allow him stop me from removing Hogan from camp." Getting to his feet, van Kueren put on his cold expression, and walked to the cell door. "Sergeant!" he shouted.

Puffing, Schultz came into view. "Ye…ye….yes, Captain?" he stammered.

"I am through questioning this prisoner. Now open the cell. I wish to go to the infirmary and question your other Colonel Hogan."

"Ja….Jawohl, Captain." Schultz quickly unlocked the cell door and held it open to allow the Gestapo officer to pass by him before closing the door and locking it.

* * *

><p>Hogan number one was gingerly getting dressed in the infirmary. Because of his hand, things went somewhat slower than he would have preferred, but he was managing. Wilson had offered to help the Colonel with getting dressed, but one glare from Hogan made him back off. He knew how stubborn Hogan could be, and that the man hated needing personal help with things much less to admit it. Finally, Hogan was done. After donning his cap and pushing it back, he began slowly putting on his jacket when he and Wilson spotted Captain van Kueren with an unhappy-looking Schultz behind him, walking inside the infirmary; Hogan frowned seeing the Gestapo officer.<p>

"I can stay if you need me to, Colonel," Wilson said in a low voice.

"No. I'll be all right," Hogan replied zipping up his jacket mid-way. "Thanks anyway. Just another visit from our friendly neighborhood men in black." He watched the medic walk to the other side of the infirmary so Hogan had privacy, yet was within proximity if the Colonel needed assistance. The entire time Hogan's eyes never strayed from the Gestapo officer. Hogan didn't know what it was about the Gestapo, but every time he came face-to-face with one, any injury he had began to hurt more; and true to form, his hand began to throb.

Finally, van Kueren stood directly in front of the American. He turned his head sideways towards Schultz. "That will be all, Sergeant. I will shout if I need you. You may leave us."

"Jawohl, Captain." Schultz saluted nervously then glanced sympathetically at Hogan before turning and leaving the infirmary.

Hogan, arms wrapped around himself, stood, waiting, an unfriendly expression on his face. "What can I do for you, Captain? Visiting hours ended yesterday, and I'm being discharged today." He saw van Kueren smirk.

"Colonel Hogan. You and I are going to have a little talk."

"About what?"

"About whether or not you are really who you've been claiming to be all this time."

Hogan exhaled deeply. "Captain, let me say this as kindly as I possibly can all things considered. You are beginning to bore me with this. So why don't you crawl back under the rock you slithered out from under and leave me the hell alone."

Van Kueren chuckled momentarily, then, his eyes hardened and his face darkened making Hogan wonder if he may have gone too far. "Still arrogant, I see," he said coldly. He looked at Hogan's injured hand, and the bruises on his face. "I heard you had an accident yesterday, Colonel. You really should be more careful. You might have been killed. And we couldn't have that happen, now could we?"

"Luckily I wasn't, and well, accidents do happen," Hogan quipped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am heading back to my barracks." He started to walk away but van Kueren placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. Hogan looked down at the hand on his chest and then at the Captain.

"Not so fast, Colonel," van Kueren said. "I am not finished with you yet. You are coming with me to Berlin for some intensive questioning regarding this matter along with other things."

"I don't think so," Hogan replied with a smile that belied the nervousness he felt. "Y'see, Major Hochstetter doesn't like it when I see other Gestapo behind his back. He's so jealous. Besides, you aren't my type."

"So insolent. We will knock some of that insolence out of you by the time we are through." van Kueren removed a pair of handcuffs and held them up for Hogan to see. He then reached for Hogan's injured arm. Looking over the Captain's shoulder, Hogan saw Wilson starting to come to his assistance and shook his head causing the medic to stop.

"Are you planning on putting those on yourself, Captain?" a voice said from behind the two men. Both men looked to see the rotund figure of General Burkhalter who's large frame was all but overshadowing that of the thin Klink who was behind him, standing inside the infirmary.

Releasing Hogan's arm, van Kueren turned and saluted Burkhalter who lazily returned the salute. "Herr General, this man is to come to Berlin for questioning. To the Gestapo, this farce has gone on long enough. We will get the truth out of this man one way or the other, and you can't stop me from taking him."

Burkhalter smiled like a cat who had cornered a mouse and was moving in for the kill. "You think not?" he said with raised eyebrows. "Then I suggest you phone my dear friend, the Reichsfuhrer, and explain your troubles." He saw the Gestapo Captain's body stiffen at hearing Himmler's title. His face darkened as he ground his lower jaw.

"You think you're a big man, don't you, General?" he hissed.

"He is," Hogan quipped behind van Kueren. "And in more ways than one."

Burkhalter glared at Hogan. "I suggest you watch your mouth, Hogan, before I change my mind."

Hogan feigned his best apologetic and cowed expression. "Sorry, sir," he murmured, looking away.

Burkhalter then turned back to van Kueren. "I suggest you leave this camp, Captain, and tell your superiors this is a Luftwaffe matter and will be resolved by the Luftwaffe. Is that clear?"

"Jawohl." Van Kueren returned his handcuffs to his belt, and with a cold glance over his shoulder at Hogan, marched angrily past Burkhalter and Klink and out the door. Once he was gone, Burkhalter faced Hogan and looked the man over from head to toe.

"You should be more careful, Hogan," Burkhalter said with a slight smirk. "We can't afford to have you suffer another accident."

"I'll do my best, General," Hogan replied sarcastically.

With a roll of his eyes, Burkhalter turned and looked at Klink who laughed nervously returning the General's stare.

"Klink, stop laughing like a hyena, and let us continue this discussion in your office. I'm sure Colonel Hogan is most anxious to return to his barracks." Both men looked at Hogan; Burkhalter with a smirk, and Klink with a smug grin on his face.

"True," Hogan replied, smiling sweetly. "You know what they say, General. It's good to get away, but there's no place like home."

Burkhalter gazed at the Kommandant who chuckled nervously and smiled. "Come, Klink." The Kommandant quickly opened the door and held it open for the General before following him out and closing the door. Now alone with Wilson, Hogan's eyes narrowed and he appeared lost in thought.

"Lucky for you Burkhalter showed up when he did, sir," Wilson said. "I was afraid that Captain was gonna to arrest you." He noticed Hogan didn't seem to be listening.

"Colonel? Did you hear what I just said?"

"I heard you," Hogan replied rubbing his chin.

"Then what's troubling you, Colonel?"

"I'm not sure," Hogan said. "Yet…." he didn't finish. Instead, he looked at Wilson with a faint smile, thanked him, then turned and slowly and somewhat stiffly, walked out of the infirmary in the direction of the barracks. He needed to think about van Kueren's visit and what about it was troubling him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for not being able to post this as soon as I wanted to. Blame it on Hurricane Irene, mandatory evacuation, and having to spend 2 days in a shelter without my laptop. But I am back, and hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

**Chapter 20**

The minute Hogan entered his hut, he was immediately surrounded by the prisoners welcoming him back. He smiled and held up both hands.

"Thanks guys," was all Hogan said. Then Garlotti asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Colonel, what about those clowns that attacked you in the rec hall?"

The smile disappeared from the Colonel's face. He wrapped his arms around himself. "All I'm going to say about what happened is that the men involved in the attack on me will be punished to the fullest extent the military allows. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going into my quarters and lay down for awhile." He glanced around quickly. "Where's our friend?"

"He hasn't come back from being ordered into the cooler earlier by Captain van Kueren," replied LeBeau. He stared at Hogan. "Colonel, what about Newkirk? Are you going to get him released from the cooler?"

Hogan frowned knowing that question would be asked and that the answer he had decided on would not be popular with the men, "I'm afraid I can't do that, LeBeau," he said reluctantly. Seeing the Frenchman was about to protest, Hogan held up a hand stopping him before he could utter a word. "Hold it. If I get Newkirk released after he belted a possible superior officer, it'll make me look like the phony."

LeBeau's face became flushed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But Colonel…." he pleaded.

Hogan exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid this time Newkirk's out of luck. If only he hadn't attacked the guy I could talk Klink into releasing him." He arched his eyebrows. "Of course, once we prove the guy's a phony, then I can get Newkirk released. But until then…."

"Then let's tell Klink about Hogan number two having had plastic surgery. Surely that should convince the Kommandant that the man's a phony. That should enable you to then Newkirk released," Kinch protested.

"It won't work," Hogan said. Klink will just think we're pulling a con which is the exact kind of thing the phony would do. We need to prove it to him where there will be no doubts whatsoever. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'll be in my quarters resting. I feel a bit tired." Hogan turned and walked away, disappearing into his quarters, and closing the door behind him. He had felt the eyes of the men on him before the door closed.

"How could the Colonel do that?" fumed LeBeau, waving his arms around in frustration.

Kinch let out a weary sigh. He understood how the Colonel thought and felt whereas as good people as LeBeau and Newkirk were, they often were too hot-tempered and quick to anger to sometimes see the logic behind the Colonel's decisions which they might not agree with. And Carter, well, it was funny to Kinch to be thinking of Carter all things considered, but he was. The younger Sergeant was just sometimes too naive for his own good; and though he was brilliant with explosives and impersonations of German officers, the young man was perhaps a bit slow to see the necessity of some of the Colonel's decisions. But Kinch chalked that up to being naive about a great many things. But being level-headed as he was, Kinch himself might not agree with some of Hogan's decisions, but he respected the man enough not to challenge them. He looked at LeBeau.

Didn't you hear what the Colonel said?" he asked. "He's right. If he went to Klink right now tried to have Newkirk released, he might just look at that action and believe the Colonel is the real phony and possibly turn him over to the Gestapo."

LeBeau's eyebrows shot upward as his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "How can you say that?" he raised his voice higher than normal. "Why would the Kommandant even do that? Even he would expect the Colonel to fight for his men. But instead, the Colonel is going to let Pierre sit in a cell for thirty days! I never thought he would ever do such a thing." He folded his arms and shook his head in disgust.

"LeBeau, just calm down and think from Klink's perspective," said Kinch. "We all know right now Klink isn't sure which Colonel Hogan is the real one. So, one of the men is locked in a cell for thirty days. If Newkirk was in the cooler for any normal reason, you can bet anything the Colonel would talk the Kommandant into releasing him. But this situation isn't normal. What do you think Klink would think if the Colonel came to him after Newkirk attacked a supposed officer and demanded his release?"

LeBeau shrugged his shoulders but seemed to be calming down a bit. "Klink would probably think the Colonel condoned Newkirk's behavior."

"Exactly," Kinch replied. "And we both know the Colonel never would condone that kind of thing. And if Klink thinks the Colonel is the real phony instead of this other guy, we could lose him to the Gestapo possibly for good. Also, if the Colonel got Newkirk released, the phony could just as easily use the same reasoning to get the men who attacked the Colonel released, thus putting the Colonel in danger again. Now, do you want that to happen?"

"Non. It would pain me to have the Colonel in the hands of the Gestapo. They're animals! But it would also pain me to see those filthy batards who attacked the Colonel free again," he spat. He sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, mon ami. It just distresses me to think of poor Pierre in the cooler alone. It's not fair."

"It hurts me also," Kinch replied. "And no it isn't. But between you and I, Newkirk's outburst did result in us finding out the guy's had plastic surgery to possibly conceal his true identity."

"Oui. There is that to be grateful for at least."

Just then, the door to the Colonel's quarters opened, and Hogan walked back into the common room, a serious look on his face as he stared at his radioman and French Corporal. "Kinch, London comes off radio silence tomorrow. I want you to contact them and ask for General Butler. Tell them I need to speak with him and it's urgent. Come and get me as soon as you have him on the radio."

Kinch nodded. "Sure thing, Colonel," he said. "But what about the radio detector truck in the compound? They'll pick up our signal."

"We'll have to disable it somehow," Hogan said as he wrapped his arms around himself, mindful of his aching hand.

"But how, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau. "We can't set fire to it because we would never be able to get close enough, and we can't blow it up."

"That's what I need to figure out," said Hogan. "So far I haven't a clue as to how." Suddenly Hogan's eyes narrowed and he sniffed the air. "Something's burning in here."

"Sacre chats!" LeBeau cried out dashing to the stove where he had been baking potatoes to serve with the dinner he was making. Removing his potatoes from the stove, he examined them hoping they weren't burnt too badly. His face relaxed as a small smile appeared. "They are fine. Just a little bit singed around the edges. But they are edible."

Hogan's face suddenly broke out in a wide grin. "That's it! LeBeau, you're a genius."

"I am?" the Frenchman asked, puzzled.

Hogan looked at Kinch. "That radio detector truck isn't connected to any external energy source, is it?"

"No. It's parked some distance away from building nine so they aren't connected to the cable to draw any outside power from. Why? What have you got in mind?"

Hogan turned to the little Frenchman. "LeBeau, do you have any more raw potatoes on hand?"

"Oui, Colonel. Newkirk and I helped ourselves to a sack of them from the cook's supplies two days ago."

Hogan raised his eyes to the heavens and shook his head. Then, he again looked at LeBeau. "I want you to select a medium size potato and hide it."

"Potato, Colonel?" LeBeau asked looking at his commanding officer as if he had lost his mind.

"Just what do you have in mind, Colonel?" asked an equally puzzled Kinch.

"It's simple," Hogan replied with an amused grin. "We're going to sabotage that radio detector truck using a potato."

Kinch and LeBeau both looked at Hogan with concern. "Uh, Colonel," Kinch began. "You just got out of the infirmary. Maybe you should lie down and take it easy for awhile and rest."

Hogan simply smiled knowing he sounded crazy. "I'm fine other than being a bit stiff and my hand aches, but I swear I'm fine." Seeing the concern still on both their faces, Hogan sighed. "Okay, let me explain what's gonna happen. LeBeau, you and Kinch are gonna stick that potato in the exhaust pipe of the truck which, while it won't damage the truck, will keep it from starting also."(1)

Kinch suddenly allowed a slow smile to appear. "And if the truck doesn't start, then neither will the radio detector equipment inside."

Hogan nodded. "You got it. The truck will be disabled, and it'll take at least three days to get a new radio detector truck sent here. As soon as the truck is disabled, Kinch, get on the horn to London. Just keep in mind we may only have three days before a new truck arrives, so have yourself of somebody monitor that radio at all times if Butler has to get back to us."

"Will do," Kinch agreed. "But how do we get close to the truck during the day? I mean, the guards will see us."

"I know. We'll need a diversion to not only distract the guards, but our friend as well," Hogan said.

* * *

><p>Carter, feeling dejected and lonely, wandered around the compound, hands in pockets, and head down. He occasionally kicked at the dirt as he did so. Word of his defection had spread through the camp like wildfire, and a lot of the men who were his friends in other barracks, were now avoiding him like the plague.<p>

Not that he could blame them. _"Heck," _he told himself. _"If I was them, I'd probably avoid me too." _And it hurt…a lot. But he thought it best not to let it show exactly how much it hurt. But what hurt the most, was the treatment by those he thought of as family more so than friends: Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch. And witnessing Newkirk's reaction to the other Colonel Hogan had stunned Carter beyond words. He had seen his best friend angry before, but this time the Englander was beyond angry; he was enraged enough to kill if he hadn't been prevented by the others. And Kinch and LeBeau pretty much shunned him altogether, only speaking to him when it was necessary.

And then there was Colonel Hogan. The one man Carter looked up to more than anyone in his entire life except for maybe his father and brothers. But the look of pain and betrayal he saw in the Colonel's eyes in the infirmary before he asked him to leave not only saddened him, but also broke his heart.

So absorbed in his feelings of isolation that he almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he spotted Hogan number two looking at him with a grin which more resembled a wince.

"You all right, sir?" Carter asked.

"My head still aches but I'll live, no thanks to that Englander," Hogan number two sneered. "That man's dangerous. Well, at least he's locked up for thirty days and can't do any more harm."

Carter looked directly into Hogan number two's eyes. "Newkirk didn't mean it," he said. "He just gets mad sometimes and…."

Hogan number two smiled and now had both hands on Carter's shoulders. "Carter," he said interrupting the younger man. "I admire your loyalty to your former friends. I really do. But Newkirk is a homicidal maniac and needs to locked up. So I'm gonna tell you this one time, and one time only. Don't _ever_ let me hear you defend that man to me again. Understand?"

Carter swallowed hard. "Yes, sir," he said sadly.

"Look, I know you still feel you owe these former friends of yours something. But in reality, Carter, you owe them nothing. Especially the one who calls himself Colonel Hogan. And as soon as I become Senior officer here, I am going to see that Corporal Newkirk is transferred to another camp where he won't cause anymore problems for me."

Carter's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. "Transfer Newkirk? Why for Pete sake?"

Hogan number two exhaled through his nose. "Because he will undermine me every chance he gets if I don't. He's trouble with a capital T. He can't be trusted. Besides, it's better this way."

Carter, hanging his head, shrugged. "I guess so," he muttered.

Hogan number two patted Carter's arm. "It'll be the first of several changes I'll be making here once I take over. Getting rid of Newkirk will be the first. But there are several others that will have to go as well. It's too dangerous for me to keep them here as they could cause a rebellion against me and I can't allow that."

"Get rid of?" Carter asked, dumbfounded, looking up this time. "Like who?"

"After Newkirk, I'll have Kinchloe and Baker transferred to other camps as well. There will be others, but they along with the Englander will be the first ones. As Senior officer here I cannot and will not have people under my command who will do anything they have to just to cause problems for me." He paused a moment before draping an arm over Carter's shoulders. "Do you know if the other Colonel Hogan is back in the barracks yet?"

"I guess so," Carter replied. "I mean, I think he was released from the infirmary this morning. Why?"

Hogan number two smiled and placed a hand over the pocket in which rested the vial he had been given by Captain van Kueren. "No reason," he said. "I was just curious is all." He then smirked and walked away leaving Carter staring after him wondering if maybe he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

><p>Hogan had just explained his idea for the diversion to Kinch, LeBeau, Olsen and Baker when the door opened and Hogan number two walked in with a smirk on his face. He and Hogan number one stared hard at each other, each with disdain. Hogan number two looked at the other Hogan's wrapped hand as it rested on his bent knee. He clicked his tongue and shook his head.<p>

"You really ought to be more careful, Colonel," he said sweetly. "I'm appalled that you were attacked by your own men." He then smiled sickeningly. "Guess some of them figured out your game and decided to take the law into their own hands after all."

Hogan number one straightened up, his face darkening and his eyes flashing dangerously. "Cut the crap!" Hogan number one said in a raised tone. "You probably wished I had been killed because then I would be out of your way. But guess what? I'm still here, friend, and I have no intention of going away. So get used to seeing me every waking minute."

Hogan number two smirked. "I have no intention of going away either, _Colonel,_ so you better get used to seeing me daily." He then walked straight up to Hogan number one and stood face-to-face with him. He put his hand over his jacket pocket again feeling the vial hidden inside his jacket. "And only one of us will come out on top. And that one will be me. You have been forewarned. Now if you'll excuse me." He smirked seeing the other Colonel struggle to control his temper before he turned and walked in the direction of the smaller room and disappeared inside, closing the door.

LeBeau muttered a string of French obscenities that nobody understood; and Kinch shook his head and looked at his commanding officer and saw a look of utter contempt on the man's face. Kinch knew it took a lot to upset the Colonel, and this guy was pushing all the right buttons trying to aggravate the Colonel.

Hogan number one took a deep breath and let it out through his nose before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He then opened his eyes and sighed. "That guy, whoever he is, is not one of my favorite people. I'll be glad when we get rid of him." Hogan then lowered his leg and stood up straight. "I think I'll get Klink to let me see Newkirk."

"What are you going to say to him, Colonel?" asked LeBeau. "He is going to expect you to get him released."

"Yeah, I know," Hogan number one replied as he walked toward the barracks door. As his right hand gripped the doorknob, he looked back at the remaining members of his team. "And I hate to burst his bubble, but it's better that he know now instead of waiting for me to get him released." He then exited the barracks heading for the Kommandantur to see Klink knowing he'd be able to get the Kommandant to allow him to visit one of his men. And if he didn't, well, Hogan would do it anyway.

* * *

><p>Hogan number two was searching through Hogan number one's room thoroughly, mindful not to disrupt or move things in a way to indicate he had been searching the room. He knew the Colonel had them somewhere because one night when Hogan number one thought he was asleep, he had seen the Colonel take out a pack of cigarettes and smoke one; probably to calm his nerves. He also knew Hogan didn't smoke but very rarely, and it was usually to calm his nerves if he wasn't in the mood for or have any alcohol available. Even when Hogan was with the 504th, he usually kept a pack of smokes in case one of the men needed a cigarette and didn't have any available. If he could just find them. He then searched through Hogan's footlocker and smiled when he saw the pack of smokes lying inside on top of several magazines. He quickly removed the pack and found it to be open. He quickly emptied the remaining cigarettes into the palm of his opposite hand, and noticed there was half a pack still available. He placed the cigarettes on the lower bunk, and then reached inside his jacket and removed the small vial on which was a label identifying its contents as liquid nicotine. Opening the cap, he picked up one cigarette and poured a few drops of the liquid nicotine into the tobacco watching it being absorbed by the tobacco. He then repeated the process with each of the other cigarettes until he emptied the vial.<p>

With a satisfied smirk now on his face, Hogan number two replaced the tainted cigarettes back in their package, put it back in Hogan number one's footlocker where he had found them, and lowered the lid of the footlocker. He then slipped the empty vial back inside his jacket pocket and chuckled. Now he would just sit back, watch, and wait.

* * *

><p>(1) The sticking of a potato in the exhaust pipe of a vehicle to keep said vehicle from starting, was used in a Columbo episode starring the late Peter Falk as Lt. Columbo in an episode called Death Lends a Hand, shown in 1971.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Hogan number one was aware of the many sets of eyes on him without even looking as he bounded up the steps of the Kommandantur. He had felt them watching him from the moment he exited the barracks. Now inside the outer office, he saw Hilda look up at him from behind her desk, and thought he saw the corners of her mouth curl upwards at seeing him but he couldn't be certain. He nodded politely to her all the while keeping his face impassive.

"He in?" he asked gesturing towards the closed door of the Kommandant's office.

Hilda glanced at the telephone on her desk and saw the light was on. "Jawohl," she said softly. "But he's speaking with General Burkhalter right now."

"Then he'll welcome the interruption," Hogan said walking past her desk before Hilda could say anything or stop him, and barged into Klink's office without knocking, letting the door close behind him. He issued a sloppy salute to the Kommandant who looked up while on the phone and returned the salute. Hogan then sat down on a chair under the portrait of Hitler which housed one of their hidden microphones, crossed his legs, and waited.

"Yes, General Burkhalter. No, General Burkhalter. I understand, sir. No, sir. Yes, sir. I am making slow progress, sir. Yes, sir. What?" Klink rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir. Heil Hitler." He hung up the phone and stared hard at the American. "What is it, Hogan?"

"How's old tubby today?" Hogan asked with a smirk.

"He's fi…..Hoooogaaaannnn!" Klink slammed his hand down on his desk and glared at his American counterpart. "You will stop referring to General Burkhalter as old tubby!"

Hogan shrugged. "Sorry, sir. How's old skinny doing?"

"For your information, General Burkhalter is growing impatient wanting this matter of which of the two of you is the real Hogan resolved, and is considering having both of you turned over to the Gestapo. But I managed to convince him that I am making progress in determining which of you is real, and he agreed to give me one more week. So Hogan, I'm very busy as you can see, and don't have time for your foolishness. So get out."

"That's a fine greeting for somebody who just got out of the infirmary," Hogan said feigning hurt feelings. "Or did you forget you're partly to blame for this?" He held up his wrapped hand and saw Klink wince as he stared at it. Feeling no joy at seeing the Kommandant's obvious discomfort at seeing his injury, Hogan placed his throbbing hand on his top knee with his other. He told himself to remember to take some aspirin when he returned to the barracks.

Klink slowly got up from behind his desk and walked toward his liquor cabinet, pouring two glasses of Schnapps. Carrying both back to his desk, he handed one to Hogan and then sat on the edge of his desk facing the American. He raised his snifter before taking a drink, and watched Hogan duplicate the move. He saw Klink then hold his snifter in both hands and look down into the dark liquid. "I'm sorry, Hogan," he said not looking up. "I do feel somewhat responsible for the attack on you. Now what can I do for you?" he asked as he got up and walked back behind his desk and sat down. "If it's to have Newkirk released, you're wasting your time, so forget it."

"Have Newkirk released? You have got to be kidding, Kommandant."

Klink's jaw dropped at Hogan's words. He was certain getting the Englander released was the reason for Hogan's visit. To hear it wasn't caught him by surprise. "You mean you're going to let one of your men remain in the cooler for thirty days?"

"Absolutely. I mean this phony may very well be an officer. And I don't condone violence among the men, nor do I condone someone striking a superior officer even if we're not sure he really is one. But until we know for sure, we have to assume he could be one."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just want to visit Newkirk and find out why he did what he did, and to let him know I'm not going to bail him out this time. With your permission of course."

"Out of the question!" Klink stated emphatically.

Hogan arched his eyebrows, made a face, then finished his Schnapps. "Suit yourself, Kommandant." He sat the empty snifter on the corner of the Kommandant's desk and started to get up. "I just hope old tub…I mean General Burkhalter doesn't find out what Newkirk did because he's going to want to know what happened. He might even go so far as to think you're losing control of the situation of two Colonel Hogans in camp and who knows…" He started towards the door. "…he might be ordered to turn everything over to the Gestapo and send you to the Russian front for making the Luftwaffe the laughing stock of Germany." Out of the corner of his eye, Hogan could see Klink's face tense up and knew he had him hooked and now just had to reel him in. "Then of course old bubble head might intervene on your behalf and order you not sent to the Russian front."

Klink's face relaxed and a nervous smile appeared. "You really think so, Hogan?"

"Of course, sir. He'll just have you shot instead. But, you know better." Hogan opened the door and started to leave.

"Hogan, wait!" Klink started to his feet and walked around his desk until he and Hogan were face-to-face. The American could see the paleness of Klink's face and knew he had him. "I've changed my mind. You can have ten minutes with the prisoner Newkirk." He looked out into the outer office. "Schultz!"

The rotund guard hurried forward and saluted. "You asked for me, Herr Kommandant?" he asked. Klink hastily returned the salute. "Yes, Schultz. Accompany Colonel Hogan to the cooler. He's allowed ten minutes with the prisoner Newkirk."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

Hogan smiled innocently and gave a sloppy salute. "Thank you, Kommandant."

Klink returned the salute. "Hrmph!" was all he muttered as he watched Hogan close the door behind him and Schultz.

* * *

><p>Newkirk was lying down on the hard bunk in the cooler with hands clasped behind his head, one leg bent with his other resting on the bent knee, staring up at the ceiling. He continued waiting patiently for Hogan to come and get him released from the cooler so he could return to the barracks. But he also knew Hogan would be very displeased with his actions which landed him in his current predicament to begin with, and Newkirk knew he would have to work harder to control his temper. He knew the Colonel would be within his rights to leave him in the cooler just to teach him a lesson for letting the phony get to him as he did. But he convinced himself Hogan would simply lecture him before getting him released. Suddenly hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, the Englander sat up swinging his legs off the bed and putting his feet on the floor. He had both hands, palms downward, on the bed one on each side of him and waited.<p>

He grinned at seeing the American standing beside Schultz who was unlocking the cell door and held it open. Entering, Hogan stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at the guard. "Thanks, Schultz. You can come back in twenty minutes."

"Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant's orders are that you are allowed ten minutes with the prisoner. Now I heard him say that and….." Schultz, who had been wagging his finger at Hogan as he spoke, stopped as he saw Hogan reach inside his jacket and pull out a chocolate bar. He waved it back and forth in front of Schultz's eyes which followed the delicious, sweet-tasting treat. "I believe the Kommandant said fifteen minutes," he said.

With a shake of his head, Hogan pulled out a second candy bar and waved them both in front of the guard. "Uh, are you sure it was fifteen minutes, Schultz?" he asked.

Schultz smiled as he grabbed the candy bars in his large hand. "My mistake, Colonel Hogan," he said as he sniffed one candy bar eager to eat his delicious treasures. "He did say twenty minutes. You were right and I was wrong."

Smiling, Hogan patted Schultz's shoulder. "Eat slowly, Schultz. I'll call you when I'm ready." He watched Schultz walk away before he closed the door with a clang and walked over to where Newkirk was seated and stood in front of him with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Blimey, Gov'nor," Newkirk said with a grin. "I thought you'd never get here." He rubbed his hands excitedly together. "How soon can I get outta here and back to me barracks, sir?"

Hogan exhaled through his nose and shook his head. "No can do, Newkirk," he said. "You really screwed up when you belted our friend. If I get you released for assaulting somebody who just _might_ be an officer, it would look like I condone that sort of behavior and you know I don't."

"But the bloke's a blasted phony!" Newkirk jumped to his feet, refusing to believe that he had figured wrong, and that his commanding officer was going to leave him in the cooler. "He's probably not even a bleedin' officer!"

"Doesn't matter," Hogan explained. "If I get you released now, our friend could use the same excuse to get the men who attacked me released. Now while I hate to see any of the men under my command in the cooler, I can't afford to have those six men roaming around the camp possibly turning others to their way of thinking. We could end up with a major rebellion here at Stalag 13 which could result in the Gestapo getting involved, and there goes our entire operation. Now is that what you want?"

Newkirk slowly sat back down, crushed. He had to admit he hadn't thought that far ahead until the Colonel had explained the ramifications of getting him released. He knew immediately the Colonel was right. He sighed wearily. "I'm sorry, Gov'nor. Really I am. I didn't think…guess I really screwed things up, sir."

Hogan's face softened. "Not really. I mean, if it wasn't for your little act, we would never have found out our friend had plastic surgery possibly to conceal his identity."

Newkirk's face brightened a bit. "I guess you're right there, sir. So, what happens now?"

"Well, for now you'll have to remain in here until we can get rid of our friend. As soon as that happens, I can then get you released. But until then…." he let his voice trail off.

"How long do you think that'll be, Gov'nor?"

"We should be able to clear things up when London comes off radio silence tomorrow. With luck, we can clear this mess up then. Think you can hold out another day or two in here?"

Newkirk grinned. "No problem, Colonel. Schultz put me in a cell with a back door. If I get bored I can always pay me mates a visit." He smiled in return when he saw Hogan smile.

"Just check before you pay us a visit," Hogan replied. "The last thing we need is for the phony to spot you in the barracks and go running to Klink. We can't give him any indication there's a secret way for a prisoner to leave the cooler without the guards knowing." Both men turned when they heard footsteps to see Schultz standing in the doorway. The obese guard checked his watch.

"Time's up," he said grimly.

"Coming, Schultz," Hogan replied before turning back to his British Corporal. "I have to leave now. Is there anything you need while you're here?"

Newkirk scratched his chin. "Well, sir, I could use a pack of smokes. I mean, I smoked me last one yesterday and could really use a cigarette 'bout now. You wouldn't happen to have any on you, would you?"

"Sorry. But I have half a pack in my footlocker. I'll have LeBeau bring them when he brings you some dinner later."

"Much appreciated, sir." He glanced in Schultz's direction and saw the guard becoming edgy. "I think you better leave now, Colonel. Schultz looks like he's about to go into bloody labor over there."

Hogan smirked. "That's an image I can do without," he said, chuckling. "I'll check on you later. Try and hang in there."

"I will, sir. And you be careful with that bloody bastard still around. When I get out of here I want to find you still in command and in one piece." Hogan didn't reply even though he could see the look of affection and worry in Newkirk's green eyes. He smiled before turning and leaving the cell, hearing the clang of the door being shut behind him by Schultz.

Trying to keep pace with the American officer, Schultz, huffing and puffing, finally caught up with Hogan as the officer approached the wire fence surrounding the entrance to the cell area. "Colonel Hogan, please wait!" he puffed.

With a sigh, Hogan turned to face the larger man. He really wasn't in the mood for small talk right now, but he knew he would be patient and listen to what Schultz had to say. "What is it, Schultz?" Hogan asked tiredly. He waited until Schultz had caught his breath.

"Colonel Hogan, is there anything I can do for either you or Newkirk?"

Hogan shrugged. "Not really," he said. "Newkirk understands my reasons for not getting him released. But I have to handle this myself and it's better if you're not involved." A small smile appeared. "But thanks anyway."

Schultz frowned. "For what it's worth, I know you are the real Colonel Hogan, even if the Big Shot isn't sure." He paused for a few seconds. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

Hogan could see in the guard's eyes how he felt and smiled. "If you really want to do something for me, Schultz…keep an eye on Newkirk for me. I don't trust this phony not to try and take advantage of him being in the cooler."

Schultz smiled. "You have my word. I will keep an eye on the Englander for you, Colonel Hogan. But is there anything I do for you personally?"

Hogan patted the guard's shoulder. "Just do what I asked of you and you will be." He then turned and walked in the direction of the barracks with Schultz's eyes watching him until he was out of sight. Schultz swore to himself he would covertly keep an eye on Colonel Hogan also as best he could without the Colonel being aware of it.

Hogan was nearing the barracks when he spotted Carter peeking out from the side of the barracks gesturing to him. Looking around warily, Hogan made sure nobody was paying any attention. Seeing nobody was, he quickened his pace until he stood before the young Sergeant. "What are you doing here, Carter?" he asked, periodically looking over his shoulder to make sure it was safe.

"I just had to see you, Colonel," Carter said with both hands stuffed inside his pockets.

"I'm here now. What is it?" He knew Carter was taking a huge risk himself by meeting with him out in the open, so whatever was on his mind must be important enough to risk it.

As quickly as he could, Carter nervously repeated what Hogan number two had told him he was going to do. Carter saw Hogan raise his eyebrows.

"Did he say anything about what he planned to do with Kinch, Baker, and any others he had transferred out of camp?" Hogan asked seriously, his anger growing by the minute.

"No, sir. And I didn't want to risk asking. He scared the hell outta me when he said that. Colonel, what are we going to do? This guy's dangerous. And sir, he really hates you. I could tell." Hogan could see fear in Carter's eyes as he looked at his commanding officer. Smiling, Hogan placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I'll be all right," he assured the Sergeant. "Does he have any suspicion you're conning him?"

"No, sir," Carter replied. "At least I don't think he does anyway."

"Okay," Hogan said. "Just keep in mind that if at anytime you feel he's onto you, come to the barracks right away."

Carter nodded his head. "I will." He then looked sadly at the Colonel. "Sir, how much longer do I have to pretend to be a traitor? I mean, it's hard to have all of my friends believing I betrayed all of you. You can't believe some of the things I hear them saying to me."

Hogan smiled understandingly. "I think I can. Hopefully we can resolve this issue tomorrow. Once it's over, I'll make sure everybody knows that you were only pretending to betray us. And also, I'm sorry for the things I had to say to you in the infirmary. But Anderson was in the back room and I had no idea when he might show up."

Carter smiled faintly. "That's okay, Colonel. I know you didn't mean any of it." He saw Hogan look over his shoulder again. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Carter, m'boy, I'm glad you asked that question," said Hogan with a tired smirk. "Because there is something I need you and Olsen to do for us." He then went on to explain his plan to Carter and what the diversion was that he needed, and that Carter and Olsen were the only ones who could do it.

A wide grin broke out on the young man's face. "Sure thing, boy," he said excitedly. "I mean, Colonel."

Then, with a last look over his shoulder, Hogan patted Carter on the back, turned, and walked away, heading around to the front of the barracks while Carter turned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>LeBeau had just sat plates of food in front of Kinch and Olsen when Hogan re-entered the barracks. Immediately the men noticed his upset expression.<p>

"You all right, mon Colonel?"

"I'm okay, LeBeau," Hogan said as he grabbed a coffee cup from the table and poured himself a cup of hot coffee. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Was Newkirk upset when you told him you were not getting him released, Colonel?" asked Kinch, worried.

Hogan sighed. "At first. But after I explained my reasons he understood and agreed with them."

"Dinner's ready, mon Colonel," said the little Frenchman. "I hope you are hungry. I prepared your favorite. Chicken cordon bleu."

Sighing, Hogan exhaled deeply eying the French Corporal grimly. "I'm not hungry, LeBeau. I'm just gonna have some coffee." Hogan then saw the sad look on LeBeau's face realizing the trouble the Frenchman had gone through preparing his commanding officer's favorite dish. A small lazy smile crossed his face. "On second thought, LeBeau, I think I will have something. I always love your cooking, and besides, it does smell delicious."

LeBeau's face brightened considerably. "Oui, Colonel, right away." He happily set about preparing a plate for the Colonel who sat down between Kinch and Olsen and sipped his coffee. A few short minutes later, LeBeau placed a plate in front of his commanding officer before turning and preparing another plate. "This one is for Pierre," he said with his back turned. "I will take it to him as soon as I am done, Colonel."

Hogan, while listening to LeBeau, and having not yet touched his food, quickly got to his feet, disappearing into his quarters only to reappear a few minutes later with a pack of cigarettes. He handed them to the Frenchman who stood waiting holding a tray on which sat a covered plate and a cup of coffee. "I promised Newkirk he could have the rest of my cigarettes seeing as he ran out of his last night and he's about to climb the walls. Make sure he gets them." He placed the pack on the tray. "Our friend is in my quarters seemingly asleep, but then again…." He sighed. "Regardless, I don't recommend you use the entrance here. You'll have to slip outside and try not to let the guards catch you."

"I understand, Colonel," LeBeau replied with a smile. "I will be careful." He then left the barracks, closing the door quietly. Hogan stood staring at the closed door for a minute before returning to the table and sitting down. Picking up his fork, he started eating his food and quickly realized just how hungry he really was. Kinch and Olsen watched the Colonel eat and were pleased to see him eat most of what was on his plate before putting down his fork and pushing the remainder of his food away from him. He flexed his injured hand and silently cursed himself for not grabbing the aspirin bottle as well before he left his quarters. It was then he noticed Kinch grinning at him.

"What's so funny?" Hogan asked shaking his aching hand.

Kinch, reaching into his jacket pocket, removed a bottle of aspirin and after opening the bottle, shook two tablets into his open hand and gave them to Hogan. "I got them from Wilson and didn't trust leaving them in your quarters with our friend still here," he said. "I didn't want to take the chance he might tamper with them somehow."

With a faint smile, Hogan swallowed the aspirin and followed it with a drink of coffee. "Thanks," he said. He then took the bottle from Kinch and stuck it inside his inner jacket pocket. "I'll keep it in my jacket for safe keeping," he added. His face then became serious. "Did LeBeau get that potato I asked him to get?"

Kinch nodded. "We have it, Colonel," Kinch said as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. "LeBeau has it in his footlocker."

"But?" asked Hogan with an arched eyebrow. He knew his radioman very well and could sense the questioning look in his eyes. "What's troubling you, Kinch?"

Kinch sighed. "I just don't know about this diversion, Colonel. I mean, it sounds a bit risky to me. Can we even be sure it's gonna work?"

"It'll work," Hogan assured him.'

"How can you be so sure, sir?" asked Olsen, puzzled.

Hogan smirked. "Because we have a secret weapon that won't be expected to create our diversion."

"You mean….?" began Kinch with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly," Hogan replied. "We have Carter."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

LeBeau, having had no trouble getting to the cooler area once he left the barracks, now stood waiting patiently holding the tray while Schultz unlocked the cell door. While waiting, he glanced inside and noticed Newkirk seemingly asleep on the bunk inside. Schultz held the door open, but before the Frenchman could enter, he put a large hand on LeBeau's chest, stopping him. He then lifted up one corner of the napkin covering the plate and leaning over, deeply inhaled the aroma of the delicious meal.

"It smells so good," he moaned with desire, a look of hunger appearing in his eyes. He started to reach for the fork, but LeBeau quickly slapped the guard's hand causing him to drop the corner of the napkin.

"This is Pierre's dinner, Schultzie," he said, annoyed. "And it is getting cold."

"Jolly joker. Make it quick. You shouldn't even be in here," Schultz muttered as he straightened and stood aside, waiting as the little Frenchman entered the drab-looking room. Grabbing a stool near the foot of the bunk, he put it in front of the bed and sat the tray on it.

"Bon appetite," LeBeau remarked with a smile when he saw his friend open his eyes and look up at him. He then remembered the Colonel's message. "The Colonel sent you his remaining cigarettes. He said you could have them."

"Thanks, mate," Newkirk remarked sitting up. He sniffed the air. "Smells good for a change so it can't be that ruddy fish stew of yours."

"It is not fish stew!" LeBeau complained indignantly. "It is bouillabaisse. You English have no taste for French gourmet cooking. Besides, this is not bouillabaisse."

"Don't go gettin' your knickers all twisted up," Newkirk said with a grin. "It's just that me mum always taught me never to eat anything that moves on me plate while I'm eatin'. Besides, I was just funnin' with you. So, what exactly is this?"

"Chicken cordon bleu with a baked potato," LeBeau announced somewhat indignant. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Schultz watching him nervously before turning back to see Newkirk remove the napkin and put it in his lap. "I suppose even the French can't do much damage to a bloody chicken." The Englander took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks, little mate. Tell everybody I said hello, and thank the Gov'nor for me, will you?"

"Oui. I will tell them. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

Newkirk only shook his head 'no' because his mouth was full of chicken. He quickly gave LeBeau the 'A-okay' sign with his hand as he continued eating.

"LeBeau!" Schultz shouted nervously, worried that the Kommandant might show up at any moment and discover he was allowing visitors to see the Englander other than Colonel Hogan.

"Enjoy," LeBeau said with a smile before turning and walking away. He saw Schultz's face and frowned. "All right, all right, I'm leaving. Satisfied?"

"No!" Schultz practically shouted at the little Frenchman; Then, his face softened. "But I could be if you have any more chicken and baked potatoes." There was a look of hopeful desire on his fat face that didn't escape LeBeau's observant eyes. He poked Schultz playfully in his large stomach.

"Stop by the barracks later, Schultzie. I will prepare a plate for you."

"Danke. You're such a good little cockroach," Schultz replied, a twinkle in his eyes and a large smile on his face. "Now beat it! Back to the barracks! Back. Back. Back." He said gruffly, then smiled. "I will stop by in a few minutes for dinner."

LeBeau rolled his eyes towards the heavens and shook his head, murmuring something in French. He glanced back for a last glimpse at his British friend before heading out and back to the barracks escorted by the rotund guard.

The minute LeBeau walked inside the barracks, he found Hogan number one and the others still seated around the table sipping coffee. He quickly prepared a plate of food and covered it with a napkin. Then, cracking open the door, he handed the plate to Schultz who's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Enjoy, Schultzie," LeBeau said with a smile.

"Danke," was the reply as the obese guard took his plate and went to find a quiet place where he could eat his meal in peace.

With a roll of his eyes, LeBeau then refilled the coffee cups of those who wanted more coffee before pouring himself a cup before sitting down with the others at the table. He smirked as he took a drink of coffee. "I had to rescue Pierre's dinner from Schultz," he finally said tiredly.

"We figured as much when we saw you preparing a plate," remarked Kinch with an amused grin. "You know our favorite blimp loves your cooking."

"Oh yeah?" replied LeBeau. "From the size of him I'd say he enjoys everybody's cooking besides mine. Except maybe his wife's." The other men, including Hogan, all shared a laugh at the Frenchman's comments. Then, Hogan became serious.

"All right. All right," he replied seriously. Glancing over his shoulder at the closed door of the smaller room, Hogan then turned back to Kinch, LeBeau, and Olsen, and repeated what Carter had told him.

"Scare chats!" LeBeau uttered in a voice just above a whisper. "We cannot let him send Kinch, Baker, Newkirk and any others he wants out of this camp, Colonel. He must be stopped."

"And he will be," Hogan promised.

Kinch shook his head sadly. "That phony's gonna take all the fun out of prison life here if he takes over." He took a sip of coffee and then looked at his commanding officer. "Colonel, how are we gonna keep our friend occupied so he won't realize we're creating a diversion."

Hogan rubbed his chin. "That's gonna be tricky because we're gonna have to be careful about what we do. I learned from one of the men that our friend has been asking questions about Schnitzer." Hogan saw the men all exchange concerned looks for the elderly vet who was a dear friend of theirs as well as a loyal member of the underground. Sensing their agitation, Hogan held up a hand. "Schnitzer was cleared by Hochstetter himself and declared to be a loyal German. But just to be safe, we should warn him anyway. After lights out tonight, Newkirk can slip out of the cooler and leave through the emergency tunnel. Kinch, make sure to have a car waiting in the woods. Olsen, you'll go with Newkirk as back-up. Dress as Luftwaffe; you'll be a Sergeant, and Newkirk a Corporal. That way neither of you will attract any attention. Use the tunnel entrance under the dog house to reach the cooler. After you warn Schnitzer come directly back here. I want no side-trips anywhere. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Olsen replied. "But what about the phony?"

But before Hogan could respond, LeBeau had a question. "Colonel, why can't we just drop a sleeping pill in a cup of coffee and have him drink it? That way Olsen could use the tunnel here instead."

Hogan held up a hand. "Because once he suspects he's been drugged he'll realize it was done because there's something in this barracks we didn't want him to see, and if he starts looking around, he may just find our tunnel and uncover our entire operation. No, we'll have to do it this way. But as far as the phony is concerned….." Hogan looked over his shoulder and spotted Garlotti sitting up on his bunk in boxers and a tee-shirt, legs dangling over the edge and gestured for him to join them. The man quickly jumped off his upper bunk and padded across the floor in his bare feet, and stood before his commanding officer. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked.

Hogan smiled. "Corporal, how would you like to be a traitor for a few hours tomorrow?"

Garlotti arched both eyebrows in confusion. "Sir?"

"I need you to distract our friend long enough so he doesn't notice Carter and Olsen creating the diversion we need."

"Whatever you need, Colonel," Garlotti replied, still confused. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

Hogan exhaled deeply. "I want you to tell him you've spoken with Carter, and you're beginning to have doubts yourself. Let him believe you're just not sure how you feel, and that you'd like to talk to him about his views. The rec hall's padlocked until further notice, so, go to the gym to talk or behind one of the other barracks. Let him think you're afraid of being seen talking to him out in the open. And above all, when the diversion takes place, act surprised and afraid at the same time. Think you can pull it off, Corporal?"

Garlotti smiled. "Yes, sir. No problem. It'll be my pleasure."

"Good man," Hogan said with a smile. He looked at his watch. "Schultz will be here in a few minutes to inform us it's time for lights out. Olsen, wait five minutes after Schultz leaves, then you go and good luck."

* * *

><p>Olsen had no trouble making his way in the dark to the dog pen. He had kept to the sides of the buildings and stuck to the shadows. Only once did he come close to being caught by the searchlight as it scanned the compound, but he managed to duck behind a water barrel seconds before he would have been spotted. When he finally reached the dog pen, Olsen looked around warily making sure nobody was looking before he opened the latch and slipped quietly inside, securing the latch again by sticking his fingers through the wire. Immediately, Heidi jumped up on the man and began licking his face playfully. Chuckling, Olsen stroked the dog's head playfully.<p>

"Get down, Heidi," he said. "I haven't time to play with you now. Get down. Later." He watched the dog drop down and walk away, seemingly disappointed. Olsen then shooed another dog out of the doghouse before he could lift the doghouse up to reveal a secret tunnel entrance. Quickly climbing down the ladder, he lowered the doghouse over the tunnel opening. He quickly made his way through the tunnel, stopping only to pick up the inflated dummy dressed in a makeshift RAF uniform to replace Newkirk in the cooler should anybody check. He then hurried to the cooler and, hearing no sounds, slowly pushed the cement block out from its space, and crawled through the opening dragging the dummy behind him. He quickly went to the cell door and glanced through the bars to see Schultz sound asleep in a chair beside the cell with clasped hands over his large belly, and smiled before returning to the Englander who was sleeping.

"Newkirk?" Olsen whispered covering his friend's mouth with his hand knowing how the Englander was when startled. But instead of Newkirk suddenly waking up, startled, what Olsen saw alarmed him.

Newkirk's eyes were barely open, and he was sweating profusely, drool rolling down his chin from the corner of his mouth. He also had both arms wrapped around his stomach and appeared to be in discomfort. The Englander's body was also trembling. Olsen put a hand on his friend's shoulder as Newkirk slowly turned onto his side facing the other man.

"You don't look well at all," Olsen said softly, worried.

"No…fooling…" was Newkirk's reply. "When I…feel better…I'm gonna…give LeBeau…a piece of…me mind."

Olsen sighed worriedly. "The Colonel wanted you and me to dress as Luftwaffe and drive out to Schnitzer's and warn him. Seems our phony has been asking questions about him and the Colonel's worried. But you're in no condition to go anywhere."

"I can make it," Newkirk hissed as he struggled to sit up. "I might need a bit of help though, mate," he said weakly as he tried pushing himself up on one elbow.

"You sure?" asked Olsen. He saw the Englander nod.

"Blimey, it's like a bleedin' oven in here," Newkirk replied wiping his brow with the back of his other hand. "And me stomach's not doing too well, so I wouldn't stand too close if I was you." He reached out a hand toward Olsen. "Help me up, mate," he said.

Grabbing the Englander by the outstretched arm, Olsen managed to get him to his feet, but not for long. Newkirk immediately became dizzy, swayed on his feet, and sat back down onto the bunk, one hand rubbing his forehead. "I feel bloody awful," he muttered.

Olsen gently pushed Newkirk back down onto the bed. "That's it. You're in no condition to go anywhere."

But Newkirk, determined, struggled to sit up again. "I'm all right. Just got a mite dizzy is all." He suddenly doubled over as a cramp struck his abdomen and fell sideways onto the bed, moaning. Now becoming scared, Olsen quickly shoved the inflated dummy back through the hole and pushed the cement block back into place. He then ran to the cell door and started making noise.

"Schultz! Schultz, wake up! Schultz!"

"Wha…was ist los?" asked the large guard sleepily as he rubbed his tired eyes. "What's with all the racket?" He then noticed Olsen and his eyes widened in shock. "You! How did you get in there? No. Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Never mind me, Schultz," Olsen explained. "Get Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Wilson right away. Something's wrong with Newkirk. He's sick."

"This is a trick to get me to release the Englander and I cannot do that. It would mean my life. The Kommandant clearly stated….."

"Dammit, Schultz, look at him! Does Newkirk look like he's faking? Check him yourself!"

Schultz unlocked the cell door and entered. "Hold this," he said handing Olsen his rifle before he approached Newkirk and bent over the prisoner to get a closer look. Seeing the beads of sweat on the Englander's face, and hearing his groans of pain as he clutched his stomach was all he needed to see. He remembered the promise he had made to Colonel Hogan. Turning, he hurried back to where Olsen stood and took back his rifle. "You wait here. I will get Colonel Hogan." He waddled away as fast as his large bulk would allow while Olsen approached the bunk again and knelt down beside Newkirk, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, can you understand me?" he asked.

"I can…hear you, mate," Newkirk's voice was shaky. He winced. "Me stomach and head hurt something awful." A weak smile appeared. "Leave it to LeBeau…to ruin a chicken."

"I don't get it," Olsen said to the open air. "We all had the same food as you, and we're all fine. Did you have anything else?"

Newkirk swallowed hard and his body trembled as if from a chill. "Just some coffee and two smokes."

It was then Olsen noticed the pack of cigarettes on the floor with several loose cigarettes scattered about nearby. He picked up one of the cigarettes and examined it closely, puzzled. There was nothing unusual about it; in fact, it looked like any other cigarette. Hearing a noise he looked around to see Colonel Hogan number one, followed closely by Schultz, hurrying inside the cell.

"Langenscheidt's bringing Wilson," Hogan said as he knelt down beside Olsen and pressed two fingers against Newkirk's throat. "His heart's beating awfully fast," he replied. "What happened?" he asked in a low voice looking at Olsen, mindful Schultz was standing a few feet away. He gently eased Newkirk onto his back.

"I have no idea, sir. I came here to get him and found him like this. He's been complaining of nausea, dizziness, stomach cramps, a headache, and he appears a bit disoriented."

Just then Langenscheidt appeared with the camp medic behind him. He stood in the entrance of the cell as Wilson hurried forward and knelt beside the others.

"What are his symptoms?" Wilson asked opening his medical bag and removing his stethoscope. He nodded as Olsen repeated what he had told Hogan.

"He had the same food and coffee that we had," Olsen added. "And none of us are sick like this. He did say he smoked two cigarettes afterward." Olsen handed the cigarette he had picked up to Wilson who examined it closely seeing nothing unusual about it. He sniffed the tobacco and his eyes narrowed; then, he touched the tip of his tongue to the tobacco in the filter and immediately a look of horror crossed his face. He tucked the cigarette into his jacket pocket and reached into his bag.

"Get me a glass of water and a bucket, quickly," he ordered, rummaging through his bag until he found the jar he was looking for. Hogan, meanwhile, had emptied out the remaining coffee, rinsed out the cup, and filled it with cool water while Olsen grabbed the wooden bucket near the sink. They watched as Wilson measured out some of the grayish-colored contents of the jar into the coffee cup before stirring it with a spoon.

"What is that?" asked Olsen.

"Activated charcoal," Wilson said. "Colonel, hold Newkirk's head up so he can drink this." Hogan did as he was told. The minute some of the mixture passed Newkirk's lips, the Englander made a horrible face. (1)

"That taste bloody awful! Take it away!"

"Sorry," Wilson explained pressing the cup against his mouth again. "But you have to drink it all and now. It's important. Just drink it quickly." It took some effort, but Wilson managed to get the bulk of the cup's content's down Newkirk's throat. Once done, he rolled Newkirk onto his side, moving the bucket close to where Newkirk's head rested at the same time. "I suggest you both stand back," he recommended.

No sooner had both men complied with Wilson's request, then Newkirk emptied the contents of his stomach into the bucket twice before collapsing onto his back, exhausted. The medic, reaching inside his pocket, removed a handkerchief and handed it to Olsen. "Wet this in cold water," he ordered. Moments later, Wilson took the wet cloth and placed it on Newkirk's forehead. The men noticed the Englander seemed to be a bit better after vomiting. Wilson again checked the man's heart. "It's still fast but not racing as it was previously. He should be all right. But I'll need to check on him again in a few hours."

Hogan, arms wrapped around himself, looked directly into Wilson's face. "Joe, what is it? What's wrong with Newkirk? He was fine earlier when I visited him."

Wilson handed Hogan the cigarette he had gotten from Olsen. "Smell the tobacco in the filter," he said.

Hogan sniffed the filter and his eyes narrowed. "It's very subtle but you can still smell it," he said. He touched a finger to the tip of the filter. He saw Olsen's puzzled expression. " This tobacco is slightly damp which tells me something was mixed into the tobacco of these cigarettes."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Colonel," said Olsen.

"It's simple. I suspect Newkirk is suffering from nicotine poisoning."

"Nicotine poisoning?" asked a puzzled Olsen looking at both his commanding officer, and then Wilson. "I don't understand. How could that have happened?"

Hogan held up the cigarette in front of him. "Somebody probably treated the cigarettes in my footlocker with liquid nicotine so that whoever smoked them would receive a massive dose of the normal amount of nicotine." His eyes darkened dangerously. "And I have a pretty good idea who's responsible."

* * *

><p>(1) Activated charcoal was first used in the 19th century in France and is used to induce vomiting when certain poisons were ingested.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Had a case of writer's block, allergies(still), depression, and just not feeling well.  
><strong>

**Chapter 23**

After leaving the cell with Langenscheidt behind them, Hogan glanced at Olsen; the look in his eyes indicating Olsen was to take off on his own and warn Schnitzer, then come straight back to camp. The Sergeant nodded ever so slightly indicating he understood. Reaching the barracks, the two prisoners went inside; then, Hogan cracked open the door to see where Langenscheidt was. He saw the guard heading in the direction of the main gate. He then instructed Olsen to head out to barracks eight and use the tunnel entrance there as both men knew there were no newbies there, and head out. Once Olsen left, Hogan closed the door, anger clearly on his face and in his eyes.

He stormed to his private quarters and burst through the door where he found Hogan number two on the lower bunk reading a paperback novel. He glanced up at the Colonel and for a brief moment, Hogan number one thought he noticed a look of utter surprise in the other man's eyes at seeing him. Hogan number one, not only feeling his rage growing by the second, and knowing he'd be in no condition to control his men, slammed the door shut behind him. Before the man on the bunk could react or say anything, Hogan number one roughly seized the man by the front of his shirt and jacket, and ignoring the pain in his hand, pulled him off the bunk and onto his feet. He jerked him up close so their faces were almost touching.

"You bastard!" he shouted. "When you coerced some of the new prisoners into attacking me in the rec hall, that was one thing. But when you injure and nearly kill one of my men, you crossed the line! This is now strictly between you and me. My men are all off limits to you. Do we understand each other?"

Hogan number two smirked. "I already have one of your men on my side as well as others, Colonel. Your time of being in charge here is rapidly drawing to a close. But as far as injuring one of your men I have no idea what you're talking about. I never laid a hand on any of your men."

"You tampered with the pack of smokes I had in my footlocker. I gave them to Newkirk and he became very ill from smoking two of them. Our medic believes they were laced with liquid nicotine which I believe you meant for me instead, not thinking I would share them with my men." He then thrust the other man away from him as if just touching him burned his hands. How he was controlling his temper he had no idea at this point. Glaring down at the man lying half-on and half-off the bunk, Hogan number one shook his head and pointed his finger at the man. "You just keep in mind what I said, because I will be watching you every minute. And if there's any way I can prove you had something to do with what happened to Newkirk, you'll have to deal with me after you deal with the Kommandant."

Hogan number two chuckled. "Y'know, I think you suffered brain damage in that attack in the rec hall because you're crazy! All your accusations prove is that you don't belong in charge of these prisoners because you're dangerous!"

Hogan number one's eyes darkened dangerously. "I suggest you leave this barracks because there's not enough oxygen in here for two people."

Seeing the look in Hogan number one's eyes, the phony slowly got to his feet, tossing the paperback on the bunk and glared at the Colonel. "That's the first thing you've said I agree with, _Colonel._ There's not enough air in here for two people," he hissed. That said, he marched towards the door, yanked it open, and shoved his way through the throng of prisoners gathered outside having been attracted by the shouting inside letting the door of the barracks slam shut behind him.

"We heard shouting, Colonel," Kinch remarked. "What was that all about?"

"How is Newkirk, mon Colonel?" asked a frightened LeBeau.

Hogan took a deep breath as he placed both hands on his narrow waist. He knew he had to tell his men what happened to Newkirk, but first he needed to calm himself down. He glanced over at his men. "Not now, fellas. I'll explain later."

"But mon Colonel…." LeBeau began before Kinch put a hand on the little Frenchman's arm silencing him.

"Sure thing, Colonel," Kinch said softly. "Whenever you're ready to let us know." The radioman then ushered everybody to leave the doorway. Being the last one out the door, Kinch started to close the door when Hogan called his name.

"Sir?" he asked, pausing and looking back over his shoulder.

"Thanks," was all Hogan would say before Kinch saw him collapse onto the chair at his desk and run both hands down his face before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Kinch quietly closed the door leaving Hogan alone. The moment Kinch turned away from the door, he was confronted by several of the prisoners all talking at once. The radioman raised both hands in front of him and shushed them before motioning for them to back away from the smaller room.

"Okay everybody, just calm down," Kinch ordered. "The Colonel will let us know how Newkirk is after he's had time to calm down. So until he's ready to talk to us, just give him some space and if you have any questions or concerns before then, bring them to me. Don't disturb the Colonel." His eyes scanned the room and saw nobody had any questions. "Okay then, everybody just go back to what you were doing. Saunders, watch the door." The men slowly dispersed and returned to their individual bunks except Corporal Saunders who cracked open the barracks door to keep watch.

Sitting down on the bench at the table, Kinch faced Carter who was seated on his bunk.

"How you doing, Andrew?" he asked. "You okay?"

Carter shrugged, a sad expression on his face. "I'm worried about Newkirk. Does the Colonel really suspect the phony's responsible for making him sick?"

"I don't know," replied Kinch, trying to keep his voice neutral despite the rising anger he was feeling at the moment. "Considering how upset the Colonel was when he returned, I'm pretty sure he believes it."

"Batard!" LeBeau muttered as he sat down beside Kinch, an angry look on his face. "I bet anything he did something to Pierre to make him ill. I have never seen the Colonel so enraged as he was when he came in. He looked as if he was ready to kill somebody. And we all have an idea who that somebody is."

Kinch's eyes suddenly narrowed. "LeBeau, can you tell us anything? What I mean is, did anything unusual occur after you left here with Newkirk's dinner?"

The Frenchman shook his head. "Non. The Colonel gave me his pack of cigarettes to give to Pierre as I am guessing he ran out of his own. I never even saw the batard outside. Why?"

Kinch exhaled. "I don't know. I was hoping that maybe if you ran into him we might be able to figure out what…." he suddenly paused. "Damn! I know what he might've done."

"What?" asked Carter, puzzled.

Kinch shook his head. "I'd rather not say before the Colonel tells us. I could be wrong."

"You are never wrong, mon ami," LeBeau said. "Just like the Colonel," he added with a small smile.

Kinch smirked. "Thanks for the compliment, but uh, I've been known to make mistakes every now and then."

"Mistakes about what?" a voice asked from behind Kinch.

Kinch and LeBeau both turned, and Carter looked up to see Colonel Hogan standing at the pot belly stove pouring himself a cup of coffee; he was looking at the three men as he took a drink.

The trio noticed the Colonel's face looked tired, but he seemed to have calmed down some from earlier.

"Are you all right, mon Colonel?"

Hogan exhaled deeply. "I'm still angry, LeBeau, but I'm somewhat calmer than I was before." He looked at his second-in-command. "Now, what is it in which you claim you make mistakes every now and then?"

Embarrassed, Kinch chuckled. "It's not important, sir."

Hogan found himself chuckling. "I see. Well, for what it's worth, LeBeau is right." He took another drink and then smiled. "You're never wrong, Kinch." He saw his radioman look as if he was blushing if he could, then, he sat down at the table. "Newkirk was poisoned by the cigarettes I gave you, LeBeau." He went of to explain about the cigarettes in his footlocker being treated with liquid nicotine and the effects of smoking two had on the Englander.

"Mon Dieu!" LeBeau echoed angrily.

"Will Newkirk be okay, Colonel?" asked Carter quietly.

"He should be in a couple of days," Hogan answered. "Olsen found him in time when he went to get him for the assignment and got Schultz's attention and made him get help. Wilson had to induce vomiting. He then noticed Kinch looking at him seriously. "What is it? What's troubling you?"

"Colonel, I suspected our friend tampered with the cigarettes in your footlocker as it was the only thing that made sense because we all had the same food and coffee as Newkirk and we're all fine. That being said, I was just thinking, do you think those poisoned cigarettes were meant for you?"

Hogan noticed LeBeau and Carter watching him also. Pursing his lips, he stared down into the dark liquid in his coffee cup for a few moments before looking up again and sighing. "Yes. I think he'd probably seen me smoke one or two, tampered with the remainder of them, and waited for me to smoke another hoping I'd become sick, incapacitated, or worse. But I ruined his plans when I gave the pack to Newkirk instead." He shot a look at LeBeau who muttered a string of what he was certain were French obscenities from the little high school French he recalled. Finishing his coffee, Hogan put his empty cup on the table and folded his arms across his chest. "But there is one thing that troubles me," he added.

"What is that, Colonel?" asked the Frenchman.

"Where did our friend get the liquid nicotine from? He would've been searched once he arrived here in camp, and we searched him again ourselves, and he didn't have it on him. So I ask again. Where did he get it?"

"He could have had it smuggled in to him somehow," Kinch commented. He saw Hogan shake his head.

"That's a possibility," Hogan replied getting up, poured himself a second cup of coffee, and returned to his seat. "Somebody had to smuggle it into camp to get it to him. One of the two things that concern me is who was it."

"What's the other thing, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"How did our friend let whoever it was know that he needed it? Somehow he got a message to somebody on the outside that he wanted the poison," began Hogan. "And that tells me he has someone in this camp working with him." He turned his attention to his young Sergeant. "Carter, you've hung around with him the most. Besides other prisoners, who else has he spoken with that you found unusual?"

"Gee, Colonel, I'm not really sure," Carter found the others looking at him. "I mean, he was pretty careful about me seeing him with anybody but other prisoners. Although I did see him one time with one of the guards having what looked like a private conversation. But they didn't see me."

"Private conversation?" asked Hogan with arched eyebrows.

"Yeah. But I couldn't get close enough to hear what they were talking about though," Carter explained.

"Which guard?" asked Hogan.

"Corporal Gower. He's one of the new guards assigned here within the last two weeks," Carter said.

Kinch looked at his commanding officer. "Corporal Hans Gower, Colonel. He was assigned here about twenty-four hours before our friend showed up."

"Did we check him out yet?" Hogan wanted to know.

"Sorry, Colonel," LeBeau looked apologetic. "We were going to the same day our friend showed up in camp, and with the resulting confusion I guess we forgot."

"LeBeau, during the ensuing confusion resulting from the diversion, and after you disable the radio detector truck, I want you and Kinch to slip into Klink's office and photograph Gower's file. Klink will be outside surveying the chaos so you should have I'd say about thirty minutes to do what has to be done."

"Oui, Colonel. It will be done."

Hogan smiled briefly. "Anything else you can tell us about this private meeting, Carter?"

Carter slowly shook his head. "Not really, Colonel, except I saw the phony hand what looked like a folded piece of paper to Corporal Gower before they split up."

Hogan rubbed his chin while thinking. "That could have been when our friend passed on the request for the poison. And as Gower's never been outside the camp since he's been here, that means if he's the other man, he either somehow got the liquid nicotine himself, or passed the information onto someone on the outside who got it and then brought it into camp to give to the phony. And the only visitor our friend's had is that Captain van Kueren of the Gestapo."

"Which could mean Gower's either Luftwaffe who's working with the Gestapo and is a spy for them…." began Kinch.

"…or he is a dirty Gestapo Bosche himself posing as Luftwaffe," finished LeBeau.

* * *

><p>Hogan number two kicked angrily at the dirt as he walked in-between the barracks making sure to keep out of sight of the guards and of the searchlights. <em>Damn that Hogan!<em> he thought. _Why'd he have to give those cigarettes to that damn Englander for?_ Letting his back fall hard against the back of barracks five which he knew was currently empty, he slid down until he sat on the ground, drawing up his knees to his chest. He clasped his hands together and rested them on top of his knees as he sat thinking. _"There's only one thing left to do,"_ he told himself.

"I thought I saw you heading this way," said a voice.

Hogan number two, recognizing the voice, looked up at the German guard who stood over him; it was Corporal Gower. The guard, seeing the expression on the prisoner's face, knelt down beside him. "Was ist los?" he asked. "You look quite angry."

"It's that damn Hogan! He's gonna make it impossible for me to take over this camp and uncover his operation."

"How? Did he find out who you really are?" Gower asked, concerned.

Hogan number two shook his head. "Not yet. But if I don't do something about him and soon, he just might, and then all Major Hochstetter's plans will be for nothing."

"What has Hogan done then?"

Hogan number two went on to explain about the cigarettes and what happened. "Now he's going to be watching every move I make. I have to get rid of him and permanently."

Gower exhaled deeply. "Major Hochstetter won't like you killing Hogan. He wants that pleasure for himself when he has him in front of a firing squad once we have proof he's really Papa Bear."

Hogan number two smirked. "Then Hogan will die regardless. But I have to think how and plan it very carefully now that Hogan's watching me more than before. I'd like to make it appear he committed suicide after being exposed as a German agent, but I don't think even that idiot Klink would buy that."

"Why don't you get one of his men to kill him? Didn't you tell me you had turned a few of them against him?"

A devious smile suddenly appeared as Hogan number two put a hand on Gower's arm.

"You just gave me a brilliant idea, Hans," he said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to arrange for one of Hogan's men to kill him in front of me so I can be sure he is dead, and then I will take over as Senior POW officer."

"Any idea who you'll use?"

Hogan number two chuckled. "I'm going to get Sergeant Carter to shoot him."

Gower appeared puzzled. "But what if he should refuse to do it? He has bunked with the man for a long time."

Hogan number two smirked. "He's not going to have any choice."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The following morning, both Hogans and the other men fell out for roll call and stood in formation. Schultz counted each prisoner and paused in front of Hogan number two giving the man a look of disdain.

"What are you looking at?" hissed Hogan number two, eyes flashing dangerously, and a sneer on his face.

"Noth-ing," Schultz replied calmly. "Absolutely…positively…noth-ing." He then counted Hogan number one who only shrugged his shoulders, and turned when hearing Klink's booming voice. The guard exchanged salutes with the Kommandant. "All prisoners present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant."

"Excellent, Schultz," Klink replied. "And what about Corporal Newkirk?"

"Sergeant Wilson and I checked on the Englander before roll call. He is in the cooler and recovering nicely. Sergeant Wilson said the Englander should make a full and complete recovery."

Klink nodded at this information; then, his blue eyes meet the brown ones of Hogan number one. The two men simply stared at each other with no words being spoken. Privately, the Kommandant was glad the Englander would make a complete recovery, and his feelings could be seen in his eyes. Hogan number one slightly nodded to indicate he understood what Klink was unable to say out loud.

"Very good, Schultz," Klink remarked tightening his grip on his riding crop held tightly under his arm. "You may dismiss your men."

Schultz saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." He then turned to the prisoners. "All prisoners, diss-missssed."

Klink started back to his office as he saw the prisoners disperse out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped and turned. "Colonel Hogan number one, a moment if you please in my office."

Hogan number two was halfway to the door of the barracks when he heard the Kommandant call out to the other Hogan and his interest was peaked. He watched the two men walking in the direction of the Kommandantur, and immediately wanted to know what they would be discussing. He also saw Hogan number one glance over his shoulder at the men but didn't notice Hogan catching the eyes of Garlotti specifically. He waited until he saw both men enter the building before he started towards the Kommandantur himself, but was stopped by Garlotti who gently grabbed his arm. The man turned and looked first at the hand holding his arm, and then raised his eyes to stare at Garlotti.

"Whatever you want can it wait a bit? I have something I need to do first," Hogan number two said trying to pull his arm free; but Garlotti held on tightly.

"Carter said I could talk with you," Garlotti said in a low voice. "I…I'm starting to have doubts about Colonel Hogan. It's just that…well…I need to talk with you and hear your side. Carter says you make some valid points and I'd like to hear more."

Hogan number two tilted his head slightly as he narrowed his eyes and studied the prisoner suspiciously. "And just why do you suddenly doubt Colonel Hogan if I may ask?"

Garlotti shrugged innocently. "I'm not really sure. I guess maybe it had something to do with him refusing to get Newkirk outta the cooler. He plans on leaving him there and that's not fair. I mean, it wasn't right that he hit you like he did, but he doesn't deserve thirty days in the cooler. He's always been a bit of a hothead. Besides, Andrew told me if I started having doubts I could talk with you."

Hogan number two glanced over at the Kommandantur then looked back at Garlotti. He searched the man's eyes for any indication that he might be lying and didn't see anything. But still, an inner voice was telling him something didn't feel right. But he had no indication yet that anything was amiss. He folded his arms and stared at Garlotti.

"Okay then, let's talk. What do you want to know?" he asked.

Garlotti looked nervously around the compound and spotted several prisoners eying him from nearby barracks. He swallowed hard. "Not here," he said. "Can we talk somewhere private like the gym, or maybe behind another barracks? Some of the guys have been giving me funny looks lately, and I don't want to be seen talking to you in the open." He noticed Hogan number two watching him intently, so, Garlotti glanced over at the men staring at him again and looked at the officer. He licked his lips nervously. "Please?" he said begging.

Sighing wearily, Hogan number two glanced at the Kommandantur then quickly decided turning another of Hogan's men who would do his dirty work for him was too enticing to let pass by. He gently pulled his arm out of Garlotti's grasp and draped it around the man's shoulders. "Let's talk," he said with a grin. "But not in the gym. Where would you like to go so we won't be disturbed?"

Garlotti thought for a minute as he looked around again, and noticed Kinch and LeBeau standing outside barracks two glaring at him and the phony. He turned back to Hogan number two. "I don't want to be anywhere near barracks two. Let's use barracks seven. It's empty. Nobody will bother us there."

"Okay," Hogan number two replied with a smirk and walked beside Garlotti until they disappeared from sight.

Watching them from their position outside barracks two, Kinch opened the door of the barracks and looked inside. "Olsen? It's clear."

Seconds later, Olsen appeared outside beside Kinch and LeBeau. "Wish us luck," he said with a grin.

"Bonne chance, mon ami," said LeBeau; Kinch gripped Olsen on the shoulder before the Sergeant hurried away in the direction of the dog pen. Kinch then looked at the diminutive Frenchman. "Nervous?" he asked.

LeBeau smiled faintly. "Non. But I will be glad when this entire mess is over."

Kinch sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "So will I."

* * *

><p>Hogan number one tossed his crush cap on top of Klink's humidor and sat down in the chair facing the desk, waiting. He watched the Kommandant standing at the liquor cabinet pouring two glasses of what Hogan suspected was the cheap stuff, but right now it didn't matter.<p>

Klink turned, approached Hogan, and handed him one of the snifters before sitting down behind his desk. He raised his own in a salute before taking a sip; Hogan duplicated the action.

"What's going on, Kommandant?" Hogan asked suspiciously. "You didn't ask me here just to have a drink. So, what's up?" He crossed his legs.

Klink finished his drink, sat the empty snifter aside, and clasped his hands on his desk. He took a deep breath and tried to put his words in order plus figure out how he was going to break the news to the man seated in front of him.

Hogan was unable to explain why, but he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. And the look on Klink's face did little to ease that feeling. He shifted slightly in his seat. "Kommandant? Is there something you want to tell me but are having trouble finding the right words?"

Klink swallowed. "Hogan, I have some news that's going to be as difficult for you to hear as it will be for me to tell you."

Hogan swallowed the growing lump that had been forming in his throat, then, he swallowed the remainder of the alcohol letting it burn his throat on its way down. He slowly leaned forward and placed the now empty glass on the edge of the Kommandant's desk before leaning back in his seat. "Then let me save you the trouble, Kommandant, and venture a guess," Hogan said. "The Gestapo is coming to remove either me or me and our friend from this camp."

"It's worse than that, Hogan," Klink admitted softly. "Before roll call this morning, I received a phone call from General Burkhalter. I told him some progress had been made in deciding which of you is the real Hogan. But he was adamant in his decision. I believe he is getting heat from his superiors. Today is Monday. He is giving me until this Friday to resolve the situation. And if by Friday a decision has not been made, he has ordered me to…to have both you and the other Hogan turned over to the Gestapo for them to do what they want." Klink bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Hogan."

Hogan couldn't believe his ears. "He can't do that, sir," he said in a raised voice. "You know what that'll mean. One of us or both of us will be executed. And if it's only one of us, I can guarantee you I'll be at the top of Hochstetter's list for the firing squad."

Klink raised his head. "Don't you think I know that?" he replied. "I begged him to give me more time, but he wouldn't hear of it. He said the decision was final and that the Gestapo would be here Saturday morning and remove both of you, and if I refused to comply, I'd be sent to the Russian front. I am truly sorry, Hogan."

Shaken, Hogan didn't even hear Klink's apology. He just sat, dazed, at what he had been told, his mind furiously trying to process the information and come up with some sort of plan. But right now he couldn't even think. All he knew was he had five days to clear up this mystery or he would have to shut down the operation and get everybody out before then. Sighing, he looked at Klink. "Is that all, Kommandant?" he asked grabbing his crush cap and starting to get to his feet.

Klink started to reply when there were suddenly a lot of loud voices heard through the slightly open window along with the barking of many dogs. "What is happening?" the Kommandant asked getting to his feet and looking through the window with Hogan just to the side of him, looking out as well. The guards and prisoners were chasing the dogs from the dog pen around the compound with the dogs occasionally snapping and growling at the guards. It was at that precise moment that the door to Klink's office opened, and an out-of-breath Schultz hurried inside, closed the door behind him, and leaned against it heavily.

Klink closed the window and looked at his obese guard. "Schultz, what is going on out there? How did those dogs get loose from the dog pen?"

"I know nothing, Herr Kommandant. Noth-ing!" Schultz kept his large bulk pressed against the door.

Klink started towards the door but his arm was grabbed by Hogan. "I wouldn't go out there, Kommandant," he said. "Those dogs are vicious killers. They're liable to tear you to shreds."

Klink paled and nodded nervously. "You could be right." He turned and pulling away from Hogan, proceeded to open the window and yell out his orders, but Hogan spotted one of the dogs he recognized as Heidi, charging in the direction of the open window and quickly slammed it shut and locked it. He then watched the dog sit down, stare upward at his face, and wag her tail. Klink, not seeing the animal sitting down, looked at his American counterpart. "Why did you close the window, Hogan?"

"Kommandant, in case you hadn't noticed, there was a vicious snarling dog charging straight for this window and might have gotten inside the office if I hadn't closed it."

"That was very wise of you," Klink replied sitting down behind his desk again chewing on his thumbnail. He didn't notice Hogan still looking through the frosted window and spotted one of his men chasing two of the guard dogs whom he knew wouldn't hurt any of the prisoners, in the direction of the radio detector truck. As the dogs leaped inside the truck, Hogan smirked watching the Gestapo agents trip over each other getting out of the truck and run as fast as they could to get away from the snarling dogs. He watched as the confusion continued, as Kinch and LeBeau approached, unnoticed by anybody, the rear end of the truck. Kinch kept lookout as LeBeau stuck the potato inside the exhaust pipe.

"Don't push it in too far," Kinch reminded the diminutive Frenchman. "We need to be able to get it out before the truck leaves the camp. We don't need the mechanics to find it."

"I know, mon ami," LeBeau agreed wiping his hands on his thighs. "Hochstetter would come directly here and arrest the Colonel."

* * *

><p>Inside barracks seven, the sounds of dogs barking and prisoners shouting caught the attention of Hogan number two and Garlotti. Hogan number two's eyes narrowed as he slightly turned his head towards the door.<p>

"What the hell's going on out there?" he asked the open air around him.

"Sounds like dogs," Garlotti replied looking nervous as he got to his feet and followed Hogan number two to the door. The man opened the door and looked out to see guard dogs running around barking and growling and guards chasing them trying to catch them, and prisoners running around trying to avoid the animals. Garlotti, in a panic, reached out and slammed the door shut. "Those dogs are killers," he said anxiously. "We should be safe if we remain in here until the guards catch them all."

Hogan number two studied Garlotti's face suspiciously. "I wonder just how did those dogs get loose anyway?"

Garlotti shrugged. "I've heard some of the guards talking about the lock on the dog pen needing to be replaced and that it might not hold up if one of the dogs leaned against the door. Guess the Kommandant never had it fixed because the dogs got loose."

"Uh-huh," was all Hogan number two said as he cracked open the door to observe what was happening in the compound. And Garlotti was grateful that from their position, the truck and the Kommandantur were blocked from their view.

* * *

><p>About forty-five minutes later, things had quieted down outside. Hogan, who had been staring out the window the entire time, glanced over at Klink who had been sitting with elbows on his desk and his chin resting on balled fists. "Looks like the guards have gotten all the dogs back in the pen, Kommandant," he said.<p>

Klink looked up and in the direction of his Sergeant-of-the-Guard who, with head covered, was still leaning against the door. "Schultz, go outside and see what's happening. Make sure all the dogs are back in their pen."

Schultz looked up, pale, and swallowing hard. "Me, Herr Kommandant?" he squeaked.

"Yes, you," Klink said with a bit of authority as Hogan was present. "What do you want to be known as, Schultz? A coward or a hero?"

"Would being a coward be so bad, Herr Kommandant?" the guard stammered.

Klink got to his feet and pointed to the door. "Go outside, you coward, and see what is going on, then report back to me immediately." He sat back down.

"Ye…ye…yes, sir." Schultz then cracked open the office door, peeked outside, and saw nothing. Only then did he exit the office slowly, closing the door behind him.

Hogan walked away from the window, heading for the liquor cabinet. "I'm proud of you, Kommandant," he said as he poured two snifters of Schnapps. He handed one to Klink and raised his in a salute.

Klink, puzzled, did the same. "Proud of me? Why? What for?" he asked holding his snifter up as he looked at Hogan who sat slowly back down.

"Well, I mean the way you sent Schultz to face whatever unknown danger might be out there while you stayed here inside your nice safe office." He took a sip of the alcohol. "Yes, sir, that takes real guts. I can't wait until General Burkhalter finds out about this and comes out here to investigate. I'll be proud to tell him how you stayed safely inside while sending others into danger. I'm positive you'll make at least General for this, sir." He saw Klink stiffen at the mention of Burkhalter's name. He watched Klink down his drink in one gulp and then got quickly to his feet, grabbing his riding crop and cap off his desk. He marched towards the door.

"Going somewhere, Kommandant?" Hogan asked innocently.

"Yes. I can't have General Burkhalter thinking I'm afraid to confront any problems in Stalag 13 personally." He pulled open the door.

"Wait for me, sir," Hogan said eagerly downing his drink quickly and getting up. "I can't wait to watch the Iron Colonel in action." He followed Klink through the door. Reaching the porch, he spotted Kinch and LeBeau peeking out from behind the side of the Kommandantur. Hogan nodded at them and mouthed the words 'thirty minutes or less.'

Nodding in response, as soon as Hogan and Klink walked away, Kinch and LeBeau hurried inside the building to carry out their assignment.

* * *

><p>Now that all the dogs had been corralled and returned to their pen, the two Gestapo guards returned to their truck to resume their duties. But to their horror, they discovered everything in the truck was shorted out including the radio detection equipment.<p>

"Major Hochstetter is not going to be pleased to hear this," one guard remarked as he kept turning the key hoping the engine would turn over, but nothing happened. "I wonder what happened? Everything was working before those dogs got inside the truck." He finally slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration.

"I bet those dogs did something while in here," said the other. "Probably chewed on a wire or something and shorted out everything."

"Regardless," the first agent said. "We have to let the Major know so he can get another truck out here even though it'll take three days to do it. But what else can we do?"

"Nothing," his partner replied grimly. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

><p>Klink stood beside Schultz and Hogan number one outside the dog pen. Schultz was examining the lock on the door.<p>

"Well, Dumnkopf?" asked Klink impatiently. "Is the lock broken or not?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz admitted after he and two other guards managed to attach a temporary lock on the pen door. "It looks like it was broken by the dogs jumping up against it as they do."

Hogan feigned anger. "You better get that thing fixed quickly, sir," he demanded. "Those dogs are vicious and as long as they can get out, my men are in danger of being injured or worse. According to the Geneva Convention, prisoners are not allowed to be chased around the camp by guard dogs as a form of exercise, and I will protest to the protecting power…"

Klink gave Hogan an annoyed look. "Hogan, the Geneva Convention says nothing about dogs chasing prisoners. And the lock will be fixed as soon as possible."

Hogan folded his arms and sighed. "I wonder what General Burkhalter will have to say? You'd just better hope one of those dogs doesn't get loose and bites the General right in his medals."

Klink stiffened then turned to his rotund Sergeant. "Schultz, see that the lock on the dog pen door is fixed immediately."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied with a salute.

While Klink and Schultz continued talking, Hogan glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Kinch and LeBeau heading in the direction of one of the other barracks. Kinch gave the 'thumbs up' sign to Hogan who kept his face impassive. He then turned back to Klink and Schultz. Hearing a whine, Hogan looked down and saw Bruno poking his nose through the fence nuzzling the Colonel's hand. Making sure nobody was watching, Hogan scratched the dog's muzzle for a few seconds; then, Bruno licked Hogan's fingers in return before turning and moving away. Suddenly, Bruno turned and faced Schultz and Klink, baring his teeth as a loud growl emitted from his throat.

Both Klink and Schultz stepped back while Hogan, wrapping his arms around himself, smirked. _"At least Bruno knows who the enemy is,"_ he told himself.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Hogan was surrounded by the prisoners the minute he entered barracks two; he smiled at the men indicating his pleasure that the diversion had gone off without a hitch. His eyes sought out LeBeau. The Frenchman was excited.

"Where's Kinch, Carter, and our friend?" Hogan asked.

"Carter is below developing the film, mon Colonel, and Kinch is trying to contact London. As far as the batard is concerned, I guess he is still with Garlotti because he is not here." LeBeau paused for a moment before sensing something in his commanding officer's face that hadn't been there before. "Mon Colonel, what did Klink want to see you about?"

"It was nothing," Hogan replied not wanting to worry his men with the latest problem.

"It is not nothing," LeBeau said, concerned. He knew his Colonel so well as did the others on his team. "I can see it in your eyes despite your attempt to hide it from us. Whatever it is, we can help if you let us."

Before Hogan could answer, the lower bed of the double bunk in the corner rattled upward causing both LeBeau and Hogan to look over. Hogan quickly glanced around the room anxiously. "Baker, watch the door," he ordered. He watched Kinch climb into the barracks and strike the hidden mechanism causing the bunk to drop down. He had a frown on his face as he approached the Colonel, and Hogan had a sudden feeling of dread.

"What's wrong?" Hogan asked. "Couldn't you raise London?"

"Never got the chance, Colonel," Kinch replied grimly. "I wouldn't have used the tunnel in the barracks to come back, but I considered it urgent and that you'd want to know immediately."

"What happened?" asked LeBeau, now nervous himself.

"I was raising the antenna so I could radio London, and the antenna jammed. So I tried lowering it to see if I could then raise it. But no dice." He saw Hogan put a hand over his eyes and heave a deep sigh. What else could go wrong?

"I don't understand," said LeBeau. "What does that mean?"

"It means with the antenna jammed, we can't raise it and contact London. In other words, the radio's useless right now," Kinch explained to the Frenchman who groaned and leaned against the table.

"Oh no," he groaned again. "All that work we did was for nothing then?"

"No. Not for nothing," Hogan replied with a tired voice. "We have possibly three days before a new truck arrives to replace this one to get that antenna fixed and contact London." He looked at his radioman. "Can you get it unstuck?"

Kinch shrugged. "I can try. But I don't know if it's jammed from below or above meaning I'll have to check it from the roof and from the tunnel in order to find out where the problem is."

Hogan narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin. "That's too risky to have you checking both. After lights out tonight, I want you to check the antenna from the roof and let me know what you find."

"What about from the tunnel?" Kinch asked.

"Newkirk can handle that. He's already in a cell with a back door, so we just have to replace him in case Schultz checks. I'll talk with Newkirk about it later."

"But Colonel, suppose Pierre is not well enough to do the job?"

"He's gonna have to be," Hogan informed him grimly.

The Frenchman stood at attention and eyed his commanding officer. "I will do it, mon Colonel," he replied. "I will check the antenna from the tunnel."

Hogan smiled affectionately. "I appreciate the offer, LeBeau, but it has to be Newkirk. It's gonna be risky enough having Kinch outside the barracks after lights out. We can't afford to have two men outside." He saw LeBeau open his mouth to protest and raised his hand silencing him. "I understand your reasoning. I really do. But Newkirk's absence won't have to be explained to anyone while yours would be if our friend notices you missing."

"But won't he notice Kinch missing?" LeBeau was still arguing his point.

Hogan sighed. "We can cover Kinch's absence easily. Not to worry."

"But mon Colonel…." the Frenchman wasn't letting go that easily. He stopped at seeing the look on Hogan's face which indicated the command decision was made, and the subject was closed. LeBeau knew better than to argue any further once the Colonel's mind was made up. He let it drop.

"Colonel! Garlotti's heading this way and he's alone," Baker announced looking over his shoulder. He opened the door just enough to allow Garlotti to enter the barracks.

Hogan looked at the man. "Where's our friend?" he asked.

Garlotti folded his arms across his chest. "After the dogs were put back in the pen, he and I left barracks seven and were heading back here when Langenscheidt appeared and told him the Kommandant wanted to see him right away."

"How long ago?" asked Hogan.

Garlotti shrugged. "Not long. They were heading in that direction when I was headed back here."

Hogan quickly marched in the direction of his quarters and hurriedly plugged in the coffee pot. LeBeau and Kinch followed him inside and Kinch closed the door for privacy.

"_Colonel Hogan number two, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Hogan number one earlier."_

"_What's up, Kommandant? I'm all ears."_

"_I received a phone call prior to roll call today from General Burkhalter, and despite the slow progress being made, he has given me until this Friday to solve the matter. If I cannot discover which of you is the phony by then, this coming Saturday the Gestapo will come to Stalag 13 and remove both you and Hogan number one."_

"_Why wait until Friday, sir? Why don't you just call the Gestapo today? The phony is in barracks two right now. They can take him away today and end this entire matter."_

"_Dissss-missssed."_

"_Yes, sir." _

Hearing the sound of a door opening and closing, Hogan unplugged the coffee pot and rested both hands, palms flat, on his desk and sighed with a shake of his head. There was a few seconds of silence in the room.

"Sacre chats!" LeBeau muttered. "Colonel, what are going to do? We only have five days before the filthy Bosche comes and takes you away."

"I know," said Hogan staring at the desk. "I'll think of something."

"Colonel…." Kinch said quietly placing a hand on Hogan's shoulder causing the Colonel to look around at his second-in-command; their eyes met. "I know you don't want to hear this. But maybe we should make arrangements to get you back to England before the deadline comes. If you're gone, at least you'll be alive."

Hogan turned around and faced the two men, arms crossed. "I will not run away. If the Gestapo comes out here and finds me gone, they will tear this camp apart, and just might uncover our operation. This entire camp could end up being sanitized. I'll shut down this operation and evacuate the entire camp before I turn and run." He saw the frightened looks on the faces of the others. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but it's not your job to worry about me. It's my job to protect the men under my command. But it won't come to this. I'll think of something." He sighed. _"I hope,"_ he told himself. He headed towards the barracks door planning to visit the cooler; but first he had to get Wilson.

* * *

><p>Hogan number two left the Kommandantur with a smile on his face. His meeting with Klink had turned out better than he ever could have imagined. Five days. Five days before the Gestapo came and removed both he and Hogan number one from camp. And he knew in his heart that the other Hogan would no doubt be executed by the Gestapo. Major Hochstetter would see to it; then, the Major would return him to camp to complete his mission of uncovering the American's operation with no more worry about any interference from Hogan any more. He stepped off the bottom step and let his eyes scan the compound when he suddenly spotted Hogan number one leaving barracks two. The eyes of both men met from across the compound and glared at each other momentarily before Hogan number one went on his way to barracks twelve. Hogan number two watched the man as he walked across the compound wondering where he was heading to and what was he up to this time. He finally saw him enter barracks twelve.<p>

Something had been nagging at him since Garlotti had stopped him earlier; then came the guard dogs getting loose. It was all too convenient as far as he was concerned. In no way did he believe those dogs 'just happened' to get loose. He figured he might not be the smartest man on earth, but he was no dummy either. And he had known Hogan for several years and knew how the man thought. And something told him Hogan was up to something. If he could just find out what, it might lead him to the proof he needed for Hochstetter. Walking across the compound, he sat down on the bench outside barracks two resting one foot on the bench and waited.

A few minutes later, he spotted the other Hogan leaving barracks twelve and he was not alone. He had the camp medic, Wilson he believed his name was, with him. He continued watching the two men as they made their way across the compound and head in the direction of the cooler. He figured Hogan was probably having the medic check on that crazy Englander. And that was of no interest to him. Getting up from his seat, he entered the barracks and looked around not seeing Carter anywhere.

"Where's Carter?" he asked curiously.

"Who cares?" said LeBeau, annoyed. "We don't keep track of your boy."

Hogan number two glared at the little Frenchman. "Carter's _not_ my boy, as you put it. He's just gotten smarter than you and some others in this barracks." His eyes then fell on Garlotti who avoided his eyes. "He just knows a traitor when he sees one. And that's what your so-called Colonel Hogan is. A traitor who will soon be gone from here. Then after I make a few changes around here, I will start the operation London wants established. So I ask again. Where's Carter?"

"Don't know. Don't care," Olsen remarked as he sat down at the table with LeBeau and Kinch and began shuffling a deck of cards.

* * *

><p>After bribing Schultz with two chocolate bars, Hogan and Wilson stood outside the cell door as the rotund guard unlocked the door, allowed them to enter, and after closing the door, then went off to enjoy his delicious treats.<p>

Wilson immediately knelt beside Newkirk who weakly smiled up at the Colonel and the medic. He opened his bag and removed his stethoscope.

"Gov'nor. Joe," the Englander said tiredly. His green eyes then met the brown ones of Hogan's and could sense the worry, concern, and guilt. "Don't worry 'bout me, sir. I feel much better after that horrible stuff Wilson gave me. Besides, better it was me instead of you."

"Quiet, Newkirk," Wilson ordered as he pressed the round disc of his stethoscope against Newkirk's chest. He smiled as he put the stethoscope back in his bag after a while. "Your heart rate in still a bit faster than normal, but it's much better than before. And you're not trembling or sweating like before either. I'd say another two or three days rest and you should be as good as new."

Newkirk saw the Colonel heave a sigh of relief; but the guilt could still be seen. "Colonel, please don't feel guilty over what happened. It wasn't your fault. It was the fault of that bloody bastard. You had no ruddy way of knowin'."

"That's just it, Newkirk," Hogan said softly. "I should have known. I was distracted and it almost ended up killing you."

"I don't blame you, sir. If you had any idea I know you would have done something. Besides, you heard Wilson. I'm gonna be right as rain in two or three days. Takes more than a couple of tainted cigarettes to keep ole Newkirk down. So don't you go feelin' guilty."

Hogan looked at Wilson. "Joe, is Newkirk able to get around at all?"

"Depends on what you mean by getting around, sir," Wilson replied looking up at his commanding officer.

"I need him to check something out in the tunnel. And if necessary, fix it," Hogan explained seriously.

Wilson looked from Hogan to Newkirk and back to Hogan. "I wouldn't recommend it, Colonel. Newkirk's still pretty weak from being poisoned, and then the induced vomiting."

"Joe, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important."

Newkirk slowly sat up on the bunk, still a wee bit nauseous but he could handle it. "What do you need, Colonel?" he asked.

Hogan glanced over his shoulder first, then turned back to the others and explained about the radio detector truck, and the current problem with the antenna. "We need to check from above and below to see where the problem is. Kinch can check from above after lights out, but we also need to check from below in case the problem is in the tunnel."

"I don't recommend it, sir," Wilson said. "Newkirk is still ill. What about having one of the other men check out the tunnel?"

"We can cover for one man not being in the barracks, but with our friend lurking around it'll be difficult to cover for two missing men."

"I can do it, sir," Newkirk said softly. "I'm feelin' much better, really. And if I rest the remainder of the day, I should be good to go come lights out."

Hogan smiled faintly at the Englander. He would really have preferred using somebody else for this assignment, but Newkirk knew the radio almost as well as Kinch as he had helped build the set from the start. But most of all, the way things were and after what happened in the rec hall, Hogan wasn't sure exactly who he could and could not trust right now, and that included, he suspected, some of the men in his own barracks. He exhaled deeply though his mouth.

"I appreciate it, Newkirk," he said. "I really do. And believe me when I say I wouldn't ask this of you if there was another way."

Newkirk smiled. "No need to apologize, sir. All I ask is that you have someone come and get me when the time's right. Kinda hard to tell day from night in here."

"I can do that," Hogan promised with the familiar twinkle in his eyes. His eyes shifted to Wilson. "Joe, can you stay for a few minutes with Newkirk? I need to check with Carter who's developing some film for us."

"No problem, sir," the medic answered. "But what do I tell Schultz if he comes back and asks where you are?"

Hogan, down on his knees now was moving out the cement block. He smirked. "Tell him I left and he just missed me." He then crawled through the opening. Combined, Wilson and Newkirk, with the medic doing most of the work, pushed the block back in place.

Wilson helped a shaky Newkirk get up from the floor and sit back down on the bunk. "Newkirk, are you sure about doing this? I mean, you're still not one hundred percent."

"Joe, the Gov'nor needs me help and I'm not gonna let 'im down," the Englander replied as he laid down and closed his eyes.

Sitting on a nearby stool, Wilson could only shake his head and smirk, that was the only answer he expected..

* * *

><p>Hogan knew exactly where Carter would be and headed for the photo lab area and hoped that the young Sergeant hadn't gone above. As Hogan turned the corner and about to enter the photo lab, he collided with Carter and stumbled backward but maintained his balance.<p>

"Jeez, I sorry, Colonel. I didn't see you coming," Carter apologized quickly, looking horrified as he quickly reached out with one hand to grab the Colonel's arm to keep him from falling. In his other hand, he held a twelve-inch wooden post from which hung several photographs.

"It's okay, Carter," Hogan replied. He noticed the photographs. "Is this all of them?"

"Yes, sir. I was on my way up above to show them to you. But Kinch told me not to use the tunnel entrance in our barracks but to use barracks nine as all the newbies there are in the cooler. I was on my way there when I ran into you." He handed the wooden post to Hogan. "Be careful, sir, they're still kinda wet."

Hogan looked at each page closely, studying its contents. He was about to think he would find nothing suspicious when something caught his eye.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I was hoping this story would be completed by or before 12/31/2011, but that appears will not be the case. Here's hoping everybody has a Merry Christmas and a Happy, healthy New Year.  
><strong>

**Chapter** **26**

Carter noticed the instant change in Hogan's expression and knew right away something in those photos of Gower's file had caught the Colonel's attention.

"Find something, sir?" he asked.

"Yeah," the Colonel replied without looking at the younger man. "Listen to this. Corporal Hans Gower was stationed at Luftstalag III in the German Providence of Lower Silesia near the town of Sagan. It's a prison camp that houses captured Air Force servicemen. And then he went through basic training."(1)

Carter appeared confused. "I don't get it."

Hogan looked up then, his face grim. "Think back, Carter, to when you first entered the military. Anybody knows you go through basic training first before you're stationed someplace, not the other way around."

"So what do you think it means, Colonel?" Carter asked, concerned.

"I suspect that whoever put this file together either didn't know what they were doing which I somehow doubt. Or they didn't realize they had Gower's military record out of order." Hogan handed the photos back to Carter. "Carter, seeing as you saw Gower and the phony talking and our friend handed him a slip of paper, I believe our friend is passing on information to Gower who then passes it on to van Kueren. When van Kueren came into camp that day and only questioned the phony, it was to pass on the liquid nicotine to him."

"How is Peter, Colonel?" asked a worried Carter.

Hogan smiled. "He's still a bit sick, but he's much better, and Wilson believes he will make a complete recovery." He saw Carter's face brighten at the news.

Hogan leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "We have to get rid of Gower as well," he said solemnly. "But until I can figure out how, we need somebody to keep an eye on him. And no, Carter, I don't want you to take this on. I'll get one of the other men to do it," he added seeing his young Sergeant about to open his mouth.

"But Colonel, the phony already believes I'm on his side. I could come up with some reason for him to…."

"I _said_ no, Carter," Hogan said in his authoritative voice. "I don't want you trying to get close to Gower or try getting the phony to tell you about his connection with Gower. It's not only too risky, but it's too dangerous as well."

"Yes, sir," Carter said dejectedly, hanging his head.

Hogan's face softened and he touched the young man's shoulder causing Carter to look up. He saw the corners of Hogan's mouth turn upwards. "But I thank you for offering anyway."

Carter allowed a goofy grin to appear. "That's okay. Colonel, was London able to clear things up at all?" Hogan then remembered that Carter didn't know about their latest trouble. He quickly brought the young Sergeant up-to-date and that while Kinch would check up above, Newkirk would check from below. He then revealed the deadline imposed by Burkhalter knowing he couldn't hide it as the others knew and would surely tell Carter. Finished, Hogan waited as he saw Carter's eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"What are you gonna do, Colonel?" he asked, the worry and concern etched on his face and in his voice.

"I don't know yet," Hogan told him. "But I'll come up with something I hope."

"We know you will, sir," Carter said with a smile as he looked into his commanding officer's eyes. "You always do." He paused. "But if you don't this time, we're not gonna let them remove you from camp and risk not having you come back. But it won't come to that because you'll come up with something."

Hogan found himself chuckling at the young man's faith and loyalty, and hoped both would hold true.

* * *

><p>Once finished with Carter, Hogan returned to the cooler. Pushing the cement block aside, he crawled through the opening; and while doing so, noticed Newkirk and Wilson waiting. He then moved the block back into place.<p>

"How's he doing, Joe?" Hogan asked standing up and dusting off his jacket. He had seen the Englander lying down on the bunk, and he appeared to be asleep.

Wilson motioned for Hogan to follow him, and both men moved to the cell door so as not to disturb Newkirk. "He's doing all right," the medic replied quietly. "If he rests until you need him, he should be able to do what you want him to do later, sir."

Hogan nodded. "Good. Did anybody miss me while I was gone?"

The medic smirked, then chuckled. "Schultz stopped by and nearly fainted when he didn't see you here. When he asked where you were, I simply told him you had a previous engagement and would be right back. I thought the poor man was gonna faint."

Hogan chuckled. "I bet he did. Can't wait to see his expression when he sees I'm back. Hey Schultz!"

Moments later, the obese guard waddled to the cell and stood wide-eyed with his jaw dropped. "Colonel Hogan…how did…where did…never mind. I do not wish to know anything."

Hogan smiled. "I didn't think you'd want to know but, if you really do, I won't object to telling you."

"I would rather you didn't," Schultz announced. He unlocked the door to allow Wilson and Hogan to leave before closing and re-locking the door as the two men walked away. The medic noticed the Colonel rub the back of his neck and heard him exhale deeply through his mouth.

"Something wrong, sir?" Wilson asked.

The Colonel glanced at the medic and grinned tiredly. "Just have a lot on my mind, Joe, that's all." The two men walked back into the compound. "I'll be fine after our friend is gone and things return to normal around here."

Wilson suspected Hogan wasn't telling him everything, but he knew his commanding officer well enough not to push him as he would only clam up more. It would be best to let him tell him when and if he was ready on his own time. "I understand, sir. Just remember, if you need to talk, I'm available to you."

"Thanks, Joe." Hogan watched the medic veer off and head in the direction of his own barracks. Hogan then continued to his own barracks, taking a moment to glance in the direction of the disabled radio detector truck and allowed himself a faint smile. Right now it was the only thing that gave him something to smile about.

* * *

><p>Hogan number two was sitting outside barracks number two on the bench watching the men in the compound and spotted Hogan number one and the medic leaving the cooler area with the medic heading in the direction of his barracks. The American Colonel was approaching barracks two. When Hogan number one was close enough, the two men glared at each other in silence for a few seconds before either one said anything. Hogan number two leaned back against the wall with arms folded across his chest and legs outstretched, crossed at the ankles. He grinned sarcastically at his counterpart.<p>

"So, how's your English nut case, Colonel?" he asked with a smirk.

Hogan number one pursed his lips as he managed to maintain his temper knowing what the phony was trying to do. It wouldn't do for him to lose his temper. He exhaled deeply.

"First of all, Newkirk is not a nut case. And second, despite what you did, he's recovering nicely and will live, no thanks to you." Hogan number one grabbed the doorknob of the door and started to open it, but stopped when Hogan number two called out to him. "What?" he hissed, his eyes boring into the other man.

Hogan number two chuckled. "Just thought I should tell you not to wait up for me. I have a date with Hilda tonight after lights out. Gonna use one of the cars in the motor pool. Been ignoring the poor girl lately. Besides, a nice soft woman is just what I need right now. And who knows? Tonight I just might be able to move things to the next level with her."

Hogan number one ground his lower jaw so hard he thought his teeth would break; but inwardly, he was somewhat delighted. At least the phony would be out of their way when Kinch went to check on the antenna from the roof of the Kommandantur and would never know Kinch was even missing. But he was also worried about Hilda. What if this excuse for a person tried forcing himself on her? Even though she didn't trust him right now, Hogan would make sure she was protected by having one of his men keep watch while the phony was with her. And Hogan promised himself if the phony hurt her in any way he would beat him to a pulp personally and repercussions be damned. Then, with a shake of his head, he entered the barracks and let the door slam shut, much to the amusement of Hogan number two who remained seated outside.

The minute Hogan had re-entered the barracks, he was greeted by LeBeau handing him a cup of hot coffee which he gratefully accepted. He closed his eyes and savored the taste of the hot liquid as it slid down his throat. He opened his eyes to see the diminutive Frenchman looking up at him expectantly. He knew what LeBeau was waiting to hear about as was Kinch who was seated at the table eying him, waiting.

"Newkirk's doing much better according to Wilson and should recover fully," he said. "And he'll check the antenna from the tunnel while Kinch checks from the roof. Turns out our friend has a date with Hilda tonight which fits in perfectly with our plans. Kinch, five minutes after he leaves, I want you to head out. LeBeau, as soon as Kinch leaves, I want you to go to the cooler and let Newkirk know it's time."

"Oui, Colonel."

Hogan then looked around and let his eyes land on Olsen, seated on his upper bunk with legs hanging over the edge. "Olsen, I need you to do me a favor." He approached the bunk and looked up.

"Sure thing, Colonel," Olsen replied, paying attention. "What do you need?"

"Our friend is going to use the motor pool again on his date with Hilda. I need you to spy on them just to make sure he doesn't try anything where she could get hurt. Then report back to me."

"Yes, sir," Olsen replied understanding. "Uh, Colonel. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What are your orders if he does try something where Hilda could be in danger?"

Hogan took another drink of coffee before again looking up at Olsen. "If he tries anything, do whatever you have to in order to keep her safe short of killing the bastard."

"Yes, sir."

With that problem addressed, Hogan sat down at the table beside Kinch, and LeBeau joined them. "So what did Carter have to say, mon Colonel?"

"It's Gower," Hogan replied glancing back and forth between the two men. Neither Kinch or LeBeau inquired as to what tipped Hogan off about the guard, only what they were going to do about him.

"I say we should do to him what is done to all spies," said the Frenchman drawing a finger across his throat from ear-to-ear.

"We are not killing anybody!" Hogan emphasized. "So get that idea out of your head right now! Besides, you know how I feel about killing people in camp. It draws too much unwanted attention which we don't need."

"Sorry, mon Colonel," LeBeau murmured hanging his head, ashamed for his thought.

"So just what do we do, Colonel?" asked Kinch, watching Hogan take another drink of coffee. LeBeau looked up as well.

Hogan looked between his men. "I believe I can convince Klink to order Gower out of camp on the basis of being a spy for the Gestapo. But we have to make it appear we had nothing to do with this discovery."

"So how do we handle him, Colonel? asked LeBeau.

"Easy," Hogan replied as an idea started coming to him. "We let Schultz expose him. We just supply the proof he needs to do it."

* * *

><p>Still seated on the bench outside barracks two, Hogan number two spotted Andrew Carter calmly walking across the compound in the direction of barracks two, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. As he drew closer, Hogan number two stood up and placed a hand on the younger man's chest, stopping him.<p>

"Where have you been?" he asked suspiciously. "I've been looking for you nearly all day."

Carter knew he had to think quickly. "Sorry. I was in the infirmary most of the day," he said. "I've had an upset stomach since last night and went to see Sergeant Wilson today. But he wasn't there so I saw Sergeant Anderson instead. He gave me something to settle my stomach and suggested I lie down for awhile and rest and see if I felt better when I woke up. I did and here I am back in the barracks." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Colonel. I mean, considering I don't have too many friends around here lately, I thought it better if I just didn't tell anybody where I was going."

Hogan number two lowered his hand, but continued staring at Carter. "As long as you're feeling all right now," he said with a grin. "I'd hate to have one of my men ill. Makes me wonder if that phony didn't do something to you that made you ill."

Carter bit his tongue to control his temper at the mere suggestion that his commanding officer would hurt one of his own men, but knew he couldn't tell this guy what he really wanted to say as his own life was on the line as long as he was playing the role of traitor. And Carter suspected if he defended the Colonel too much, this guy might become suspicious of him and that would defeat the whole plan. "That wasn't the case, sir. Sergeant Anderson said it was just an upset stomach brought on by too much stress and tension, and that I had to learn to relax." Carter was glad he had stopped by the infirmary and updated Anderson as to what he would tell the phony Hogan to cover for him being in the tunnels. Also, he was laughing inside at the thought that if the phony did actually check out his story, he would probably faint discovering that Sergeant Paul Anderson was black. But the young Sergeant kept a straight face.

"You're sure this other Colonel Hogan didn't do anything to you, Carter?"

"Yes, sir, I'm positive. Besides, Sergeant Anderson wouldn't lie about that. You can ask him yourself."

Hogan number two exhaled and nodded his head before allowing Carter to pass by and go inside the barracks. He decided he would verify Carter's story with the medic, and then have Gower get him two fully loaded weapons. He would step up his plan to dispose of Hogan no later than this coming Friday.

* * *

><p>(1)In the American military one goes through basic training first and then are stationed somewhere, and I'm assuming it works the same way in the German military. Also, Luftstalag III in the German Providence of Lower Silesia near town of Sagan, is now in Zagan in Poland.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I am using the OC of Sergeant Paul Anderson with the permission of his creator, Jennaya. A belated Happy New Year to everybody.  
><strong>

**Chapter** **27**

Sergeant Joe Wilson was not surprised when, hearing the door of the infirmary open, turned and saw Hogan number two entering. He had expected him, and didn't bother hiding his disdain for the man who was not only making Colonel Hogan's life miserable, but endangering it, plus had nearly killed Newkirk. He stood with arms folded across his chest and stared hard at the man. "Can I help you with something, _sir_?" he asked sarcastically.

Hogan number two ignored the sarcasm from somebody he considered not worth his time or trouble. Looking around he didn't see anybody other than Wilson. "Yes, Wilson. Sergeant Carter said he came here not feeling well and was treated by Sergeant Anderson. I'd like to speak with him just to make sure everything's all right with Carter. Is he here?"

Having heard about this man's plans for Kinch and Baker, Wilson could only imagine what this man would have to say when he met Paul Anderson. "He's in the back room. Wait a minute and I'll get him for you." Wilson then turned without giving the phony a chance to reply and disappeared in the back. A few seconds later, a black man, followed by Wilson, emerged from the back room. Wilson saw the stunned look on the phony's face when his eyes fell on Anderson.

"Colonel, this is Sergeant Paul Anderson. He treated Sergeant Carter," Wilson said. "Paul, this is the _other _Colonel Hogan you've heard about."

Anderson, having been forewarned about the phony and his apparent dislike of blacks, kept his face impassive not wanting to give the man the satisfaction. "How can I help you, Colonel?" he asked coolly. Having dealt with people like this all his life, he was used to this man's attitude and could handle himself.

Still thrown for a loop by the realization that not only had a black man treated Carter, but that Carter had allowed it with no problems, it took a few seconds for Hogan number two to compose himself. And when he finally spoke, he didn't bother to conceal his dislike for the assistant medic. "I just wanted to know about Sergeant Carter? Is he all right?"

Anderson nodded maintaining eye contact. "He's fine. He came here complaining of an upset stomach so I gave him something for it, and suggested he lay down for awhile. He slept for several hours, and since he felt better when he awoke, I let him return to the barracks advising him to relax and take it easy. He was too stressed out and tense. If he follows my instructions, he'll be fine."

"Why couldn't Sergeant Wilson take care of him?" the phony asked.

"Because Sergeant Wilson wasn't here. So it was either let Carter suffer, or try and help him. Would you have preferred I let him suffer, Colonel?"

"No, of course not. I was just asking is all."

"Believe me when I say_, sir_," Wilson stated. "Sergeant Anderson is quite capable and an extremely qualified medic. He knows what he's doing."

Hogan number two nodded and without so much as a 'thank you,' abruptly turned and exited the infirmary. He told himself he would add Sergeant Anderson to the list of people to get rid of once he took over the camp as Senior POW. Once outside the infirmary, a crooked grin appeared on his face as instead of heading back to the barracks, he made a detour and headed in the direction of the Kommandantur to see Hilda and arrange his date for tonight. The crooked grin, he told himself, was that if tonight went the way he hoped, he could add her as another notch on his belt.

* * *

><p>Carter had been grinning when he entered the barracks and nodded to Hogan as he sat down at the table. Hogan, who had been drinking a cup of coffee, had one foot on the bench, resting both arms on his thigh. He glanced briefly over his shoulder. "Olsen, watch the door," he ordered. He turned back to Carter, LeBeau and Kinch seconds after Olsen left his bunk and stood at the cracked open barracks door keeping watch.<p>

"Well?" Hogan asked looking at his young Sergeant intently. "How'd it go?"

Carter smiled excitedly. "I was worried for a minute that he might not buy the story you told me to tell him. Y'know how sometimes you're really not sure about whether or not a person is gonna believe what you tell 'im? I remember once when I…."

"Carter," Hogan interrupted the rambling. "Did he believe you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Colonel. He bought the whole story. He's probably at the infirmary now checking it out."

"Good," Hogan stated. "Okay, what do we have as of right now. We know our friend has undergone plastic surgery to conceal his true identity which means it has to be either someone we know, or someone I know and regardless he doesn't want to be recognized."

"I'm leaning toward somebody you know, Colonel," Kinch answered. "Only because he seems to know a lot about you. Things only you would know."

"He also knows how to play Klink, mon Colonel," added LeBeau. "Nobody who just got here would know how to do that. And he already knew how to do that the day he arrived. So how would he know how unless he'd seen you do it before?"

"And…" Kinch said, "He has a golden tongue and can apparently talk a person into things. Look how he's convinced some of the newbies to attack you? He's also got Klink and Hilda under his spell. So he's apparently familiar with you in that aspect as well."

"And thanks to getting a look at Gower's file, we now know our friend and Gower are working together. I believe our friend passes info or requests on to Gower who then passes them on to van Kueren," Hogan said, scratching his chin. "Gentlemen, I suspect our Corporal Gower is really a Gestapo agent planted here to help the phony. But it doesn't mean that the phony is a Gestapo spy as well."

"What makes you suspect Gower might be Gestapo, Colonel?" Carter asked. "I mean, he could really be Luftwaffe."

"Think about it, Carter," Kinch said seriously. "The different branches of the German military don't like or trust each other. That being said, can you really see somebody from the Luftwaffe working willingly with the Gestapo?"

Carter thought about what Kinch said and shrugged. "Guess not. That's probably why they lost the first war."

"Andre, I hate to ask this, but what has the different branches of the German military not liking or trusting each other got to do with the Krauts losing the first war?"

Carter looked at the Frenchman surprised that he didn't know the obvious answer. "Well golly, what other military do you know where nobody works with or trusts each other? They lost the first war because they couldn't work together and share information." He saw LeBeau and Kinch staring at him in amazement. LeBeau then rolled his eyes towards the heavens before focusing on Hogan who had no reaction to Carter's hypothesis.

"I bet he is a filthy Gestapo Bosche as well, Colonel," LeBeau sneered, anger in his eyes.

"We don't know that yet for sure," Hogan reminded him. "He could be somebody we sent to London who's escaped and come back seeking revenge. He could also be one of our boys gone bad. And without the radio, we have no way to find out if somebody's escaped. Hopefully we'll be able to get the radio working tonight and can contact London and put an end to this once and for all."

"Heads up, Colonel!" Olsen suddenly announced closing the barracks door. "The phony's coming this way from Klink's office." He hurried back to his own bunk.

Standing up straight now, Hogan looked at Carter. "Carter, scram back to your bunk." He watched the young Sergeant move to his bunk and sit on it with a dejected look on his face and twiddling his fingers, hoping he looked bored. Seconds later, the door opened and Hogan number two walked in. He looked around the barracks before his eyes fell on Carter who pretended not to have seen or heard him come in.

"You all right, Carter?" Hogan number two asked. He got no answer. "_Carter!_"

"Huh?" Carter asked turning his head and looking up at the man addressing him. "I'm sorry. Did you say something, sir?" Carter's eyes shifted to take in Hogan number one who was seen bristling at one of his men calling Hogan number two 'sir,' and LeBeau and Kinch who were staring at him with disdain. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Hogan number two looked around and saw the others staring at Carter and then him. Ignoring them, he turned back to Carter.

"Forget about them," Hogan number two sneered jerking his head in the direction of the others. "I asked you if you were all right?"

"Yes, sir, I'm fine. Just bored."

Hogan number two just nodded. He then looked at Hogan number one with a devious smirk on his face. "Hilda is so looking forward to our date tonight. I would invite you to watch, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to see Hilda and I steam up the windows of the car." He chuckled seeing Hogan number one's face turn dark with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Of course if you think you need to pick up a few pointers on how to handle a woman, well, I'd be willing to share her with you so you can practice." He smirked again seeing Hogan grinding his lower jaw and his face turn a deep, deep crimson; his eyes blazing with pent-up rage. Hogan number one started forward, but stopped when a hand gripped his shoulder. Looking around, Hogan number one saw Kinch standing behind him, his eyes looking into his commanding officer's.

"Ignore him, Colonel," Kinch answered keeping his voice under control. "He's just trying to goad you into doing something you'll regret, and then where will that leave us?"

With a final glare at the phony, Hogan number one looked back at his second-in-command, inhaled, then exhaled deeply and nodded. He then turned away from the phony, refilled his coffee cup, and sat down at the table along with Kinch. He took a drink of the still hot coffee. He knew Kinch was right and that the phony was taunting him, trying to goad him into doing something stupid that in the end, would not serve him or the men any good. Also, Klink, as nervous as he currently was, would likely toss him into the cooler and that would impede with his plans. But the way the phony talked about Hilda enraged him. Not only was it disrespectful, but Hogan was more positive than ever that the phony only saw Hilda as a play toy to be used, abused, and then tossed aside after being damaged or broken. In fact, Hogan wondered if he should rethink his order to Olsen not to kill the bastard if he tried forcing himself on her during their so-called 'date.' He took another drink of coffee. But even without looking, he could feel the phony's eyes boring a hole into the back of his head.

Next thing he knew, he felt the phony's hot breath as the man brought his head close to Hogan's ear and spoke in a very low and taunting voice. "Don't feel bad, Colonel. I mean, if you can't, shall we say, get the equipment to work, I'll be sure to let you know if she's any good when I get back." He stood up and started to turn but suddenly found his arm painfully and roughly held by Hogan number one who slowly got to his feet. Hogan number one's eyes were as cold as ice, and his face impassive, but the men could tell he was fighting to control his rage which was threatening to boil over. Hogan number one brought his face close to the phony's.

"I'm only going to say this once so you'd better listen good," he said. He tightened his grip when the man tried to yank his arm away. "You lay one inappropriate hand on Hilda, and I will bury you so deep in the ground, you won't be found until the next war's over if then. Am I making myself clear?" The phony didn't respond as he and Hogan number one continued their staring match. Then, Hogan number one roughly shoved the phony's arm away as if it burned his hand. "Now get out of my sight." He then sat back down and took a drink of coffee. The phony massaged his arm before turning around and walking towards the smaller room. He roughly pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"Animal," LeBeau muttered under his breath.

Kinch grinned as he looked at Hogan. "You surprised me, Colonel," he remarked. "If it had been me, I probably would've decked him right here."

Hogan smirked. "Don't think I wasn't tempted." _But we will have the last laugh before this is over and he and Gower are both gone_, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Newkirk was still asleep when the cement block slid out from its space, and LeBeau crawled through the opening into the cell. He then quietly walked to the bars and looking through them, smiled when he saw Schultz seated in a chair across from the cell but slightly to the side, sound asleep, his rifle leaning against the wall beside him. LeBeau shook his head because the guard was snoring so loudly he was surprised Schultz didn't wake himself up. Satisfied, he returned to the bunk and kneeling beside it, covered Newkirk's mouth which caused the Englander's eyes to pop open, and a muffled shout to be heard before his eyes fell on the little Frenchman. LeBeau patted Newkirk's shoulder.<p>

"It is time, Pierre," he whispered removing his hand.

Newkirk slowly struggled into a sitting position and put both feet on the floor. He yawned and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Blimey, what are you tryin' to do? Scare the bleedin' daylights outta me?" Newkirk said in a low voice.

"Sorry, mon ami," LeBeau apologized, grinning. "But keep your voice down. Schultz is sleeping outside the cell."

"No problem, mate. A bleedin' air raid wouldn't wake up the ole barrage balloon." Newkirk started getting to his feet and immediately felt a bit dizzy; he swayed but the Frenchman was quickly at his side and grabbed his arm steadying him.

"You are in no condition to do anything, Pierre. You stay here and rest. I will tell the Colonel to have somebody else check out the antenna from below."

Newkirk shook his head. "I promised the Gov'nor I would do it, and I'm not gonna let 'im down. He's countin' on me. I just got up a bit too fast is all."

LeBeau suspected the Englander was far from fully recovered, but he knew better than to argue with his friend. He would just stay close to him until he was back in the cell.

"Did you bring Clyde with you?" Newkirk asked quietly.

LeBeau smiled. "Certainement. I will get him and then we can leave." The little Frenchman hurried over to the opening, reached inside, and pulled out an inflated dummy wearing an RAF uniform. He quickly arranged the dummy on the cot facing the wall, then covered it with the thin blanket. Satisfied, he then crawled through the opening followed by Newkirk. The cement block was then moved back into place.

* * *

><p>"Ummm," Hilda moaned against the lips of Hogan number two that were pressed firmly against hers as the man was not only kissing her passionately, but was in fact, plundering her mouth. Needing to come up for air, Hilda pulled away and fanned herself with one hand as she smiled at the man. Despite the windows in the back seat being slightly opened, she felt hot.<p>

"I've missed you," Hogan number two said with a smile. "And I'm sorry if it appears I was avoiding you the last few days because I really wasn't."

"I'm glad," Hilda purred with a slight smile as she studied the man's face. "I was beginning to feel neglected, and that you were just toying with me. Just like somebody else did who shall remain nameless," she pouted sticking out her lower lip.

Cupping her cheek with one hand, Hogan number two kissed her passionately again before pulling away. "You're so cute when you stick out your lower lip like that." He ran a finger down the side of her face before placing it under her chin and elevating her face so he could look into her eyes. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. It's just that I've had a lot going on that I've had to deal with. But I promise not to neglect you again." He smiled charmingly as he kissed her cheeks, and forehead before again her voluptuous lips. But as they were kissing, Hilda at first didn't feel the hand on her knee that slowly and suddenly made it's way under her skirt; not until she felt the hand squeeze her thigh. She suddenly pulled her face away from his, and looked down at the hand under her skirt massaging her thigh. Even though she had to admit she had had thoughts of giving herself to this man, something was holding her back. Something she couldn't understand.

"Stop," she announced to Hogan number two, removing his hand from under her skirt. The man smirked, moved closer to Hilda, and put his hand back under her skirt grabbing her thigh this time. He pressed himself against her so much she was struggling to remain seated in an upright position.

Olsen, who had been crouching behind a nearby car close enough to see the two people inside but not much else, but could hear them because of the cracked open windows, had rolled his eyes at the phony's lines and couldn't believe that Hilda could possibly fall for such crap. Shaking his head, he was about to change his position and become more comfortable when he saw the phony leaning forward as if trying to push Hilda down on the seat. It was then that he heard her say 'stop.' He started to move closer, readying himself to yank open the back door, drag the phony out, and beat him to a pulp, when what Hilda did next caused him to pause.

"_**I said stop!"**_ Hilda shouted roughly pushing the man away from her. She stared at him with hard eyes. Hogan number two held up both hands in defeat, feigning surprise at her reaction. "I am not that kind of girl," she added.

"I…I'm sorry," he said in his best apologetic voice. He figured he'd best hold off, knowing that if he upset her, Klink would lock him up so fast, and that would not go over well with the Gestapo when he had an assignment to fulfill. Nor would even an idiot such as Klink any longer have doubts about him, because he would never believe that Colonel Hogan would force himself on any woman. "Please forgive me," he begged Hilda who continued staring at him, a hurt look in her eyes which were bright with unshed tears.

"I have to leave," she announced suddenly as she opened the door and placed one leg outside, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hilda, wait…." Hogan number two said. But the woman jerked her shoulder away and bolted from the car, running as fast as she could leaving Hogan number two in the back seat alone. As Olsen watched, jaw grinding with anger at what he had witnessed, he saw the man pound the back of the front seat with a fist in apparent anger.

Satisfied that Hilda was no longer in danger, Olsen quietly sneaked away from his hiding place and headed back to the barracks to report to Colonel Hogan.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

After Hilda had departed, Hogan number two fell back in his seat mumbling under his breath at his own stupidity for moving too fast too soon. But he was positive that Hilda would eventually submit. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. All he could hope for now was that the blond wouldn't report him to Klink. All he could do is wait and see what the morning brought, and deal with any trouble then. With a sigh, he slowly emerged from the back seat and noticing nobody in the area, decided to seek out his partner before returning to the barracks.

He found Gower taking a cigarette break behind barracks eighteen, hidden in the shadows. But he could still recognize his outline and notice the wisps of smoke from the cigarette.

"Hans," Hogan number two greeted the man softly not wanting anybody in the barracks to overhear. He heard Gower chuckle as the man turned his face toward Hogan number two. "You're here early. What happened with Klink's secretary? Couldn't score with her?"

Hogan number two placed his hands on his hips and shook his head and exhaled. "Naaaa. The little bitch is playing hard to get. But that's okay. Next time I get her alone, I won't be taking no for an answer. But I didn't want you to meet me here to discuss the blond slut. I need you to do something for me."

Gower took another drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke out his nose. "What do you need?"

Hogan number two looked over his shoulder making certain nobody was around before he spoke again. "I need you to get in touch with van Kueren. Tell him I need two weapons, fully loaded, and I need them by tomorrow night at the latest."

Gower took a final drag on his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and crushing it with his boot. "You still planning on killing Hogan?"

Hogan number two smirked. "I do. And I really don't care if Major Hochstetter doesn't like it. I'll just tell him it was self-defense. Once Hogan's out of the way, I can then take over as Senior POW without any interference from him anymore, and expose his entire operation."

"I'll get myself a pass from Klink tomorrow and have van Kueren meet me in town and talk with him," Gower explained. "Getting a bit risky to keep having him come to this pigsty too much and only talking to you." He suddenly crossed his arms. "Just out of curiosity, why the rush to kill Hogan all of a sudden?"

Hogan number two quickly explained the deadline Klink had told him about set by Burkhalter. "Not counting today, I got exactly four days to take care of things before Hogan and I are both turned over to the Gestapo."

Gower sighed. "I understand that. And we both know that Hogan would be executed by the Major and you'd probably be returned here as the real Hogan to continue the assignment."

Hogan number two shook his head and crossed his arms. "I very much doubt that, Hans," he said. "Major Hochstetter will see my mission as a failure and have me shot as well rather than send me back here to replace Hogan, and I cannot allow that to happen. No, the only way to succeed is to kill Hogan, take over here, and expose his operation before Friday. So get me those weapons."

Gower nodded. "I'll slip into Klink's office, contact the Captain, and set up a meeting for tomorrow evening. You'll have the weapons when I return."

Hogan number two smiled and gripped Gower's shoulder. "Excellent. By this same time Friday, there will only be one Colonel Hogan in this camp and it'll be me."

* * *

><p>Hogan listened carefully as Olsen updated him on what had transpired between Hilda and the phony. The Colonel, despite the anger he felt rising in his throat at just hearing that the phony had attempted to force himself on the woman, a slight smile appeared on his lips knowing that Hilda had handled things on her own and had gotten safely away. After thanking the Sergeant, Hogan then ordered him to keep watch at the door before pouring himself a cup of warm coffee knowing that in the morning he'd make certain that Hilda was never alone with the bastard again. But first he would check on her himself. Sitting down at the table, he glanced over at Carter who was seated on his bunk looking at him. The young Sergeant quietly approached the table and sat down across from Hogan.<p>

"Something on your mind, Carter?" the Colonel asked seeing the young man's expression.

Carter shrugged. "I'm just worried about Newkirk, sir," he replied. "I mean, I know he's better than he was, but I'm still worried."

Hogan smiled. "I know you are." He took a drink of coffee before continuing. "But seeing as LeBeau hasn't returned yet I assume he's with Peter and Louie is more than capable of looking after him, so I wouldn't worry. Believe me when I say if I didn't need Newkirk I wouldn't have used him. But he knows that radio almost as well as Kinch."

Carter smiled. "I know you wouldn't, sir. And I know Peter wouldn't want to let you down if you really needed him. None of us would in fact."

Hogan patted Carter's arm. "Thanks."

Both men turned at the sound of the door opening and noticed Kinch quickly squeezing past Olsen who immediately resumed his post of keeping watch. The radioman poured a cup of coffee and sat down with Hogan and Carter.

"Well?" asked Hogan looking at his second-in-command anxiously.

Kinch shook his head and took a drink of coffee. "The antenna's jammed all right," he said sadly. "But the problem isn't up on the roof inside the flagpole. Therefore, the problem has got to be below." He took another drink of coffee and studied the tired look on the Colonel's face. "I noticed Olsen watching the door. How'd things go as far as Hilda's date was concerned?"

Hogan exhaled through his nose. "It could have been worse. Our friend tried but Hilda was able to handle things without Olsen having to intervene. But tomorrow I have to make sure she has protection from that guy for as long as he's here which hopefully won't be much longer."

"That's gonna be kinda hard, Colonel," Kinch said. "I mean considering Hilda doesn't exactly trust you right now."

Hogan shrugged his shoulders and allowed a devious grin to appear. "Who says I'm gonna tell her about the protection?"

Olsen suddenly looked over his shoulder at Hogan. "Colonel, somebody's coming this way. I think it's LeBeau." Seconds later, an out-of-breath Frenchman entered the barracks. He exhaled deeply sitting down at the table with the others. They waited patiently until the Frenchman got his breath back.

"Pierre is back in the cooler, Colonel," LeBeau said finally. "I stayed with him to help as he was still a bit shaky from being poisoned, but he is all right. Just tired. The problem with the antenna is below, mon Colonel. It is apparently bent at the bottom and is jammed up tight against the inside of the flagpole. According to Pierre, it looks like it happened when Kinch tried raising the antenna, and when it got stuck, then tried lowering it."

Hogan sighed, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just what he didn't need was another problem. "Can it be fixed before a new radio detector truck arrives in camp?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"Non, Colonel," LeBeau replied with a shake of his head as Hogan opened his eyes to look at him. "According to Pierre, the antenna is jammed tight and might take perhaps a week or more to fix it." He noticed the Colonel just shake his head. "Sorry, Colonel," he added.

"It's not your fault, LeBeau, yours or Newkirk's." Hogan gripped his coffee cup with both hands as it sat on the table and tapped his fingers against it as he thought about what to do. "Well, looks like contacting London is out for now." He turned to the radioman. "Kinch, tomorrow I want you to start working on that antenna and see if you can un-jam it and fix it. We need to get that radio working. Newkirk will have to help you."

LeBeau's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "But Colonel, Pierre is…"

Hogan nodded. "I know. But I can't afford to have you or Carter missing for three straight days, especially Carter. It would arose suspicions if Carter is missing for any length of time. Same with your culinary skills, LeBeau. Our friend would miss you as would we all."

"But Colonel, I could help Kinch with the repairs," LeBeau offered. "Please let me take Pierre's place with Kinch. I can do it." The Frenchman saw and recognized the look on Hogan's face indicating the Colonel was not going to budge. He frowned and hung his head.

"I'm sorry. I appreciate the offer but I just can't risk it. If you work all night with Kinch below, you're going to be too exhausted to do anything during the day. And believe me when I say it won't take long for our friend to start wondering why you are suddenly so tired during the day. Also, I can't use anybody from another barracks as with the exception of you guys and Newkirk, I can't be certain who I can trust right now."

LeBeau began to nod as he raised his head and looked at his commanding officer. "Oui. You are right, mon Colonel. I did not consider that."

"Excuse me, Colonel," said Kinch, worried. "But this guy's influence seems to be only over the newbies. Surely the ones who have been here longer know you and are trustworthy enough."

Hogan sighed. "I'm not so sure anymore. Lately, I've been receiving some odd but subtle looks from people here that I thought I could trust. Also, I've been hearing some whispers when I walk around the compound."

"Tell me who these people are, Colonel!" LeBeau hissed, jabbing his forefinger onto the table. "Tell me, and I will straighten them out for you!"

Hogan smiled at the little Frenchman. He was touched by the Frenchman's loyalty to him, but he also knew he was quick to anger when somebody threatened, insulted, or harmed any of his friends. "Calm down. The only way to change the opinions of these people is to expose the phony for what he truly is and get rid of him."

"But Colonel…." LeBeau began.

"No. I do not condone fighting among the men here no matter what the reason. So you _will not _be 'straightening' anybody out. Consider it an order, Corporal."

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau said quietly while not looking happy. He hung his head and stared at a spot on the table.

"Do you know how you're gonna explain my absence from the barracks just in case?" Kinch asked eying his commanding officer, hoping to change the subject. He saw Hogan look his way.

"I have an idea but I need to work out some details," Hogan replied with a grin. "You both begin tomorrow evening after lights out. Just keep in mind you only have possibly three days to get the radio working."

Kinch sighed wearily. "Colonel, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but what happens if we can't get the antenna fixed in the allotted time period?"

Hogan exhaled through his mouth. "Then we are on our own with no help from anybody on the outside whatsoever," he said grimly.

"Not to mention only four days to resolve things before the filthy Gestapo Bosche come and take you and the batard away, Colonel," LeBeau reminded him with a grave look on his face.

Hogan was about to respond when Olsen spoke out closing the door of the barracks.

"Colonel, the phony's heading this way," he announced.

Hogan glanced around at his men. "Scatter and look natural," he ordered as he remained seated with Kinch and LeBeau while Carter scrambled back to his bunk, grabbed a paperback book from his bed and pretended to resume reading when the door of the barracks opened and Hogan number two walked in and looked around.

* * *

><p>Corporal Gower quietly entered Klink's office using his flashlight in the darkened office, but being careful not to let it be seen by anybody from outside. Closing the door behind him, he quietly made his way to the Kommandant's desk, placed his flashlight on the desk and pulled the phone close to him. Picking up the receiver, he pressed it against his ear.<p>

"Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg," he said in a low voice not wanting to alert anybody outside the Kommandantur or in Klink's quarters. He smiled cunningly. "Captain van Kueren, bitte. Danke." After a few minutes, he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"_Captain van Kueren speaking."_

"Herr Captain, this is Corporal Gower."

"_Yes, Corporal. What have you to report?"_

"Herr Captain, I have a request which needs to be filled."

"_What does he need?" _

"He needs two fully loaded lugers by tomorrow night, sir." There was a minute of silence on the other end before van Kueren replied.

"_And why does he need these weapons? And unless I am mistaken, don't you have lugers in the camp?"_

"Yes, sir. But somebody is always watching and it is difficult to confiscate any weapons without being seen. As far as what they are needed for, our friend intends to murder Colonel Hogan."

"_That was not the mission, Gower. You were to aid our friend in replacing Hogan as Senior POW officer and exposing his operation. Major Hochstetter wouldn't like it if somebody other than him put a bullet in Hogan's head."_

"I understand, sir. But Hogan has become a serious problem. Our friend cannot make any move of late without Colonel Hogan watching his every move. Also, he's become too suspicious of late. Both of us are worried that he is up to something."

"_Is Hogan aware of our friend's true identity? Is that why he must die?"_

"Nein, Herr Captain. Hogan has no idea our friend is a former member of the 504th. But the way he is watching and poking around, it will not take him long to figure it out. And you know what that could mean for us if he does."

"_I know. Gower, the Gestapo is coming to Stalag 13 Saturday to remove both our friend and Colonel Hogan from camp. Surely our friend can wait until then_. _After Saturday, the Major_ _will have Colonel Hogan in a Gestapo cell and he will cease to be a problem; and our friend will be returned to Stalag 13 as the real Hogan."_

"Captain, if I may be so bold as to remind you that even if the Gestapo removes both our friend and the real Colonel Hogan without uncovering Hogan's operation, the Major will consider the mission a failure, and you, I, and our friend will pay the consequences of that failure. You know as well as I that the Gestapo does not accept failure of any kind. And the only way to avoid it is to dispose of Hogan." There was a long moment of silence before van Kueren spoke again. There was the sound of an exhaling of breath heard.

"_Very well. But afterwards we will have to come up with a plausible explanation that the Major will accept without question. And Gower, this murder will remain between the three of us and will never be discussed again. Is that understood?"_

"Jawohl, Herr Captain."

"_And make sure our friend understands it as well. Our lives will depend on it."_

"Understood, sir. Now, what about the weapons?"

"_I will have them for you tomorrow evening and can bring them into camp on the premise of having to question our friend again."_

"Nein, Herr Captain. It is too risky as Hogan is watching and I believe he is suspicious of your repeated visits here and questioning our friend. But I have a suggestion."

"_And that is?"_

"I have given it some thought. I will get a twelve-hour pass into town and meet you for dinner at the Hofbrau tomorrow evening. You can pass the weapons to me then and I will then return to camp with them."

"_Very well, Gower. But we'd all better pray that nothing goes wrong because if it does, we will all face the wrath of Major Hochstetter, and I need not remind you it will not be a pretty sight."_

"I understand, Herr Captain. Danke. Until tomorrow evening then. Heil Hitler." He then hung up the phone and grinned as he placed it back in its original place on the desk. Picking up the flashlight, he turned it off and quietly left Klink's office. A smile crossed his face as he thought that despite how clever Hogan was, if the plan worked, the American Colonel would never see it coming.

* * *

><p>The phony continued to look around the barracks before his eyes hardened as they fell on the Colonel. "Still awake, Colonel? I'm touched you were so worried that you waited up for me to return home." He smirked.<p>

Hogan looked over his shoulder at the man and then looked away as he took a drink of coffee. "Actually," he said with a chuckle. "I stayed awake hoping to hear you had perhaps escaped never to be seen or heard from again." He decided not to bring up Hilda in any way unless the phony brought her up first.

Hogan number two chuckled. "Well I'm afraid to disappoint you by still being here then."

LeBeau glared up at the man. "But you hopefully won't be much longer," he hissed.

Hogan glanced at the fiery little Frenchman and patted his hand. "Now, now, LeBeau. He can't help it if he's a disgusting, unwanted, not so nice person with no redeeming qualities." Hogan saw Kinch smirk out of the corner of his eye same time he heard LeBeau chuckling. Hogan number one chuckled himself.

"I could hear Pierre saying the same time, mon Colonel," LeBeau remarked grinning.

But Hogan number two smirked as he studied the trio. "If I were you, Colonel, I would be careful for what you wish for. You may be in for a rude surprise."

Hogan number one, Kinch, and LeBeau all turned their heads in the direction of the man. Even Carter had put down his book and glanced back and forth between the two officers now. In fact, the entire barracks had gone quiet and everybody was watching the two men.

"I'm not worried," Hogan number one explained, his face unreadable but relaxed. "But since we're exchanging threats, I suggest you keep looking over your shoulder every chance you get, because sometimes what you wish for others comes back to you twofold. And when it does, I'm going to be right there to witness and enjoy it."

Grinding his lower jaw in controlled anger, Hogan number two turned and marched into the smaller quarters and slammed the door. Now alone, he began pacing in an attempt to work off the anger he felt as well as the nervous excitement of what was to come. Slowly, he smiled and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Laugh all you want to now, Hogan," he sneered. "Because while I enjoy the last laugh, I will enjoy it while standing over your dead body at the hands of Sergeant Carter."

Meanwhile, in the common room, Hogan finished his coffee. He glanced at Kinch, LeBeau, and Carter who was still sitting on his bunk, feet on the floor. They were all watching their commanding officer whose face was grim.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" asked LeBeau, worried.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "He's up to something," he said in a low voice so only the three men could hear. "And we have to find out what it is and quickly because I have an uneasy feeling that whatever he's up to isn't good."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Haven't been feeling well lately with allergies. The character of Bluebird aka Gestapo Captain Fritz Fuchs, is used with the permission of his creator Jennaya.**

**Chapter 29**

The following morning, the men slowly trudged outside the barracks grumbling after Schultz had burst into the barracks loudly announcing roll call. Their grumbling got louder as Schultz did a head count of each prisoner causing the guard to lose his place twice and have to start over. He hadn't finished before hearing a loud voice.

"Schultz, Repooooooorrrrrttttt!" Klink demanded. The Sergeant turned nervously and exchanged salutes with the Kommandant while swallowing the large lump in his throat.

"All prisoners present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant," Schultz announced hoping all the prisoners _were _indeed present. "And the Englander is in the cooler as well," he added discreetly keeping his opposite hand hidden in the folds of his outer coat because he secretly had his fingers crossed since he hadn't bothered to check the cooler in addition to not finishing the count.

"Excellent, Schultz," Klink replied staring at him before turning his focus onto the prisoners with a smirk on his face. "Prisoners, I have the latest news to pass onto you regarding the Third Reich." He heard groans from the men. _"Silence!" _he ordered.

Smirking as the groans slowly turned into grumbles, a smile slowly replaced the smirk on the German's face. "Now, regarding the Third Reich…." he began.

"You're surrendering?" asked Hogan number one looking innocent; there was laughter and chuckles among the other prisoners. Only Hogan number two forced an amused grin on his face as he studied the Kommandant.

Klink stomped his foot on the ground and glared at Hogan number one. "Hogaaaaaannnnn! Who said anything about surrendering?"

The American shrugged. "That's the only news that matters, sir," Hogan number one replied sweetly. "I mean, old Bubblehead has to realize a losing cause when he sees one."

"Hogan, you will stop referring to our beloved Fuhrer as old Bubblehead!"

"Actually, Kommandant, he's yours, not ours. Therefore, that gives me the right to call him names. Besides, he sorta looks like a Bubblehead."

Klink stomped his foot angrily this time. **"**_Hogaaaaaannnnn!"_

"Just trying to liven things up, sir," Hogan number one replied bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Now, what were you going to tell us?"

"Hrmph!" Klink uttered shaking a fist at his counterpart. "Never mind! Schultz, dismiss the men!" The Kommandant abruptly turned and stormed back in the direction of his office, more upset with himself for falling into Hogan's trap than at Hogan himself.

After Schultz dismissed the prisoners, Hogan number one was immediately surrounded by LeBeau and Kinch with Carter hanging way back gazing longingly at his commanding officer and two friends. Meanwhile, Hogan number two, heading back to the barracks, decided to remain outside and leaned against the barracks wall, arms folded across his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. He kept his eyes on Hogan, curious to see what the man was up to.

Hogan number one waved his men aside and slowly approached Schultz and draped an arm around his shoulders. He calmly led the overweight guard away out of hearing range, and kept their backs turned to Hogan number two.

"Schultz, can I talk with you for a minute?" Hogan asked the guard in his sweetest, most innocent voice. He felt the guard stop walking and look at him warily.

"Colonel Hogan, I would rather not," Schultz replied nervously. "Every time you want to talk with me I get into trouble. So, I would rather you didn't." That said, the guard gently picked up Hogan's hand, and removed it from around his shoulders. "Now if you please, Colonel Hogan…." he said starting to walk away again.

"C'mon, Schultz," Hogan said draping his arm around the guard's shoulders again. "Believe me when I say you won't get in trouble this time. I promise. In fact, you could end up being a hero to a lovely lady."

Schultz stopped again and this time looked at Hogan number one with raised eyes and a confused look on his face. "Hero? Lovely lady? What lovely lady?"

Hogan smiled. "Hilda." He noticed Schultz still looking confused. "You do think she's a lovely lady, don't you?" His smile widened as he spotted a twinkle in Schultz's eyes and the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

"Lovely? Colonel Hogan, Hilda is bea-_U_-tiful." He leaned his head closer to Hogan's. "What would I be doing that would make me a hero to Hilda?"

"It's like this. You know she's been dating my namesake. Well, he got a bit out-of-hand with her last night and upset her. Now I don't like seeing her upset and I know you don't either…"

Schultz's face turned serious instantly. "What did that horrible man do to her?" he asked.

"I'd rather not say. Hilda would be so humiliated. But believe me when I say he was no gentleman. But what I need you to do is to make sure that she is never left alone with him while he's here."

Schultz became puzzled. "How can I do that?"

Hogan number one exhaled through his nose. "Simple. See that guard on the porch of the Kommandantur?" he asked, pointing. Schultz followed where Hogan was pointing.

"Ja. What about him?"

"Well, all you have to do is make sure whenever my namesake enters the office to see Klink, that the guard follows him inside and stays with Hilda until the guy leaves. Then the guard can resume his post on the porch. Simple?"

"Jawohl. But what if Hilda leaves the office for some reason?"

"Again simple. You assign a guard to accompany her whenever she leaves the office and accompany her back again. Believe me when I say that you'll be a hero to Hilda and protect her from our friend. Think you can swing it?"

Schultz, now smiling broadly, nodded. "Ja. I can, how do you say, swing it, Colonel Hogan." Suddenly he frowned. "Wait a minute, what will Hilda say when she finds out her protection was your idea? She is already upset with you too."

Reaching into his jacket, Hogan removed two chocolate bars and held them up in front of Schultz's face. "But it's not my idea. It's all your idea. Understand?"

Schultz grabbed the sweet treats with a wide smile. "Ja, Colonel Hogan. I am so smart I amaze myself sometimes."

Hogan grinned deviously and rolled his eyes, both of which went unnoticed by the guard. "I know, Schultz. It's frightening to think what would happen if you really applied yourself." He patted the guard's shoulder. "Oh, two more things. One, don't ask Hilda what this guy did to upset her, and don't tell Klink anything. If he asks questions, lie to 'im and say you noticed Hilda seemed uncomfortable around the guy, so you thought you would assign protection until he's gone from camp."

Schultz's eyes narrowed. "Lie to the Kommandant? Colonel Hogan, that would not be very nice." A third candy bar appeared suddenly in front of his face. "What the Kommandant doesn't know won't hurt him," he added taking the sweet treat. "What is the other thing?"

"And two, make sure Corporal Gower is not to be one of the guards assigned to protect Hilda. This'll just be our little secret."

"Why not Corporal Gower?"

"Let's just say he's not to be trusted, okay?"

"But…but…Colonel Hogan…how do you know that?" Schultz's eyes lit up as a fourth candy bar suddenly appeared; the guard grabbed it and smiled. "I understand. No Corporal Gower, and this will be our little secret."

"Good boy," Hogan replied patting the guard's large shoulder. "Gotta go." Leaving the guard to carry out his task and enjoy his rewards as well, Hogan turned and headed back toward the barracks; ignoring Hogan number two, walked past him, and into the barracks followed by Kinch and LeBeau.

"Think Schultz will follow through, Colonel?" asked Kinch once they were inside.

"He'd better," Hogan replied. "I paid four chocolate bars for these services."

* * *

><p>Captain Fritz Fuchs had just left his office and was heading towards the break area to get a refill of hot coffee. His pretty brunette secretary, Abigail, had offered to go get it for her boss, but Fuchs was not the typical Gestapo boss. He didn't mind from time-to-time doing menial things his staff was suppose to, such as getting coffee. And this was one such time; also, Fuchs needed to get out of his office if just for a few short minutes and stretch his legs. After all, taking over for his boss, Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, and doing his work plus his own, was exhausting even though Fuchs knew he was up to the challenge. He had relegated the mundane things he would normally do himself to others which freed him to handle the more important things. And although he would be glad when the Major recovered from his illness so the Captain could return to his own duties, the Captain inwardly smiled that while acting for Hochstetter, he had access to several things he had been able to pass onto Papa Bear who in turn passed onto London. Fuchs allowed a smile to appear on his face which wasn't unusual to those who knew him, but secretly, the Captain was smiling because he was helping the Allies to hopefully win the war and bring about the end of Hitler's reign.<p>

Entering the small break area, Fuchs noticed Captain van Kueren seated at a table alone, checking his watch and sighing, annoyed.

Fuchs poured himself a cup of coffee and nodded at his fellow officer who merely looked at him with a look of disinterest. Leaning against another table, Fuchs took a drink of the hot liquid. "Waiting for somebody, Captain?" Fuchs asked with arched eyebrows. The two men tolerated each other, while maintaining a 'professional' courtesy although nothing else. Neither associated with the other outside of the office, nor traveled in the same circles. Fuchs had heard that van Kueren was not only jealous of his position as the Major's second-in-command, but of Fuchs having such a beautiful blond wife as Lilli, and a young son like David. And while Fuchs didn't care about the man's jealousy, there was something about the man that troubled the Captain; something that his gut was trying to tell him. Something that was going to cause trouble for a lot of innocent people. And Fuchs had learned a long time ago to always listen to his gut feeling.

Van Kueren merely glanced upward and looked Fuchs over from head-to-toe, a look of disdain on his face. "Don't concern yourself with who I may or not be waiting for, Captain," he said coolly.

Fuchs smirked. "Believe me, I really couldn't care less. Good day, Captain." He then turned and walked out of the room passing a young Sergeant who entered the room carrying a package. The two men nodded at each other. But instead of continuing back to his own office, the blond-haired, blue-eyed officer pressed himself against the wall outside the break area hoping to find out if his gut feeling about van Kueren was right.

"I see you have the package I asked for, Sergeant," van Kueren said softly, looking at the man directly.

The Sergeant nodded and slid the package across the table to the Captain, both men unaware Fuchs was cautiously peeping around the doorway while keeping himself hidden from view. "Jawohl, Captain. Just as you requested." The Sergeant watched as van Kueren examined the package carefully. "If I may ask, sir, why all the secrecy? I mean, what are the contents of this package to be used for?"

Van Kueren chuckled as he held the package in both hands and continued examining it. "Let's just say one is going on a bear hunt."

"A bear hunt? I'm afraid I don't understand, sir," the Sergeant answered looking confused.

The Captain smirked as he slowly got to his feet. "You don't have to understand, Sergeant. Just forget everything about this package. You know nothing about it."

"Jawohl, Herr Captain." The young Sergeant got to his feet. "Is there anything else I can do before I return to my duties?"

"Nein. I will take it from here. The bear hunt will begin at dinnertime this evening. Just remember, you know nothing about this."

"Jawohl." The Sergeant saluted the officer smartly. He waited as van Kueren returned the salute and then exited the room leaving the Sergeant alone with his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Fuchs sat back down behind his desk, the coffee cup on his desk now forgotten. Hearing van Kueren say what was in the package was for a 'bear hunt' meant only one thing to him. The only bear he knew in the area was a Papa Bear. And that meant van Kueren was possibly after Hogan. But Fuchs wondered exactly why van Kueren was suddenly interested in Hogan? The man had had no previous dealings with the Allied officer that he knew of, and in addition, the Major refused to share any information regarding Hogan and the goings on at Stalag 13 with anybody except Fuchs. And to the best of Fuchs' knowledge, van Kueren had never been out to the prison camp as he was stationed in Berlin. Then something clicked in Fuchs' mind; the Major's sudden leave-of-absence due to illness just happened to coincide with van Kueren's sudden arrival in Hammelburg from Berlin, and his interest in Stalag 13. Also, Fuchs believed something was going on, and he needed to find out what quickly, and who was involved other than van Kueren. And exactly what was in the package delivered to van Kueren?<p>

Knowing there was a radio detector truck in Stalag 13, any contact by radio was definitely out of the question. Therefore, Fuchs' only recourse was to go to the camp, meet with Hogan, let him know what was going on, and that he and his operation were in danger. But first, he needed more information before he spoke with Hogan. So this evening, Fuchs knew van Kueren would be at the Hofbrau as that was his favorite place, and he would follow him waiting to see who the Captain was meeting, and what he could find out. And if there was any danger to Hogan and his operation, he would warn him and let him decide how best to handle it while offering whatever assistance he could. He checked his watch and found he had several hours to kill before needing to leave for the Hofbrau; he wanted to be there a good thirty minutes before van Kueren so he could see and watch the man enter without being seen himself. But until it was time to leave, he went back to the reports on his desk and returned to work.

* * *

><p>Hilda was seated at her desk typing the Kommandant's reports when she heard the door to the outer office open. Turning slightly in her chair, she noticed Hogan number one entering with a charming smile on his face. She smiled shyly at the officer and lowered her head. From the moment Hogan number two 'upset' her, she began feeling badly about how she treated Hogan number one. She had to admit that despite how Hogan number one treated her, he never, ever, tried forcing himself on her.<p>

"Hey, beautiful," Hogan said with an innocent look. "How are you on this beautifully, sunny day?" He stepped close to her desk and wasn't surprised when the blond shrank back from him, rolling her chair away.

"I'm fine, Colonel Hogan," she said nervously.

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Forgive me for saying this, but you don't act like you're fine." He saw her lower lip begin to tremble; then, she leaned forward in her chair, reached out, and clung to Hogan's jacket tightly, burying her face in his shirt and cried uncontrollably. Hogan gently wrapped his arms around her rubbing circles around her back attempting to comfort her. "Shhh," he uttered softly. "It's okay. Can you tell me what happened? Did he hurt you at all?"

Hilda looked up, red eyes puffy from crying. She saw concern and compassion in his brown eyes. "It was terrible, Colonel Hogan," she stammered. "He…he tried…tried to…I'm so ashamed that I could ever think he was the real Colonel Hogan and you were a phony. Can you ever forgive me?" She watched his face, waiting for Hogan to reply.

"It's okay. If I'd been in your position, I'd probably think the same thing. And you don't have to tell me what happened. I think I have a fairly good idea what he tried to do. It's gonna be okay. Trust me." Hilda buried the side of her face against Hogan's chest while he rested his chin on top of her head, still rubbing her back. Hearing the office door open, Hogan looked around and noticed Schultz standing inside, closing the outer door behind him.

"Colonel Hogan, what did you do to Fraulein Hilda to make her cry?" the guard stated firmly trying to look serious.

"It's all right, Schultz," Hilda replied pulling away from Hogan and wiping her eyes with her fingertips. "Colonel Hogan didn't do anything. He was trying to comfort me is all."

Schultz stepped closer and eyed Hogan who gestured with his eyes at the guard. "Tell me, Fraulein, who made you upset that Colonel Hogan needed to comfort you. Did somebody upset or hurt you?" The guard noticed Hilda's hesitance. "You can tell Uncle Schultzie," he added with a wide smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Hilda smiled. "It's really nothing, Schultz. Somebody just upset me that's all. I really don't want to talk about it. So can we just forget it."

"I can't stand to see a beautiful young lady cry," said Schultz not noticing Hogan rolling his eyes. "It's like one of my children in tears. Colonel Hogan, do you have any idea who upset Fraulein Hilda?"

Hogan glanced down at the secretary and exhaled through his mouth before turning to Schultz. "I'm not sure, but I think it might be my namesake who upset her."

"Very well. I can handle this. Until the Kommandant makes a decision about this other Colonel Hogan, whenever he comes into the office, the guard on the porch will come inside and remain inside until he leaves and then return to his post. And should you have to leave the office, I will have a guard accompany you as protection. This will start immediately."

Hogan smiled. "Schultz, that is a brilliant idea. I never would have come up with that. At least now Hilda will be protected from that so-called person."

"Yes, Schultz, Danke," Hilda replied with a smile as her face brightened.

"You are welcome, Colonel Hogan. Fraulein. Now, if you will excuse me, I must instruct the guard outside about what he is to do." Schultz then turned cheerily and exited the room. Hogan, meanwhile, approached the Kommandant's door.

"Is our fearless leader in?" he asked innocently.

"Jawohl, Colonel. Oh, and Colonel Hogan…." Hilda saw Hogan look back at her questioningly.

"What?"

"I know it was really your idea for the protection. Danke for your concern," she said smiling sweetly at the officer who returned her smile and entered Klink's office without knocking.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Klink, putting another signed paper into a separate stack, looked up from the huge stack of remaining papers in front of him upon hearing the opening of his office door. Even without looking up he had a pretty good idea who it was; but just to make sure, he looked up anyway. His frown turned into an annoyed expression when he saw Hogan number one walk casually into his office, without having knocked, and close the door behind him. He gave Klink a sloppy salute then hooked his thumbs in the side pockets of his jacket. His eyes noticed the two stacks of papers which held no interest for him from what he could tell from their contents despite them being upside down to him.

"Busy, sir?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hogan, can't you see I'm busy with all this paperwork? State your business and get out."

"Sheesh. Can't a guy come by for a visit with his favorite Kommandant?"

Klink continued to stare at Hogan. "That's just the problem. You don't simply visit. Visiting means you leave after awhile. You never leave unless I have you thrown out."

"Well!" Hogan replied in a huff, appearing miffed as he turned and grabbed the doorknob preparing to leave. "This is the last time I come in here with information of a possible Gestapo spy in the camp." He opened the door and started to leave.

"Wait a minute," Klink replied holding up a hand all the while suspecting he was possibly going to regret asking. "Come back here." He waited until Hogan had closed the door and approached his desk again. "What are you talking about? What Gestapo spy?"

Hogan crossed his arms across his chest. "You're fooling me, right sir?" he asked, then laughed. "You gotta be kidding me. You honestly have no idea about a spy in our camp?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" Klink asked, exasperated. He noticed Hogan shrug his shoulders. "Now, just who is this supposed Gestapo agent that's in my camp and how do you know this?"

Hogan looked to the right and then the left as if making sure nobody was around before leaning forward, palms flat on Klink's desk. He leaned close as Klink leaned forward to hear.

"Corporal Gower, sir," Hogan said in a low voice. "He works for the Gestapo, and I bet it's for Major Hochstetter."

Leaning back in his chair with eyes wide, and jaw dropped, Klink stared at his Senior POW officer. "Corporal Gower? How do you know this?"

"I have my sources," was the American's reply.

"Hrmph. You and your sources. Unless you have some definite proof of your accusations I suggest you keep them to yourself. Now get out and leave me alone."

Hogan stood up and wrapped his arms around himself. "Kommandant, let me ask you something. Have I ever caused you trouble before?"

Klink smirked. "Yes. Several times."

"Then you know what to expect from me. But have I ever done anything that shocked even you?"

Klink mulled over the question. Even he had to admit Hogan had never done anything that _really_ shocked him since he'd known him. "Not really. But what has this got to do with Corporal Gower?"

"I've noticed he's been kinda friendly with my namesake since he's been here," Hogan explained. "Almost like they know each other." The wheels suddenly started turning in Hogan's mind as a new thought was beginning to come to him. But first things first.

"So what?" Klink said, gesturing with his arms. "You're friendly with Schultz."

"True, sir. But it's a different kind of friendliness."

"Different kind?"

"Yes, sir. Their friendliness has that Gestapo feel to it if you know what I mean."

Klink slammed his palms down on his desk and got to his feet. He pointed to the door. "Hogan, get out!"

"But sir…."

"_I said out! Before I have you tossed in the cooler with Corporal Newkirk! Now out!"_

Hogan shrugged. "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you." He gave Klink a sloppy salute and exited the office with the corners of his mouth curling upward. All he had wanted to do was plant the seed of doubt in Klink's mind about Gower and felt he had succeeded. He winked at Hilda before he exited the Kommandantur.

* * *

><p>Klink was busy reading the report in his hand but found his mind wandering, and knew it was because of his recent conversation with Hogan number one. Quickly dismissing the American's words, Klink resumed his reading, but after reading one sentence, he again found his mind wandering. Putting down the report he had been reading, Klink closed his eyes and began massaging his forehead as a headache formed.<p>

He couldn't forget what Hogan had indicated about one of his guards. Could he be right about Gower? Even Klink had to admit to himself that there was something about the Corporal he didn't like, but that didn't make him Gestapo. And Hogan had no evidence of any kind; just accusations. Klink knew he should just go ahead and dismiss the accusations; yet found himself hesitant to do so. _Damn the man!_ Klink thought to himself. _Why does Hogan have to be such a pain by putting thoughts in my head?_

Just then, he looked up at the sound of a gentle rapping on his door. "Come in," Klink ordered. The door opened, and the man in question, Corporal Hans Gower, walked into the office, closing the door behind him. Klink found himself staring at the man as if seeing him for the first time. The man looked different.

"Yes, Corporal, what can I do for you?"

Gower appeared stricken; his face looking sad and his eyes bright with unshed tears. "Kommandant, I…I know I haven't been here very long, but I need a twelve-hour pass for today. I have received terrible news from home."

"What is this terrible news, if I may ask?"

Gower looked down at his hands as he picked at his nails. "It is the worst possible news, Herr Kommandant," he said quietly hoping the fool of a Kommandant would buy his act. "My mother is very ill. They do not know if she will survive the day. I need to see her in the event of…you understand."

The Kommandant rubbed his chin as he listened. Then Hogan's accusations reverberated in his mind. Gower certainly didn't act like a Gestapo agent, and Klink admitted to himself that the man had been a good guard since he was assigned to Stalag 13. He decided then and there that Hogan probably had probably been unable to 'tame' Gower and therefore wanted to get rid of the man.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother, Corporal. But with Sergeant Mueller ill I am already one guard short."

"Then will an eight-hour pass be all right, Kommandant? I must see my mother for what may be the last time."

Klink quickly reached a decision and opened his upper desk drawer, removing a document. He quickly filled it out. "Very well, Corporal. I will grant you an eight-hour pass. But you must be back here at twenty-one hundred hours this evening. Is that understood?" He signed the pass and handed it to the Corporal who accepted it with a smile.

"Danke, Herr Kommandant. I will leave within the hour. And I will return on time." He started towards the door and grasped the doorknob.

"Oh Corporal, be sure to give your mother my best wishes for a speedy recovery," said Klink.

"I will, sir," Gower replied opening the door. "I will also tell her what a compassionate man I work for who made it possible for me to be with her in her hour of need." He knew Klink fell for praise and compliments and he would heap them on the man. He could see the Kommandant's chest puff up from the praise and the corners of his mouth curled upward.

"Danke, Corporal, for your kind words, but they're not really necessary. I always look after the men in my command."

"And so modest as well, sir." Gower looked at his watch. "Danke again, sir." He exited the room.

Watching the Corporal leave, Klink smiled and returned to his paperwork, Hogan's accusations now forgotten.

* * *

><p>Having seen Hogan number two out in the compound with Carter, Hogan number one immediately ordered Saunders to keep watch at the barracks door, and ordered LeBeau, Kinch and Olsen into his quarters after having been informed by Garlotti that Gower was seen entering Klink's office. Now, after listening in on the conversation, Hogan pulled the plug from the coffee pot on his desk, sighed, and put both palms flat on his desk.<p>

"I thought for certain Klink would buy the tale you spun him," said Kinch.

LeBeau shook his head in disgust. "Klink is so desperate for praise only he would fall for lies like that from another Kraut." He made a clucking noise with his tongue, annoyed.

"I must be losing my touch," Hogan explained wearily. "I was sure Klink would have some doubts about Gower after I planted the seed in his mind."

"Too bad we haven't got any proof to present to him," Kinch remarked. "He'd have to believe you then."

"I know," Hogan answered. "We had his room searched thoroughly shortly after he got here and found nothing. The only thing we have is that discrepancy in his personnel file, and I can't tell Klink that. We need something, anything, to be able to prove that Gower is Gestapo. Only then can I get the Kommandant to take action and have Gower removed from camp."

"You still think Hochstetter's behind all this?" asked Kinch as he put the coffeepot speaker back together.

Hogan's eyes shifted to his radioman. "When it comes to Gestapo, my money's always on Hochstetter," he said. Then, with eyes narrowing, he tilted his head toward Kinch. "Kinch, what do we know about van Kueren and Gower anyway? And I mean things that weren't in his file. "

"Bluebird told us a month ago both men were transferred to Hammelburg from Berlin at the request of some Field Marshall boss of Major Hochstetter. I think he said the Field Marshal's name was Gunter."

"Now why would a Field Marshall who happens to be one of old Hochstetter's bosses transfer a lowly Gestapo Captain and Corporal to Hammelburg?" Hogan asked nobody in particular.

"Maybe van Kueren's gonna help Bluebird while he's acting for Hochstetter?" asked Olsen. "Maybe Klink needed a guard to replace Mueller who's been ill?"

"I don't think so," Kinch said. "Bluebird's extremely capable of handling things himself. And as far as we know, Klink didn't ask for a new guard. But with the Krauts, anything's possible." The radioman then narrowed his eyes as he looked at his commanding officer. "Colonel, I know this might sound crazy, but hear me out. What if this van Kueren is what Olsen suggested because that is the impression he's suppose to give to fool everybody including Bluebird."

Straightening up, Hogan crossed his arms across his chest as he, Olsen, and LeBeau all looked at him. "What are you getting at?" asked the Colonel.

Kinch stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pea green jacket. "What I'm saying is that we know whenever Hochstetter comes after you, he always comes himself or he comes with Bluebird. But instead of Bluebird coming out here just to keep up appearances with Hochstetter under the weather, this Captain van Kueren comes out and seems to concentrate on the phony more than you. I'm just wondering if perhaps Bluebird doesn't know anything because Hochstetter purposely didn't tell him anything this time."

Using one hand, Hogan rubbed his chin as he mulled over Kinch's words. "You might have something there. How about this. Hochstetter comes up with a new plan to expose our operation, but this time doesn't tell his second-in-command anything. Instead, he gets van Kueren and Gower to come to Hammelburg to carry out this plan of his to expose us."

"You think Hochstetter's pulling the strings, Colonel?" asked Olsen.

"I do. But only in terms of implementing the plan. The plan itself is too complex for even Hochstetter to organize by himself, and he would need the permission of his superiors in Berlin to carry it out. After all, plastic surgery isn't cheap. Only the big boys in Berlin could spring for something like that. And Hochstetter being out ill is the perfect cover for him to claim innocence if found out. He would deny any involvement yet reap the benefits if we were found out."

"But wouldn't that mean somebody in Berlin would have to believe his claims about you being Papa Bear to agree to this plan of his?" asked Kinch now folding his arms.

Hogan nodded. "It does. And it doesn't really matter to us who in Berlin believes him because there's nothing to back up his claims whatsoever. We always make sure of that," said Hogan. "So the Major found another way. And if he's successful, this entire camp and everybody in it could be sanitized."

"But who is this phony, and where did the Gestapo find him, mon Colonel?"

"That we still don't know. My guess? Whoever he got is somebody who apparently knows me to come into camp posing as me hoping to replace me as Senior POW officer and/or uncover our entire operation. And I say it has to be somebody I would recognize instantly else why the need for plastic surgery?" Hogan explained. "I also believe Gower was probably assigned here to aid our friend with his orders."

"So he starts out by trying to turn the newer prisoners or those who don't know about the operation against you which nearly got you killed in the rec hall," said Olsen grimly gesturing to the Colonel's still wrapped hand.

"Then he tried poisoning you with tainted cigarettes but made Pierre very ill instead, Colonel," LeBeau reminded Hogan and the others. Then the little Frenchman's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Mon Dieu!" he cried.

"What is it, Louie?" asked Hogan, worried.

"Mon Colonel, do you think Hochstetter has decided to kill you instead and gave that order to the phony, and that is why he has tried twice?"

Before Hogan could respond, Kinch answered the question. "I have a feeling the Major doesn't know about the phony's plan to kill the Colonel. Besides, the Major wouldn't want anybody to have that pleasure except him. Sounds more to me as if our friend has decided it's too big of a risk to keep you alive any longer, Colonel," Kinch pointed out. "He's probably afraid by you being alive there's a greater chance of discovering who he is."

"Yeah," Olsen agreed. "And the Gestapo don't tolerate failure well," he added.

Hogan, his hand still on his chin, tapped a forefinger against his lips. "I know. That tells me gentlemen, that our friend is probably concocting another plan to kill me because obviously I am in his way of taking over this camp, and Klink has been hesitant, in his opinion, of accepting him as me and turning me over to the Gestapo. And since Klink told me the Gestapo is coming here this Saturday to remove both of us, it's a sure bet I won't be the one to return here."

"And now Gower has a pass from Klink to go into town," said Kinch. "How much do you wanna bet he's going to meet with van Kueren?"

LeBeau smiled slightly. "Pierre wouldn't even take those odds, Kinch," he said. There were chuckles among the men, even Hogan.

"Okay," the Colonel began exhaling through his mouth. "Whatever this phony is gonna do obviously has to take place before Saturday because that's when the Gestapo's coming out here. Gower probably has gotten word to van Kueren as to what is needed and used his pass to meet him in town to get whatever it is, and will be back no later than 2100 hours. This is Monday; that means we have maybe four days to find out what the plan is and stop it, expose Gower to Klink so he'll order him out of camp permanently, and then get rid of our friend."

LeBeau folded his arms. "Colonel, do you think this phony is a filthy Bosche like Gower and van Kueren?"

Hogan pursed his lips and shook his head while deep in thought. "Either that or one of our boys gone bad."

Kinch exhaled deeply. "Colonel, have you come up with an explanation just in case the phony misses me after lights out tonight while I work on the antenna?"

Hogan looked directly at him and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I have. And this is what we're gonna do." That said, Hogan began to explain how they were going to cover Kinch's absence from the barracks for three days.

* * *

><p>Fuchs looked at his watch and saw it was about seventeen-thirty hours before entering the Hofbrau through the back door and cracking open the door of the back room to look out at the people in the restaurant to see if van Kueren was present. Not seeing him, the Captain opened the door a bit wider, and gestured to the bartender who saw him to come closer. Looking to make sure nobody was watching, the bartender, one of several people who worked with the underground, asked one of the waiters to tend bar for a few minutes. He then quietly walked towards the door of the back room and closed it behind him. Fuchs smiled at the underground operative.<p>

"How are you, Karl?"

"I am fine, Bluebird. And you and your family?"

"I am fine as are Lilli and David."

Karl smiled. "Good. But why did you come through the back door? If it's for dinner you could have entered through the front door."

The Gestapo Captain frowned. "I'm not here strictly for dinner, Karl," he replied grimly. "I'm here because another Gestapo officer named van Kueren is meeting somebody here planning to expose Papa Bear's operation."

Karl's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "We must warn Colonel Hogan of this danger immediately so precautions can be taken."

"I intend to, my friend," Fuchs replied with the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "But first I must find out their plan if I can. But regardless, after I leave here I will head to Stalag 13."

"Why can't you just radio him? It would save time in the long run." He saw Fuchs shake his head.

"This van Kueren, with Major Hochstetter's approval I believe, has a radio detector truck parked in the camp. The radio would be useless." He looked at his watch again. "The Captain will be here for dinner and I need to be able to see who he is meeting and hear what is being said."

Karl nodded his understanding. "His name doesn't ring any bells, but then, a lot of Gestapo eat here. However, I think I can help. What does this man look like?" He listened carefully as Fuchs gave him van Kueren's description. He shook his head. "I have seen everybody who is here tonight and there is nobody fitting his description. But now that I think about it, I believe I noticed his name scheduled for six-thirty this evening. But come, I have an idea." He exited the back room with Fuchs following and led the Captain to a table on the opposite side of a criss-cross type partition which was high enough to enable a person to see who was on the other side without being seen themselves, yet had a good view of the front door without the person entering seeing them. "On the opposite side is the table I will give this van Kueren and his guest. As you can see both tables are somewhat isolated from the others. And I will make sure you are not approached by any of the waitresses or waiters."

Fuchs smiled. "Excellent. Just bring me a cup of coffee black and some dinner."

"Right away," Karl said. He started to leave when Fuchs called out to the man. Karl paused and looked around.

"Is there something else you need?"

"Yes. When the Captain's guest leaves, I will need someone to distract van Kueren allowing me to slip out the back door. And lastly, whatever you do, act normally around this man and do not make him suspicious. He is a dangerous man and I believe would not hesitate to kill."

"Understood," said Karl. He turned and hurried away to carry out Fuchs' requests.

Later on, Fuchs had finished his meal, and was enjoying a second cup of black coffee, his eyes periodically on the front door. He checked his watch and noticed it was a minute past eighteen-thirty hours when the door opened, and in walked van Kueren in his flowing black Gestapo outer coat. The man took off his coat and cap and hung them on a nearby coat tree as Karl hurried forward with a menu.

"Good evening, Captain," he said with a forced smile. "Do you know what you'd like, or would you prefer to see a menu?"

Sitting down, van Kueren smiled at Karl. He sat the package on the table in front of him. "I will see a menu, Danke. But I will take a pitcher of beer. Also, I am expecting a guest to arrive soon. Show him to my table when he arrives. My name is van Kueren."

"Yes, sir. Will he be staying for dinner also, sir?"

Van Kueren shrugged. "I somehow doubt it, but one never knows."

"Very good, sir. Oh, how will I know him when he arrives?"

Van Kueren looked around. "I see no others wearing the uniform of a Luftwaffe guard, so he will be easy to recognize."

"Very good, Captain. I will see to your order and have one of the waitresses bring you your pitcher of beer right away."

"Danke."

Once Karl had departed, van Kueren held the package in his hands and looked it over with a smirk, unaware Fuchs was watching him intently. "Yes, Colonel Hogan," the man said so softly Fuchs had to strain to hear. "You will be dead by Friday night if everything goes according to plan. And the naive Sergeant Carter will be your executioner. How ironic will that be."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Fuchs' eyes narrowed as he heard van Kueren's words. He knew the Gestapo Captain was planning to assist someone with murdering Hogan, but he was surprised at just how little time there was to do something to stop it. _"What are you planning, van Kueren?"_ Fuchs asked himself. _"And how does Sergeant Carter fit into your plan?"_ As he sipped his coffee, he watched van Kueren place the package on the table beside him, and pick up the menu as a waitress approached carrying a pitcher of beer on a tray along with a stein. She placed both on the table. Van Kueren indicated from the menu what he wanted for dinner. The waitress wrote it down before leaving to place his order. The Captain then poured beer into his stein, checked his watch, then let his eyes scan the room. A short time later, the waitress returned with his dinner of curry-wurst. As he began eating, he noticed from the corner of his eye, the front door opening; it was Gower wearing his gray Luftwaffe guard uniform and outer coat.(1)

Fuchs' eyes narrowed as he noticed the man. _Gower! What is he doing here?_ He remembered the man had transferred to Hammelburg Gestapo from Berlin with van Kueren, and realized he hadn't see him for awhile. But why was he wearing the uniform of a Luftwaffe Corporal? Fuchs felt a knot beginning to form in his stomach. This could not be good. His gut was telling him as Gower was dressed that way could only mean one thing; he was posing as a guard at Stalag 13. As he continued watching, Gower hung up his outer coat on a hook near the door. Karl the bartender approached him with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you meeting a Captain van Kueren here?" he asked.

Gower looked at Karl suspiciously but noticed the Gestapo Captain waving to him. "That is all right. I see him. Danke."

"Yes, sir." Karl watched the man walk away with disdain and a glare on his face.

Van Kueren, meanwhile, was enjoying his dinner. The Hofbrau, in his opinion, made the finest curry-wurst. He watched as Gower sat down across from him; the aroma of the curry-wurst covered with tomato sauce assailing his nostrils, but Gower knew he didn't have time to waste. Both men simply looked at each other as a waitress brought over a menu along with a pitcher of ice water and a glass; she sat them down in front of Gower before laying the menu on the edge of the table. She promised she'd be back to take his order.

"You should really try the curry-wurst, Hans," van Kueren advised. "It's delicious." He stuffed another piece of meat in his mouth. After swallowing, he sipped some of his beer. He nodded with his head toward the package. "What you asked for is in that package."

Gower picked up the package and examined it carefully. "Our friend will be grateful," he added.

"This better work," van Kueren said. "From what you've told me, Hogan sounds to be getting too close to ruining everything we have worked towards."

"Don't worry. I made sure our friend understands Hogan's death must remain between the three of us."

_And me, _Fuchs thought to himself with a smirk.

Gower smirked. "If we can't convince Major Hochstetter Hogan had to die, going to the Russian front with be a blessing compared to what he will do to us."

"Are you sure Hogan has no idea that our friend Captain Leonard Wylie was with his old bomber crew?"

Before Gower could answer, the waitress came to their table ready to take Gower's order. The Corporal indicated he wasn't hungry, but asked for a glass of beer. The waitress nodded and walked away. Watching her leave, Gower then turned his attention back to van Kueren. "I don't think so. But I can tell it's driving him crazy that he can't figure it out." He chuckled. "But then, the plastic surgery performed on Wylie made recognizing the man impossible. Still, it surprises me that Hogan can't recognize one of his former bomber crew members from his attitude." They both paused with their conversation again as the waitress returned and sat a stein of beer in front of Gower, took the menu, and walked away leaving the two men alone. Van Kueren noticed Gower rubbing his chin.

"Something troubling you, Hans?"

"Captain Wylie is an American, ja? That being said, I've always been curious as to why this American would want to help the Gestapo bring down Hogan. Major Hochstetter refused to tell me anything other than what he was going to do and my part in it."

Van Kueren signed as he chewed his food. The Major had explained everything to him, and now he wondered if he should disclose that same information to his friend. By the time he swallowed his food, he had reached a decision.

"What I am going to tell you, Hans, stays between us. You must promise me you will not discuss it with anybody, not even Wylie. If the Major ever found out I told you it could be a problem for both of us."

"You have my word," Gower said softly leaning forward.

"Major Hochstetter explained everything to me when I arrived in Hammelburg. Captain Wylie was shot down about a year-and-a-half ago, and after he bailed out was captured almost immediately by a Gestapo patrol. Major Hochstetter interrogated Wylie the entire time, but the only information he could get from him was an apparent dislike for this Colonel Hogan. But prior to Wylie's last bombing mission, he had been in contact with the German underground while in London, and had not only bought into the Nazi propaganda, but became a Nazi sympathizer as well. He claimed he wanted to aid the Fatherland in winning the war anyway he could by supplying what information he could regarding Allied military strengths and the Major by helping him bring down Hogan. I think that is when this plan began to form in the Major's mind."

"I assume Hochstetter didn't simply buy into what this American had to say simply because the man dangled Hogan in front of him. We both know how obsessed he is with this Colonel."

"I know. The Major informed me he had spoken to one of his superiors in Berlin, and was ordered to test this man and see if he was on the level before deciding whether he could be trusted. They moved him to Berlin immediately."

Gower chuckled. "Obviously he must have proven himself to Hochstetter and Berlin," he said.

"He did. With the information he had given, the Third Reich was able to defeat the Allies in several confrontations. It was then the Major again phoned his superiors in Berlin, and after speaking with Field Marshal Gunter, was given permission to implement his plan to expose Hogan and his operation. So, Wylie was given plastic surgery to conceal his identity from Hogan. It took eight-to-ten months for him to fully recover from the surgery, and during that time, he learned all about Hogan since he's been at Stalag 13, and read everything the Major had on him since Hogan was a prisoner before we captured Wylie."

Fuchs' eyes narrowed. He had always wondered what happened to Captain Wylie. He had never seen the man again after he spent a couple of days in Hammelburg Gestapo custody, and all Major Hochstetter would tell him was that Berlin had wanted him sent to them for more _intense_ interrogation, and that as much as he hated to because he might have helped expose Hogan, he was forced to follow orders and send him; and that they probably wouldn't see him again. Fuchs appeared seemingly to accept his boss's explanation, but deep down, his gut was telling him something didn't quite ring true.

"Anyway, two weeks before Wylie was due to return to Hammelburg, Major Hochstetter faked illness so he could be ordered to take some sick time. This would protect him from being suspected of having any involvement from anybody here in Hammelburg. He was even ordered by his superiors not to tell Fuchs anything which he didn't like but obeyed. After all, the fewer people who knew the less likelihood of a slip-up. Berlin then sent you and I here; you were assigned to Stalag 13 in order to help our friend and be an intermediary between him and me. And me? I was to make sure things went according to the Major's plans and report to him. But as killing Hogan is not part of the plan, we must be careful. Do you have any idea how Wylie is going to get this Sergeant Carter to shoot and kill Hogan?"

Gower shook his head. "Not exactly. But since he has Carter believing he is the real Colonel Hogan, and that the real Hogan is a phony, it shouldn't be too hard. From what he's told me, I think he plans on giving Sergeant Carter an option."

"Option?" van Kueren raise both eyebrows. "What kind of option?"

Gower shrugged. "I'm not really sure. But if I had to venture a guess, he will have Carter either shoot Hogan dead, or watch one of his friends die. So, Sergeant Carter will have to decide what to do."

Van Kueren shook his head and took a drink of beer. "And what is to stop this Sergeant Carter from turning the gun on himself instead of shooting Colonel Hogan? Is Captain Wylie prepared for that possibility as well?"

"I think so. From what I understand, should that happen, he will claim to that idiot Klink that Hogan is the actual phony, pulled a gun on him, and tried to kill him. And that he was forced to kill him in self-defense. Regardless, by Friday before lights out, Hogan will be dead." He watched as van Kueren stuffed the last bite of food into his mouth, then wipe his mouth with a napkin. He noticed Gower checking his watch; it was now 2000 hours.

"Something wrong?" the Captain asked.

"Nein. But I must leave soon. I promised Klink I would be back at 2100 hours exactly. Captain, something is still troubling me about Captain Wylie."

"And what would that be?"

"Why would an Allied soldier become involved with the Third Reich? Didn't that appear suspicious to the Major at all?"

Van Kueren shrugged. "I'm sure it did. What little I know was that while in London, Captain Wylie became involved with a German girl who just happened to be a member of the German underground. So I suppose she introduced him to our way of life."

Gower checked his watch again. "I must leave now. Enjoy your evening Captain. Auf Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler." Grabbing his package, the Corporal got to his feet and exited, stopping long enough to don his outer coat before leaving the Hofbrau.

Fuchs watched him leave, then his blue eyes met those of Karl who had also been watching. The Gestapo Captain nodded it was time for the diversion. He noticed Karl nod discreetly in return. The bartender then shifted his eyes to a couple seated at the closest table to van Kueren and again discreetly nodded; the couple responded the same way. Then, without warning, the woman bolted to her feet and slapped the face of her somewhat inebriated dinner companion across the face with a loud 'thwack'. The man staggered to his feet and roughly seized the woman's wrist as she drew back her arm to slap him again and twisted it until she yelped in pain.

Van Kueren, spotting the disturbance, immediately got to his feet. Approaching the couple, he roughly seized the wrist of the hand gripping the woman's wrist, and glared at the man with cold, hard eyes. "I suggest you release the lady," he ordered icily. The man looked him up and down. Taking in the Gestapo uniform, he swallowed hard at the sight and quickly released his companion's wrist. He then slowly returned to his seat with van Kueren still holding onto his wrist. The Gestapo officer's eyes looked at the woman. "Are you injured, Fraulein?" he asked kindly.

The woman, a blond, rubbed her wrist while glaring at her companion. However, she smiled gratefully at the Gestapo officer. "No. I'm all right. Danke, sir. I think my boyfriend has just had too much to drink. He's not like this. He's normally a very gentle, loving, and kind man."

Van Kueren tightened his grip on the man's wrist. "I suggest you apologize to the Fraulein, sir."

The man swallowed hard. "I apologize wholeheartedly, Ilse, for what I said." He then looked at the Captain. "And I apologize to you as well, Captain, for interrupting your dinner." Van Kueren smirked and let go of the man's wrist as if holding it burned his hand.

"Consider yourself lucky, sir," he said. He then abruptly turned and walked back to his table; only thing was that the table on the opposite side of the partition was now vacant.

* * *

><p>Hogan number one was seated at his desk making out the assignments list while Hogan number two was stretched out on the top bunk reading a paperback book. Each man was ignoring the other. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Enter," both Hogans answered simultaneously. Each man then glared at the other before their attention turned to the door as it opened. Olsen looked in from the doorway with a concerned look on his face. He first looked at Hogan number two before focusing on Hogan number one.

"Colonel, you better come quick. Something's wrong with Kinch." He glanced briefly at Hogan number two who hadn't moved from his position on the top bunk while Hogan number one grabbed his jacket and started putting it on.

"What's wrong with Kinch?" Hogan number one asked Olsen, worried.

"I don't know, sir. He's got terrible stomach pains."

"Did you have somebody contact the guard outside so Wilson can be brought to the barracks?" Hogan number one asked grabbing his crush cap.

"Yes, sir. Saunders and Langenscheidt went to get Sergeant Wilson."

"Good," Hogan number one replied. He started to follow Olsen out the door, but suddenly paused in the doorway for a minute, turned, and looked over his shoulder up at the top bunk. "I hate to disturb you," he said sarcastically. "But one of your men is ill. Since you claim to be me, don't you think you should check on 'im? I mean, if it's not too much trouble, that is." Exhaling through his nose, Hogan number one walked out into the other room, leaving the door to his private quarters open.

With a shake of his head and exhaling with annoyance, Hogan number two laid his book on the bed and hopped down from the top bunk. He really wasn't interested in whether Sergeant Kinchloe was sick or not; but to maintain appearances he would check on him. Entering the common room, he spotted Hogan number one seated on the edge of the bunk beside Kinch. He stood and crossed his arms across his chest and feigned concern.

"Kinch, what's wrong?" Hogan number one asked his radioman who was lying in a fetal position with his arms wrapped around his midsection, moaning softly. Hogan put a hand on his friend's shoulder and noticed the man was trembling for some unknown reason. He looked up into the faces of several concerned men who were gathered around the bunk. "When did this happen and what exactly happened?" he asked.

"It started not too long after lunch, Colonel," Baker explained. "Kinch started wincing in pain and holding his stomach. Also, he hardly ate anything at dinner."

"But he kept trying to have us believe nothing was wrong," Garlotti added.

"Well it couldn't be my cooking!" LeBeau protested. "I do not poison people!"

"It was so your cooking, Louie," Olsen said. "Kinch was fine until he ate whatever that was you made."

"I'm telling you it wasn't me!" the little Frenchman raised his voice stabbing himself in the chest with a forefinger.

"Hold it. Hold it," Hogan ordered. "It doesn't matter right now. Wilson will make that determination." The men looked around at the sound of the barracks door opening and Saunders, followed closely by Wilson carrying his medical bag, and Corporal Langenscheidt, hurried inside.

"Okay everybody, move away," Wilson ordered as he neared the bed, placing his bag on the side. He noticed Hogan motion to him with his eyes which the medic understood. The medic knew all about the problem with the antenna, and that Kinch was needed below to make repairs. "That includes you too, Colonel. I promise I'll let you know how Kinch is after I examine him."

After a quick examination, Wilson determined that Kinch should be moved to the infirmary where he could be watched. When asked what was wrong by Hogan number one, Wilson replied it could be the beginning of an ulcer, or it could be stress related, he just wasn't sure at the moment.

"Kinch, can you get to your feet?" Wilson asked gently.

"I…I think so…" the radioman hissed through gritted teeth as with Olsen's help, was able to sit up gingerly with both feet on the floor. Hogan and Olsen, each holding one arm, then helped Kinch to his feet. The man was still hunched over and clutching his stomach, his face etched with pain. Then slowly, with Wilson and Langenscheidt behind them, Hogan and Olsen helped Kinch to the infirmary, every few steps stopping to allow Kinch to grit his teeth and take a deep breath when a wave of pain shot though his stomach nearly knocking him to his knees. Finally, they got to the infirmary.

While Hogan and Olsen went inside with their friend, Wilson put a hand on Langenscheidt's chest, stopping him. "It's okay, Corporal. You can wait out here. Sergeant Olsen will be heading back to the barracks as soon as we get Kinch settled, and Colonel Hogan will probably remain here for a while with Kinch. I will also be here all night."

Langenscheidt seemed a bit reluctant to leave however. "I should go and inform the Kommandant what has happened."

"Why don't you wait until morning before roll call and do that," Wilson advised. "I mean, by that time I will have more of an accurate diagnosis to give him."

Langenscheidt nodded. "Jawohl. That makes sense. I will do as you ask, Sergeant and tell the Kommandant tomorrow morning. I will also wait out here for Sergeant Olsen. I hope Sergeant Kinchloe will be all right. He is such a nice man."

"I will do everything I can for him, Corporal." Wilson then closed the door and walked towards his patient. He found Hogan and Olsen standing around the bed; Wilson moved a partition in front of the cot blocking the view of the patient from prying eyes of anybody entering the infirmary. He looked at Olsen. "You'd better get going. Langenscheidt's waiting outside to escort you back to the barracks. He already knows the Colonel and I are remaining."

Olsen smiled. "Good luck," he said with a grin as he walked away quickly. Everybody waited until they heard the infirmary door open and then close. They even waited an extra five minutes just to be sure it was safe.

"Okay, Kinch," Hogan said. He watched Kinch sit up and put his feet on the floor.

"Think the phony bought it, sir?" Kinch asked looking over his shoulder at Hogan.

"I never saw anybody so disinterested in my entire life," the Colonel replied. "My gut says he bought it. Now get going. Newkirk should already be below waiting for you."

"Yes, sir," said Kinch as he started to his feet and heading to the tunnel entrance hidden by the file cabinet in the corner of the room. He turned when Hogan called out. "Colonel?"

"Just to remind you to get your butt back up here about an hour before roll call. Wilson has to make sure you look sick when Klink comes by to check. Then you can get some sleep until nighttime again."

* * *

><p>"Blimey, Kinch," said Newkirk as the two men had been working on trying to dislodge the antenna for over two hours. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. The work had been tiring and hot. "You think we can get this bloody thing working in three bloody days like the Gov'nor wants?"<p>

"I hope so," Kinch replied. "Realistically, I somehow doubt it. Without the radio, we're pretty much cut off from the outside world. Schnitzer isn't due in camp for at least a month so that's out. Besides, the Colonel doesn't have the luxury of having time on his side."

Kinch then noticed the grim look on the Englander's face. "Newkirk, what's wrong? Something's been bothering you since we started working on this antenna. Now what is it?"

Newkirk sat up on the table they both had been laying on while working and again wiped his brow. While they had worked, Kinch had updated the Englander about the Gestapo coming out on Saturday. He saw Kinch waiting, looking at him. "I was just thinking is all, mate. I mean, suppose we can't get this bleedin' radio workin' in time or expose that phony bastard or that bloody Gower. Do you and the others have a plan in place to get the Gov'nor out of here and back to London before Saturday if worse comes to worse?"

Kinch exhaled deeply. "We brought the subject up and he refuses to go," he said grimly. "Said he never ran from anything before and he's not gonna start now. Also, he's positive this mess can be resolved before Saturday." He saw Newkirk's expression hadn't changed. "We have to give him the chance," he added.

"I know. I just hope that if whatever he's got planned doesn't work, we still have time to get him out of here and safely to London before those bloody Gestapo take him." Suddenly, a noise further down the tunnels was thought to be heard. Kinch and Newkirk looked at each other.

"Did you hear something?" asked Newkirk.

"I'm not sure. Did you?" Suddenly there was another sound heard.

"I heard that," Kinch remarked as he and Newkirk put down their tools, scrambled off the table, and grabbed pistols from a hidden compartment under the radio table and stood side-by-side ready to confront their unwanted visitor in the tunnels.

* * *

><p>(1) Curry-wurst is similar in taste and texture to Knockwurst. The sauce is made with tomato sauce, Hungarian paprika, and a powdered curry. It is then heated and served over sliced wurst.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Newkirk and Kinch didn't have long to wait for their unknown visitor to reveal himself to them as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Bluebird," Newkirk uttered in surprise as he and Kinch lowered their weapons and laid them on the table. "You nearly scared the bloody hell outta both of us. What are you doing here?" Both men could see the worry on his face.

Fuchs looked at both men. "Where is Colonel Hogan?" he asked worriedly.

"He's in the infirmary with Wilson," Kinch explained. He then noticed the deeply concerned look on the Gestapo officer's face. "Don't worry. He's not injured or anything," he assured the Gestapo officer. He then went on to explain what's been going on including the phony posing as Hogan, and why the real Hogan was in the infirmary. Fuchs stiffened when he heard about the attempt on his friend's life by some of Hogan's own men in the rec hall despite understanding that Hogan was otherwise fine. Inwardly, he shuddered with the knowledge that things were worse that he had believed originally.

"Would you get him, bitte," Fuchs requested. "Tell him it's urgent that I speak with him and all of you at the same time. It's about the imposter in the camp."

"I'll be right back," Kinch replied as he turned and jogged down the tunnel until he reached the ladder leading up to the infirmary. He climbed up quickly.

Newkirk watched as Fuchs nervously paced back and forth. He knew the Gestapo Captain was a lot like Hogan, always in control and kept a tight reign on his emotions. To see him this rattled meant only one thing; something had really gotten to Fuchs and shaken him enough for worry and concern to show on his face. And if that was the case, then something was definitely and seriously wrong.

A few minutes later Kinch returned with Hogan close behind him. "Fritz," Hogan said shaking the Captain's hand. "What brings you to our little piece of heaven at this time of the night?"

"Robert, we have to talk." He glanced around. "Where are Sergeant Carter and Corporal LeBeau? They should hear this too."

"LeBeau's in the barracks and regarding Carter, it's a long story." He quickly filled Fuchs in on what had transpired since the phony came into camp up to and including Carter pretending to be a turncoat in order to spy on the phony. "We can fill them in later," Hogan replied wrapping his arms around himself. He noticed Fuchs' eyes focus first on his face, taking in the faint bruises and discolorations that were barely noticeable but still present; then on his bandaged hand. Holding up his injured hand, Hogan grinned. "It looked a lot worse than it actually was."

"I am sorry to hear what happened, Robert. I am just grateful that you were not killed."

Hogan again wrapped his arms around himself. "Kinch said it was urgent that we talk. What's wrong? Are you in danger? Are Lilli or David?"

"Nein. They are both fine. This concerns you and your operation."

Hogan motioned Fuchs to a nearby chair while he himself grabbed a chair, turned it around and straddled it, arms resting across it's back. Kinch and Newkirk leaned against the dirt walls nearby, waiting.

"What's happened?" asked Hogan. He and the men listened intently as Fuchs repeated what he had overheard in the Hofbrau and the meeting between Gower and van Kueren.

When he had finished speaking, Hogan remained silent for several minutes as all color drained from his face. Getting to his feet, he hooked his thumbs in his jacket pockets, and began to pace.

"I just knew Hochstetter was behind this. It had his fingerprints all over it," said Hogan.

"Andrew shooting and killing the Gov'nor?" Newkirk asked in amazement with a chuckle. "That's not bloody likely to happen. Carter would sooner turn a gun on himself than hurt the Gov'nor. We all would."

"Just how does this Captain Wylie expect to get Carter to kill the Colonel?" asked Kinch, eyes narrowed with concern.

"From what was said, Sergeant Carter will either shoot the Colonel, or Captain Wylie will kill one of his friends. And if worse comes to worse, he will kill the Colonel himself and make it appear he was the phony and tried to kill him."

"And this is going to happen before lights out this Friday?" asked Newkirk.

"Jawohl."

All three men then looked at Hogan who had ceased his pacing, and leaned a shoulder against the wall, his opposite hand on his hip. He exhaled through his nose as a scowl appeared on his face.

"What are you thinking, Colonel?" asked Newkirk.

"Captain Leonard Wylie," he muttered, recalling the man. "There's a name I haven't heard since I was commanding the 504th. I thought there was something about our friend here that seemed familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. But I'm angry at myself that I never suspected Wylie to go this far."

"I gather there were problems between the two of you?" Kinch asked. He watched Hogan shake his head.

"There was always something off about him. He had a habit of blaming others for his failures and shortcomings, especially me. I always knew he disliked me; but dislike me enough to help the Gestapo? It just doesn't make any sense. Nobody joins or helps the Gestapo to just get revenge on somebody. It takes something other than revenge to turn one's back on one's country."

"I agree," Fuchs replied. "Gower asked that same question. Van Kueren explained that the man had become involved with a woman who was a member of the German underground while in London. That's probably when his loyalties changed and he became a Nazi sympathizer."

"You're probably right," Hogan agreed. He looked over at Bluebird. "You said this van Kueren passed a package to Gower when they met. I guess we can assume there are guns in that package."

"And now we know what this blighter's game is we can stop it," said Newkirk cracking his knuckles loudly indicating what he'd like to do.

"Calm down," Hogan ordered. "Nobody's going to kill anybody if that's what you're thinking. No, we have to be smart about this. Gower will be bringing those guns here when he comes back. It's a cinch he can't give them to Wylie because there's no place he could hide them in the barracks. So my guess is that Gower will probably hold onto them until the time comes. We've got to find a way to get to those weapons and replace the real bullets with blanks."

"That's gonna be easier said than done, sir," Newkirk admitted. "What I mean is with me in the cooler and all, it's gonna be kinda difficult for me to get into the guard's barracks during the daytime and search for those weapons."

"I'll think of something to get you out," Hogan reminded him. "Also, other than LeBeau and Carter after we tell them, we are the only ones who know the truth, and I want to keep it that way for now. In addition, we need to make plans for what to do when Friday gets here."

Kinch and Newkirk both looked worriedly at their Colonel.

"What's wrong?" Hogan asked them noticing their long faces.

"Sir…" Newkirk began slowly. "And believe me when I say I mean no disrespect by saying this. But wouldn't it be easier if we just get you out of Germany and on your way to England instead. I mean, that way this Captain Wylie wouldn't be able to touch you."

Hogan exhaled through his mouth. He understood that his men wanted him safe and out of danger, but he had never run from danger, and wasn't about to start now. "Newkirk, I appreciate your concern; yours and Kinch's. But I am not going anywhere. And when I do leave, it'll be out the front gate when the liberation happens."

Fuchs looked at his close friend. "Robert, perhaps this is one time you should listen to your men. There's a good chance you could end up being killed if something should go wrong."

"If we play it right, nobody will end up getting killed," Hogan assured him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Fuchs asked.

"Until this is over, I think it's best if you stay out of it," Hogan urged. "If something were to go wrong, you have a family to think about. Lilli and David need you alive."

Fuchs, touched, looked at his friend, concern in his eyes. "And the underground in this area needs Papa Bear. Be careful."

"Don't worry," Hogan smirked. "I have no intention of dying Friday." He turned to Kinch. "Kinch, escort Bluebird out, will you?"

"Sure thing, Colonel." As Kinch started forward Fuchs held up a gloved hand.

"Nein. I can head out myself," Fuchs advised. He and Hogan shook hands again. "If you find you need my help, just contact me."

"We will. Thank you, Fritz. Be careful once you leave here," Hogan advised him, concern on his face. He knew what a fine line Fuchs walked with the Gestapo.

Nodding, the Gestapo Captain turned around and headed back down the tunnel leading to the ladder connected to the emergency exit/entrance. Now alone with two of his men, Hogan sat on the edge of the table, arms folded.

"You all right, sir?" asked Newkirk, worried.

Hogan looked up at the Englander. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about Captain Wylie. I suspected back then that something was off with him, but I never suspected anything like treason. I should have seen it. He was a member of my squadron and I missed it. It was my job to look after my crew and I didn't catch it."

"You can't blame yourself, Colonel," Kinch explained gently. He could see Hogan was feeling guilt over the man who had turned traitor. "You had no way of knowing the Captain was starting to believe in Hitler's ravings."

"Kinch is right, Gov'nor," added Newkirk, feeling his commanding officer's guilt. "Sounds to me like he hid things from everybody, even you. Colonel, I've seen you do a lot of things I never thought bloody possible, and some of which nobody would believe even if they saw them with their own eyes. But you can't read people's minds, sir. Therefore, you had no way of knowing what this blighter was thinking. So stop beating yourself up over it."

"I know you're right, Newkirk," Hogan uttered leaning his back against the wall. "But my gut tells me I should have taken a closer look at Wylie when I first got suspicious of him. Perhaps if I had paid more attention, everything that's happening now wouldn't be. So what's happening now is my fault." He hung his head.

Approaching Hogan and standing face-to-face with him, Kinch put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Colonel, look at me." He waited until Hogan raised his head and the two men were looking into each other's eyes. "You had no way of knowing back then so you couldn't do anything about Captain Wylie. But we know you would have if you had known. But this time you do know and you can stop him. Just think about that."

"What he said, Gov'nor," Newkirk added.

Hogan looked at both his men and allowed the corners of his mouth to curl upward slightly. He knew what they were trying to do, and for that he was grateful. But his guilty conscience wouldn't leave him alone. Sighing, he stood erect, removed his cap, and ran a hand over his thick black hair before replacing his crush cap. "I guess I'd better get back to the barracks before our friend becomes suspicious of my absence, and let you two get back to repairing the antenna." Hogan, his hands stuffed in the back pockets of his brown trousers, walked away with Kinch and Newkirk watching his receding back until he was out of sight. The two men exchanged worried looks.

"There goes one guilty-feeling man," Newkirk muttered softly.

* * *

><p>Hogan number two had returned to the private quarters shortly after Hogan number one, Olsen, Wilson, and the German Corporal Langenscheidt left the barracks with Sergeant Kinchloe, and began to pace. He really wasn't interested in Kinch's illness; in fact, he was suspicious of it despite how realistic it looked. He honestly believed the other Hogan was up to something that required the Sergeant to be out of the barracks without questions being asked. And what better excuse than to have him moved to the infirmary? He thought about checking into it in the morning, but dismissed the thought because he really didn't want to have to deal with Sergeant Anderson again. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that Hogan was up to something, and whatever it was, Sergeant Kinchloe was a willing participant. Also, he suspected it had something to do with the Colonel's underground operation. But what? So far he hadn't found anything while searching Hogan's private quarters, nor in the common room when he had a chance. But he believed he was close in uncovering everything, and would, once Hogan was permanently out of the way.<p>

Climbing back up to the upper bunk, he stretched out on the lumpy mattress, moving the paperback aside and turned on his side, facing the shuttered window. He started thinking back to how he, Captain Leonard Wylie of the United States Army Air Corp, had come to this point in his life that he was planning to murder a senior officer of his own military.

_**(Flashback):**_

_He'd been sitting in a bar in London nursing his third beer when he spotted her seated alone at a table in the corner watching him. Up until that moment, he had been trying to get over his anger at his former commanding officer, Colonel Hogan. She coyly smiled at him before taking a sip of her drink. Wylie smiled back at her and watched as she shook her head of shoulder-length golden yellow hair. Next thing he knew, she had gotten up from her table, and made her way over to his, and sat down across from him. He then saw a pair of the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. She took another drink then sat the goblet on the table in front of her._

"_My name is Aloisia Braun," she said. "And you are Captain Wylie?"_

"_That's me,_" _Wylie replied showing her a dazzling smile, figuring she'd seen the name-tag on his shirt. She had to be the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, and he had seen plenty. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_Braun shrugged and took another sip of her drink. "You looked like you could use some company. You just seemed, I don't know, angry, upset perhaps?"_

"_A little of both I guess," Wylie said even though he couldn't explain why he felt the need to explain his troubles to a complete stranger. "It's my former commanding officer, Colonel Hogan. He's a real bastard."_

_Braun seemed interested. "Really? What did he do if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_He's passed me over again when he had to replace somebody on his bomber crew and I'm sick of it. He's passed me over several times." He took a long drink of his beer, unaware of the woman intense stare at him, seemingly studying him. "I tell you sometimes I feel like I could just…" He paused then sighed. "I'd better stop before I say something that might be misinterpreted."_

_The woman leaned forward and lowered her voice. "If I had to guess, you were probably going to say you feel like you want to kill him perhaps?" She noticed Wylie didn't respond, and assumed she had guessed right. She reached out a hand and rested it on one of his, and rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand. "I understand completely. Being a German living in London, I have felt that way several times about certain people. It is nothing to be ashamed of." She bit her lower lip. "Tell me, why did he keep passing you over as you say?"_

_Wylie sighed wearily and raised his mug to his lips. "Because he's an arrogant, self-absorbed bastard who thinks he's better than everybody else, and considers me not his kind of people."_

"_In other words, he keeps putting you down every chance he gets." It was a statement opposed to a question._

_Wylie smirked. "You could say that. I'm just as good a pilot as he is, but he refused to see that."_

_Braun smiled warmly. Her gut was telling her this Captain Wylie would be a good addition to their group, especially with the Allied secrets he had in his head. He was in the right frame of mind for her purposes; she would just need to reel him in carefully and slowly. She would simply use his ambivalence at this Colonel Hogan to turn him to their way of thinking. But first she'd have to feel him out before introducing him to her friends; an error in judgment, or bringing in the wrong person, could be fatal to them all._

"_Have you had dinner yet?" she asked._

_Wylie shook his head. "I'm not really hungry," he remarked. "But you go ahead."_

_Braun smiled sweetly. "I don't like eating alone," she admitted as she looked up and waved over a waitress._

_Wylie, mesmerized by the beautiful woman across from him, shrugged his shoulders, and ordered something. For some unexplained reason, he suddenly felt hungry._

_They continued to see each other whenever he wasn't away on a bombing mission for a month. In fact, their relationship had begun to turn sexual, and he relished it. And when they were not being intimate, they would spend time talking, or rather she would. He found her opinions and ideas refreshing; he also discovered she felt and understood his feelings toward Hogan. To know that this stunningly beautiful creature was his was just what he needed to boost his ego and confidence and make him feel good about himself. In fact, it was after one of their lovemaking sessions as they lay in each other's arms, that he suspected Aloisia wanted to talk._

"_Something on your mind?" he asked before kissing her forehead as a hand stroked her hair._

"_I was just curious, my love. I mean, we have talked about a lot of things. But there is one thing you never talk about."_

"_And what would that be?" he asked already suspecting what she wanted to talk about._

"_This Colonel Hogan you dislike so much. I know what you told me during our first meeting, but you never spoke of it again. Exactly what did he do to make you dislike him so other than passing you over?"_

_Wylie was quiet for so long that Aloisia at first thought he had shut down as he was want to do when he didn't want to discuss something. She then heard him exhale deeply through his nose. "I didn't always hate him," he began slowly. "When I was first assigned to his unit I was thrilled. He commanded the elite bomber crew and I realized by being a part of that there was a good chance of promotion. Then during a mission, one of his crew was badly injured and he needed to replace him. I thought he would select me but he didn't."_

"_And that made you hate him, Leonard?" Braun asked, lifting her head and looking over at him._

"_No. I figured I would get my chance and just had to be patient. But then it happened again and again and again. He always bypassed me whenever he needed a replacement. When I confronted him about it, all he'd say was that I had some growing up to do and learn to stop blaming others for my problems, and until I did, he couldn't trust me in a plane with him. The final straw came when one of his crew received a promotion and moved on again leaving a vacancy. I knew immediately I wasn't going to get it and I was right. I didn't and made no secret as to my displeasure. Next thing I know I'm being transferred out of the 504__th__ and reassigned to another bomber crew. I just know Hogan was behind it."_

"_That must have been horrible for you," answered Aloisia._

_Wylie chuckled sarcastically. "The clincher was that his crew planned to celebrate the promotion and wanted to take the guy out for a few beers and invited the Colonel to join them. The guy was friends with three guys on the bomber crew I was reassigned to and invited them. Of course I didn't find out about the party until the next day when I overheard the guys from my crew talking. I know Hogan was the reason I wasn't invited because I wasn't his type of people. I've hated his guts since then." He paused. "Everything that's gone wrong in my career since I first met him is his fault. I just know he's behind it all. I'd like to teach him a lesson he'd never forget. Always looking down on me, making sure I never got anywhere. Sometimes I think he's had it in for me from the beginning."_

"_I can see why you hate him so much," Braun replied calmly. "I don't blame you for wanting to teach him a lesson." She suddenly got on her elbows and looked down at Wylie, excited. "You know what you could do to get back at him if you're serious about wanting to teach him a lesson?"_

_Wylie looked up into her wide sparkling blue eyes with curiosity. "What?"_

"_You could uh…tell me about his upcoming mission."_

_Wylie looked puzzled. "How would that teach him a lesson?"_

_Aloisia licked her lips. "Well, I know some people who I could pass that information onto, and they could make sure it fails. Can you imagine his reaction to that? He would be embarrassed." She noticed Wylie staring at her in amazement, silent. She then began peppering his face and neck with kisses before she spotted a grin appear on his face. _

_The next time they met, Wylie was ecstatic. He had heard that Hogan's next mission was met by heavy resistance from the Germans which resulted in him nearly being shot down, his plane badly damaged, and that he barely made it back to England._

"_He was so angry over the heavy resistance I thought he would have a stroke," Wylie chortled so much his eyes filled with tears. "He couldn't understand how the Germans knew." He hugged the woman tightly and spun her around. It was then she knew she had him right where she wanted him, and it was time to reel him in. He kissed her passionately. "I don't know how to thank you. I just wish there was more I could do to get back at him."_

"_There is," Aloisia said with a smile as she kissed his jaw. She then saw him look at her. "The people I told you about. I know they would like to meet you. They feel the same way as you about people who put them down, so to speak, simply because they're not their kind of people. Why don't you come with me and meet them? They might even be able to help you see things more clearly."_

"_Who are these people, and why would they want to help me?"_

"_Because they believe in something different, and others have put them down because of it. You could go so far as to say the people I know are looked down on because they think differently from others such as your commanding officer. He sounds very much like those people who would look down on the people I know. These people want to teach those who put them down a lesson. So, will you come?"_

_Wylie shrugged his shoulders. "Why not," he said as he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to her bed. "Yes indeed," she told herself. "The American would definitely be a good addition."_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Hogan number two exhaled through his nose as he recalled the woman taking him to a meeting in an apartment building. He was surprised to see at least twelve people none of whom he knew already there. They greeted him warmly as if they already knew him. After she introduced him, he recalled the meeting being called to order. It didn't take long to discover that these people were all Nazi sympathizers. The moment he realized it, he knew he should have gotten out of there, and report what was happening to his commander; yet, as he sat and listened, he couldn't make himself get up and leave. He looked over at Aloisia who had smiled lovingly at him and returned her smile as she gripped his hand reassuringly. In fact, he found himself attending several other meetings with her willingly. He didn't care that he was committing treason by doing this; and had by discussing several of Hogan's recent bomber missions. All that mattered was that he was with a woman he loved and who loved him, and with others who felt as he did about people like Hogan. Also, he didn't want to ever disappoint Aloisia. He realized he could make a difference by helping these people; but mostly, and it was a selfish reason, he could get back at Hogan for every injustice he felt the officer had dealt him.

The opening of the door brought him out of his daydream and he noticed Hogan number one re-enter. Pretending to be asleep, he cracked open his eyes to see what was going on despite the lights still being out. He watched Hogan get undressed and climb into his bunk. He then closed his eyes and returned to his daydream wondering if Aloisia was waiting for him as she promised she would just before he left on his last bombing mission. He hoped so because they would have much to celebrate when he returned to England and surprised her with news that he had gotten the ultimate revenge by killing Colonel Robert Hogan.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The following morning, the prisoners of barracks two, minus Kinch, were lined up for roll call. Immediately after Schultz made his report, Klink scanned the two lines of prisoners.

"Didn't think I'd notice, did you?" he asked staring at Hogan number one as if catching him up to something and waving a forefinger in the man's face. "Where is Sergeant Kinchloe?"

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, and with thumbs hooked in the side pockets of his jacket, Hogan number one exhaled wearily. Afterall, he had had a long night. "Kommandant, Sergeant Kinchloe was taken ill yesterday afternoon sometime, and was moved to the infirmary after lights out."

Klink smirked as he advanced until he stood toe-to-toe with Hogan number one. "Sick eh? I'll just bet he's sick. He's escaped and you're covering for him!"

Hogan shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't believe me. Perhaps you should check with Corporal Langenscheidt."

"And just why should I do that may I ask?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hogan replied with a smirk of his own. "Maybe because he was with us at that time and helped us get Kinch to the infirmary."

As the two continued to go back and forth, Hogan number two watched and listened. He still believed Hogan was up to something, and he would give anything to find out exactly what, but right now he had more important things to do. Besides, he figured Hogan would have all his bases covered anyway; he always did.

Klink turned his attention to his obese Sergeant-of-the-Guard. "Schultz!" he bellowed stomping his foot on the ground like a little boy pouting because he didn't get his way.

Schultz swallowed hard. "Ja…Jawohl, Herr Kommandant?" he stammered.

"Dismiss the men. Then find Corporal Langenscheidt and have him report to me in the infirmary. We'll see just how ill Sergeant Kinchloe is." He glared at Hogan number one. "Hrmph!" He snarled before abruptly turning and stomping away in the direction of the infirmary. Schultz watched him leave before dismissing the prisoners and hurrying off to find the Corporal.

As the men dispersed, LeBeau and Olsen came up beside Hogan.

"What do you think, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau quietly so as not to be overheard as the trio looked in the direction Klink had gone.

Hogan glanced around and noticed the phony was walking away with an arm around Carter's shoulders. He then again looked in the direction Klink had gone; a slow but amused grin appearing.

"I'm not worried," he said. "He'll see exactly what he's suppose to see." Hogan then wrapped an arm around the little Frenchman's shoulders. "Now, what's for breakfast? I'm starved."

* * *

><p>Klink let the door to his inner office slam behind him as he hurriedly removed his outer coat, hung it up on the coat tree, and nearly tossed his cap on his desk. Sitting down behind his desk, he rolled his chair up close, then ran a hand over his balding dome as he thought back to what had transpired an hour ago. Much to his chagrin, Kinch had been in the infirmary sleeping with Sergeant Wilson seated nearby monitoring him. When Klink asked what was wrong, and that Kinch didn't look sick to him, Wilson calmly explained that it was either an ulcer, or possibly something contagious, and he thought best to isolate and monitor him for a few days to determine what was wrong. Hearing the word 'contagious,' Klink immediately took three steps back after having stood beside the bed and studying the sleeping prisoner up close. Then Corporal Langenscheidt appeared and confirmed what Wilson and Hogan had said. Klink, with his fear of catching something, quickly advised Wilson to keep him informed of Kinch's condition and nearly ran out of the infirmary followed by Langenscheidt.<p>

Now, back in his office, Klink massaged his forehead as a headache was beginning. _What else can go wrong? _he moaned burying his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Hogan number two, his thumbs hooked in the side pockets of his jacket, stared off into space as he walked side-by-side with Carter. The young Sergeant, his hands stuffed in his leather jacket, had been quiet as they walked, and wondered what the man was thinking. He looked at the man and decided to risk starting a conversation.<p>

"Aren't you worried, sir? About this coming Saturday I mean?" he asked.

Hogan number two glanced at the younger man. He shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I know who I am and I know who the phony is. And I'm also sure the Gestapo will see it as well and deal appropriately with the man who's been pulling the wool over everybody's eyes for a long time."

Carter chewed his lower lip at those words and the hidden inference in them. "But suppose the Gestapo doesn't see things the way you do, sir? I mean, they may just figure it's best to shoot both of you and have done with it. You know they can't be trusted."

Hogan number two smirked. "Oh they'll see it my way, believe me. But I wouldn't worry yourself about it, Carter, because one way or the other, things will be resolved. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me at all if you end up helping resolve the issue for your fellow prisoners."

Carter froze in his tracks. "Me, sir?" he asked with wide eyes and open mouth. "How the heck am I gonna do that?" Turning towards him, Hogan number two was about to reply when he noticed Corporal Gower gesturing to him. The Colonel patted Carter's shoulder. "All in good time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see what Corporal Gower wants to talk with me about. Why don't you go have some breakfast?" He quickly walked away.

Watching him leave, Carter became worried. "Yes, sir," he said to nobody before hurrying in the direction of barracks two. He was starting to have a bad feeling and needed to discuss it with his commanding officer. Reaching the barracks, Carter burst inside and found the men sitting around; some finishing breakfast, some reading or writing letters, and some just talking. He found LeBeau and Hogan seated at the table drinking coffee and staring at him with surprise on their faces.

"Carter? What's wrong?" asked Hogan. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Colonel, we've got trouble," Carter babbled. "I mean you've got trouble. No wait, I was right the first time, we've got trouble. The phony is up to something and…."

"Relax and slow down," Hogan replied calmly before taking a drink of coffee. "I know all about what our friend is up to. Where is he now?"

Carter couldn't understand how the Colonel could be so calm right now. "He's talking with Corporal Gower. But sir…."

Hogan glanced over his shoulder. "Baker, watch the door and let us know when our friend shows up. Carter, have a seat because there's something I need to tell both you and LeBeau."

"What's wrong, Colonel?" asked a worried Frenchman.

"Listen to this…." Hogan then explained Bluebird's visit, what the phony's true name is, and what the plan was for Friday before lights out.

"Holy cow!" Carter uttered, eyes bulging and mouth open.

"Sacre Chat!" said LeBeau. "That filthy Bosche Hochstetter. We must get rid of this phony batard, mon Colonel. The sooner the better. And I know how to do it." LeBeau drew a finger across his throat indicating what he wanted to do.

"And he expects me to simply shoot you?" asked Carter. "Boy, this guy is really crazy if he thinks I'd do that."

"He's not gonna leave you any choice, Carter," Hogan explained. "If you refuse or don't do as he tells you, somebody in here will be killed."

"But Colonel, I can't shoot you. I'd rather turn a gun on myself than kill you."

"Mon Colonel, we can't just sit here and let this Captain Wylie get away with his plan to kill you."

"I have an idea," Hogan began. "And if everything works out, nobody will get killed. But first, I have to get Newkirk out of the cooler."

Carter and LeBeau exchanged concerned and puzzled looks. "What has Pierre got to do with this?" the Frenchman asked Hogan.

"Plenty," said Hogan finishing his coffee. He got to his feet, approached the potbelly stove and refilled his cup halfway. "We know Gower will hide those weapons until they're needed. So, we need Newkirk to find them so we can substitute the real bullets with blanks."

"I don't get it," Carter remarked looking confused.

LeBeau rolled his eyes and glanced up at the ceiling for a few seconds before facing the young Sergeant. "It is simple. Pierre will find the weapons. We substitute the real bullets with blanks, and let Captain Wylie go through with his plan thinking there are real bullets in the weapons."

"Oh," said Carter with a grin which rapidly disappeared. "That sounds awful risky to me, boy. I mean, Colonel."

"Andre is right, Colonel. Although it is a good plan, it is risky. What if something should go wrong? You could end up dead. Non. I say we do away with this Captain Wylie and eliminate the threat completely."

"Nobody's committing murder in this camp. You both know how I feel about that. Besides, if Wylie suddenly disappears, we'd still have Gower to deal with and he could bring Hochstetter and the Gestapo down on all of us. No, we do it this way."

"So what is our first move, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan chuckled. "The first move, LeBeau, will be Captain Wylie's. My guess? I'm willing to bet he will alert Klink to the fact that I am going to request that Newkirk be released from the cooler and that it would be in his best interest to go along with my request."

"How can you be sure, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"Because it's what I would do," said the Colonel.

* * *

><p>Hogan number two strolled beside Gower trying to look casual and kept his eyes on the activity in the compound. "So you have the weapons?" he asked not looking at the Corporal.<p>

"Jawohl. But I hid them where nobody would suspect. They are safe so don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I trust you to have them well hidden until the time is right. And I'm glad because I suspect our Colonel Hogan is up to something."

Gower glanced at the man. "Any idea what it might be?"

"Not a clue. But I suspect it had something to do with what took place after you left." He then explained about Kinch's illness and moving him to the infirmary. "I know it's not much, but anything that involves Hogan is suspicious, especially now."

"Want me to check into it for you?" asked Gower. "I can find out if this Sergeant Kinchloe is really sick or not."

Hogan number two paused and thought for a few seconds before he looked at the Corporal. "Don't bother. I'm positive Hogan has covered all his bases and there will be no proof of anything suspicious. Hogan's a very thorough and cunning man."

"That he is," Gower said with a smirk. "But all the thoroughness and cunning won't save him come Friday."

Hogan number two smirked in return then chuckled. "You are so right my friend." They resumed their walk. "Something troubling you?" he asked seeing his expression.

Gower sighed. "Jawohl. It is this sudden illness of Sergeant Kinchloe. Any idea what Hogan's reasons might be for having him moved to the infirmary?"

"If I had to venture a guess, I'd say it has something to do with the operation we suspect he runs from this camp. Something that requires the Sergeant to be out of the barracks for a few days. Why do you ask?"

Gower exhaled deeply. "I'm just wondering if Hogan knows more about you than we thought. Perhaps he's discovered you're really Captain Wylie?"

Hogan number two pursed his lips and shook his head. "I sincerely doubt it. I've neither said, done, or left any clues as to my true identity. Also, that was why Hogan's buddy from the 504th, Lieutenant Bingham, was transferred from here to Stalag 18 a year ago while everything was being set up. No amount of plastic surgery would have fooled him, so he had to go. No, Hans. Hogan doesn't know anything despite having suspicions. That's all he has. But I will make sure he knows who I am before he takes his final breath. But there is one thing I do know."

"What's that?"

"If I was the real Hogan, and I suspected something was up, I would have Klink release that hotheaded Newkirk from the cooler so he can look around."

Gower arched an eyebrow. "You think that's what he'll do?"

Hogan number two smiled deviously. "It's what I know he'll do. By the way, just where did you hide those weapons if I may ask?"

Gower leaned to the side and brought his mouth close to the man's ear and whispered the location where he had hidden the weapons. As he listened, Hogan number two's smirk widened into a full-blown smile.

"That's brilliant! Nobody would ever suspect that's where they are hidden. Not even that thief Newkirk. And what about the duplicate package?"

Gower chuckled. "That is in my room as you suggested."

"Excellent," Hogan number two replied. "I wish I could see not only Newkirk's face but Hogan's when they find that duplicate package." He chuckled then patted Gower on the shoulder before starting in a different direction.

"Where are you going now?" asked the Corporal.

"Before I tell you, just let me ask that you forget about Sergeant Kinchloe for now. He's no threat to us. And to answer your question, I'm going to see our beloved Kommandant and convince him that when Hogan comes to him asking that Newkirk be released, that it would be in his best interest to do it."

Gower looked puzzled. "Are you sure you want the Englander released? You yourself said he's a hothead and a troublemaker."

"I know. But I believe we can use Newkirk against Hogan when the time is right."

"I don't understand."

"You will in time. Just trust me." Hogan number two turned and hurried in the direction of the Kommandantur leaving a puzzled Gower watching him.

* * *

><p>"Colonel," Baker said looking over his shoulder at the trio. "The phony just went into Klink's office."<p>

Smiling, Hogan and the others got to their feet. "Baker, let us know when he's coming back here. Gentlemen, I believe it's coffee break time." He led the way to his quarters with LeBeau, Carter, and Olsen following. While the Frenchman closed the door, Hogan quickly plugged in the coffeepot and the three men listened to what was taking place in Klink's office.

* * *

><p>If Klink wondered earlier if things would get worse, he didn't have long to wait. As he sat behind his desk pinching the bridge of his nose with closed eyes, there was a gentle knocking on his door. He quickly sat up straight, grabbed his pen and some reports, and started going over them in an attempt to look busy. "Come in," he ordered.<p>

The office door opened and Klink looked up to see Hilda standing in the doorway. "Herr Kommandant?"

"Yes, what is it? Can't you see I'm busy with all this paperwork?" Klink explained.

Glancing behind her, Hilda smirked at the prisoner who was staring at the armed guard who stood close behind him, a scowl on his face. She turned her attention back to the Kommandant. "I'm sorry, Herr Kommandant. But Colonel Hogan number two wishes to see you."

Klink felt his headache intensify. "Very well, send him in," he said with a sigh. He watched Hilda stand aside and allow the American to pass her and enter the room. She then left the room and closed the door leaving the two men alone. Klink folded his hands on top of the papers on his desk. "What do you want?" he asked, exasperated. "I'm very busy so make it quick."

Hogan number two stood in front of the Kommandant's desk with arms wrapped around himself, and a smirk on his face. "Kommandant, I just came here to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" Klink was completely confused.

"Warn you that the other Hogan is planning on coming to see you about releasing Corporal Newkirk from the cooler."

Klink's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What?"

"It's true, sir. I overheard him telling the men he was going to get you to release Corporal Newkirk today."

Klink, slamming his palms flat on his desk, got to his feet. "Well just let him try. I'll show him who's in charge around here."

"If you want my opinion, Colonel, I suggest when he asks you, that you grant his request and release Newkirk."

Klink looked at Hogan number two with stunned surprise. "Release the Englander? Why should I do that?"

"Because, Kommandant, it'll put him at ease and let him think you believe he's the real Hogan. I believe once he believes you accept him being the real Hogan, you'll have him right where you want him."

"But the Gestapo is coming out Saturday to remove both of you. Why shouldn't I just let them find out which of you is the real Hogan?"

Hogan number two rolled his eyes. "Sir, if the Gestapo decides this they'll find some way to prove you were behind the cover-up and have your head on a plate. Now, wouldn't it be better for you to find out which of us is the real one yourself? This way you can show the Gestapo that nobody can fool the Iron Colonel."

"Yeeeessss…" Klink muttered as he sat back down behind his desk. "This will prove once and for all to the Gestapo that I am in charge here and know what is going on at all times."

"Exactly, sir," said Hogan number two with a smirk. "And I'm willing to bet also that by Friday, you'll have this entire problem resolved in your favor. And who knows? You might even make General because of this."

Klink found himself smiling at the thought. "You really think so?"

"How could you not, sir?" Hogan number two explained. He knew he had Klink exactly where he wanted him. He then smiled slowly. "And I'll be glad to help in any way I can."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Hogan pulled the plug from the coffeepot and exchanged looks with Carter, LeBeau and Olsen.

"Boy, you sure called it, Colonel," Carter said looking up at his commander with a smile leaning forward on Hogan's desk. Olsen and LeBeau chuckled.

"What do we do next, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan, with both arms straight, leaned forward on his desk. "Now we wait until our friend heads back here and then I'll put in an appearance in Klink's office and plead Newkirk's case."

Just then, the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Baker's head appeared. "Colonel, the phony just left Klink's office and is heading this way."

Olsen quickly put the coffeepot speaker back together as Hogan pulled his door open all the way. "Carter, back to being a traitor. LeBeau, you and Olsen out."

The minute the three men left Hogan's quarters, Hogan put the coffeepot back on his footlocker and exited his quarters closing the door behind him. He entered the common room just as the barracks door opened and Hogan number two walked in. Ignoring the man, Hogan number one walked past him and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door.

"Going somewhere, Hogan?" asked Hogan number two sarcastically with a sneer on his face.

Hogan number one looked over his shoulder. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have to see a Kraut about a prisoner." Not waiting for a response, he exited the barracks and closed the door behind him. Hogan walked briskly across the compound and up the steps of the Kommandantur, glancing at the guard on the porch before going inside where he found Hilda seated behind her desk typing. She looked up hearing the door open and smiled warmly upon seeing the American Colonel.

"Guten Morgen, Colonel Hogan," she said still smiling as she paused her typing.

"Morning yourself, pretty Fraulein," Hogan remarked with a smile of his own. He approached Hilda's desk and leaned forward. "I uh, saw our friend come in here earlier," he began in a low voice. "How did the Schultz protection plan work?"

Getting to her feet, Hilda walked to the file cabinet and opened the top drawer. "It worked just fine, Danke." Coming up behind her, Hogan rested his hands on her slender hips.

"I'm so glad to hear that," he murmured nuzzling her neck. "I do so love when a plan works well."

Hilda found it difficult to concentrate on what she was looking for in the filing cabinet as she thumbed through the alphabet index cards. "Um-hmm. In fact, I think he was more than upset by the guard coming inside with him and watching his every move."

Hogan kissed her cheek. "I do like a satisfied customer," he said before releasing the blond and stepping back, thus allowing her to return to her desk. "Is the man who would be General in his office?"

"He is. But I don't think he's in a very good mood right now. The other Hogan was in there earlier."

"Oh, well then, I'd better go cheer Klink up." Hogan hurried to the inner office door but paused before grabbing the doorknob, returned to Hilda's desk, kissed her forehead, and then returned to the door and opened it without knocking. He let the door close behind him.

Klink looked up when his door opened. "What do you want, Hogan? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Standing in front of the Kommandant's desk, Hogan number one wrapped his arms around himself and stared at Klink with a blank expression. "Kommandant, I'd like to speak with you about Newkirk. I'd like you to release him from the cooler."

Klink leaned back in his chair and holding his pen in both hands, rolled it between his fingers. He stared at Hogan with a smug look on his face; he was going to enjoy this. He figured he would make Hogan beg for the Englander's release now that he knew what Hogan number one wanted to see him about.

"You do, eh? And why should I do that?" Klink asked. "Why should I release that hotheaded, trouble-making Englander? Give me one good reason why."

"Well, there's one very good reason why. Newkirk didn't try to kill anybody. He just lost his temper is all. And given the circumstances, can you really blame him? Besides, he's been punished enough. And knowing what a kind, compassionate and understanding Kommandant you are, I'm sure you can find it in your heart to release him."

Even though he knew better, Klink couldn't stop his chest from puffing out at the compliments. "Hogan, all the begging in the world won't convince me to release Corporal Newkirk. So save your breath and get out. I have work to do."

Hogan shrugged his shoulders, hooked his thumbs in the side pockets of his jacket, and started towards the door. "I guess you won't win then. Besides, it's probably just a rumor anyway."

"Wait a minute. Won't win what? What's probably a rumor?"

Hogan grabbed the doorknob. "Doesn't matter. Besides, it's not important. And you're right, you're busy so I'll just be on my way." He opened the door and started walking out.

"Hogan, come back here this instant," said Klink, now completely at Hogan's mercy. He watched the American close the door and approach the desk again.

"Sir?"

Klink slowly got to his feet and walked around his desk until he stood beside Hogan, making the American beg for Newkirk's release now completely forgotten. "You said it's probably just a rumor. What have you heard? Tell me."

"Well, as I said it could only be a rumor, but I don't think so. I mean, old Bubble Head wouldn't spread a rumor like that."

Klink's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What did old Bubble…I mean, what did the Fuhrer say?"

"Well, I heard that he's looking for the most compassionate and forgiving prison Kommandant who will make him look good when Germany loses the war and he needs to look good to the Allies. In fact, all the prisoners in all the prison camps are suppose to vote for their Kommandant for the most humane and compassionate. I can guarantee a sure victory for you, but with Newkirk staying in the cooler for simply losing his temper won't help you win, sir. But that's okay…." Hogan turned towards the door again and grabbed the doorknob again, twisting it. "…I mean, you might get an honorable mention when General Eisenhower and his tanks roll through the front gate when the liberation happens. But I suppose you know what you're doing. And honorable mention really isn't _that_ bad." He opened the door and started exiting again, but paused when Klink's expression changed and waited.

Klink strode over to his window, opened it, and looked out. "_Schuuuuulllltz! Release Newkirk from the cooler immediately!" _He closed the window.

Hogan smirked. "Thank you, sir. I'll make sure to tell the men to stuff the ballot boxes in your favor." He gave Klink a sloppy salute when the Kommandant turned and looked at him having forgotten he was still there. Klink returned the salute as Hogan exited the office closing the door. Now alone in his office, Klink shook his fist.

"Hrmph!" he muttered realizing Hogan had done it to him again.

* * *

><p>At the sound of approaching footsteps, Newkirk, who had been laying down, sat up on the bed with both feet on the floor. Despite being tired having worked most of the night on the antenna with Kinch, he smiled when he saw Hogan and Schultz appear outside the cell door.<p>

"Morning, Schultzie. Colonel. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Newkirk asked with a smile. To Hogan, other than looking tired, the Englander looked and sounded better than he had in a while.

Hogan stood beside Schultz as the rotund guard reached for the key to the cell hanging from his belt while looking in the cell. "On your feet, Newkirk," Schultz said wearily. "The Kommandant is releasing you."

With a smirk, Newkirk's green eyes looked in Hogan's brown ones and noticed the subtle nod of his head. He grabbed his cover and got to his feet quickly.

"It's about bleedin' time, mate." He stood by the cell door waiting until the door was unlocked and held open, allowing the Englander to step outside. "I was about to write a letter to the Fuhrer complaining about me accommodations here. They really are deplorable, y'know."

Schultz smirked. "Good luck with that," he muttered with a chuckle.

"C'mon, Newkirk," said Hogan draping an arm around his friend's shoulders and led him out of the cell area. "LeBeau might be able to prepare something for you."

"Believe it or not, Gov'nor, right now even that French swill Louie makes would look good."

Hogan winced. "And here I thought you couldn't be broken," he teased. He grinned when he saw Newkirk smile. When they were out of earshot of Schultz, Hogan turned and faced Newkirk putting both hands on his shoulders. "I need to bring you up-to-date with what's been going on, and why I had you sprung from the cooler now," he said seriously. He then set about explaining to Newkirk everything that had happened since Bluebird's visit. Hogan could see the anger in his friend's green eyes as he talked. When he was finished, Hogan waited to see what Newkirk would do or say.

"That bloody, no good blighter!" he hissed. "You just leave 'im to me, Colonel. I'll straighten 'im out but good. Him and that Gower both."

"No," Hogan emphasized. "Unless you can control your temper around these people, I'll have no choice but to have Klink lock you up again, but this time in a cell without a back door. It's important that you control your temper. Promise me, Newkirk."

The Englander exhaled deeply and let his eyes roll upward to the heavens before he focused on Hogan again. He knew Hogan needed him right now and he needed him with a clear head, and not one obsessed with plans of committing assault or murder. "I promise, Gov'nor. It won't be easy but I'll give it me best effort. You have me word."

Hogan nodded and let his arms fall to his side. "I need you and Kinch to search Gower's room and find where he's hidden those weapons and switch the live ammo with blanks. I also need you to see if you can find any proof of his Gestapo affiliation. He has to have something proving he's working for them."

Newkirk smirked. "Leave it to me, Colonel. Me and me ten magic fingers."

As they resumed walking, Hogan glanced at the Englander. "How did things go with the antenna last night? You and Kinch make any progress?"

With both hands shoved in his pants pockets, Newkirk shrugged. "Not good, sir. That thing is really bent and jammed against the inside edge. I somehow doubt we're gonna get it fixed in three days. Kinch thinks we might have to remove the damaged end completely. It may even take a day or two just to do that and get the bloody radio working again on time." He sighed. "Sorry, sir."

The corners of Hogan's mouth curled upward ever so slightly. "It's okay. Just do the best you can. Regardless whether or not you and Kinch can get the radio working on time, we still have to sabotage Captain Wylie's plans for this Friday."

"Don't worry your head about it, Colonel. We'll stop that traitorous blighter for sure."

* * *

><p>Hogan number two was seated at the table in the common room reading the paperback he had been reading the night before when the barracks door opened and in walked Newkirk followed by Hogan number one. He grumbled something under his breath as the other prisoners surrounded the Englander welcoming him back with pats on the back and a chorus of 'welcome back.' Smiling, Newkirk accepted the greeting from his friends except for Carter who sat on his bunk looking up at him. The Englander's eyes fell on his friend and saw the greeting that was in his eyes. He nodded discreetly to the younger man indicating he acknowledged his silent greeting. It was then that Newkirk's eyes fell on the only other person that hadn't greeted him…Hogan number two. The two men glared at each other while Hogan number one put a steadying hand on Newkirk's shoulder. Newkirk glanced back over his shoulder at his commanding officer and nodded he was all right.<p>

"What possessed you to get that hothead released?" Hogan number two hissed glaring at Hogan number one slamming his paperback shut. "He's a homicidal maniac, and you getting him released just shows what kind of person you really are."

"Oh?" Hogan number one replied, his face neutral, slowly stepping in front of Newkirk who kept his hands stuffed in his pockets and remained quiet. "And just what kind of person am I?" He hooked his thumbs in his jacket pockets.

Hogan number two grabbed his paperback and hastily got up from the table and stormed in the direction of the smaller room. Grabbing the doorknob, he turned and glared at the American officer again with a smirk. "It goes to show you prefer surrounding yourself with undesirables like yourself." He then glared at Newkirk. "Just make sure to keep that maniac away from me before he gets hurt." He then entered the smaller room slamming the door behind him.

Hogan number one stared at the closed door for a few seconds before sitting down at the table with Newkirk across from him. As the other men went back to what they had been doing, LeBeau approached and gripped the Englander by both shoulders and smiled widely.

"Forget about him, mon ami," he said as Newkirk looked into his face. "It is good to have you back again where you belong. You must be hungry. I will fix you something." He quickly went to the potbelly stove, grabbed the coffeepot and poured what was left of the warm coffee for Hogan and Newkirk, and then set about preparing a late breakfast for his friend, having saved some eggs, bacon and bread from earlier.

As Hogan took a drink of coffee, Newkirk leaned forward and kept his voice barely above a whisper; in fact, the Colonel had to lean forward to hear him.

"What's the plan, Colonel?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan glanced at the closed door to his quarters then turned back to Newkirk. "We'll keep Gower occupied while you and Kinch search Gower's room tonight."

"Just how are you going to accomplish that, Colonel?" asked LeBeau softly placing a plate in front of Newkirk who began to eat hungrily.

"Easy," replied Hogan. "I'll convince Schultz to assign him to patrol outside the fence tonight. That will leave his room empty."

"But what about the antenna?" Newkirk asked in-between bites.

"Unfortunately, whatever you find regarding Gower's Gestapo connections, give it to Kinch and have him return straight back to the infirmary. Then have him send Wilson to come and get me and I'll come to the infirmary. Our friend will be watching you closely so you'll have to come back to the barracks and Kinch will have to work on the antenna alone tonight. We need to get rid of Gower first; that'll eliminate one problem. One more thing Newkirk. When you find the weapons, don't remove them from his room. Just replace the bullets with blanks and return them to his hiding place. We don't want the good Captain Wylie and Corporal Gower to know we're onto them."

* * *

><p>In the small room, Hogan number two was stretched out on the top bunk reading his book, a smile on his face. The Englander Newkirk was back in the barracks just as he had told Gower. And if he knew Hogan as well as he believed, he would have the thief search for the weapons and had no doubt he would find the package. He wished he could see the looks on the faces of Newkirk and Hogan when that package was opened. He also couldn't wait to see the shocked expression on the Englander's face when he discovered the part he would play when Hogan died.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Hogan number one was taking his evening stroll around the compound with his thumbs hooked in his jacket side pockets with Sergeant Wilson walking beside him. The medic, having seen the Colonel walking around felt it would be best if the man wasn't alone, especially after what happened to him in the rec hall. So he had come up beside the Colonel and asked if he could walk with him, to which Hogan merely shrugged. At the present moment neither man was speaking, but Wilson noticed several prisoners pointing at Hogan and/or making comments to their fellow prisoners near them. He also noticed some men weren't even bothering to salute the Colonel as he passed them by; and it was that lack of respect that troubled Wilson the most. But he also noticed the lack of respect from some prisoners didn't seem to trouble Hogan. In fact, he hadn't even seemed to take notice although the medic suspected he did but turned a blind eye to it.

"Colonel…" Wilson asked quietly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hogan sighed. "Sure, Joe. What is it?"

"How are you holding up under all this, sir? I mean, you normally have a lot on your mind, but with this you have twice as much stress. I guess what I'm not doing a very good job at is asking, doesn't this bother you? I'm surprised you haven't lost it yet."

Hogan chuckled. "I may yet. But to answer your question, yes, everything about this bothers me. I mean, having lost the respect, confidence and trust of many of the prisoners here who don't know me well if at all, or aren't involved in the operation is one thing. That can be resolved once everything is straightened out and both my namesake and Corporal Gower are gone. But the other things such as keeping Newkirk's temper in check, getting the antenna fixed and the radio working within the next forty-eight hours so we can contact London, checking out Corporal Gower, keeping an eye on my namesake, thwarting his plans to kill me before lights out this Friday, protecting Hilda, protecting Carter who's only pretending to be a traitor, keeping an eye on Klink so I can keep ahead of him, and the Gestapo coming out here this Saturday." He glanced sideways at the medic with a smirk. "Not much to worry about, right?"

Wilson allowed the corners of his mouth to curl upward. "I'll keep a corner bed in the infirmary reserved for you when this is all over, sir. I somehow think you'll need it for about a week." He chuckled. "I'll also keep a bottle of Scotch available for you."

Hogan smiled tiredly as he looked at Wilson. The medic was the only man in camp he could really be open with, discussing his fears with and confide in. He knew he could talk with Kinch as well, but there was something about Wilson that made Hogan go to him when he needed to talk. He figured maybe with the medic he didn't have to be strong and in control so much as he did with Kinch and the others. The men counted on him, and he needed to be strong for them; they couldn't afford to see him break down. But with Wilson, he could show that he is human and does have fears like anybody else. He massaged his forehead with one hand.

"Still, with all that's going on, I still have this gut feeling that I'm overlooking something and can't put my finger on it."

"I'm sure whatever it is will come to you when you've had a chance to think straight."

"That's just it," Hogan remarked. "My gut is telling me that whatever I think I've overlooked, it may be too late to do anything about it." He exhaled deeply. "I just hope it isn't something that'll cause the plan for Friday to end in disaster for everybody because if it does, then we're all gonna be in trouble."

* * *

><p>Hogan number two was also strolling around the other end of the camp, not wanting to run into the other Hogan who he had seen walking with Wilson. He had other things occupying his mind and he needed to locate his ally in camp, Corporal Gower. He found the man sitting on a bench outside one of the guard's barracks taking a cigarette break. Looking around first, Hogan number two sat down beside the man. He leaned forward, arms on thighs and clasped hands dangling between his knees. He kept his eyes straight ahead.<p>

"That Englander Newkirk is back just as I predicted," he muttered as if Newkirk's very name left a bad taste in his mouth.

Gower chuckled, leaning back against the barracks wall, puffing on his cigarette. "You knew that was going to happen, so why the long face?"

"I suspect our friend, Sergeant Carter, isn't really on my side as he pretends to be."

This time, Gower looked at the man. "What makes you say that? Didn't you tell me he had come around to your way of thinking? I mean, from what I've seen of him, he looks like a weak, gullible excuse for a soldier."

"Maybe, but there's something that's been bothering me for awhile." He turned his head towards the guard. "For example, if he really is a traitor, then why hasn't anybody attacked him in defense of Hogan, or at least confronted him about it? So far there's been nothing. Nobody's done anything to 'im. And another thing. I noticed the way he looked at Newkirk when he returned to the barracks earlier. You could see in his eyes how much he wanted to greet him and welcome him back."

"You think Hogan's got him pretending to be on your side as some kind of spy?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. But that's all right, Hans." He chuckled. "I'm just gonna keep letting Carter and Hogan both believe Carter's playing me. Besides, think how much sweeter that'll make Carter being forced to kill Hogan in the end."

Gower, taking a final puff on his cigarette, dropped it on the ground and crushed it with his boot. "Oh, just so you know, that fat slob Schultz, has me assigned to patrol outside the wire tonight, so I won't be available should you need me for anything." He slowly got to his feet.

"I smell Hogan's hand in that assignment," Hogan number two responded looking up at Gower.

"I sense it's his way of getting me out of the way so he can have the Englander search my room for those weapons." He smirked. "I wish I could see his face when he finds that package and sees what's really inside."

"You're sure nobody will find the actual package and that it's safe?"

"Positive. Not even that thieving Englander would think to look there, so don't worry. When the time comes, I will tell you how to retrieve them. But before I return to my post, I have a question as to how you plan on using Newkirk against Hogan? I've been thinking about that since you mentioned it earlier."

"It's simple really. What do you suppose Klink would do if he believed Newkirk obtained the weapons that were used by Sergeant Carter to kill Hogan?"

Gower's eyes narrowed. "He would have both men shot by firing squad."

"Exactly. And since I will be getting rid of Newkirk anyway it'll be no great loss there. Hogan will be dead. And Carter…" he shrugged innocently. "…Carter will merely be collateral damage. And as far as Klink is concerned, I'll just spin a tale that Hogan was the real phony, he was found out, and Newkirk stole weapons with which to kill him and Carter actually shot him when Hogan tried to kill him."

Gower merely shook his head in amazement as he checked his watch. "I'd best be going." He walked away with Hogan number two watching his receding back. He just kept reminding himself that after today there were only three more days before Hogan would fall, and that thought brought a smile to his face.

* * *

><p>As Hogan number one and Wilson were walking in the direction of barracks two, Hogan suddenly paused as Baker came running towards him, handing him a folded sheet of blue paper. "I was monitoring the switchboard, Colonel, and Klink received this call from Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. I thought you'd want to see it right away."<p>

Looking innocently around to make certain neither Gower nor the phony were around, he unfolded the paper and quickly read the message. A frown appeared.

"You sure about this, Baker?" asked Hogan.

"Yes, sir," was the young man's reply.

"Thanks. And just to be safe, keep monitoring the switchboard in case Klink gets any more calls. And have Newkirk come outside and to bring a pair of pliers and wire cutters with him."

Baker looked confused. "Pliers and wire cutters, sir?"

"You heard me. Now go. We don't have a lot of time to waste."

"Yes, sir," Baker replied sensing the urgency before hurrying off to accomplish his tasks.

"Bad news, Colonel?" asked Wilson watching Hogan fold the paper and stuff it inside his inner jacket pocket.

"Klink received a phone call from Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. They're sending a tow truck out here within the hour to remove that disabled radio detector truck." Just then, Hogan's eyes, scanning the compound, widened as he looked around. The truck in question was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell's the truck?" he asked worriedly.

Wilson looked around as well. "I don't see it anywhere, sir. But from what I understand the truck is disabled, so I don't see what the problem is."

Hogan's eyes met those of his medic. "Because once that truck is examined closely by their mechanics and they find a potato stuck in the exhaust, they're going to know it was done here. We'll have Gestapo swarming all over this camp who just might find our operation, and we'll find ourselves in front of a firing squad." Hogan ran both hands down his face.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?" asked a familiar voice. Hogan turned to see his British Corporal rapidly approaching. "Baker made it sound bloody urgent."

Turning, Hogan faced his Corporal resting both hands on his shoulders. "Do you have the tools I asked for?"

Newkirk patted his pockets. "Yes, sir, right here in me pockets. Gov'nor, what's going on? You're starting to worry me."

"I need the answer to one question first. Do you know what happened to the radio detector truck that was parked in the compound?"

"It's probably still sittin' in the motor pool where they moved it like Garlotti told me so it wouldn't be in the way. But since it's a Gestapo truck, they won't let us anywhere near it, and it's under heavy guard. Why?" Hogan quickly repeated the contents of the message he had received, why they needed access to that truck, and what had to be done before it left camp. "Who's the guard on duty?"

"Schultz, sir," answered Newkirk with a grin.

Hogan sighed in relief then smirked. "You're right. That is heavy guard. C'mon." He walked away leaving Wilson behind with Newkirk a few steps behind him as they made a beeline for the motor pool. As they reached their destination, Hogan gestured to Newkirk to keep low and pointed to the exhaust pipe.

"How's it going, Schultz?" asked Hogan approaching the guard who had been snoring loudly while sitting in the back seat of a jeep facing the detector truck. Startled, Schultz immediately pointed his rifle at the American.

"Halt!" Schultz said in a feigned gruff voice before he fully realized it was Hogan and lowered his weapon. "Oh, it's you, Colonel Hogan. "I thought maybe it was the Kommandant."

Leaning against the truck, Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "Don't worry. I won't tell anybody if…."

Schultz, closing his eyes, groaned. "If…Ach du lieber."

Hogan, from the corner of his eye, spotted Newkirk silently opening the driver's side door of the truck and keeping down as he pulled down the wiring under the dashboard.

Opening his eyes, Schultz noticed the top of the Englander's head and his eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O'. "Colonel Hogan, what is Newkirk doing in there? This truck is off limits to everyone. The Gestapo is sending a tow truck here to remove it." He shook a finger at the officer. "You are up to monkey business. Oh I must report this to the Kommandant. It would mean my life if he finds out." He paused when Hogan reached inside his jacket and removed two chocolate bars and waved them back and forth. "What monkey business, Schultz? The truck is disabled so what good would it do us?"

"Then what is Newkirk doing inside the truck?"

"He's checking the mileage," Hogan replied, reaching inside his jacket again, and pulling out a third candy bar. He grinned as Schultz smiled while grabbing the sweet treats in his huge hand. "I see noth-ing. Noth-ing."

"That's a good boy," Hogan replied patting the guard on one shoulder as Schultz returned to the back seat of the jeep to enjoy his treats. Moments later, Newkirk silently opened the passenger-side front door and slid out, closing it behind him. He stood behind Hogan who slightly turned his head and spoke quietly. "Well?"

Newkirk patted his pockets. "All done, sir," he said with a smile. "The potato has been removed and the wires look like the dogs chewed 'em through shorting out the truck."

Turning, Hogan smiled and started back to the barracks. "Let's go," he ordered. As they headed back to barracks two, they spotted the tow truck just coming through the front gate.

"Blimey," Newkirk remarked with a shake of his head. "That was cuttin' it a bit close, Gov'nor."

"Couldn't be helped I'm afraid."

As they neared the barracks, they both noticed Hogan number two leaning against the wall beside the door, legs crossed and arms wrapped around himself. He smirked when his eyes fell on Newkirk.

"Taking your English mongrel out for a walk, I see," he chuckled. He noticed Newkirk's face turning crimson and his green eyes harden. "But shouldn't he be on a leash or something?"

"Why you bloody…" Newkirk hissed lunging forward but quickly stopped by Hogan number one's arm blocking him.

"Newkirk…" Hogan number one warned the Englander in his authoritative voice. The Englander backed down but was still tense. "Ignore him. He's just trying to provoke you again."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied hanging his head. All he wanted to do right now was wrap his hands around the phony's throat and throttle the life out of him; but he had promised his CO he would curb his temper. But the phony was making it difficult for him to live up to that promise. This guy knew exactly which of his buttons to push. He stuffed his hands into his blue pants pockets.

Hogan number two smirked. "I see you're getting him trained. Didn't think it was possible considering the low I.Q. of somebody from the East End of London." He straightened and took a few steps before stopping in front of the windows,

Hogan number one felt the Corporal's body stiffen. "Newkirk, go inside the barracks. I'll be in soon," he said his eyes never leaving the phony's face.

"It's all right, Gov'nor. I can handle it." This time Hogan looked over his shoulder at Newkirk.

"I said go inside the barracks. That's an order, Corporal." Hogan's brown eyes indicated his order was not negotiable.

"Yes, sir." Newkirk edged around Hogan, gave the phony a look of disdain, then entered the barracks leaving the two officers alone.

Hogan number one wrapped his arms around himself, his face a dark crimson and eyes flashing dangerously. "If you have something to say to me I suggest you say it," he hissed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the barracks door was cracked open slightly. "I don't give a damn what you say about me, but I'm tired of you badmouthing my men and making snide comments about them in my presence."

Hogan number two smirked. "And I'm tired of a brown-nosing officer who got where he was by being on his knees and…." He never got to finish his sentence for at that moment the window flew open and the contents of a bucket of water came flying out and drenched Hogan number two's back and cap. The man turned around dripping wet to see an innocent looking LeBeau looking at him.

"Oops," he said still smiling sweetly. "Pardonnez-moi. I did not see you standing there."

"You little frog! You did that on purpose!" Hogan number two hissed, water dripping from his jacket and cap. Hogan number one covered his mouth with a hand, hiding a smirk that had appeared knowing LeBeau had done it on purpose.

LeBeau merely shrugged his shoulders before closing the window. Sounds of muffled laughter could be heard from inside.

Hogan number one shook his head as he opened the barracks door and glanced back at the phony. "You'd better dry off before you come inside." He saw the phony glare at him with hate and jaw grinding. Shrugging, Hogan number one went inside the barracks, closing the door. He looked around the room before his eyes fell on the diminutive Frenchman sitting at the table with Newkirk. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared hard at the man.

"LeBeau, I'm shocked at your behavior. What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, mon Colonel, " LeBeau replied sheepishly. "I didn't see him standing there." He failed at concealing an amused grin which Hogan noticed.

"It's not funny," said Hogan worriedly. "I'm sure our friend will now focus his attention on you for what you did." He saw LeBeau merely shrug his shoulders at the mention of becoming a target of the phony.

Newkirk first looked at his friend, then looked up timidly. "Don't blame Louie, Colonel. It was my fault. I heard what that bloody blighter said about you and, well, since LeBeau had a bucket of water sitting around, I told him to do it. I'm sorry, sir. If you're gonna punish anybody it should be me."

"I ought to punish the both of you for what you did," Hogan said in his best command voice. But then his face softened and the twinkle appeared in his eyes. "But I thank both of you. That has to be the best laugh I've had since before our friend arrived here."

"It was our pleasure, Colonel," LeBeau answered with a grin.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

After lights out in all the barracks, Newkirk and Kinch kept to the shadows by staying close to the buildings, and silently made their way to the guards' barracks. With a quick look around to make sure nobody was around, Newkirk quietly opened the window of Gower's room and climbed inside followed by Kinch who closed the window.

"Where should we start looking?" Kinch asked Newkirk as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness.

"We'll start with the obvious places, and then the not so obvious," Newkirk answered as he started pulling open desk drawers and going through their contents, while Kinch took the closet and began feeling around inside for hiding places.

"Anything?" Newkirk asked glancing at the radioman before he began removing each desk drawer from its space and checking the bottom, back, and the underside of each drawer for hidden compartments.

"Not a thing," Kinch replied.

Not responding, Newkirk then got down on his knees and looked into the vacant spaces checking for hidden compartments when he suddenly noticed an envelope taped to the back of the space the bottom drawer fit in. The Englander removed the envelope and opened it. "Hello. Hello. Hello. What have we here."

"What did you find?" asked Kinch. His eyes widened as Newkirk held up a silver Gestapo warrant disc and an identity card which were required to be carried by members of the Gestapo. The serial numbers on both matched, and the photo on the card left no doubt. "You'd better show these to the Colonel," Newkirk handing the items to Kinch who put the disc and card in his jacket pocket.

"Any sign of the guns yet?"

"Nothing so far," Kinch replied making sure the contents of the closet was in the same condition he found it before checking under the bed and mattress while Newkirk moved onto the footlocker. The Englander removed his lock pick, and after making quick work of the lock, went through its contents finding nothing. "Any luck?" Kinch asked sighing dejectedly.

"Not a bleedin' thing, mate," Newkirk said looking around. "I'll tell you one thing, if he's still got that bleedin' package, he ain't hidden it here."

"Only thing left is the nightstand," said Kinch. He started pulling out the drawers while Newkirk suddenly noticed that the nightstand seemed to be a bit further away from the wall than it should be. He looked behind it and a mischievous grin appeared.

"Hello. Look what we have here," Newkirk, reaching behind the nightstand, held up a package the size of a file folder. He unwrapped the paper being careful not to tear it, and removed a wooden box. He and Kinch examined it carefully.

"Looks like that could be it," stated Kinch.

"One sure way to find out," Newkirk replied opening the box. There was nothing inside but family photos. "What the bloody hell?"

Kinch picked up one of the photos and looked at it. It was a photo of Gower and a woman and two children, one boy and one girl.

"These are probably photos of his family," he said. He pursed his lips. "Why would he hide a package with photographs in it?" Kinch dropped the picture back in the box dejectedly.

Newkirk closed the box and turned it around in his hands; something was troubling him about it. "This box is a little big to hold nothing but pictures." He pressed several areas on the box until suddenly a hidden compartment slid slightly open. "Here we go. Those weapons should be in here." Pulling open the compartment all the way, both men gasped at the contents.

"What the hell?" asked Kinch.

Inside was a pack of the same brand of cigarettes that Colonel Hogan smoked; but that wasn't what held the men's attention. Reaching in the box, Kinch removed a small doll made out of straw about five inches tall with the name Papa Bear printed across it's chest in small letters. An American eagle insignia which both men recognized as similar to Hogan's was inserted in the heart area.

"The Colonel told me he was missing one of the eagles from his spare set of insignias," Newkirk said. "The phony must've taken 'em from his locker."

Newkirk looked extremely worried. "You think he knows the Gov'nor's Papa Bear?" gesturing to the straw doll.

"I doubt it," replied Kinch. "If he did we'd all be under arrest by now. Besides, Major Hochstetter's been accusing the Colonel of being Papa Bear for awhile."

Newkirk then looked at the doll. He had to admit to himself the thing gave him the creeps. "Just what is that bleedin' thing anyway?"

"Don't you know what this is?" Kinch began nervously, holding the straw doll in his hand. "This is called a voodoo doll. It's used to cast a spell on a person or to put a curse on them."

Newkirk simply stared at Kinch with a look as if his friend was out of his mind. "Now you're soundin' like Andrew. What the bloody hell are you talkin' 'bout, mate? There's no such thing as curses or spells."

"That's because you don't believe. I lived in New Orleans for a few years before moving to Detroit with my family, and learned about spells, curses, and voodoo dolls from one of my aunts. I'm not saying I believe in 'em, but a lot of my family does. A doll is made to represent the person you want to curse or put a spell on, then you attach something belonging to that person to the doll. This was made to put a spell or curse on the Colonel."

Newkirk continued looking disbelievingly at the man he considered next to the Colonel, to be the most level-headed man he knew. "You've gone off the deep end. A curse or spell put on the Gov'nor? Kinch, I've always known you to be a logical thinking man, but you're sounding bloody crackers to me. I mean, I expect that sorta thing from Carter, but not from you." He looked again in the box and noticed a folded sheet of paper.

"Hold this, will ya?" Removing the folded paper, the Englander handed the box to Kinch and unfolded the paper. As his green eyes scanned the single written sentence, his eyebrows knitted together. "To lose power and position_. _What the ruddy hell does that mean?" He looked at the radioman with a puzzled expression and saw the expression on his friend's face change. "Kinch, what the hell's wrong?"

Kinch rubbed his chin. "It's been many years, but if I'm right, that's could be a death curse."

Newkirk chuckled. "Oh come off it, mate," he nearly burst out laughing, the whole thing being, to him, so preposterous. "I really think you're startin' to lose it."

Kinch exhaled deeply through his mouth. "Look, I don't care whether you believe it or not. LeBeau believes in them and so does Garlotti."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Somehow hearing LeBeau believes in this rubbish doesn't surprise me. He is French afterall." Newkirk then took the doll from Kinch's hand and removed the insignia. "We'd better give this back to the Gov'nor." He started to put it in his pocket, but Kinch's hand stopped him. The Englander stared at his friend.

"What are you doing?" Kinch asked, sounding more nervous than he intended to.

"What am I…? I'm gonna return the Gov'nor's insignia to 'im. What's wrong with that may I ask?"

"My aunt told me you should never tamper with a voodoo doll. And before you ask me I don't know why; all I know is what my aunt told me. You have to put that pin back where it was."

Newkirk stared at Kinch as if he had three heads. "Oh c'mon, mate…you're ruddy serious aren't you?" Seeing Kinch's face Newkirk just rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Fine. I'll put the bleedin' insignia back. But don't blame me if the Gov'nor flips his bleedin' top over it." He stuck the pin right back into the heart area where it had been. "Satisfied?" he asked with a slight smirk. "Now we'd better put all this stuff back and get outta here. And you have to get back to the infirmary."

After making sure everything was back where it was, the two men climbed noiselessly out the window and Newkirk waited until he saw Kinch heading back to the infirmary before he returned to the barracks. Entering the hut, he was startled at what he saw. Hogan was seated at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him; but it was what he was doing that startled him. Hogan was rubbing the center of his chest and had a grimace on his face. In fact, he seemed to be in pain. LeBeau, sitting beside the Colonel, had a hand resting on the officer's arm.

"Do you feel any better, mon Colonel? Perhaps you should return to your quarters as Wilson suggested and rest," he stated. When Hogan didn't respond, the little Frenchman started to put his hand on the Colonel's forehead, but Hogan pulled away.

"LeBeau, I don't have a fever. Wilson already checked, remember? You were here."

"I know, Colonel. But I was just double checking."

With eyes narrowed, Newkirk approached, eying first Hogan and then LeBeau. "What's wrong with the Gov'nor?" he asked with concern. "He doesn't look so good. Don't tell me that bloody bastard poisoned him this time." He clenched his fists as his anger started rising. "Where is that blighter?"

LeBeau looked at the Englander. "He is not here. Non, the Colonel was sitting at the table drinking coffee when he developed some discomfort in his chest. Sergeant Wilson left here a few minutes ago. He said…."

Newkirk's eyes suddenly widened as what Kinch had said to him in Gower's room came back to him. He started feeling a wave of panic overcoming him. "It's all me fault, Colonel. I didn't mean it," he interrupted. "Honest I didn't! I didn't know until Kinch told me! I'm the one who made you ill," he was panicking.

Hogan and LeBeau both looked at each other before turning towards Newkirk staring up at him.

"What are you talking about?" LeBeau asked, confused, what he was about to say about Hogan's condition momentarily forgotten.

"Me and Kinch found a voodoo doll in Gower's room with Papa Bear written on it. It had one of the Colonel's insignias stuck in the chest. There was also a note in German that said to lose power and position. I removed the pin intending to return it to the Colonel, but Kinch told me to put it back. I'm sorry, sir. I didn't believe removing the insignia pin and then putting it back…"

LeBeau punched Newkirk in the arm with his fist. "To lose power and position? That is a death curse!" He saw Newkirk wince and rub the area he hit. "You tampered with a voodoo doll? What is wrong with you?"

"But I…"

"Newkirk, were you out of your mind?" asked Garlotti jumping down from his upper bunk and walking towards the man.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"We must reverse the curse," LeBeau told Garlotti, both men looking panic-stricken. "I will prepare a string of garlic for the Colonel to wear around his neck for three days."

"And I'll write a chant to reverse the curse that we must read three times."

Newkirk stood with eyes wide at hearing and disbelieving what his friends were saying. Before he knew it, he, LeBeau, and Garlotti were bickering among themselves.

Hogan, who had been ignoring everything up to this point, could only stare at the trio, not believing what he was hearing. "Hold it. Just hold it just a darn minute." The men grew quiet and looked at their CO. "Curses? Voodoo doll? You guys can't be serious?" He shook his head. "Wilson said it was indigestion brought on by stress." Hogan did not have the heart to tell the little Frenchman that it was the dinner he worked so hard to prepare that gave him the indigestion. There was only so much bouillabaisse a person could endure in one week. So he had asked Wilson to tell the men his discomfort was due to stress from the pressure he was under.

"But mon Colonel, one cannot fool around with a death curse."

"Indigestion, sir?" asked Newkirk with wide eyes.

"Yes, indigestion," Hogan explained.

"But Colonel…" Garlotti began. He shut his mouth when Hogan stared hard at him. Sighing, he looked at Garlotti first. "Garlotti, I want you and LeBeau to listen to me and listen carefully, because I'm only saying this once. First, I am not wearing any strings of garlic. What am I, a vampire?" Then he looked at LeBeau. "Second, I don't want to hear any chants, and I better not hear any chants." Then he looked at Newkirk. "And third, I don't believe in curses or spells."

"We understand, sir," said Garlotti. "But you have to look at it from our point-of-view. Also, well, my family is from the old country in Italy and they believe in that stuff and so do I in a way."

Hogan looked up to the ceiling with a roll of his eyes and shook his head again. "Garlotti, what part of no didn't you understand?" he stated again. He was now developing a headache which he didn't need. "I said no and I mean no."

"It's really indigestion brought on by stress, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk. "You wouldn't be pullin' me leg now, would you?"

Hogan sighed loudly. "Yes, Newkirk. Last time I checked, indigestion is not caused by any voodoo doll, curses, or spells. So I trust there will be no more talk of this foolishness?" He stared hard at LeBeau and Garlotti when he saw both men open their mouths to protest; both men shut them immediately.

Turning towards the little Frenchman, Newkirk pushed LeBeau who then gave the Englander a dirty look. "What did you push me for?" he asked.

"I pushed you for the same bloody reason you hit me earlier. Accusing me of making the Colonel ill with your bloody voodoo dolls and curses."

"_My_ voodoo doll and curses…" LeBeau then unleashed a string of French obscenities; then he, Newkirk and Garlotti began bickering again.

"_I said knock it off!"_ Hogan raised his voice causing instant silence among the feuding trio, and his head to pound more. "That's better. Now just to remind you gentlemen, we have more important things to worry about. Newkirk, did you and Kinch find the weapons in Gower's room?"

Newkirk stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No sir. We found the package hidden behind the nightstand and all, but when it was opened, there were only photos inside. But there was a hidden compartment in which there was a pack of the same smokes you use, and that bloody straw doll and letter I told you about. I also found something hidden behind a desk drawer."

"And that was?"

"There was a Gestapo warrant disc and ID card. Kinch has 'em. We left everything else where it was."

Hogan folded his arms and exhaled through his mouth. "Good. We'll need 'em as proof to Klink about Gower so he'll get rid of 'im. That will eliminate one problem at least. But what worries me right now is after today we only have two, maybe three days to find those weapons and make the switch, or Carter's gonna have to make a horrible choice nobody should be forced to make." He rubbed his chin.

"What are you thinking, sir?" asked Newkirk.

"I'm thinking Schultz can present the proof to Klink about Gower and Klink will then throw Gower in the cooler. I'll make sure he contacts the Gestapo and has them take him outta here."

* * *

><p>Hogan number two sat quietly on a bench behind one of the two empty barracks in camp where the searchlight wouldn't spot him with arms and legs crossed. There was a scowl on his face as he ground his lower jaw while lost in thought. In fact, his jaw was starting to hurt he was grinding it so hard.<p>

Try as he might, his rage at the little Frenchman for dumping water on him kept escalating internally. The nerve of that little French frog!_ He's not going to get away with it, _he thought. _Something else Hogan is responsible for, the bastard! But I'll see that his man pays for his arrogance!_ It was _how_ he would pay that he had to figure out.

Suddenly, a slow smile appeared on his face as the answer came to him. It had been so simple, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. LeBeau would also pay the ultimate price when the time came for Carter to shoot Hogan. In addition to using the short man as a threat to make Carter do what he demanded, he would blow the Frenchman's brains out as soon as Hogan was dead. He smirked._ Besides, _he thought, _it's only fair that the four men Hogan's apparently closest to pay the price for him ruining my life and career. _


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Developed a bit of a writer's block with just a touch of RL interfering. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Things will be picking up from this moment on. So enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter 37**

The tension was so thick on Thursday one could cut it with a knife. Hogan number two had made himself pretty scarce much of the day before, and immediately after morning roll call today, he did the same. It was reported to Hogan number one by Olsen, who had been following the man, that Hogan number two had been seen huddled together with Corporal Gower in what seemed to be a private conversation. But just what they were discussing, Olsen couldn't say as he couldn't get close enough to hear. But out of all the men in camp, it was Hogan number one and his core unit, especially Carter, who were under the most pressure. Hogan's thoughts momentarily turned to the young man still inside the barracks. And while he himself did not want to die, he was more concerned about what having to shoot his commanding officer would do to Carter if it came down to it. It began after breakfast when Hogan number one, seated on the bench outside the barracks with LeBeau, asked the Englander who stood before him, if he had found the weapons yet. Newkirk's face fell and he shook his head negatively. And although Hogan hid his well, LeBeau's emotions could be seen on his face.

"Keep looking," Hogan commented grimly. "We don't have a lot of time left."

"What are we going to do, mon Colonel?" asked a scared Frenchman. "What if Pierre can't find those weapons before tomorrow. You could end up dead at the hand of Andre. And poor Andre. He will never be the same if he is forced to kill you."

Hogan rubbed his forehead. "I know. If we can't find those weapons, I'll have to come up with something else, and so far I have no idea what." Exhaling deeply, Hogan looked at LeBeau & Newkirk. "Have either of you seen Schultz since roll call this morning?"

"Oui, Colonel. I saw him heading for the guard's mess hall for breakfast a while ago."

Nodding, Hogan looked up at the Englander. "You have the disc and ID card on you?"

Newkirk patted his jacket pocket. "Right here, Gov'nor. Just say the word."

"Okay, first thing is to get rid of Gower. That will eliminate our friend's help within camp, as well as his go-between with van Kueren."

"Want me to go and fetch Schultz?" asked LeBeau.

"Not yet. You know how he is when he's eating. His concentration is off and everything. And for this we need him sharp; or at least as sharp as he can be."

"So when do we get rid of this Gower?" asked Newkirk.

"Today. But we need Schultz present as a witness and for him to give the proof to Klink for it to be believable. We make our move right after breakfast when Schultz and Gower are both in the compound. From what I understand, Gower's assigned to patrolling the front gate today."

Sure enough, about an hour later, Hogan, Newkirk, and LeBeau watched Schultz waddle around the compound heading in their direction as they sat outside the hut. They also spotted Gower passing them by as he headed in the direction of the front gate. Hogan tilted his head towards the German while looking at Newkirk.

"Go," he murmured. "Be careful and good luck."

"Right, sir" Newkirk replied just as softly as he walked away following Gower. He knew he had to catch him before he reached his assigned post, so, he quickened his pace. As he did so, he removed his pack of smokes from his pocket and stuck one between his lips; he returned the pack to his inside jacket pocket.

"Got a match, mate?" he asked Gower pulling up along side of the German.

Gower glared at the Englander with disdain. "Nein. Get away from me, swine."

"C'mon, don't be like that. I only asked for a ruddy match, not for a sit-down with your nutty Fuhrer." Newkirk noticed the change in the man's expression as he ground his jaw, and knew the guard was losing his temper.

Hogan spotted Schultz heading in their direction out of the corner of his eye. He smirked.

"Hey, Schultz, what's up?" Hogan asked. "You look kinda down."

"Oh, Colonel Hogan, it's you," Schultz replied. "I'm all right. Just thinking about what's going to happen day after tomorrow when the Gestapo come and take you and that fake away. I've a bad feeling once that happens we may never see you again."

Touched by the guard's concern for him, Hogan allowed the corners of his mouth to curl upward. "Saturday isn't here yet. Anything's liable to happen between now and then if you wish hard enough."

Schultz chuckled and switched his rifle to his other hand. "I'd wish for Major Hochstetter and the Gestapo to go away permanently."

"We all wish that. No, what I meant is to wish for something more realistic," Hogan added.

"Like what?" asked the guard grimly.

"How about wishing for some apple strudel tonight," LeBeau teased poking the large guard in the stomach.

"Schultz got a dreamy look on his face as he sighed in ecstasy. "Apple strudel. My favorite. I love it. In fact, I wish I had some right now."

"Then you're in luck, Schultzie, because I'm making some tonight. You want some?"

Schultz smiled broadly. "Danke. You're such a good little cockroach."

"I know," LeBeau smiled. "I will save you a big slice tonight."

"C'mon, mate. All I need is one ruddy match and I'm outta here. I promise. What d'ya say, chum?" asked Newkirk.

Gower's face was red with rage. He snatched the cigarette from between Newkirk's lips and threw it on the ground before crushing it with his boot.

"Hey now," Newkirk said in a loud angry voice. "That was me last smoke you just threw away. Why I oughtta…." he drew back his fist and soon found himself on the business end of Gower's rifle. Gower then violently shoved Newkirk backward and the Englander landed backward on his rear. He looked up nervously with both hands in front of him admitting surrender. "Well there's no need to get huffy over it, mate."

"You Englanders need to learn your place!" Gower placed the end of his rifle just under Newkirk's chin. "You do not insult a member of the superior race. You think scum like you can say whatever you like about the Fuhrer!"

"Hey!" a voice shouted. Both men turned to see Hogan number one followed by LeBeau running forward, with Schultz, huffing and puffing, bringing up the rear. "Just what are you doing aiming your rifle at one of my men!" Hogan's face was livid.

"This swine spoke against the Fuhrer and threatened me," Gower replied not taking his eyes off Newkirk.

"Threatening you? I was only askin' for a ruddy match, Colonel, I swear," Newkirk pleaded his case to Hogan.

"I suggest you lower your weapon before somebody gets hurt, Corporal Gower." Hogan put a hand on the end of the rifle attempting to lower it, when Gower suddenly turned his weapon on Hogan.

"You dare you try and take my weapon. I could shoot you for that." He watched Hogan hold up both hands in a non-threatening manner.

"Lower your weapon, Corporal! And that is an order!" Schultz panted, out of breath. He noticed Gower's eyes pinned on the American with disdain. "I saw the entire thing. Now lower your weapon!" Schultz maintained a tight grip on his own unloaded rifle, and noticed out of the corner of his eyes that other guards were hurrying from different directions as were prisoners, and realized that things could get out of hand really quickly. "I will not tell you again!"

Gower suddenly came to his senses and lowered his weapon while Schultz waved off the other guards indicating that he had everything under control.

Both Hogan and Newkirk lowered their hands, but Newkirk made no attempt to get to his feet. Instead, he looked up at his commanding officer.

"You okay, Newkirk?" Hogan asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm all right." He saw Hogan nod.

Hogan then looked up at the other advancing prisoners and shook his head causing the men to freeze where they were before returning to what they were doing previously. They understood that Hogan had things under control.

"C'mon, let's go," Schultz demanded grabbing Gower's arm tightly. "This must be reported to the Kommandant. And you three, Colonel Hogan, Newkirk, and the cockroach are to come also." He began to lead Gower in the direction of the Kommandantur while Hogan helped Newkirk to his feet.

"Hey, Schultz!" Hogan suddenly called out bending down and picking something up from the ground. "Look what I found. Corporal Gower must have dropped it."

Releasing Gower's arm, Schultz walked the few steps back towards Hogan. "What is it?" Hogan handed the items to the rotund guard who's eyes bulged when he saw what they were.

"Ach du lieber!" Schultz cried out in amazement as his hands shook. "He is Gestapo?"

Hearing Schultz's words, Gower approached and anger crossed his face. "Where did you get these?" he demanded of Hogan. "You are trying to set me up, Colonel. You and your English cur. These are fakes and I will prove it!"

Schultz, in a momentary show of strength, pointed his rifle at Gower. "March! This must be reported to the Kommandant! Now march!"

* * *

><p>Klink examined the disc and ID card carefully, turning them over and over in his hands, as Schultz and Gower both stood in front of his desk, and Newkirk, Hogan and LeBeau stood just to the side. All were quiet.<p>

"I'd say these look quite original to me," Klink finally said laying the objects in front of him on his desk. His eyes focused directly on Gower. "How do you explain this Corporal? Why would a Luftwaffe guard be in possession of Gestapo ID?"

"They are fakes, Herr Kommandant," Gower explained standing at attention; he could feel the eyes of Schultz and the others boring holes into his back. "They were planted by Colonel Hogan and his men to discredit me." He turned his harsh glare on Hogan.

Klink tented his fingertips together and let his eyes shift to Hogan. "Well, Colonel Hogan? Would you care to respond to the accusation?"

"I certainly would, Kommandant," Hogan explained feigning shock and disbelief. "First, where the hell would we get the materials to make these things? And second, how would we be able to make them? I mean, the guys in the workshop are good, but they're not that good. Besides, how could we even do something like that under the eyes of you and old eagle-eye Schultz here?"

"You couldn't," Klink agreed. His eyes shifted back to Gower. "Care to try again, Corporal?"

"Herr Kommandant, I still say these items are fake, and an attempt by the prisoners to get rid of me. And you are letting them get away with it." He now glared at Klink.

Klink slammed his hands down on his desk as he got to his feet. "Corporal, I know everything that goes on in this camp. And believe me when I say that no prisoner here will ever pull the wool over my eyes." He suddenly spotted Hogan raising his hand. "What is it, Hogan?"

"Sir, I have a simple way we can settle this for sure and determine whether or not these are fakes."

"And what would that be?"

"You can call the Gestapo. Surely they would know their own ID and disc."

Klink stiffened. "The Gestapo?"

"Sure. You can call that Captain…what is his name…." Hogan appeared lost in thought as he repeatedly snapped his fingers. "It's on the tip of my tongue. Wait, I got it. Fuchs. That's it. Captain Fuchs." Out of the corner of his eye, Hogan noticed Gower stiffen at hearing the Gestapo Captain's name. "Isn't he suppose to be acting for Major Hochstetter, sir?"

"But the Gestapo, Hogan…" Klink began slowly sitting back down. The last thing he wanted was Captain Fuchs showing up. The man terrified him more than Major Hochstetter who was scary enough alone.

Hogan shrugged. "Sure, why not, sir? I mean, who knows what the Corporal has been spying on around here?" He stepped closer to Klink's desk and leaned forward. "I bet you he was sent here to spy on you, sir. You know how jealous they are at you magnificent record of no escapes."

Klink's chest puffed out as a smile crossed his face. "You're right. We shall let the Gestapo handle this matter. Schultz, escort Corporal Gower to a cell in solitary with have a guard posted." He picked up the receiver. "Get me Captain Fuchs, Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied with a salute which the Kommandant returned. He took Gower's arm. "Let's go," he said. As he led Gower out the door, Gower glared at Hogan who smirked.

"Don't forget to keep in touch," the American reminded him.

Gower looked Hogan up and down with disdain. "You are a dead man, Hogan," he muttered in a low voice. To emphasize his point, he pointed his hand at the American in the form of a gun and pretended to shoot. Hogan slightly tilted his head and looked at the guard.

I'm not worried," Hogan replied with an amused grin, then, he glanced at Schultz who had witnessed the threat against Hogan. "You can take him away, Schultz. The air's becoming a bit stale in here." The men watched as the guard led Gower out the door, with Schultz closing the door behind him.

Now alone in Klink's office, the men waited until Klink was off the phone.

"Well?' asked Hogan.

"I spoke with this Captain Fuchs who said he will come out personally and take our spy back with him. He did not sound very happy when I told him about Corporal Gower, and he told me he believes this Gower was acting on his own to spy on us." Klink exhaled deeply. "Thank heavens that's over with and things can return to normal around here."

"Uh, Kommandant," Hogan pointed out. "I'm afraid you still have a problem. Getting rid of Gower only solves half the problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Klink, getting to his feet, walking around his desk, and sitting on the edge facing Hogan and the others, crossing his arms.

"Well, Kommandant…" Newkirk began slowly. "That Corporal Gower's been mighty chummy with that phony Colonel Hogan."

"Oui, Kommandant. They could be working together. The phony could be Gestapo as well."

Klink shuddered. "You think it's possible?" he asked.

Hogan shrugged again. "Anything's possible, sir. But I somehow believe the phony will make his move against me and reveal his true intentions before the Gestapo comes here on Saturday and then you'll have your man, so to speak."

"But…but Hogan, the Gestapo will be removing both of you from camp this Saturday. Aren't you worried?"

"Yes, sir, I am. But I honestly believe this will be resolved Friday night. Have a little faith, Kommandant. Also, think of what General Burkhalter will think knowing you resolved this mess yourself and saved the Luftwaffe from total embarrassment. Yes, sir, I can see those General's stripes now."

"You really think so?" Klink asked with an amused grin, imagining the General's insignias being pinned on his uniform.

"How could he not, Kommandant," LeBeau chimed in.

"So what do I do in the meanwhile?" Klink asked the American.

"You do nothing but your usual job, Kommandant. Just carry on as you normally would. I guarantee you he will reveal himself. But if he suspects or sees something out of the norm, he might escape and there goes your record."

"And hello Stalingrad," Newkirk reminded him. The trio saw Klink shudder.

Hogan checked his watch. "Can we go now, sir?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes, yes. Dismissed." He offered a salute which Hogan and the others returned sloppily. As Hogan started out the door, he paused in the doorway hearing his name being called. He looked around.

"Kommandant?"

"Yes, Hogan. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I ever doubted you weren't the real Colonel Hogan after all the time we've known each other. I'm sorry I didn't stand by you before. Perhaps all of this could have been avoided."

"That's okay, sir. We'll put an end to this mess tomorrow and then everything will be back to normal." Closing the door behind him, Hogan secretly hoped he hadn't just lied to the Kommandant or himself.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

As Hogan number one, LeBeau, and Newkirk stepped off the porch of the Kommandantur, they were unaware of a pair of eyes watching them head back to the barracks. The eyes belonged to a man who, staying close behind a building, was looking from around the corner and had seen the entire incident involving Gower and the Englander, and felt his anger simmer inside. Then he spotted Hogan and the Frenchman show up and he let loose a string of obscenities under his breath. He just knew Hogan was responsible for having the German Corporal taken to the Kommandant's office by Schultz, and later to see Gower escorted to the cooler.

"Damn you, Hogan!" he muttered under his breath. Realizing he now no longer had an ally in camp and was on his own, Hogan number two knew what he had to do. He had to get into the cooler and speak with Gower about how to retrieve the weapons needed for tomorrow. A smirk appeared on his face. "Enjoy your time while you can, Hogan," he said softly to the open air. "By lights out tomorrow, you'll be dead and I will be in charge of the prisoners and destroy your operation completely."

* * *

><p>Schultz was troubled as he walked around the compound dragging his rifle on the ground, and had been since locking Corporal Gower in solitary and assigning Corporal Langenscheidt to stand guard. He couldn't shake what Gower had said to Colonel Hogan before leaving the Kommandant's office. And now he was debating whether he should report what he had heard to the Kommandant, or discuss it with Hogan and find out if there was anything he could do to help. Seeing barracks two, Schultz made up his mind and pushed open the door. He found Hogan and LeBeau seated at the table drinking coffee; Newkirk was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"What's up, Schultz?" Hogan asked looking up into the guard's troubled face. "Strudel won't be ready till later this evening."

Schultz glanced around the room. "Is the phony here?" he asked softly.

"Non" LeBeau replied. "He went out after breakfast and hasn't been seen since." He chuckled. "Maybe he won't come back at all."

"Also, there's no leftovers from lunch either," Hogan added.

Schultz lamely waved his hand at Hogan and sat down at the table facing him. "Please, Colonel Hogan. No jokes."

Hogan sipped his coffee. "Okay, no jokes then. What can we do for you?"

"It's that threat made to you by Corporal Gower. I can't stop thinking about it, and it worries me. I mean, if he's as friendly with the phony as you say, I worry that there is a plan for them to kill you. Something must be done to stop it. Perhaps I should tell Kommandant Klink and have him lock the phony up as well."

Hogan shook his head. "Schultz, do not tell the Kommandant anything about this. Understand? The less people who know, the less chance of their being a slip-up. We have everything under control from our end. And believe me when I say I will not get killed."

"Does that mean you have a plan?"

Hogan shrugged noncommittally. "Not yet, but we will before anything happens."

Schultz shook his head but remained glum. "I still think I should report this threat against you to the Kommandant. He might be able to do something to help."

Now it was time for Hogan to shake his head. "I appreciate the offer, I really do. But again I must decline. Klink can never find out. He'd never be able to maintain his current state of business as usual. Also, I must insist you stay out of it as well. If things should go wrong, I don't want you caught up in things. You have a family to think about."

Schultz's lower lip trembled at Hogan's words. That was one thing he always admired about Hogan; he was always thinking of other people instead of himself. "Please, Colonel Hogan…" Schultz found himself begging the American. "…there must be _something _I can do to help."

"There is one thing you can do for me and you won't be in any danger whatsoever. Just promise me you won't mention anything to Klink."

A serious look appeared on the guard's face. "I will say nothing! Noth-ing!"

"I believe you," said Hogan. "Okay, all I want you to do is allow the phony to visit with Corporal Gower if he wants to, then report to me afterwards. Inform the guard on duty as well."

"But why do you want the phony to visit a Gestapo agent?"

"I have my reasons and it's important. Can you do this for me?"

"Jawohl, Colonel Hogan. For you, Schultz will do as you ask." He started to his feet. "I will go and inform Corporal Langenscheidt right away." He started toward the door. As he opened it Hogan called out to him causing him to turn his head.

"You're a good man, Schultz," Hogan remarked with a tired smile.

"Danke. And so are you, for a prisoner." The guard exited the barracks closing the door. The second he did, Olsen immediately hurried to the door and cracked it open to maintain watch. Hogan glanced at Garlotti.

"Find Newkirk and bring him back," Hogan ordered. "Bluebird will want to talk to the three of us regarding the finding of the disc and ID card, and it's better if he's here when he comes. After Bluebird leaves with Gower, he can then resume looking for those weapons."

"Yes, sir," Garlotti answered jumping off his upper bunk and sprinting out of the barracks.

"So why do you want Schultz to allow the phony to visit Gower in the cooler?" asked a curious Carter, seated on his bunk.

"Two reasons," said Hogan. "First, hopefully Gower will tell our friend where he hid the weapons thus allowing us to find them first. And two, we need him to believe that we are not onto him whatsoever. I want him to feel completely at ease between now and tomorrow." He looked at his watch. "Bluebird should be here in about two hours to pick up Gower which I know he'll be happy to do. Gentlemen, we've now equaled the playing field. It's now one-on-one."

* * *

><p>Hogan number two was hanging around near the cooler area when he saw Schultz approaching at his usual snail's pace. He shook his head, wondering how the overweight man even got into the military much less passed his physical. He waited until Schultz got closer; he hooked his thumbs in the pockets of his jacket. "What's happening, Schultz?"<p>

The guard eyed Hogan number two suspiciously. "What do _you _want?"

"Well, I understand that Corporal Gower was tossed into the cooler earlier today and, well, he and I have become kinda chummy since I've been here. So, I uh, was kinda hoping you'd allow me to see him."

"And why should I do that? It would mean my life if I let a prisoner visit a guard in the cooler. Give me one good reason why I should."

"Well…" Hogan number two reached inside his inner jacket pocket and removed two chocolate bars that he had pilfered from Hogan's quarters and held them in front of the guard's face. He watched Schultz's eyes follow the delicious, sweet treats as they moved back and forth in front of his eyes. He reached out a pudgy hand and took them.

"Follow me," Schultz replied and led the way into the cooler area with Hogan number two following. They soon came to the cell where Langenscheidt was standing guard. The young Corporal turned his head upon hearing footsteps.

"Was ist los?" he asked. "The Kommandant didn't say anything about the prisoner having visitors."

Schultz patted the Corporal's shoulder and winked. It is all right." He then studied Hogan number two's face. "You have ten minutes only. And Corporal Langenscheidt will be a few feet away so don't try anything. Verstehen?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Hogan number two replied sarcastically. "Verstehen."

Schultz then gestured for Langenscheidt to follow him a few feet away so the two men had some semblance of privacy. He then leaned forward and whispered into the Corporal's ear.

"Try and listen to what they say. Then we must tell Colonel Hogan."

"Jawohl," Langenscheidt replied in a low voice. He watched Schultz turn and walk away.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Garlotti returned to the barracks with Newkirk in toe. The Englander seemed a bit confused.<p>

"What's up, Gov'nor? Garlotti would only tell me you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I did," Hogan said. "Bluebird should be here soon and you, me and LeBeau need to be here for questioning."

"Gotcha. Oh, before I forget, I ran into Schultz on me way back here. He said to tell you that the phony visited Gower, but Langenscheidt couldn't overhear anything. But he did see Gower slip the phony a folded slip of paper which he read there, then handed back to Gower."

"Must have written the location of where he hid the weapons, Colonel," LeBeau remarked.

Hogan looked up at Newkirk hopefully. "Was either Langenscheidt or Schultz able to retrieve the paper Gower showed our friend?"

Newkirk sadly shook his head. "Sorry, sir. Soon as Langenscheidt escorted our friend away from the cell, he caught sight of the blighter burnin' the paper he'd shown 'im."

"Damn!" Hogan muttered under his breath.

Olsen suddenly looked over his shoulder. "Colonel, Gestapo staff car pulling in." Hogan, LeBeau and Newkirk jumped up and gathered at the door to look and saw a familiar figure emerge from the back seat. They also spotted Schultz hurrying forward as fast as he could and salute the visitor who returned it while looking around, spotting Hogan and the others standing in the doorway. He subtly nodded his head at them before marching up the stairs and into the Kommandantur followed by Schultz.

* * *

><p>Klink was busy signing reports when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he ordered not looking up or stopping what he was doing. He only looked up when the door opened and he saw Schultz walk in saluting. "Yes, Schultz, what is it now? Can't you see I'm busy? Tell whoever it is I can't see them today and to come back…." Before he could finish, however, Captain Fuchs walked in.<p>

"You will make time for the Gestapo, Kommandant," Fuchs said, his cold blue eyes boring a hole into the Kommandant.

Swallowing hard, Klink forced a smile to his face as he got shakily to his feet and held out a hand. "Schultz, why didn't you tell me the Gestapo was waiting to see me? It's a pleasure to see you again, Captain." Fuchs gave Klink a Nazi salute which Klink returned. "I suppose you are here to take the prisoner?" The Kommandant hoped Fuchs would just take Gower and leave.

"There is no rush, Kommandant," Bluebird said coldly. "I'm sure he is not going anywhere. First, I'd like to know who discovered this Corporal Gower was Gestapo?" He looked from Klink, to Schultz, and back to Klink again.

"That would be our Senior POW officer, Colonel Hogan," Klink managed to get the words out. "Corporals Newkirk and LeBeau were with him."

"Colonel, I wish to question these men."

"Captain, surely you can't think…."

Fuchs leaned forward on the desk, bringing his face close to Klink's. "Colonel, what the Gestapo thinks is none of your concern. You will have these three men brought to the cooler where I will question them immediately." He smirked. "Unless you wish me to question you instead?"

Klink shuddered. "Schultz, go to barracks two and bring Colonel Hogan, Corporal LeBeau, and Corporal Newkirk to the cooler for Captain Fuchs to interrogate them."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz saluted. He quickly exited the office wanting to get as far away from the Gestapo Captain as possible. As he hurried to carry out his assigned task, he began to worry as to why the Gestapo officer wanted to see Colonel Hogan, LeBeau, and Newkirk, and suspected it could only mean trouble for the trio.

* * *

><p>Hogan pulled the plug from the coffee pot and looked at LeBeau and Newkirk with a grin. "It's show time, gentlemen." He then led the way out of his quarters back into the common room.<p>

"Schultz is coming, Colonel," Olsen reported.

Hogan glanced at his watch. "Right on time." No sooner had he lowered his arm that the barracks door opened and Schultz waddled inside.

"Colonel Hogan, you, the Englander, and the little cockroach are to be brought to the cooler for questioning by the Gestapo right away."

Hogan arched an eyebrow. "What for? We haven't done anything. What's this about?"

"I know nothing. Noth-ing."

"Condition normal," Newkirk chimed in.

"Enough with the wisecracks. Now let's go. March!" Schultz ordered holding open the door, and gestured with an arm for the trio to head outside. The men followed the Sergeant-of-the-Guard to the cooler area and soon found themselves locked inside a cell which Schultz knew had a back door to it. Before he walked away, he looked pleadingly at the trio. "Please, boys, don't go anywhere before the Gestapo comes. It would mean my life if you're gone before you're questioned."

Hogan, who was seated on the hard bunk, looked at Schultz with an amused grin. "We'll think about it."

But before Schultz could walk away, the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard; nervously, Schultz came to attention and saluted swallowing hard. Standing in front of the cell, Bluebird gazed at the three men inside. He then turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. "You can unlock the door and then leave us, Sergeant. I wish to interrogate these men alone."

"But…but…Herr Captain…" Schultz started then stopped seeing the dangerous, steel blue eyes glaring at him. "Jawohl, Herr Captain." He quickly unlocked the door and held it open. "Just call for me when you are ready to leave." He closed and locked the cell door after the Captain entered the cell, then walked away.

Bluebird waited until he heard the footsteps fade before he turned and smiled at his three friends. Stepping forward, he shook hands with Hogan.

"I'm glad to see you're still with us, Rob," he said. "I was becoming worried."

"Not as worried as we are," LeBeau added. Seeing the Captain's confused look, the Frenchman updated him on their so far unsuccessful search for the weapons. They saw Fuchs' shoulders sag a bit.

"I don't envy you, Rob. Just be careful. All of you. If there's any way I can help…"

"You're helping by taking Gower with you," Hogan interrupted. "At least that cuts Captain Wylie off from having any ally in camp. Just out of curiosity, what will you do with him?"

"What I must. Neither of us knows what he may have learned while assigned here."

"You think he might have reported whatever he found out to ole Hochstetter?" asked a nervous Newkirk sticking his hands in his pants pockets.

Fuchs shook his head. "Nein. If he had, you'd all be in a Gestapo holding cell by now. Hochstetter wouldn't have waited. But he must be dealt with." He then opened the briefcase he had been carrying and removed two sheets of paper. "We also need to deal with Captain van Kueren and I have a plan. But I need Newkirk's forging expertise to pull it off."

"Sure. What do you need Newkirk to do?" asked Hogan noticing one of the sheets of paper was a letter written and signed by Gower, the other was blank.

"I need him to write a brief message to van Kueren signed by Gower, requesting a meeting outside of camp tonight where I will be waiting for him. I will dictate what it is to say. Anymore than that you do not need to know, except to say that it will appear to have been a difference of opinion between Gower and van Kueren and will have no connection with Stalag 13 or Papa Bear." Removing a pen from his inside jacket pocket, Fuchs handed it to Newkirk who sat beside his commanding officer on the bunk, pulling the small table close.

"I'm ready when you are, mate. What do you want me to write?"

After dictating the message and watching Newkirk sign Gower's name, Bluebird looked at the two papers and admitted he couldn't tell which was real and which wasn't. He put them in his briefcase, returned the pen to his pocket, and snapped the briefcase shut. He shook hands with Hogan again before walking toward the barred door.

"Sergeant!" he shouted once he put his Gestapo face back on.

A huffing and puffing Schultz hurried forward and unlocked the door. He held it open allowing Fuchs to exit.

"You can release the prisoners, Sergeant," Fuchs ordered. "The swine know nothing."

"Jawohl," Schultz smiled broadly as the Captain passed him.

"And Sergeant, once you've released the prisoners, I want you to have Corporal Gower handcuffed, shackles on his ankles, and ready for me to transport."

"Jawohl," Schultz saluted as Hogan, LeBeau and Newkirk trudged out of the cell and past the two Germans, with Hogan feigning a look of disgust at Fuchs as he passed him. The others glared at him as well.

LeBeau was heard mumbling something in French under his breath about 'dirty Bosche'. Fuchs simply smirked.

An hour later, Hogan and his men watched Bluebird's staff car, with Gower seated in the back seat, drive through the front gates on it's way out of Stalag 13.

Also watching was an angry Hogan number two. He noticed the amused grin on the faces of Hogan number one, Newkirk, and LeBeau, and swore under his breath all would pay.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Lance Kristoff is my own OC.**

**Chapter 39**

Bluebird continued driving along what he knew to be a lonely, seldom-used stretch of road after leaving Stalag 13, occasionally glancing back at Gower to make sure he wasn't up to something. Smirking, he turned his eyes back to the road. Knowing Gower wouldn't talk voluntarily, Fuchs decided he'd have to try a different tactic other than the usual interrogation method to find out what and how much Gower knew about the goings on at Stalag 13.

"Tell me, Corporal," Fuchs began casually. "Why were you spying in Stalag 13, and in Luftwaffe guard uniform? I know for a fact that Major Hochstetter has not authorized any espionage operation at Stalag 13 while he was out."

"You don't know what you've done, Captain," Gower sneered.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

Despite knowing Fuchs was Hochstetter's second-in-command, Gower still decided not to tell him anything. Afterall, the Major had made it quite clear that _nobody_ was to know anything about the plan, and that _included_ his second-in-command, Captain Fuchs. And although he had been told by others the Major never kept anything from Fuchs, the fact that he was this time had him suspecting the word had come from higher up than Hochstetter. The higher ups figured the fewer people who knew, the least likely chance of a slip-up happening. Gower snickered.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Captain. If you were suppose to know, your boss would have told you. Based on that, I figure you weren't suppose to know," Gower smirked.

Fuchs let his own smirk appear. "Then I will tell you. I am willing to venture a guess that this was the Major's plan. I also suspect to involve an American named Captain Wylie who knew Colonel Hogan well, he very well couldn't have the good Captain deposited into Stalag 13 without the Colonel recognizing him immediately. So plastic surgery was required to change his appearance. But something that involved would have to be approved by those in Berlin who obviously sanctioned the Major's plan. How am I doing so far, Corporal?" Fuchs glanced over his shoulder and spotted the stunned expression on his prisoner's face and chuckled.

"How…how do you know all this?"

"You're Gestapo, Corporal. You know nothing remains a secret from us. But tell me, when did things change and the plan come about to kill Colonel Hogan? I mean, the Major has been suspecting him for years of being the infamous Papa Bear of which there is no proof so far. But the Major has never given up hoping that eventually he will find the proof and show everybody he was right all along. So, seeing as none of his regular tactics have worked, I suspect the Major decided to try a different tactic this time to prove Hogan is the spy and saboteur he believes him to be. He probably felt that if he brought somebody into the camp claiming to be Colonel Hogan, stir up the prisoners by causing suspicion among them, then get the Gestapo involved and have both Captain Wylie and Colonel Hogan removed on the premise that the real Colonel Hogan was a Gestapo plant was ingenious. This way the Gestapo would keep and interrogate the real Colonel Hogan, and send the plant back to Stalag 13 claiming he is the real Colonel Hogan to take his place and expose his so-called operation. But let me assure you, Corporal…" Fuchs, now several miles from anywhere, had turned off the road and stopped his car. "…you will never succeed with this plan; I will see to that."

"What do you mean by…" Suddenly Gower's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You are working with Hogan! You're a traitor to the Fatherland!"

Fuchs turned in the front seat and faced his prisoner, a sad smile on his face. Remaining silent, he got out of the car, removed his sidearm, and as he opened the rear passenger-side door, pointed his weapon at Gower. "Not a traitor, Corporal. Just a German who is loyal to his country, but not to Hitler nor his methods. Now, I suggest you get out of the car very carefully; then, we are going to take a walk." As Gower slowly got out of the back seat, he suddenly tried head-butting the Gestapo officer, but Fuchs was ready for him. He shoved him back against the car and held him in place by pressing his forearm against the man's windpipe cutting off his breath. He placed his Luger against Gower's temple. "I suggest you don't try that again, Corporal." He then roughly seized the Corporal's uniform collar and roughly shoved him in the direction of the woods.

Twenty minutes later, Fuchs, his handsome face grim, walked back to his car alone and slid behind the wheel. He didn't like having to do what he'd just done, but it was a necessity in order to protect Papa Bear, the operation at Stalag 13, and the underground of which he was a member, as well. He rested his hands on the steering wheel and bowed his head as a single tear rolled down his cheek. _I wonder if my soul will survive this war? _he thought. Then with a sigh, he put the key in the ignition, turned on the motor, and drove away from the location. Now he had to put his plan in motion in order to deal with van Kueren. But first, he needed to meet up with a member of the underground.

* * *

><p>Lance Kristoff, a member of the Hammelburg underground, was donning a slightly soiled and dirty Luftwaffe guard's uniform, and paced endlessly in his living room, periodically going to the window and pulling aside a corner of the pulled down window shade to look out. Becoming concerned, he looked at his watch again; the man he was expecting was cutting it awfully close. Suddenly he heard three knocks, one knock, followed by two more knocks. That was the pre-arranged signal.<p>

With a relieved sigh, Kristoff approached the door and opened it, smiling, and ushering his guest inside.

"I was afraid you weren't coming," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, but I was detained unavoidably," said Bluebird. He walked slowly around Kristoff, inspecting the uniform with approval. "Excellent. As long as nobody gets too close, you will pass for Gower." He saw Kristoff about to say something and held up a hand stopping him. "I wouldn't worry. Van Kueren won't be in the office. I've seen to that. Besides, people see what they want to see. You'll have no problem. Now, you remember what it is you have to do?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

Fuchs smiled as he opened the door. "After we get to Gestapo headquarters and plant the lure for van Kueren, I'll offer to drive you home so you can change clothes. This way I can drop you off before I head to the rendezvous spot and wait for van Kueren."

"Understood. Let's go then." Kristoff followed Fuchs out of the door and into the night.

Nearly two hours later, Fuchs and Kristoff walked into Gestapo headquarters. Both men noticed a Sergeant, whose name Fuchs couldn't remember at that exact moment, was seated at the information desk appearing to be handling paperwork of some kind. Both men warily approached the desk. The Sergeant looked up smiling, but his smile quickly turned to a frown when he noticed the Luftwaffe Corporal's uniform.

"Corporal Gower, what happened? Are you all right?" he asked.

"I am fine, Danke. Just had a bit of an accident with a car. Captain Fuchs was nice enough to bring me here since he passed me on his way home. Is Captain van Kueren in?" Kristoff asked in his best German accent.

"Sorry, you just missed him, in fact. He left here about ten minutes ago. He got a phone call from somebody and left, but said he should return in an hour or two. Can I perhaps help you with something?"

"No. I need to meet with the Captain. But I can't see him looking like this. I need to return home, clean up, and change into my Gestapo uniform. But you can do something for me." Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, Kristoff removed a sealed envelope and handed it to the Sergeant. "Would you make sure Captain van Kueren gets this as soon as he returns? It's quite urgent."

The Sergeant took the envelope and looked at it. "I'll make sure of it the minute he returns." He then turned and slipped the envelope into the Captain's empty mail slot in the mail box on the wall behind him.

Fuchs arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Hans, if you don't mind, I can drive you home. We can then have somebody get your car in the morning."

"Are you sure it isn't out of your way?"

"Not at all." He nodded to the Sergeant behind the desk. "Auf Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler, Captain."

The two men turned and quickly walked towards the exit maintaining their neutral expressions until they were outside and away from the building. Once they were inside Fuchs staff car, only then could they relax and allow smiles to form.

* * *

><p>Fuchs checked his watch for the umpteenth time as he waited, crouched down behind some bushes. His legs were aching from remaining in one position for nearly three hours, but he didn't want to risk standing and walking around, and chance revealing his location in case van Kueren was approaching on foot. Checking his watch, the Captain wondered if van Kueren was running late; and wondered how much longer he would be able to remain out in the woods waiting. But Fuchs wasn't overly concerned. Like Hogan, his gut told him van Kueren would show once he read that letter. He stifled a yawn then stood up slowly, and stretched to relieve the cramping in his legs when he spotted the headlights of an approaching car in the distance. He quickly crouched back down, and tightened his grip on his Luger.<p>

* * *

><p>Hogan number two kept in the shadows with a hand patting a portion of his jacket where his inside jacket pocket was. He smiled as he felt their shape beneath his hand. He now had the weapons tucked safely inside his inner jacket pocket, and marveled at Gower's ingenuity at where he had hidden them. Even he had to admit nobody would have considered looking there; not even that stupid Englander Newkirk. He recalled when he visited the man in the cooler. He made sure Gower informed him where he had hidden the box containing the Lugers, and how to retrieve them. So he did so immediately after lights out. Now that Gower was gone he was on his own and would have to rely on himself to carry on with the plan.<p>

He chuckled when he thought about seeing Hogan's expression when he saw Sergeant Carter pointing a gun at him and then pull the trigger. And he also knew he would leave Carter no choice; either kill Hogan, or have him watch the Frenchman's brains be splattered all over the floor. And if Carter tried to kill himself to avoid killing Hogan, then he would simply kill Hogan himself and then LeBeau. But he would make sure that Carter never found out that LeBeau would die despite Hogan being killed. The little frog had to pay for throwing that water on him, and pay he would.

Avoiding the searchlight, he slipped into the barracks. The room was dark and the only sounds were the soft snores of the men in their bunks. He carefully maneuvered his way in the dark until he came to the door of the Senior Officer's room. Opening the door, he entered and quietly closed the door. Using the thin sliver of moonlight coming through the slim gap between the shutters, he made out the sleeping form of Colonel Hogan lying on the top bunk, facing the wall. He stared at the man's back and smirked. _"Enjoy your final moments of life, Hogan," _he told himself. He carefully peeled off his leather jacket and carefully picked up his paper-thin pillow and laid the jacket in it's place then placing the pillow on top of it. This, he figured, would keep Hogan or anybody else from searching his jacket. With the safeties on both weapons, he wasn't concerned. Then, he laid down on the lower bunk on his back with both hands clasped behind his head, and a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Fuchs kept his eyes glued on the black car as it pulled to a stop a few yards from where he was crouched down and a figure climbed out of the driver's side. It was Captain van Kueren.<p>

The Captain looked around warily as if expecting somebody to leap out at him at any moment. He began to wonder why Gower wanted to meet way out here in the middle of nowhere. Reaching into his outer coat side pocket, he removed the folded envelope and after opening it, removed the paper and unfolding it, read it again.

'_Captain…._

_Meet me in the woods about six miles from Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg at 2345 hours where the road divides. We need to discuss our plans for us to be able to get credit while making sure Major Hochstetter doesn't, and is seen as the fool he really is. Gower.'_ Van Kueren returned the letter to the envelope and folding it, stuck it back in his side pocket. He then removed his sidearm and walked tentatively in the direction of the dark woods.

"Hans?" he called out in a low voice. There was no answer.

Looking around, a sixth sense was telling van Kueren something was amiss. He kept walking when he suddenly stopped and stared, lower jaw dropping. Laying within plain sight a few steps in front of him was the body of Gower, laying on his back, vacant eyes devoid of life staring up at the dark sky above, a dark stain in the chest area. Van Kueren didn't have to approach the body to know that the man was dead.

Hearing the sound of a twig snapping behind him, van Kueren suddenly spun around only to have a bullet make contact with his shoulder causing his own shot to go wide, and for him to drop his weapon and clutch his injured arm. He found himself face-to-face with Fuchs.

"I should have known you'd be involved somehow, Fuchs," van Kueren hissed, his eyes darting to his dropped weapon, then back to Fuchs. "Tell me, does Major Hochstetter know that you are a traitor and in league with Papa Bear? Or should I call him Colonel Hogan?"

"It doesn't matter, Captain, you won't be telling anybody. You see, I know all about the plan to frame Colonel Hogan as a Gestapo plant and have Captain Wylie replace him claiming to be the real Hogan. And, I also know about the plan you, Gower, and Captain Wylie have to murder Colonel Hogan. I cannot allow that to happen. So you see, you are going to die, and it will appear that you and Corporal Gower disagreed on the plan to dispose of Colonel Hogan. You and Gower will both appear to have your own agenda, and end up killing each other in a dispute about diverting from the Major's plan once that letter is found in your side pocket."

"You prepared that letter instructing me to come here?" van Kueren asked with raised eyebrows. "But the Sergeant who gave it to me said Corporal Gower came to headquarters with you and handed him the letter with instructions to give it to me." He glanced back at the body. "When did you kill him?" he asked turning back to Fuchs.

"He was already dead before I arrived at Gestapo headquarters," Fuchs explained calmly. "The man with me was not the Corporal but a friend of mine. He was actually quite convincing."

Van Kueren snorted. "No doubt one of your underground friends," he said as a statement. Fuchs didn't respond, but only smiled. He again let his eyes dart to his weapon believing if he could reach it, he might be able to get a shot off killing Fuchs, or at least wounding him.

"You are a disgrace to your uniform and your country," van Kueren managed through gritted teeth. "And the sooner Major Hochstetter knows it, the sooner you and Papa Bear can be exposed for the enemies of Germany that you both are." That said, van Kueren left his feet and dived for his weapon as Fuchs' shot whizzed past his head. Van Kueren's fingers wrapped themselves around his own weapon, and managed to swing the weapon around in Bluebird's direction, firing, but missing his target as Fuchs dived out of the way just in time. Fuchs returned fire and a bullet struck van Kueren in the chest just missing his heart. Feeling his life leaving his body, he aimed his gun at Fuchs again and fired, but again his shot went wide this time due to the unsteadiness of his arm. He never got to fire another shot as a bullet tore into his brain as the shot from Fuchs gun caught him between the eyes. He fell backwards onto the ground, dead, his weapon lying in his open hand.

Bluebird approached the man cautiously, knelt down and pressed two fingers against van Kueren's throat; there was no pulse. Knowing he had to work quickly, he then went about moving the bodies and arranging them to add credence to the web he had spun. He then switched their weapons as van Kueren's had three cartridges missing from the clip while Gower's only had one. He also knew nobody traveled along this road which was why he chose it; therefore, nobody would find the bodies until he wanted them found. And that could not be for another twenty-four hours. Now, the rest was up to Hogan and his men.

* * *

><p>"Raus! Raus! Everybody out for roll call!" Schultz bellowed flinging open the door to the barracks two only to find the men already awake and in the various stages of getting dressed.<p>

"Can't you knock, Schultzie?" Newkirk ordered with a smirk. "We coulda all been in here stark naked and here you come walkin' in just as nice as you please."

"I apologize. Next time I will knock. Everybody outside. Now raus!"

"We're rausin'. We're rausin'," Newkirk mumbled. "Just keep your bloody knickers on."

Ten minutes later, Hogan number one and two were standing in formation with the other men as Schultz counted each man, pausing in front of Hogan number one. The American could see the worried look in the German's eyes and allowed the corners of his mouth to curl upward. "It'll be all right, Schultz," he said in a soft voice. The guard continued with his counting before he made his report to Kommandant Klink who was leaving his office.

* * *

><p>After roll call, Hogan and his men, except for Carter and Hogan number two, re-entered. Kinch, who had returned to the barracks the evening before only because it was too risky to keep him in the infirmary any longer, immediately informed Hogan that the men needed to speak with him in his office. Hogan nodded and led the way into his office. After closing the door, Hogan turned and faced his men and wrapped his arms around himself.<p>

"Okay. What did you fellas need to speak with me about?"

"Gov'nor, what are we gonna do with this bloke?"

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau added. "We must get rid of him."

"Colonel, why don't we just tell Klink what this phony is planning, and let 'im toss 'im into the cooler," said Kinch.

"And what good would that do, Kinch?" asked Hogan with a sigh. "We know what he plans to do, but Klink's gonna want proof and we don't have any. Not yet anyway."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The men followed their commanding officer out of his quarters and into the common room. They were still begging Hogan to at least go to Klink and spin one of his famous yarns and have the phony locked up.

"Colonel, you can't just do nothing," Kinch pleaded. "This bastard intends to see you dead by lights out tonight."

"I know, Kinch," Hogan replied snatching his coffee cup off the table and grabbing the coffee pot off the stove only to find it to be empty. Frustrated, he nearly slammed the pot back down. LeBeau quickly took the pot and rushed to the sink to fill it with water.

"Let me have at 'im, sir," Newkirk pleaded. "I can approach him with me pencil sharpener from behind and he'll never see it comin'."

"Or I can poison his food so his death will look natural," chimed in LeBeau with a small smile as he sat the coffee pot on the stove.

"And just how do you expect me to explain a dead prisoner with a knife wound to Klink, Newkirk?" Hogan asked angrily looking at his British Corporal. "Or what do I say when an autopsy is done and they find traces of poison, LeBeau? No. There will be no committing murder in this camp and that's an order." He really needed some coffee and badly. He couldn't think without his coffee. He avoided slamming his empty mug on the table and sighed.

"Mon Colonel, we must do something," LeBeau continued as he tied his apron around his waist. "He probably knows Corporal Gower has been taken away, and that may cause him to move up his time frame to kill you. And what about poor Andre? Think what having to shoot you will do to him? It will destroy him."

Hogan turned his anger on the Frenchman. "Don't you think I know all this?" His eyes flashed darkly. "I will come up with something…I hope." Seeing the worry and fear in the eyes of his men, his face softened. He knew they were afraid for him and were determined to protect him. "Look, guys, I appreciate your concern and your wanting to help. I do. But this is between me and our friend." Hogan smiled and wrapped his arms around himself. "Look, I know how all of you feel, but we've been in tougher situations than this and have found a way out. And we can do it this time. Just have a little faith."

"So what _do_ we do, Gov'nor?" asked the Englander stuffing his hands in the back pockets of his royal blue pants.

Hogan exhaled. "There's two possibilities. One, our friend either hasn't retrieved the weapons yet from wherever Gower hid them; or two, he's already recovered the weapons and has them hidden until the right time. If I had to venture a guess, I would say he's already recovered them and has them concealed."

"How do you know he's already found the weapons?" asked Kinch.

"Easy. He came into my quarters well after lights out last night and thought I was asleep as I had my back to him. He didn't have a date with Hilda because she doesn't trust him any more, and Gower isn't here, so where else could he have gone other than to retrieve the weapons after Gower informed him where they were."

"Then he could very well have them on 'im," Newkirk stated.

Hogan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He secretly wondered if he should rethink allowing Newkirk to use his pencil sharpener, even if it would result in an investigation that could end with all of them facing a firing squad.

* * *

><p>Hogan number two continued walking in the compound with Carter. But to the young Sergeant, there was something that told him something was off with the older man this time. Something that gave him pause. He looked at the man beside him.<p>

"Is everything all right, sir?" he asked worriedly. "I mean, something seems kinda, I don't know, kinda off."

Hogan number two stared back at him with a dangerous look in his eyes that caused a chill to run down Carter's spine. He was more positive than ever that something was amiss. He stiffened as the older man draped what seemed to be a friendly arm around his shoulders, his hand cupping his shoulder.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Hogan number two replied squeezing Carter's shoulder. "See, what I have on my mind is what to do with a person who is trying to pull the wool over my eyes by playing me for a fool."

Carter swallowed nervously but decided to play dumb. "That's awful, sir. Do you know who that might be?" he looked over at the man as he spoke.

"Umm hmm." He looked back at Carter as his grip on his shoulder tightened and became almost painful. "You, Andrew. You're the one who has been playing me. I just let you think you were getting away with it because it suited my purposes. But now the time has come to put an end to Hogan's little game."

Frightened but trying to hide it, Carter thought fast and chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I totally believe you're who you say you are. You're the real Colonel Hogan."

Hogan number two's voice became cold. "I don't believe you. But that doesn't matter. See, I know Hogan put you up to it. He's still trying to ruin my life."

"The Colonel is a good man. He'd never hurt anybody."

"Your Colonel Hogan is an arrogant, smug bastard and will pay for what he's done to me. Then I will take over this camp. So don't tell me he didn't put you up to spying on me by making me think you were on my side."

"You're wrong. The Colonel had nothing to do with it. I did it all on my own. It was my idea."

Hogan number two laughed. "You're not even a good liar, Carter. See, I _know_ Hogan put you up to it. And you want to know how I know? Because you don't have the brains to come up with an idea if your life depended on it." He squeezed the younger man's shoulder until Carter whimpered in pain. He was now scared, and believed Hogan number two was losing his mind. "I suggest you act like everything's fine. Because if you alert anybody in the compound, you'll regret it, believe me."

Swallowing the building lump in his throat, Carter looked out at the men in the compound. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"It's quite simple really. Something that has to be done not only for yourself, but for the safety of all the men in this camp. I want you to shoot and kill Colonel Hogan." Carter suddenly stopped walking and stared at the man with bulging eyes and mouth hanging open.

"You want me to…to kill…to kill…"

"That's right. I want you to shoot and kill him. I'll supply the means."

"No!" Carter said in a loud voice. "I won't do it! And you can't make me! And I won't let you hurt the Colonel either!" The young Sergeant tried to pull away but felt the other man' grip painfully tighten more around his shoulders. Hogan number two brought his face close to Carter's ear.

"I know you have been playing me, Sergeant," he said in a low voice. "And that you have been since the beginning. Didn't think I'd notice, did you?" He chuckled seeing Carter swallowing hard. "You are going to do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it. Understood?"

Carter again tried unsuccessfully to pull away and frantically looked around hoping to catch somebody's attention. "I won't do it and you can't make me. Do _you _understand?" Hogan number two chuckled at who he considered a weak individual's attempt to be brave.

"Oh you'll do it, all right," the phony said. "And you have no say in the matter. See, I've taken precautions. Should you refuse, or try to warn Hogan, or have somebody warn him, I have somebody in the wings who will not only kill him, but as many of your friends in the barracks as he can before the guards show up. That person is living in barracks two by-the-way." He noticed Carter's lower lip trembling. "Or, I can get your English friend alone and put a bullet in his head. Your choice."

Carter was now frantic. Was there really somebody in the barracks ready to kill the Colonel and several of his friends at a moments notice? Or was Hogan number two simply bluffing? And more importantly, could Carter afford to take the risk? And what of the threat to Newkirk? He couldn't let this maniac kill his best friend. And could he save Newkirk at the expense of the others?

"And one final detail, Sergeant. Should you think about harming yourself or me as a way of getting out of killing Hogan, let me inform you that your commander and friends will die regardless. I will be sticking very close to you until Hogan is dead just to make sure you don't try anything. Just keep in mind I have no qualms of killing you to accomplish what I want."

Carter exhaled deeply through his mouth. "When…when do you…want this done?" he stammered.

"I haven't decided yet. But it will be today I assure you. Now, let's return to the barracks and have breakfast, shall we?"

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," Carter murmured. He heard the phony chuckle. Then, releasing his grip on Carter, Hogan number two patted the younger man on the back before pushing him in front of him and in the direction of the barracks.

As the two men walked towards the barracks, Carter wracked his brains trying to figure out whom, if anybody, in the hut was working with the phony. As they entered the barracks, Carter's eyes darted around at the men.

He immediately dismissed Olsen and Baker, as well as Garlotti, Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk. They were loyal through and through. So were Saunders, Edwards, Reynolds, Murray, Carlyle, and Simmons. Jensen however, was a possibility as Carter noticed the young Corporal exchange looks with Hogan number two briefly. Also, Jensen was a fairly new assignee to the barracks, having only been a prisoner for about six months, and was doing what the man considered an unimportant job for the operation and had repeatedly griped about wanting to do more important things beside helping sew uniforms. Carter's eyes then fell on Hogan number one who had one foot on a bench and leaned forward on his thigh, a cup of hot coffee in one hand. Carter shifted his eyes in the direction of the phony without turning his head.

Hogan number one sighed and hung his head as he shook it. He could tell from Carter's eyes that the young Sergeant was in trouble. His guess was that somehow the phony found out Carter had been playing him. He raised his head and glanced at Newkirk. "Newkirk, how many times must I tell you to hang a string of garlic over the door as long as that phony is here."

Newkirk returned Hogan's stare with an apologetic one of his own. "I'm sorry, Colonel. I forgot."

LeBeau glared at the phony. "The air in here has suddenly turned very stale." Removing his apron, he slammed it down on the table, walked away, and leaned against the post of a nearby double bunk. The phony chuckled. Carter slowly sat down at the opposite end of the table away from the others, while Hogan number two poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Carter.

Taking a drink of coffee, the phony glanced at Kinch, seemingly surprised to see him. "I see you're back, Sergeant Kinchloe. I must admit though I'm somewhat surprised to see you."

"Oh?" asked an uninterested Kinch. "And why's that?"

Hogan number two shrugged his shoulders. "No reason. I would've just hated to lose you before I take over and have a chance to get rid of you myself."

"As much as I enjoy listening to you," Hogan number one said sarcastically to Hogan number two. "Don't you have a hole somewhere you could fall in? Something deep enough that would lead to another country perhaps?" He put his foot on the floor and straightened up.

Hogan number two slowly got to his feet, chuckling; but Carter noticed a deep reddening of his face. "Y'know, Hogan, I've put up with you for awhile now, and I've become sick of it and you. The time has come to put an end to your reign here at Stalag 13." That said, he quickly yanked both Lugars from inside his jacket and pointed one at the back of Carter's head, the other in LeBeau's direction. All the men froze where they were.

"Don't move, frog," he hissed at LeBeau who was slowly trying to edge away from the phony.

Carter swallowed hard, feeling the business end of the weapon pressed hard against his head. He looked apologetically at his commanding officer.

"I'm sorry, Colonel," he said. "He knew."

"It's okay, Carter," Hogan number one replied. "We knew there was a possibility it wouldn't last." His hard eyes glared at the phony. "Look, this is between you and me," he began. "Nobody else needs to get hurt. Just let Carter and LeBeau go, and do whatever you want to me."

"Come here, Frenchman," Hogan number two demanded ignoring the Colonel's words. LeBeau looked at Carter, then Hogan number one, and then at the phony. "I said come here or I will put a hole through your friend's head." To emphasize his threat, the sound of a safety being released could be heard. He placed the other gun on the table in front of Carter who could only stare at it.

"Non," LeBeau pleaded. "Do not hurt Andre. I will do as you ask." LeBeau then slowly approached the phony who suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, pulling him in front of him as a human shield. He wrapped an arm around LeBeau's throat holding him in place, his Lugar pressing against his temple. He then looked at Carter.

"Get up Sergeant Carter," he ordered. He waited as Carter slowly got to his feet and faced the older man. "Take the gun," Hogan number two ordered nodding towards the gun on the table.

Carter shook his head. "No! I won't shoot Colonel Hogan and you can't make me! And I won't let you hurt anybody else either!"

Hogan number two smirked. "Would you rather I put a bullet in the little frog's head?" He pressed the gun harder against LeBeau's temple causing a grimace to appear on the Frenchman's face.

"Stop. Don't hurt Louie," Carter pleaded. The young Sergeant thought briefly about trying to yank LeBeau away from Hogan number two, but quickly dismissed the thought as he feared his friend would be hurt of worse before he could succeed. Tentatively, he turned slightly and picked up the Lugar.

"Very good, Sergeant. And let me warn you again, should you think of trying to shoot me instead, your friend here will be dead before I hit the floor. Now, you are going to turn around, point that weapon at Colonel Hogan, and pull the trigger."

Carter was frozen in place. He didn't know what to do. He looked over his shoulder again at his Colonel, and noticed both Kinch and Newkirk gather closer around Hogan in order to try to protect him.

"You cannot shoot the Colonel," LeBeau said causing Carter to look back to him. "I am expendable, the Colonel is not. The men need him." He grimaced again as the pressure increased around his throat.

"Shut up, frog!" Hogan number two hissed. He glared at Carter. "Do as you're told or he's dead! I won't tell you again!"

The young Sergeant turned around and now faced Hogan, Newkirk and Kinch. "Colonel, I…I don't…I can't…"

With a worried look, Hogan shoved both Kinch and Newkirk away not wanting either of them to get hurt or worse. He saw both men about to argue and held up a hand silencing them with a look which said the subject was not up for discussion. He then faced Carter one-on-one.

Carter's hands shook as he released the safety and pointed the Lugar at his commanding officer. "Colonel, I….." he couldn't finish; his eyes bright with moisture. Glancing over, Carter saw Hogan number two tighten his arm around LeBeau's throat and press his own Lugar tighter against the Frenchman's temple. He was sure LeBeau would have a nice bruise on his temple if he somehow survived this. Carter looked back at Hogan number one. How he felt about the officer evident in his eyes.

"It's okay, Carter," Hogan number one said. "I don't blame you. I know he's making you do this."

"But Colonel…if I kill you, then I have to live with the guilt. If I don't…I have to live with the guilt of watching LeBeau die. I don't know what to do."

"Carter, don't do it," Kinch pleaded.

"Don't do it, Andrew," Newkirk added. "You can't shoot the Gov'nor." He gestured with his jaw at the phony. "We can take 'im. There's more of us than him anyway."

Carter looked at the little Frenchman. "LeBeau, I…I…I can't…let you die…"

"You cannot kill the Colonel, Andre. Don't do it. Please, I beg of you."

Carter turned back to Hogan number one and looked into the older man's eyes. He saw compassion and understanding in them. "I…I'm sorry…." and squeezed the trigger five times, flinching as each bullet tore into Hogan's upper torso. Hogan, with a look of what could best be described as surprise, staggered and fell against the table, red stains spreading from where the bullets struck. Newkirk and Kinch each grabbed one arm and gently eased him down onto the floor on his back. Gasps from the other men in the barracks could be heard. Then dead silence fell over the room as reality set in.

LeBeau, despite the arm around his throat, gasped in shock as Hogan fell. "Mon Colonel!" he screamed, struggling against the arm around his throat. "Mon Dieu! Andre, what have you done? Non! Mon Colonel!"

"Hang on, Colonel," Kinch begged his commander. He looked up at Carter who stood there in what appeared a catatonic state, a single tear running down his cheek from the corner of his eyes. "You miserable little…." he hissed. "How _could_ you?"

Hogan's breathing was becoming ragged. "Ki…Kinch…." he fought to get the words out. His hand weakly sought out Kinch's and was quickly gripped by the radioman who unashamedly let his tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm here, Colonel. Just hang on. You've got to hold on."

"Kinch is right, sir," Newkirk, struggling to control his emotions while gripping Hogan's other hand. "You're gonna be all right, Gov'nor," he lied. You just don't go givin' up. You just keep hangin' on." Newkirk glanced round at Carter. "I ought to ring your bleedin' neck for this!" Suddenly a wheezing sound was heard causing Kinch and Newkirk to look at their commander. Hogan's eyes closed and his head fell sideways. Everybody now knew Colonel Robert Hogan was dead.

"Non!" was all LeBeau could utter, tears running down his face and dripping from his chin. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He let loose a string of obscenities directed at Hogan number two and Carter.

"No!" Kinch screamed, shaking the Colonel's shoulder and getting no response.

"Kinch?" Newkirk asked, frightened. He watched the radioman lean over, his cheek close to Hogan's face. Then, he pressed two fingers against Hogan's throat. And after what seemed like forever, Kinch squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head, letting his tears fall.

"No," Newkirk's voice was strained. "He can't be dead. Not the Gov'nor." Newkirk gently gripped Hogan's shoulders and shook him. "C'mon, Colonel. You gotta come back to us, sir. We…we can't…can't make it without you. Please, sir." As the realization sank in finally, Newkirk gently released Hogan's shoulders and bowed his head. Raising his head finally, he glared at Carter, moist green eyes blazing; grief written on his face.

"You did this! You! You murdered the Gov'nor! And all because of your loyalty to that, that ruddy bastard! And I swear if it's the last bloody thing I ever do, I'm gonna make sure when Klink puts you in front of a firing squad, he lets me have a rifle so I can shoot you meself."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Carter, not indicating whether he had even heard Newkirk's outburst, remained frozen in place, his eyes devoid of any life whatsoever.

"I…I didn't…didn't mean…" he let the Lugar slip from his fingers and fall to the floor near his feet. "I…I'm sor…sorry."

Suddenly, chuckling was heard from behind LeBeau; it was Hogan number two.

"I've beaten Hogan at last," he smirked. "I finally made him pay for making my life hell when I was with the 504th. And now that he's gone, I will make sure his operation is exposed and the rest of you pay the price. Starting with you frog." He glared down at LeBeau.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" asked a still shocked Olsen.

"He's got to pay for throwing that bucket of water on me. Say goodbye, frog," his finger tightened on the trigger.

LeBeau suddenly stomped his foot down as hard as he could on the instep of his captor who loosened his hold just a bit allowing the Frenchman to break free and dive under the table as Hogan number two fired at the little Frenchman who yelped as he felt pain in the back of his right shoulder. Still, he managed to crawl out from under the other side of the table as the barracks door burst open, and a German guard known as Sergeant Bauman, stormed into the barracks, rifle pointed menacingly at Hogan number two. Hogan number two immediately tossed his weapon on the lower bunk and raised his hands. He wasn't finished with the Frenchman yet, but getting himself shot wouldn't serve his purpose any. Shortly afterwards, Bauman was joined by Sergeant Schultz, Corporal Langenscheidt, Private Kohler, Private Mauer, and Private Krieger. Schultz's eyes widened in horror when they landed on the bloody body of Colonel Hogan.

"Wha…what happened here?" asked a horrified Schultz.

"Colonel Hogan was shot," murmured Olsen shakily.

"Is he…is he…." Langenscheidt stammered, feeling moisture forming in his eyes but managed to control. It would not do well for him to be seen mourning an American prisoner. Also, Sergeant Bauman was not one of the 'tame' guards and he knew it as did Schultz.

Newkirk and Kinch both looked up at the Corporal and nodded. They kept their bodies in front of Hogan's as if trying to protect him from further harm. Then Newkirk pointed angrily at Hogan number two. "And he's the bloody bastard what done it! And he shot LeBeau as well!"

Hogan number two shook his head. "Come off it, Newkirk. We all know your Sergeant Carter was the one who shot Hogan."

Schultz's eyes shifted to the Frenchman who now was sitting on the bench out of reach of the phony with some help from Baker. LeBeau was clutching one shoulder and grimacing in pain as blood oozed between his fingers. LeBeau tried not to look at it not wanting to faint right now; there was time to faint later.

Schultz looked over his shoulder at four of the guards. "You, go and get the Kommandant right away, you, get Sergeant Wilson and have him come to barracks two, and you two, gather the weapons and cuff the prisoners." Nobody moved right away. "Schnell!" the large guard found himself shouting in a voice harsher then he intended. The guards rushed out of the barracks as fast as possible to carry out their assigned tasks.

Langenscheidt ran as fast as he could to the Kommandantur only to see Klink hurrying down the stairs having heard the shots.

"Was ist los, Langenscheidt?" the Kommandant asked adjusting his cap on his head.

"Come quick, Kommandant! Colonel Hogan has been shot and killed!"

Klink's jaw dropped as his monocle fell from his eye and was caught in one hand. "Hogan?" he stammered. "Which one?" he asked nervously and afraid to hear the answer.

"It is Hogan number one!"

Klink gasped. "Let's go," he ordered, alarmed. He nearly ran all the way to barracks two with Langenscheidt, breathing hard, following him. Arriving at the hut, Klink stood just inside the open doorway and took in the scene that met his eyes. He cringed at the bloody sight on the floor first, and felt like he had been punched in the gut. He never, ever thought having two Hogans in camp and trying to determine which was the real one would ever come down to this. His eyes then shifted to Hogan number two who was being handcuffed by Private Mauer, then to Carter who was handcuffed with one arm being held by Private Krieger. He saw Sergeant Wilson attending to the diminutive Frenchman who was obviously in great pain. "Why is Sergeant Carter handcuffed?" he asked.

"Herr Kommandant, the prisoners are saying Hogan number two shot and killed Hogan number one, and Hogan number two is accusing Sergeant Carter of the shooting, so I thought it best to cuff both of them," Schultz explained.

"Excellent, Schultz," Klink replied. He glanced at Wilson. "Are you certain that Colonel Hogan number one is deceased?" he asked grimly.

"Yes, sir," Wilson replied not looking up from his patient. "He was shot five times in the upper torso." He swallowed hard. "But Corporal LeBeau will be fine. However, he won't be able to attend roll call for at least twenty-four hours."

"Very well. But Schultz will check to make sure he is here for both roll calls. And I want to be kept updated on his condition."

"Yes, sir."

Klink just nodded sadly and then turned a glare onto Carter. "Carter, did you shoot Colonel Hogan?" He noticed Carter didn't seem to hear a word but continued staring with a blank expression. "Sergeant Carter, can you hear me?" Again no response.

"He has been like that since we were here, Herr Oberst," Bauman replied. "We retrieved these." He held out the Lugars for Klink to see. "One was found on the floor near Sergeant Carter's feet, and the other was tossed onto that lower bunk by this officer." He gestured at Hogan number two. Klink turned his hard eyes onto Hogan number two.

"Where did you get these weapons?" Klink asked. There would be hell to pay once General Burkhalter learned about this, of that Klink had no doubt. He could see the Russian front in his future and he inwardly cringed. "Answer me!" He was angry.

Hogan number two smirked. He wasn't worried. Once Gower and van Kueren learned about what happened, they would both return and have him freed from the cooler, and then he would take care of LeBeau and expose Hogan's operation. He'd just have to make sure Klink contacted the Gestapo and speak with van Kueren.

"Newkirk stole the weapons, Kommandant," the phony replied still smirking. "I bet he got 'em from the ammunitions building."

Newkirk shook his head and started to get to his feet but was stopped by Kinch's hand on his arm. The Englander looked at his friend before looking up at Klink. "That bloke's gone 'round the bend he has, sir. If I had stolen those weapons, do you think I'd still be here? I'd be on me way to jolly ole England by now." He swallowed hard. "Besides, he had them hidden in his footlocker. You bloody bastard, isn't it enough that you shot and killed the Gov'nor? You have to go blamin' Carter and me as well?"

Klink turned his attention back to Hogan number two. "I have to suspect anything that comes out of your mouth since you've been accused of killing Colonel Hogan. But until things are resolved regarding you and Sergeant Carter, I will confine Corporal Newkirk to the barracks." He turned his back on the gruesome sight on the floor. "Take these two to the cooler," he gestured to Mauer and Krieger who both led their prisoners out of the barracks followed by Bauman and Kohler leaving Klink, Schultz, and Langenscheidt. "Schultz, Langenscheidt, I want both of you to confine all prisoners to their barracks before news of Colonel Hogan's death spreads."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," both guards saluted and left the barracks with Klink pausing in the doorway.

"Don't you think you should check with me first?" a voice asked.

Klink turned around preparing to respond when his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped; he also found himself speechless. Standing between Kinch and Newkirk with five blood stains on his shirt, was Colonel Robert Hogan, an amused grin on his face.

"Hogan? You're alive?" stammered the Kommandant, stunned. As far as he was concerned, Hogan had come back to haunt him from beyond the grave.

Hogan, wrapping his arms around himself, sighed. "I hope so. I mean, I'd hate to think I'm really dead and this is heaven," he said sarcastically looking around the barracks before looking back at Klink.

The Kommandant glared at Wilson. "You swore he was dead! What have you got to say for yourself, Sergeant Wilson?" he hissed.

Wilson looked at Klink and shrugged innocently. "I made a mistake?"

Klink stomped his foot and shook his fist in anger at his American counterpart. "Hogaaaaannnn! After you change I demand you report to my office so I can find out why this charade and whether I should have you thrown in the cooler for the duration of the war, or let the Gestapo take you tomorrow as they plan!" He turned and stormed out of the barracks, slamming the door behind him.

Once Klink and the guards were gone, the men gathered around Hogan slapping him on the back, on his shoulders, and all talking at once. Hogan smiled for a moment before holding up both hands and asking for quiet.

"I appreciate the welcome back, really," said Hogan. He then clapped Newkirk on one shoulder. "But it wouldn't have worked if Newkirk hadn't found those weapons our friend hid in Schultz's room, and replaced the real bullets with blanks. And to LeBeau for the red vegetable dye packets inside my shirt."

"And to Carter for remembering where to shoot you," somebody said. There was laughter from the men, including Hogan.

Then, Hogan turned to Wilson, a serious look on his face. "Will LeBeau be all right, Joe?"

Wilson nodded. "He should be fine, sir. But he'll have a nice bruise and be a bit sore for a few days."

Hogan's eyes then fell on his diminutive Corporal who looked up at his commanding officer sheepishly. "LeBeau, you took a big risk doing what you did. You're lucky you weren't hurt worse."

"Sorry, mon Colonel."

Hogan slowly smiled. "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're gonna be okay." He then turned and headed to his quarters. He stopped and turned when he heard Wilson's voice.

"What is it, Joe? You said LeBeau would be all right."

"And he will be, sir," Wilson replied. "But now I want to have a look at you."

"Me? What for? I'm fine."

"You might be alive, but you may not be fine, sir," Wilson said stubbornly. "I need to check you out and see about those bruises."

Hogan sighed, exasperated, and rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can examine me while I change. Satisfied?"

"Yes. After you, Colonel," Wilson smirked.

"Just don't take too long," Hogan frowned knowing he had lost out to the medic this time. "I have to get Carter released from the cooler, and Klink's order regarding Newkirk rescinded." He then headed to his quarters and went inside with Wilson following.

* * *

><p>Returning to his office, Klink slammed the door shut. After removing and hanging up his coat and cap on the coat tree, he marched to his liquor cabinet, poured himself a glass of Schnapps, and downed it in one gulp hoping it would calm him; but it didn't. So, he poured another glass and downed it as well before slamming the glass down on the silver tray, marched to his desk, and sat down. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why Hogan number one would allow such a cruel charade to be performed. And to think, he himself was actually grieving the loss of his American counterpart in private only to find out it was all a lie. Klink slammed his fist down on his desk.<p>

"Damn that man!" he shouted to the open air. Just then, there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he ordered as he straightened up in his chair, eyes focused on the door as it opened. Hogan, now wearing a clean shirt and his trademark leather jacket and cap tilted back on his head, looked in.

"You wanted to see me, Kommandant?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, I did. Come in and close the door. And I suggest you wipe that grin off your face immediately."

"Whatever you say, sir," Hogan replied stepping into the office and closing the door. "You're the boss." He then collapsed into the chair near Klink's desk, crossed his legs, and wrapped his clasped hands around his top leg. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Klink was stunned as he slowly got to his feet. "You have the nerve to ask me what's up?" Walking around his desk, the Kommandant sat on one corner facing the American and folded his arms, glaring at Hogan. "Hogan, of all the things you have pulled, this has got to be the cruelest one ever."

Hogan arched his eyebrows. "But sir…."

"It was despicable!"

"But sir…."

"And I want an explanation before I decide your punishment!" Klink waited for an answer, and when he didn't get one, he exhaled through his nose. "Well, are you just going to sit there? Haven't you got anything to say for yourself?"

"Oh, it's my turn now? I didn't want to interrupt." Hogan pyramided his fingertips together. "First of all, Kommandant, while I agree that this charade was sort of on the cruel side, it was a necessity if we were going to follow your plan and expose him."

"Hogan, don't try and…wait, try and expose whom? And what plan?"

"Have you forgotten that my namesake was close to Corporal Gower who turned out to be a Gestapo plant?"

"So what?" Klink asked, his confusion appearing as his anger began to lessen. "You are obviously close with Schultz."

"True. But there's a big difference."

"What difference?"

"I'm not a Gestapo agent. But I digress. Kommandant, you told me once that in order to figure out which one of the two of us was the real Colonel Hogan before the Gestapo took over, we had to force his hand and make him expose himself."

"I did?"

Hogan looked at Klink disbelievingly. "You're putting me on, Kommandant. I just find it hard to believe you don't remember your own idea to expose Gower, van Kueren, and the phony. It was brilliant, sir. Absolutely brilliant. Wish I had thought of it."

"It was? You do?" Klink's chest began to stick out as Hogan began spinning his yarn.

"Yes, sir. You told me that to keep the Gestapo from getting involved and making the Luftwaffe the laughing stock of the German military, you were going to give the phony Hogan enough rope, as we Americans say, to hang himself."

"I did?"

Hogan shook his head in amazement. "You're so modest, Kommandant. Never one to seek out the credit or brag."

"Of course not," Klink replied getting to his feet, and walking back around his desk sat down. "I am a very modest man indeed. I don't like to toot my own horn." He didn't see Hogan roll his eyes skyward. "You say I came up with this plan to expose the phony Hogan, Corporal Gower, and Captain van Kueren?"

"Yes, sir. See, you said you had to have proof before you could expose the Gestapo's plan to prove your incompetence and disloyalty. So you decided to let him think you believed he was the real Hogan just to see what he would do. And since you already suspected Corporal Gower might be a spy sent here probably by Hochstetter to help him, you let him be able to contact Captain van Kueren who you suspected was carrying out the Major's orders and secure the weapons that were used. In fact, you were positive the Major was really pulling the strings behind the scenes. The difficult part was informing my men that we had to allow the phony to kill me so he would think his plan was successful. I decided to use Carter as the one to shoot me because I suspected the phony would take pleasure in using one of my own men to kill me. You decided to play it out that way, sir, or the phony would never have fallen for it."

"But Sergeant Carter was seen quite often with the phony."

Hogan sighed. "That was part of your plan too, sir. You decided to have Carter pretend to believe the phony was for real, and then report to me what he had discovered, and then I was to report to you."

"But, Hogan, you never reported anything to me," Klink said becoming suspicious. "This entire thing could have been avoided if you had just come to me and I could have locked our friend up in the cooler."

Hogan shook his head. "I didn't tell you for your own protection, sir." He noticed Klink looking at him, puzzled. "See, we discovered the phony planned to shoot you as well if he even suspected you knew what his plan was, so I didn't report what we knew for your own safety. We couldn't let anything happen to our beloved Kommandant who means so much to us. And if something happened to you, Major Hochstetter would have taken over this camp. And we couldn't have that. Not on your life." He saw Klink's body stiffen, and knew he had him where he wanted. "Sir, how about releasing Carter from the cooler and rescinding your order to have Newkirk and the other prisoners restricted to the barracks."

"Forget it. My orders stand until I conclude my investigation of this matter."

Hogan shrugged. "I just hope you know what you're doing, sir. I mean, it'd be a shame after all this brilliant planning to save the Luftwaffe from embarrassment, and solve the problem as to who is the real Hogan just to see everything go down the drain by keeping Carter in the cooler and Newkirk restricted to the barracks." He got to his feet and gripped the doorknob opening the door. "It's been a pleasure having you as our Kommandant, sir. Please keep in touch."

"Hogan, wait!" Klink held a hand out. "Come back here and close the door." Hogan did as instructed and sat back down.

"Sir?"

"What did you mean by keeping in touch? Where am I going?"

"Well, by keeping Carter in the cooler, and Newkirk restricted to the barracks, Major Hochstetter, or maybe that Captain Fuchs, will take over the investigation and will convince the General that you are incompetent and are the reason the Luftwaffe is the laughing stock of Germany because of your inability to solve this. And once Burkhalter hears that, off you go on a one way trip to Stalingrad." Hogan saw Klink stiffen. "But, just think how impressed General Burkhalter would be knowing that you resolved the Luftwaffe's problem keeping the Gestapo out of it. I bet you'd even make General for this."

"You're right. General Burkhalter would be quite impressed." A wide smile appeared on the Kommandant's face as dreams of a General's insignia on his shoulder and the prestige that went with it.

"But Newkirk may have stolen the weapons and Carter shot you; or appeared to have shot you. They have to be punished," Klink emphasized.

"Colonel, without Carter's participation, your plan wouldn't have worked. He was the logical one to pretend to shoot me since he got close to the phony, and the phony trusted him from the beginning. And as far as Newkirk is concerned, all he did was switch the live ammo with blanks after he found the Lugars in the phony's footlocker."

"That reminds me, Hogan. Just where did you get the blanks to begin with, eh?" Klink smirked.

Hogan smirked. "Let's see. Where did I get…oh, remember that nice Captain Fuchs who came here to question me, Newkirk and LeBeau? Well, he was nice enough to give me some blanks before he left. And it didn't seem polite to refuse a Gestapo gift."

"Hogaaaaannnn!" Klink slammed a hand palm down on his desk. "And just where is the live ammo?"

Hogan reached in his inside jacket pocket. "Right here, sir." He handed the Kommandant two magazines which held eight rounds each. "You'll find all the rounds are there. Besides, since it's obvious the phony is working for the Gestapo, how can you believe anything he says? He's done nothing but disrupt this camp since he arrived. He'd like nothing better than for Carter to remain in the cooler and Newkirk to be punished for what he's done. But I know you're too cunning and intelligent to fall for that trick."

A broad smile appeared on Klink's face. "You're absolutely right, Hogan. I am too cunning and intelligent to fall for such a stupid trick." He picked up the receiver of his phone. "Fraulein Hilda, have Sergeant Schultz report to me on the double." He then hung up. "You have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool me, Hogan."

"I wouldn't even try, sir," Hogan chuckled. "I would hate to be embarrassed by brilliance." He looked around when the door opened and Schultz ambled in and saluted, not noticing Hogan at first.

"You asked for me, Herr Kommandant?"

"Yes, Schultz. I want you to release Sergeant Carter from the cooler, and inform Corporal Newkirk my order for him to be restricted to the barracks as well as all prisoners has been rescinded."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz reached for the doorknob.

"I'll go with you, Schultz," said Hogan. "That is, unless you want Schultz to lock me in the cooler as well."

"How can I lock you in the cooler when you have helped me become General by implementing my plan to expose three Gestapo agents and uncover a plot by Major Hochstetter to undermine me? You are free to go, Hogan."

"Thank you, sir." Hogan gave a sloppy salute. He started to turn when Klink's voice stopped him. He turned. "Sir?"

"Hogan, what about the men who attacked you in the rec hall? I would never have wanted you to be hurt so badly. And how are you after the shooting? Has Sergeant Wilson checked you out?"

Hogan sighed wearily. "Unfortunately, Kommandant, I underestimated our friend. I never thought he would be able to convince any of my men to attack me like that. And yes, Wilson has checked me out. I'll have some nice bruises for awhile, and I'll be sore, but otherwise I'm fine. Also, I would request that those men and our friend remain in the cooler if you don't mind. I don't want them loose among the other prisoners. And one other thing, sir. I would prefer our friend not know I'm alive. Not yet anyway."

"Don't worry. None of them will set foot outside the cooler until further notice. And I'll pass the word to the guards as well," Klink assured the American. Hogan smiled weakly before he turned to Schultz.

Hogan then patted Schultz on the shoulder. "Let's go, Schultz."

"Jawohl, Colonel Hogan." Schultz turned the doorknob and suddenly froze, eyes widening. "Col…Col…Colonel Hogan?" He slowly turned and stared at the American with his mouth hanging open. "You…you…you are…alive? But…but…how?"

Hogan opened the door and grabbed Schultz by the arm. "It's a long story, and I'll tell you on the way to the cooler. Now let's go. I have to get back to my men."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Carter sat on the bunk in a cell staring at the wall between the bars across from him. He wasn't concerned about his own situation right now, but for LeBeau and Hogan. Carter had found it hard to maintain his blank expression and detachment as he had pulled the trigger and watched Hogan fall, and then as the little Frenchman was shot in the back of the shoulder by the phony. And even though he knew there were blanks in the weapons for which he was grateful, he was aware that they could still cause damage, even kill. He reminded himself to ask the Colonel about Louie as soon as he was released. It was then he heard footsteps and voices approaching. He grinned when he saw the Colonel and Schultz standing outside his cell door.

"Carter, you are being released by order of the Kommandant," Schultz announced as he unlocked the cell door and held it open.

"Boy, Colonel, am I glad to see you," Carter smiled jumping up from the bunk and hurrying forward, exiting the cell. "Sir, how's Louie? Is he okay?"

Hogan grinned. "He's fine. A bit sore but fine."

"And what about you, sir? Are you okay? Because I was really worried after I shot you and saw you fall…"

Hogan draped an arm around his young Sergeant's shoulders and smiled. "Wilson assures me I'm fine, so don't worry. You did a great job all the way around." A wide smile broke out on Carter's face.

"Thanks, Colonel."

Knowing that Schultz was behind them, Hogan decided to hold off on what else he was going to say until they were out in the compound and away from listening ears.

"Thank heavens this is over," Schultz sighed as he closed the cell door.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Schultz," Hogan said. "But this mess isn't over until the phony is out of this camp permanently where he can't cause any more trouble."

Schultz threw up both arms in frustration. "And here I was thinking all I'd have to worry about now was just monkey business."

With smirks on both their faces, Hogan and Carter walked out into the compound leaving the obese guard behind. When they were in the middle of the compound, Carter suddenly stopped walking which caused Hogan to stop as well. He faced his young Sergeant sensing something was wrong that Carter wasn't telling him.

"I can tell something's wrong," Hogan said, eyebrows knitted together. "What is it? If you're still worried about me and LeBeau, I told you we're both…"

"It's not that, Colonel," Carter interrupted.

"Then what is it?"

Carter licked his suddenly dry lips. "Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this, Colonel, but when the phony was threatening me in order to make me shoot you, he told me if I refused or tried anything, he had somebody in the barracks who would do the job for him." Hogan's face was unreadable.

"Did he say who it was?"

"No, sir. But my guess is Corporal Jensen. I mean, of all the guys there, he's been here the least amount of time. But I can't say for sure."

Hogan's face suddenly brightened. "He lied to you, Carter. Jensen was somebody I also worried about when the phony was trying to convert some of the new prisoners. But Jensen came to me and told me he had been approached by our friend, and he told him to get lost." Hogan smirked. "But I'm afraid he didn't put it quite as politely as I just did."

"Really?" Carter asked, face brightening. "So there is nobody else in the barracks to worry about?"

"Nobody. Now, let's get back to the hut. We have work to do still."

* * *

><p>Klink knew he had to phone both General Burkhalter and then the Gestapo. And since with the Gestapo he'd have to deal with Captain Fuchs, he was tempted not to call them until Major Hochstetter had returned. But who knew when that would be? He picked up the receiver. "Fraulein Hilda, get me General Burkhalter's office. Priority call." As he waited, he tried to organize his words.<p>

"_Burkhalter speaking."_

"General Burkhalter, this is Colonel Klink."

"_Who?"_

"Klink, sir."

"_This better be important, Klink. What is it?"_

The Kommandant quickly updated Burkhalter on what had transpired. The silence on the other end lasted so long Klink at first suspected his call had been disconnected.

"Herr General?"

"_Klink, have you contacted the Gestapo yet?"_

"No, sir. But I'm going to right after…."

"_Klink! Listen to me and listen carefully. Under no circumstances are you to contact the Gestapo. They will make us the laughing stock of Germany. I am on my way now to Stalag 13."_

"But…but Herr General, why shouldn't I contact…"

"_KLINK! You Dummkopf! If you so much as think about calling the Gestapo I will make sure you leave Stalag 13...for the RUSSIAN FRONT! So don't argue with me! You are to do nothing about this until I get there."_

Klink stiffened. "Yes, sir. I will…what? Oh, Heil Hitler." He then hung up the receiver and frowned.

* * *

><p>Carter barely had time to enjoy the welcome back from the other prisoners before Hogan ordered his team into his quarters and closed the door. He wrapped his arms around himself. "Okay, what happened in Klink's office after I left with Schultz?"<p>

"Not much, Colonel," Newkirk explained. "Ole Klink phoned Burkhalter, told 'im what happened, and apparently Burkhalter ordered 'im not to phone the Gestapo."

"Not only that," Kinch added. "But Burkhalter's on his way here now."

"What do you think it means, Colonel?" asked LeBeau, his right arm in a sling to immobilize his injured shoulder.

Hogan smiled. "It means that old roly-poly wants to keep this entire thing in-house and the Gestapo out which is exactly what I thought he'd do. I think we can use this to our advantage."

"We know that smile, Colonel," said LeBeau with a grin. "You have something good in mind."

Hogan smirked. "I do, and it's a bit complex. But if it works, we'll be rid of the phony permanently without the Gestapo becoming involved."

"So what's our first move?" asked Carter, hands stuffed in jacket pockets, excited.

"Fortunately with Bluebird ordering the new radio detector truck out of Hammelburg, and the antenna being temporarily repaired, we need to contact and update him on the happenings here, and find out what happened with van Kueren and Gower, although I suspect I already know. Then, we need to contact the underground. Kinch, make contact with Bluebird and let him know what happened, and find out about the other two. Then contact Karl in the underground and tell him I want to speak with him immediately. Then come and get me. I'll also need to update London and let them know what's been happening, but that be done later."

"Right away," Kinch replied as he hurriedly left the room.

"What do you want us to do, Gov'nor?"

"Newkirk, make sure our Luftwaffe uniforms are ready because we're gonna be needing about four of them. Carter, I need you to get us a good deal on a truck from the motor pool. I'll have a better idea exactly when the truck should be moved into the woods but not too close to camp after I hear the conversation between Burkhalter and Klink."

"You got it, Colonel," Carter and Newkirk replied simultaneously before leaving. That left Hogan and LeBeau.

"What about me, mon Colonel? What can I do?"

Hogan sighed. "Sorry, Louie. But you're staying out of it." He saw the look of dismay on the Frenchman's face.

"But, Colonel…"

"No buts," Hogan used his authoritative voice and expression. "You're injured and should be resting. I can't have you injuring yourself further." The forlorn expression on LeBeau's face didn't escape his observant eyes. "However, what you can do for me is monitor the coffee pot when Burkhalter shows up. I'll probably be on the radio and I need somebody to tell me what happens between my favorite comedy team." He saw LeBeau frown. "It's that or nothing."

"Oui, Colonel. I will monitor the coffee pot," LeBeau sighed knowing he couldn't win this argument.

The corners of Hogan's mouth curled slightly upward knowing he got LeBeau to feel like he was contributing, and that would make the diminutive Frenchman feel better.

* * *

><p>Kinch, accompanied by Olsen, had just finished updating Bluebird as to the latest happenings at Stalag 13 with the promise to pass along his message as to how grateful he was his friend was alive and unhurt and the news of Gower and van Kueren. After disconnecting the call, Kinch then made contact with the underground.<p>

"_This is Karl, Papa Bear."_

"Stand by for Colonel Hogan." Kinch glanced at Olsen. "Brian, go get Colonel Hogan and tell him Karl's on hold."

"Right, Kinch," Olsen replied as he turned and hurried away in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks. He came back a few minutes later followed by Hogan. Hogan sat down at the radio on the chair as soon as Kinch vacated it. After removing his crush cap, Hogan put on and adjusted the headset on his head.

"This is Papa Bear. How are you, Karl?"

"_I'm fine, Papa Bear. How can I help you?"_

After giving the underground operative a capsule highlight of what had taken place in camp leaving out several more intimate details, Hogan then got to the point of his call.

"Karl, I need four of your best men that Klink and Burkhalter have never seen before, and I'll need them right away and then again later. But I'd like them here as soon as possible to be fitted with Luftwaffe uniforms. I'll have to get back to you with the exact time I'll need them. Can do, Karl?"

"_Can do. I'll have them at the regular rendezvous place in about two hours."_

"Thanks, Karl. Papa Bear out." Hogan then removed the headset. He glanced at Olsen. "Olsen, I want you and Jensen to meet Karl's men at the regular rendezvous place in two hours, and bring them through the emergency tunnel. Now it's afternoon so be extra careful out there."

"Yes, sir," Olsen replied as he hurried back upstairs to get Jensen. After he left, Hogan clasped his hands and rested one forearm on the radioman's shoulder after he sat back down.

"Okay, Kinch. I need you to contact London and ask for General Butler."

"Right away, Colonel," Kinch replied putting his headset back on. "Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks."

"_Th_is _is Goldilocks, Papa Bear," _said a British female voice.

"Goldilocks, Papa Bear needs to speak with General Butler. Urgent. Repeat. Urgent."

"_Hold for General Butler, Papa Bear."_

Kinch removed the headset and handed it to Hogan as he vacated the seat and Hogan sat down again.

"Thanks, Kinch," Hogan said.

"_This is General Butler, Papa Bear. What can I do for you?"_

Hogan took a deep breath before repeating his story again while Butler listened.

* * *

><p>Alone now, LeBeau paced inside Hogan's quarters periodically glancing at the coffee pot on the Colonel's desk. He gingerly touched his injured shoulder and silently cursed under his breath at his misfortune. <em>If only if I had<em> _been a little bit quicker getting under the table, _he thought with a sigh. _I should have killed that batard sooner so the Colonel and Andre would not have had to put themselves in such a situation. _He stopped his pacing when the door opened and Garlotti looked in. He had been keeping watch at the barracks door.

"Hey, Louie, Burkhalter's staff car just pulled up outside Klink's office."

"Merci, mon ami. Could you plug in the coffee pot for me?" LeBeau stood back allowing Garlotti room to plug in the coffeepot. As he started to leave, LeBeau called out to him. "Why don't you stay? Somebody will have to go down below and let the Colonel know what Burkhalter says." That said, LeBeau sat down at the desk while Garlotti leaned against the double bunk to listen.

* * *

><p>Klink was busy going over reports when his office door burst open and General Burkhalter stormed into the office, slamming the door behind him so hard that not only had Klink not had a chance to stand up, but when he did, he nervously saluted his superior officer, his mouth unable to form words at first. He swallowed hard as Burkhalter returned the salute quickly.<p>

"Welcome to Stalag 13, Herr General," he stammered.

"Never mind that, Klink," Burkhalter said, his beady eyes hardened. "I want you to tell me again what happened here, and don't leave anything out." He sat down in the chair beneath the photo of Hitler with the hidden microphone.

Klink then repeated what he had on the phone to the General who remained silent as he listened carefully.

"Tell me, Klink. Just why did you release Sergeant Carter and rescind your order for Corporal Newkirk to be confined to barracks?"

Klink shuddered. He then explained about Carter and Newkirk. He saw Burkhalter sigh. "I can have both men sent to the cooler if…"

"Klink, I don't care about Newkirk or Carter. They were pawns in this little game this Gestapo plant was playing trying to make the Luftwaffe look foolish! I will leave whatever punishment you wish to render to you. Is the phony still in the cooler?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sehr Gut! I trust you followed my orders concerning the Gestapo?"

"Yes, Herr General. But I still don't see…" He let the rest of the sentence trail off when he saw the General's face change.

"Because, Dummkopf, if the Gestapo finds out we are onto them, they'll pull their man out of here, and cover everything up. This situation must be handled delicately and carefully which is why you will do exactly as I tell you. _Understood?_"

"Yes, Herr General."

Removing his cap, Burkhalter got to his feet, laying the cap on Klink's desk. He then grabbed the receiver of the phone, pressing it to his ear. "This is General Burkhalter. Connect me with Luftwaffe Intelligence in Berlin." There were a few minutes of silence before the call was connected. "I want to speak with Colonel Kaiser," he said to whoever answered the phone. "What do you mean who is this? This is General Burkhalter. _Now_ _get me Colonel Kaiser, Dummkopf!_"After a few more anxious moments, Colonel Hans Kaiser was on the other end. "Kaiser? Burkhalter. Listen and listen carefully. I want you to send a truck to pick up a prisoner at Stalag 13 and take him to Berlin for interrogation. No, you do not need to know the reason why other than to consider it a direct order. Also, the Gestapo is not to be informed under any circumstances. How soon can you have a truck here?" Burkhalter's face turned blood red. "Forty-eight hours isn't good enough! I will be here at Stalag 13 until tomorrow morning and I want the prisoner picked up before I leave tomorrow morning." Burkhalter suddenly chuckled like a cat that had captured a mouse. "I thought you'd see things differently. I'll be expecting you." He hung up the phone and stared at a nervous Klink. "Klink, you will have a guest quarters prepared for me. Looks like I'll be staying here tonight."

"Yes, sir," Klink replied. "Schuuuullltz!"

The door opened and Schultz stood against the open door saluting. "You called for me, Herr Kommandant?"

"Yes, Schultz. General Burkhalter will be staying tonight. Please escort him to my quarters. I'll take one of the guest quarters."

"Jawohl." He then stood aside to allow the General to pass into the outer office leaving Klink nervously watching him.

* * *

><p>Garlotti exchanged looks with the Frenchman.<p>

"You'd better go tell Colonel Hogan what we overheard," LeBeau said. "He will know what to do. I'll keep listening in case Burkhalter returns, or he or Klink get a phone call concerning the phony."

Garlotti nodded and opened the door nearly running into Hogan as he was coming in. "Sorry, Colonel," Garlotti apologized. "Didn't see you."

"Don't worry about it," Hogan replied. "What happened? Did Burkhalter arrive yet?"

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau replied as Garlotti excused himself figuring LeBeau could explain and exited the room, closing the door leaving the two men alone. LeBeau then reported what had transpired in Klink's office.

Exhaling, Hogan checked his watch. "Okay, it takes about ten to twelve hours to get from Berlin to Hammelburg. We have to get our version of Luftwaffe Intelligence here to pick up Captain Wylie before the real ones get here."

LeBeau looked worriedly at Hogan. "But won't Burkhalter be asking questions when the real guards from Berlin show up and the phony is already gone?"

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself and smirked. "No. Because he knows our friend is working for the Gestapo, he will believe that the Gestapo sent men in Luftwaffe uniforms to get him causing him to blame the Gestapo, when all the time, Captain Wylie will be below, in the tunnels, waiting to be escorted to a plane heading to England and face charges of treason." Glancing at the Frenchman, Hogan saw a wide smile break out on the Frenchman's face causing one to appear on his own at the same time.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story. It has been just as enjoyable to write.  
><strong>

**Chapter 43**

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of constant planning and activity for Hogan and his men from the moment they learned of Burkhalter's phone call from Klink's office. First, Olsen and Jensen returned to the tunnels with the four underground operatives who immediately were fitted for Luftwaffe uniforms which then needed several minor alterations before they fit perfectly.

Carter then made sure the truck from the motor pool was parked in the woods not too close to camp, but not too far away either, but also where it wouldn't be found by guards.

Hogan climbed down the ladder and entered the tunnel followed by Carter. Heading directly to the sewing room, they found Newkirk and Simmons busy with the fittings regarding the uniforms. Watching, Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. He hadn't yet disclosed to the men what he and General Butler had discussed; he had too much to do right now. But later he would tell them when there was a few minutes to relax before getting back to work.

"How's it going?" Hogan asked.

"We should be done in two shakes, sir," Newkirk replied adjusting the shoulders of one uniform. He saw Hogan sigh and nod his head. The officer then checked his watch.

"Don't take too long," Hogan added. "Those guards from Luftwaffe Intelligence could arrive anytime within ten to twelve hours and we have to make our move before they arrive. Where's Kinch?"

"Right here, Colonel," the radioman replied stepping into the sewing room from another tunnel holding some papers in one hand. He handed the papers to the Colonel to review with Carter looking over Hogan's shoulder.

"Good work, Kinch," said Hogan smiling at his radioman before looking at Felix. "The papers are signed by Colonel Hans Kaiser of Luftwaffe Intelligence assigning Captain Albert Metzger to pick up a prisoner from Stalag 13," Hogan explained to Felix as he handed over the papers for Felix to peruse.

Hogan then resumed watching Newkirk and Simmons work. "Felix, you and your men will show up in camp at 1930 hours and pick up the prisoner. If Burkhalter or Klink inquire, you were on your way to pick up another prisoner at another Stalag when you got the radio call from Colonel Kaiser diverting you here instead."

"Understood, Colonel," Felix replied.

"And whatever you do," Hogan continued. "Get out of here as fast as you can because you can't still be here when the real Luftwaffe Intelligence shows up. You'll find a truck ready for your use in the woods not too far from camp. After you leave with the prisoner, drive a safe distance from camp and park the truck in the woods. We'll take care of it. Then walk back with the prisoner toward the emergency tunnel. He'll be shackled wrists and ankles so he won't give you any trouble."

"Understood," Felix replied.

"Good luck," Hogan stated before he, Carter, and Kinch turned and left the tunnels, climbing back up into the barracks. Hogan looked around. "Where's LeBeau?" he inquired curiously.

"He's in your quarters, Colonel," explained Reynolds from his post atop his upper bunk. "I think he's still monitoring the coffeepot."

Nodding, Hogan walked towards his quarters with Carter and Kinch following. Going inside, they found LeBeau seated at Hogan's desk resting his face against the palm on his good hand, elbow on the edge of the desk. The Frenchman shifted his eyes to the trio. He looked bored.

"Anything new?" asked Kinch.

"Non. It has been quiet since Burkhalter left Klink's office. I just thought it would be a good idea to continue monitoring until Burkhalter leaves camp in the morning."

"Good idea," Hogan remarked. He plopped down on the edge of his footlocker while Kinch and Carter sat side-by-side on the lower bunk. Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "Kinch, you can fill Newkirk in later. I spoke with General Butler and updated him on our situation concerning Captain Wylie and the men who attacked me in the rec hall. Needless to say he wasn't pleased. I asked him to send a plane in forty-eight hours to transport all of them to London where the good Captain Wylie will face charges of treason, and the others court-martials. He informed me he will need our written depositions the same time as the prisoners, so, he is sending a courier plane to pick up everybody and the depositions. So each of you will have to find time to write a detailed report as to everything that occurred since this entire mess began and hand them to me. I will make sure they accompany the prisoners on the plane. Is that understood?" A chorus of 'yes sir' was heard.

"What about the two filthy Bosche, mon Colonel?"

"Bluebird sent a message to Kinch that van Kueren and Gower are no longer a problem," Hogan replied. He could tell by the looks on his men's faces that he didn't need to elaborate.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Klink and Burkhalter were seated in Klink's office sipping his French brandy when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in, come in." Klink ordered as he looked up; Burkhalter merely turned his head to see who was interrupting. Corporal Langenscheidt saluted stiffly at both officers.

"Herr Kommandant," the Corporal said nervously.

"What is it, Langenscheidt? Can't you see I'm busy with the General?"

"I'm sorry, Herr Kommandant." Langenscheidt walked into the office and handed Klink some folded papers. "But a Captain Metzger is waiting outside. He said he is here on behalf of Colonel Kaiser to pick up a prisoner."

Klink didn't respond as he unfolded the papers and perused them quickly. "These seem to be in order." He then handed them back to the Corporal. "Show the Captain in and then make sure the prisoner is shackled wrists and ankles in the cooler until he is to be loaded on-board the truck."

Langenscheidt exchanged salutes and stood aside. "Captain Metzger, the Kommandant will see you now." He swallowed nervously as a rather imposing Luftwaffe Captain passed by him and into the office. He immediately smartly saluted both Burkhalter and Klink.

"Captain Metzger at your service," Felix replied with authority. He had been used to impersonating German officers so much, that he knew he could make even a lowly non-com quake in his boots. He smirked.

"I wasn't expecting anyone for several hours, Captain," Burkhalter remarked staring curiously at Felix. "Tell me, how is it you are here earlier?"

Felix clasped both hands behind his back. "It is no great mystery, Herr General. We were en-route to another Stalag to pick up a prisoner when we received a radio call from Colonel Kaiser instructing us to come directly here first. Said it was of the utmost importance."

"I see," Burkhalter replied. "Captain, would you like some refreshment perhaps? Some French brandy?"

"Danke, but I must refuse, Herr General. I still have to pick up that other prisoner after I leave here, so I'm afraid I must request your prisoner be brought to me so my men and I can be on our way. Colonel Kaiser was not in a very good mood when I spoke with him."

Burkhalter smiled amusingly and chuckled as he and Klink both got to their feet. "Corporal Langenscheidt!" the General bellowed.

The door opened. Langenscheidt raised a shaky hand in a salute. "You summoned me, Herr General?"

"Yes, Corporal. Has the prisoner been securely restrained as ordered?"

"Jawohl, Herr General. He has been shackled as ordered. But…but…"

"But what?" hissed Burkhalter. He was becoming annoyed and wanted to get this entire mess behind him.

"He is demanding the Kommandant contact Captain van Kueren of the Gestapo," Langenscheidt's eyes shifted to the Kommandant. Klink then let his own eyes shift to the General.

"He is, is he?" Burkhalter bellowed. "Well, he's not in charge here so I don't care what he wants. So, gag him if need be. Just get him out of here! Now go load him in the truck so these gentlemen can be on their way."

"Jawohl, Herr General," Langenscheidt replied standing aside waiting as Felix saluted both the General and Klink before passing the Corporal by and walking into the outer office. The Corporal closed the door behind him.

Leaning back in his seat, Burkhalter smiled a satisfying smile as he held up his drink. "And that, Klink, is the end of one very unimportant Gestapo plant." He took a sip and smacked his lips.

Klink nervously raised his own glass. "But Herr General, the Gestapo is coming out tomorrow to remove both Colonel Hogans from this camp. Are we just to let them come out?"

"Of course not, Dummkopf! After Captain Metzger leaves camp with our friend, you will then contact Gestapo headquarters and speak with Captain Fuchs and tell him the problem of having two Colonel Hogans have been resolved, and we are in no need for any visit from them. That should end the matter once and for all."

"But…but…" Klink stammered.

"But what, Klink?" Burkhalter hissed, eyebrows knitted together, eyes hardened.

"What if they want him back?"

"Tell them he escaped during the night for all I care! If you find lying to the Gestapo so distasteful, perhaps I can change your mind with a trip to Stalingrad." Burkhalter noticed Klink's body stiffen at his words. "I hear just a short time there toughens you up significantly."

"That's all right, Herr General," Klink plastered a shaky smile on his face as he looked at his superior officer. "I will contact Captain Fuchs immediately after Captain Metzger and his men leave camp."

"Excellent, Klink. I knew you would come to your senses in the end."

* * *

><p>Chuckling, Hogan bowed his head and shook it.<p>

"Klink sure knows how to give in, doesn't he?" asked Kinch with a chuckle of his own.

"Oui. Perhaps he could be called the Yellow Eagle instead of the Iron Eagle, " LeBeau snorted.

"Keep listening, LeBeau," Hogan ordered. "Kinch, Carter, come with me. We need to get ready below when Captain Wylie is brought back to camp through the emergency tunnel." The trio left the smaller room and entered the common room. Hogan immediately went to the sink, raised the faucets which doubled as a periscope hidden in the water barrel outside the barracks, and pressed his eyes against the eyepieces. He watched Langenscheidt and two other guards lead a struggling Captain Wylie to the truck parked outside the Kommandantur, and force him into the back. He noticed Wylie had been wearing shackles on his wrists and ankles. He then saw Langenscheidt exchange salutes with Felix who then got inside the front seat beside the driver. Hogan's eyes followed the truck as it drove away and out the front gates. Lowering the faucets, he put them back in their normal position. "Let's go," he added to the others as he approached the double bunk. "Saunders, watch the door," he ordered as he slapped the hidden mechanism on the bed frame of the upper bunk, watched the lower bunk rise and the bed frame lower. He then stepped over the lower bed frame and climbed down the ladder with Carter and Kinch following.

* * *

><p>Hogan found Newkirk and Simmons relaxing in the sewing room, and motioned for them to follow him into the area near the radio room.<p>

"What's up, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk as he, Simmons, Carter, and Kinch gathered around.

"Felix should be bringing our friend back anytime now, and despite being shackled, I want him secured to a chair with an armed guard. I don't trust our friend for anything. Also, I don't want him to know I'm alive yet. Carter, I think you should also stay out of sight for now; Kinch, Simmons, Newkirk, and the underground operatives can handle the good Captain. If necessary, gag him. We don't need the Germans to hear his loud mouth before we send him to London. Now, any questions?" There were none. Hogan glanced at his young Sergeant. "Let's go back upstairs."

Once the two men were back in the barracks, Hogan poured himself a cup of warm coffee and then poured one for Carter; the two men sat down at the table.

"What now, Colonel?" asked Carter.

Hogan sighed wearily before taking a drink of coffee letting the warm liquid slide down his throat. "Now we wait," he replied calmly.

* * *

><p>Captain Wylie sat on a wooden bench in the back of the truck surrounded by two armed guards, both of whom stared at him as if they wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet between his eyes. Having no idea how far from camp he was, he shifted slightly. In fact, he had spent each moment since leaving camp wondering how he was going to get away from these men when he felt the truck pull to a sudden stop. The first thing that crossed his mind was that he was going to be dragged from the back of the truck and into the woods, forced to his knees, and shot execution-style in the back of the head.<p>

He began to feel the sweat run down the back of his neck when the canvas flap at the back of the truck was pulled aside, and the Captain glared at him removing his sidearm from its holster, and gestured at him to get out of the truck. Eying the guards, he quickly decided that it was now or never. He lunged at the Luftwaffe officer grappling for the man's sidearm, but quickly found hands on his arms yanking him to his feet and pulling him away holding him back in a tight grip as the Captain brushed himself off all the while maintaining control of his weapon. He smirked slyly.

"I should shoot you for that," he said coldly. "But there are people waiting for you." He then waved his gun to indicate to the others to start moving. The guards and the driver who had now joined them, shoved Wylie ahead of them but stayed close with their sidearms pointed at him.

"Where are we going?" Wylie asked while walking, wondering if maybe Gower or van Kueren had sent these men disguised as Luftwaffe to bail him out without attracting attention. With the shackles on his ankles he couldn't run at all; hell, he could just barely walk. Even now, his mind was working how best to get back into Stalag 13 and take care of the Frenchman, the Englander, that stupid Carter, and finally, Sergeant Kinchloe. And with Hogan now dead, he imagined that shouldn't be too difficult.

"You'll see," one of the guards said giving him another shove nearly causing him to stumble and fall.

After what seemed like forever, Wylie was stunned to find himself at Stalag 13 as he came into a small clearing at the end of the woods. He stood frozen in place wondering what he was doing back here until one of the guards pushed him down and held him in place until the searchlight passed over the area. Then, Felix crept forward and raised the lid of a tree stump and gestured with his weapon.

"You're kidding me, right?" Wylie asked. "Exactly what the hell's going on?" He found himself shoved forward again.

"Just climb down," he was told.

Deciding not to risk disobeying, Wylie stepped inside the tree stump and climbed down the ladder. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked around and his jaw dropped in amazement at what he saw. He was completely thrown at seeing a series of tunnels leading in all directions. In fact, so engrossed in his surroundings that he didn't hear footsteps approaching until someone spoke.

"Well, well, look who's here again," a familiar voice said. Turning, Wylie spotted Kinch and Newkirk both standing close by and pointing pistols at him. Kinch was smirking.

Wylie glared at both men with a distasteful look. "You two recover yet from the loss of your beloved Colonel Hogan?" he said sarcastically.

"You shut your ruddy mouth," Newkirk started forward but was stopped by Kinch. "You've done enough to the Gov'nor and me best mate, Andrew."

Wylie smirked. "Hogan got exactly what he deserved," he said. "And as far as Carter is concerned, it was only fitting he be the one to do it as punishment for thinking he could con me." He then chuckled seeing the rage showing on Newkirk's face. "That little French frog is next so don't think I forgot about him just because I'm in chains now." He stepped back as Newkirk lunged forward only to be stopped by Kinch again who was barely controlling his own anger.

"Forget it, Newkirk. He's not worth it," Kinch told him. He looked beyond Wylie to see Felix and his men standing behind him. He smiled at Felix. "Thanks for your help, Felix, we appreciate it."

Walking around Wylie, Felix patted Kinch's shoulder firmly. "Anytime, my friend." He then patted Newkirk on the shoulder. "We were glad to help."

Wylie was carefully studying Felix and his men curiously sensing something was amiss. "What's going on here?" he snapped. "It looks like Major Hochstetter was right about there being some kind of sabotage operation going on from this camp."

"Too bad you won't be able to tell him anything about it," Kinch remarked coldly.

Wylie chuckled. "But now that Hogan's dead, I won't have any trouble getting rid of the two of you plus exposing the goings on in this camp," he hissed to Newkirk and Kinch. "And as for the four of you," he directed at Felix and his men. "My guess is you're all with the underground. I can't wait for the Gestapo to get their hands on you and your kind, now that you don't have your precious Papa Bear to protect you anymore."

Newkirk's face was darkening dangerously. "Why you bleedin'…" He strained against Kinch's grip on his arm.

"Let's just tie him to the chair and let 'im wait awhile," Kinch suggested.

* * *

><p>Anxious to put the entire unpleasant matter behind him, Klink picked up the phone and was about to contact the Gestapo, when his office door opened and a nervous-looking Langenscheidt stepped just inside the office saluting; Klink immediately hung up the phone and eyed his Corporal who was swallowing hard.<p>

"What is it now, Langenscheidt?" Klink asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

The Corporal's eyes briefly darted to the General before back to the Kommandant. "Herr Kommandant, there is a Captain Fleisher outside wanting to see you and General Burkhalter."

A nervous sweat suddenly broke out on Burkhalter's forehead. "And just what does this Captain Fleisher want?" Burkhalter demanded turning towards the Corporal.

"He…he said he is from Luftwaffe Intelligence and is here to pick up a prisoner."

"Whaaat!" both Klink and Burkhalter said simultaneously as they got to their feet.

"Captain," Langenscheidt said looking into the outer office as he stood aside allowing the fortyish-looking blond-haired Captain to enter, smartly saluting both officers. He handed his paperwork to Burkhalter who unfolded and examined it closely. He then turned his hard eyes on the Captain.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain?" Burkhalter demanded angrily. "These papers are signed by Colonel Kaiser saying you are to pick up a prisoner from Stalag 13. Only two hours ago a Captain Metzger was here from Luftwaffe Intelligence and picked up the prisoner."

"Captain Metzger?" asked a puzzled Fleisher. "Herr General, there is nobody with Luftwaffe Intelligence by that name."

Burkhalter and Klink both sank slowly back into their seats. "I…I don't understand," Klink said looking at Burkhalter. "What does this mean, Herr General?"

Burkhalter wiped a hand across his now sweaty forehead. "It means, Klink, that the Gestapo waltzed into this camp in disguise, and took their man out right from under our noses! _That's _what it means!"

Captain Fleisher was confused. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid I don't understand. Do I have a prisoner to pick up or don't I?"

Burkhalter shoved the papers back into the Captain's hands. "We'll let you know, Captain. You are dismissed! Tell Colonel Kaiser we'll be in touch."

"But Herr General…." Fleisher began.

"_I said you're dismissed, Captain!" _Burkhalter shouted angrily. The Captain saluted both men, turned, and left the office.

Burkhalter, his face now beet red in anger, looking as if he was about to suffer an attack of apoplexy, snatched the receiver of Klink's phone. "Connect me with Gestapo headquarters immediately!" he demanded.

* * *

><p>Hogan, Carter and LeBeau had been listening to the entire exchange over the coffeepot. They found themselves unable to control their laughter.<p>

"I love it when they fight among themselves," Hogan remarked with a smirk as he heard Burkhalter screaming at Fuchs about the Gestapo kidnapping a Luftwaffe prisoner from Stalag 13, and Fuchs' calm denial to sending anybody to the POW camp, and was highly offended that the Luftwaffe would dare accuse the Gestapo of such tactics. "It just makes my entire day," he added.

"Looks like your plan is working so far, mon Colonel," chimed an amused LeBeau. "Do you think Bluebird can handle Burkhalter?"

Hogan chuckled. "I'm not worried about Fritz. Seeing as how he handles Hochstetter, handling Burkhalter will be a piece of cake as Newkirk says."

They continued listening as Burkhalter threatened the Gestapo Captain only to have Fuchs again deny the accusations and demanded that unless the General had proof the Gestapo sent men into Stalag 13 to pull the man out, he had work to do and hung up after a 'Heil Hitler'.

"What do we do next, Colonel?" asked Carter.

Hogan looked at his watch. "Felix has probably brought the good Captain back by now. And unless Newkirk has killed him, I intend to get some answers out of him. But I want to have him sit and wonder for awhile before I question him." There was a knock on the door. LeBeau warily cracked it open to find Kinch and Newkirk standing outside. He then opened the door and let them enter, closing the door. The others quickly brought them up-to-date. "How's our friend?" Hogan asked finally.

"He's still breathing if that's what you're worried about, Colonel," Kinch readily explained. "But we had to gag him because he just wouldn't shut up. Also, Felix and his men just left."

"Plus, he was becoming' a wee bit loud if you get me drift, sir," Newkirk added. "Also, Olsen and Simmons are keepin' 'im company right now."

"Good," Hogan replied. "Tomorrow I'll question him and see what I can find out about this elaborate ruse. But for now, I suggest we all get some rest. Tomorrow we have a busy day ahead of us."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

The following morning at roll call, Hogan and his men were standing in formation waiting while Schultz counted each man. In fact, he was counting a second time because the men, mainly Newkirk and LeBeau, messed up his count the first time thus causing the guard to lose count and have to start over. An amused smile came to Hogan's face and he sighed. When the obese guard got to the Senior officer, a small smile appeared on his face and a twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Get some good news, Schultz?" asked Hogan curiously.

The guard leaned forward. "Colonel Hogan, the phony was removed from camp by Luftwaffe Intelligence last night. Corporal Langenscheidt told me."

"Really?" Hogan asked arching his eyebrows. "Huh. No wonder I haven't seen him today."

"But he was in the cooler," Schultz protested. "Nobody was allowed to see him."

Hogan shrugged. "A mere detail." He saw Schultz make a face. Hogan gave his best innocent look. "Something else happen, Schultz?"

"I also heard that it was really the Gestapo that came into camp disguised as Luftwaffe Intelligence."

Hogan shook his head. "Gestapo, eh? No wonder General Burkhalter looks like he choked on his swastika this morning."

"Schultz, are you going to spend the entire morning talking with the prisoners?" asked a voice behind the large guard. Schultz turned slowly, swallowing hard, to see Klink standing behind him. He saluted shakily.

"I'm sorry, Herr Kommandant. I…I…I was just counting…"

Klink sighed wearily. He hadn't yet recovered from the incident of the night before. "Schultz, the war would be over by the time you finished counting. Now, is everybody here or not?"

"All prisoners present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant."

"Good." Klink then stormed forward and stood face-to-face with Hogan. "Hogan, if I didn't know better, I would swear you had something to do with that mix-up concerning Luftwaffe Intelligence last night."

Hogan gave the Kommandant his best 'offended' look. "Me? So that's what has old roly-poly's underwear in a knot." There were snickers and guffaws heard.

Klink stiffened. "You will cease referring to General Burkhalter as old roly-poly."

Hogan shrugged. "I could, sir. But somehow I don't think the name skinny is fitting." There were more guffaws and snickers.

The Kommandant stomped his foot and shook his fist in anger at his American counterpart. "Hogaaaaannnn! I'm warning you!"

Hogan tilted his head slightly. "I have an idea, sir. Why don't we ask General Burkhalter whether he prefers roly-poly or skinny?"

"Hrmph! Forget it!" He looked at his Sergeant-of-the-Guard. "Schultz, dismiss your men!" He turned and stomped away.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," said Schultz. "Prisoners, dismissed!" As the men dispersed, Hogan approached Schultz and leaned forward.

"The Kommandant seemed upset. Was it something I said?" Hogan saw Schultz roll his eyes before walking away. Hogan smirked before turning and following his men inside the barracks.

* * *

><p>It was after breakfast that Hogan, followed by his team, walked towards the double bunk. He slapped the hidden mechanism, and waited for the lower bunk to rise and the ladder to drop.<p>

"You sure you wanna do this alone, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk worriedly. "I mean, the bloody bastard's gonna be in for a shock just seein' you alive as it is, and I know he's shackled and tied up, but I still don't trust 'im."

"Newkirk's right, Colonel," added Kinch. "At least let one of us come with you."

"No need," Hogan replied stepping over the lower bed frame and onto the ladder. "Besides, Olsen and Simmons are guarding our friend and they're armed, so I'll be all right." He started down the ladder and suddenly stopped. "Kinch, contact the underground and speak with Karl. Tell him we're gonna need four men in twenty-four hours to escort several prisoners to a rendezvous with a courier plane. I'll get back to him later once I arrange things with Klink."

"Right, Colonel," Kinch said stepping forward.

"Then contact Bluebird and tell him I will get back to him in forty-eight hours about revealing the whereabouts of the bodies of van Kueren and Gower. But we need to get rid of Wylie first." He glanced at the Englander. "They're also gonna need regular Luftwaffe uniforms, Newkirk, and we'll need a truck from the motor pool again. Carter, you can handle the truck and make sure it's left in the woods tomorrow night outside of camp."

"You got it, boy," Carter said excitedly. "I mean, Colonel."

"Uniforms will be ready, sir," Newkirk added.

Then with a nod, Hogan climbed down the ladder followed by Kinch and Newkirk. As Newkirk disappeared in the direction of the changing room, Kinch disappeared in the direction of the radio room. But Hogan made a beeline for the rear tunnels that were usually vacant except for when they had guests, checking each one until he heard voices, and recognized it was Olsen and Simmons talking to each other. Pausing beside the entrance of the tunnel, Hogan placed a hand against the wall and took a deep, deep breath. He needed a way to get Wylie to talk because the man would never volunteer information. And before he confronted him, Hogan knew he needed to try a different approach. Then a slow smile appeared as an idea came to him. He would have to trick him into talking by playing to the man's weakness, and that was belittling him and accusing him of incompetence. Then taking a deep breath and letting it out, he walked into the room. Olsen and Simmons looked up spotting their commanding officer; Wylie, who's back was to the entrance, noticed their eye movement and turned his head. His eyes widened like saucers when he saw Hogan.

"Remove the gag," Hogan ordered, "Then give us some privacy. Our friend and I need to have a little talk."

As Simmons removed the gag, Olsen looked at Hogan. "Are you sure, Colonel? We don't trust this guy even if he is restrained."

"I'll be fine," Hogan assured them as he came closer. "But I will take this," he added relieving Olsen of his weapon. Then, he watched both men leave the room. Hogan then grabbed a nearby chair, placed it in front of the prisoner at a safe distance, turned it around, and straddled it with both arms resting on its back. He held the weapon tightly in his hand and pointed it at Wylie's chest, his finger on the trigger.

"Well, well, well…" Wylie snickered staring at Hogan. "My congratulations on still being alive, Hogan. I apparently underestimated you and that dimwitted Sergeant Carter." He smirked. "How is that weakling anyway?"

Hogan knew Wylie was trying to bait him by insulting his men, and wasn't going to fall for it. "Carter's fine. Thanks for asking."

Wylie smirked again. "Tell me something. How did you pull it off? What I mean is you defeating death."

This time it was Hogan's turn to smirk. "It was simple. After Newkirk found the Lugers hidden in Schultz's quarters behind the nightstand, he simply replaced the live ammo with blanks. I was wearing red vegetable dye packets under my shirt. Carter did the rest, and voila, I appear to be dead."

Wylie shook his head. "I should've gotten rid of that damn Englander and that little French frog when I had the chance."

Hogan ignored the remarks. "I have some questions and I want the truth," he stated. He watched as the man shifted a bit in his seat as if trying to get comfortable.

"And why should I tell you anything?" the man asked sarcastically believing he could still outwit the officer.

Hogan smirked at the man's arrogance. "You will answer my questions, Wylie." He noticed the look of surprise on the man's face realizing Hogan knew who he really was.

"How did you find out who I am?" Wylie sneered glaring at Hogan.

Hogan chuckled. "You'd be amazed at what the underground found out about you." He watched the man grind his lower jaw. "Now, let's start again, shall we? Hating me is not a valid reason for turning one's back on one's country. So why did you?"

"You seem to know so much, Hogan. Why don't you tell me?"

Hogan smirked. "You haven't changed one bit. You're still unable to take responsibility for anything that's your fault. It's no wonder I had you reassigned to another unit." He saw Wylie's face darken from anger.

"You want to know so damn bad, you bastard? Fine, then I'll tell you!" Wylie hissed. "While I was growing up, my mother told me about her parents who lived in Germany. When I was older, I visited them each summer. The more I visited; the more I got to know the people and the German politics. I even attended several pro-Hitler rallies whenever I was in Germany, and a lot of what they said began to make sense to me."

Hogan was appalled. "You mean you became a Nazi sympathizer before becoming a member of the 504th?" His eyebrows knitted together. Hogan had always known there was something off about Wylie, but he had to admit he never suspected this. Nothing had prepared him for the revelation that one of the men in his command was a Nazi sympathizer. But it did explain a lot.

"I became more than a sympathizer, Hogan. I believed in what Hitler was preaching. In fact, after joining the military and being stationed in England, I continued attending meetings of the German underground with my girlfriend who was already a member. Met some other very interesting people at these meetings. They convinced me my beliefs in Hitler were justified."

"You're a disgrace to that uniform, soldier," Hogan sneered, his eyes dark and eyebrows knitted together. "A disgrace and a traitor."

"So are you, _sir._ You with your smug, arrogant attitude," Wylie said sarcastically. "You think you're so much better than everybody else, and those who don't meet with your approval the hell with them. You needed to be knocked down a peg, and my friends in the German underground helped me do that."

"Helped you commit treason, you mean," Hogan didn't like where this conversation was going.

"So what? You think I give a shit what you call it? Remember that bombing mission in which you were nearly shot down because you met with heavy resistance?" He could tell from Hogan's face that he did and it delighted him to no end.

"What about it?"

Wylie chuckled. "I told my girlfriend about that upcoming mission. She passed on the information to the people in the underground."

Hogan shook his head sadly. The problem with Wylie was far worse than he originally believed. Wylie hating him was bad enough, but once he crossed the line and disclosed Allied information to the German underground, there was no turning back. He wondered how could he have missed this in one of the men under his command?

"And I suppose since you were already a traitor, it was easy for Major Hochstetter and the Gestapo to talk you into this elaborate plan of theirs?"

Wylie sneered. "Nobody talked me into anything! See, that's the trouble with you. You think nobody can think for themselves, and have to rely solely on you to think for them. Well let me tell you something, Hogan. You aren't the big hotshot you _think_ you are! You're _nothing! _That's why you lost your last command!"

Hogan's jaw muscles tensed at the mentioning of the bombing mission in which he was shot down over Hamburg. It still pained him remembering the number of men he lost that day. And to have it thrown back in his face by a traitor like Wylie was too much. But he could not afford to lose his temper, so, he fought to keep his anger under control and not lose it at this point. But Wylie had seen the change in Hogan's expression.

"Can't stand the truth, hotshot? About time somebody stood up to you since none of these poor saps here will. You lost your last command and you'll probably lose this one because of your arrogance and holier-than-thou attitude. That's why it was so easy to get some of your own men to turn on you." He chuckled at that last sentence. "And since you need things explained to you like a child, on my last bombing raid with my new unit, after my plane was hit I was forced to bail out. I was captured by a Gestapo patrol and oddly enough, I was taken before Major Hochstetter. Imagine my surprise when I discovered the Major and I had something in common; we both shared an intense dislike of you. Once he learned of my hatred of you and my love of Germany, that's when he asked for my help to prove you were this Papa Bear and expose you as the saboteur and spy he knows you to be. I readily agreed. But first I had to undergo plastic surgery to change my appearance. The healing process took nearly a year, so, I used that time to read everything the Major had on you since you became a POW. It was decided that I should pretend to be you and disrupt things here plus work on your men, especially the ones who don't know you like I do." He stared with a smile at the bandaged hand. "And you know what happened after I was assigned here. By the way, how's your hand?"

Hogan could feel a headache beginning. "Never mind. Y'know, I find it hard to believe it was your idea to have me killed. That sounds more like old Wolfie's style. You don't have the brains to come up with that plan." He saw Wylie's face darken and knew the man was losing control.

"The original idea was to uncover your operation and expose you as Papa Bear. But you became too much trouble in the end and I felt I should kill you instead. Oh, the Major wouldn't like it because that wasn't my assignment, but I didn't care at that point what he wanted. I figure if I got rid of you, it would be easier to expose your operation with less trouble. I thought the doctored cigarettes would do the job, but I didn't think you'd give 'em to that English bastard."

"Why did you force Carter to do your dirty work for you in the end instead of doing it yourself? I mean, that's what I would have done."

"Two reasons. I figured making him do it would serve a dual purpose. One, it would destroy Carter because he would suffer for the rest of his life knowing that he killed you, and two, I knew the best way to hurt you would be to hurt one of your men. That was always your weakness, Hogan."

"I suppose Corporal Gower was assigned here to assist you with this little plan of the Major's, and Captain van Kueren supplied the Corporal with whatever you needed to complete your assignment."

"Doesn't matter. Not to you anyway. But when they find out where I'm being held, they are going to tear this camp apart board-by-board and nail-by-nail until your entire operation is exposed."

Hogan chuckled. "I wouldn't expect too much help from Gower or van Kueren, Wylie," Hogan explained. "See, both of them are dead. Courtesy of the Gestapo."

"You lie!" Wylie shouted angrily. "They'll come and get me. You'll see. And when they do, you, your men, and all the people who are too stupid will find you've led them in front of a firing squad."

Hogan got his feet and began to pace, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly, he ceased, turned, and looked back at Wylie.

"Wait a minute. You said your girlfriend was a member of the German underground."

"That's right. Her name is Aloisia. And she is waiting for me back in England. We're gonna be married just so you know. She will be delighted when I tell her I've gotten the ultimate revenge on you as well as exposed you and your entire operation against the Fatherland. And just because you have me currently at a disadvantage, don't think you've won. I will see you dead along with the French frog, that English bastard, and the simple-minded Carter. The Major can have the rest of the men. It's _you_ that I want! And it's _you_ I'll have!"

"Aloisia? Blond hair? Blue eyes?" Hogan asked.

"What do you want to know for?" Wylie wasn't about to reveal anything about Aloisia to Hogan. He would give his life to protect her and those working with her in the underground.

Hogan burst out laughing. So that was her name. He noticed Wylie seemed confused. "I broke up a German underground unit working there. The leader's name was Schindler. He was married to a much younger woman fitting the description of your girlfriend. Only her name was Aloisia Schindler. The members of her and her husband's little group were all arrested…men _and _women. There were twelve of them in that group I believe. I know Schindler was hanged. The others were either executed or are incarcerated."(1)

"_You're a liar!"_ Wylie screamed straining against his restraints. "She's waiting for me back in London. You're a filthy liar and a bastard!" His face turned a deep shade of red and his eyes hardened. "I swear I will see you dead! I promise you that!"

Hogan, now knowing what he wanted from Wylie, exhaled through his nose as he moved the chair out of the way, then turned and left the room hearing Wylie screaming at his back the worse stream of obscenities he had ever heard. He bumped into Newkirk as he walked out the opening. The Englander's face indicated he had heard at least part of the conversation.

"You all right, Gov'nor?" Newkirk asked, worried. "I was waiting out here just in case you needed help. I heard most of what was said." He glanced over Hogan's shoulder at Wylie who was glaring at Hogan over his own shoulder still screaming. "I see our friend's a mite upset."

Hogan handed Newkirk his gun. "Just a mite, ole chap," Hogan responded in a fake British accent. "But I'm okay. I'm going upstairs."

"I'll keep an eye on 'im, sir."

Hogan looked at Newkirk warily. "Do I need to be worried, Newkirk?" he asked.

"No, sir. As much as I want to slit his ruddy throat and watch him bleed out, I promise I won't stink up the tunnels with the smell of his rotting corpse." His words gave Hogan pause, but he trusted Newkirk to keep his word. So he simply nodded, and walked away in the direction of the radio room.

Once Hogan was out of sight, Newkirk stared at Wylie who was now glaring at him, and entered the room and approached the prisoner. He tucked the gun in the waistband of his trousers, reached under the back of his jacket collar, and removed his pencil sharpener. Then with a smirk, he tilted Wylie's head slightly upward by lifting it with the knife blade under his chin. "I suggest you watch your bleedin' mouth when you talk about the Gov'nor. See, I'm just itchin' to slit your ruddy throat despite what I told the Colonel."

Wylie glared at Newkirk with all the hatred he could muster. "You haven't got the nerve, you Cockney bastard. And as for Hogan, I'll say whatever I damn well want!"

Newkirk then stuck his other hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a wrinkled handkerchief. He jammed it into Wylie's mouth gagging him.

"I said I was itchin' to slit your throat, but I promised Colonel Hogan I wouldn't. And I'm a man of me word to me mates. So if I shut you up, and can't hear your mouth, then I can't break me word now can I?" Newkirk smirked and grabbed the chair Hogan had vacated. Moving it against the wall, he sat down, leaned it back against the wall, crossed his legs, and smiled.

* * *

><p>(1) Herr Schindler is from the episode Easy Come, Easy Go, Season 6.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

As he passed by the radio room, Hogan was met by Kinch who was holding a small notepad in his hand. He walked beside his commanding officer.

"Okay, Bluebird said he'll await your call before disclosing the locations of the bodies of Gower and van Kueren. Said it'll appear they killed each other over a disagreement about killing you." He saw Hogan nod in agreement before continuing. "Then I spoke with Karl. He said no problem with having four men ready when you need them."

"Very good," Hogan said with a weary sigh. "I have something in mind in order to deal with the men who attacked me in the rec hall. But I can't work on Klink until Burkhalter leaves." Kinch looked at his commanding officer.

"Care to talk about it, sir?" he asked.

Hogan looked at him, keeping his face neutral. "Talk about what?"

"About how you feel having to finally allow yourself to deal with what happened in the rec hall. I mean, you were betrayed in the worse way possible by several of your men. You must have some deep-seeded feelings about it that you couldn't allow yourself to feel until now because of all the other things going on."

Hogan paused at the ladder leading up to the barracks and rested a hand on one of the upper rungs; Kinch stood in front of him waiting. The Colonel let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Kinch, to be perfectly honest, I couldn't let myself think about their betrayal because I couldn't accept that any of my men would turn against me. In fact, I still don't want to think about it but I know I now have to. And to be honest with myself, it hurts, and I don't mean just physically. No commander wants to believe any of the men under his command are capable of turning on him. But I can't allow what happened to change how I command my men or this unit."

A smile slowly appeared on the radioman's face. "Colonel, don't let the actions of a few make you doubt yourself or your capabilities. You are the best commanding officer any of us here could ever ask for or want." He saw the corners of Hogan's mouth curl upward.

"You always know what I need to hear and when I need to hear it," he said. "And don't worry, I won't. But it does give one something to think about nonetheless." He sighed. "I need you to monitor the switchboard. Klink will be making a phone call and I need you to intercept it."

"Right away," Kinch replied before hurrying away to carry out his assigned task while Hogan climbed up the ladder and stepped into the barracks.

After the lower bunk closed over the tunnel opening, Hogan poured himself a half-cup of warm coffee and sat down at the table with Carter and LeBeau. He took a drink.

"Anything new with Klink?" Hogan asked eying the Frenchman.

"Oui. Burkhalter said he was returning to Berlin and for Klink to keep his mouth shut about the Gestapo's actions, and dictating to Klink that his report had better back him up or else. Then, I saw him get in his staff car and leave."

Hogan gulped down the rest of his coffee before getting to his feet. He headed towards the barracks door.

"Where are you going, mon Colonel?"

"To see Klink," Hogan replied grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. He paused in the doorway and looked back. "The time has come gentlemen to close out this unpleasant chapter in our lives." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Klink was behind his desk leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk ogling a photo in the latest issue of Sexy Frauleins magazine when a knock on the door startled him. He hastily shoved the magazine in his middle desk drawer as he put his feet on the floor, straightened up in his chair, and grabbing his pen began going over the paperwork on his desk. "Come in," he ordered trying to put the photo he had been gawking at out of his mind.<p>

He looked up when the door opened and frowned when he saw who it was. "Oh, it's only you," he said to Hogan who came inside and closed the door.

Hogan made sure he wore his best hurt feelings expression. "Well," he said in a huffy voice. "I mean, I know I don't look as good in a bathing suit as those girls in Sexy Frauleins magazine, but you could at least be a bit nicer to me, Kommandant. Especially after everything that's happened recently." He saw the Kommandant's face change and immediately felt sorry for the man who obviously still felt guilty over Hogan being nearly killed in the rec hall. "Sorry, sir," he added. Oddly enough, Hogan actually meant it this time.

Klink gave Hogan an annoyed look. "What do you want, Hogan?" he asked. "I am very busy as you can see."

"Yes, sir," Hogan replied hooking his thumbs in his jacket pockets as he stood in front of the Kommandant's desk. He smirked, figuring the Kommandant's snippy attitude was due to his perusal of the latest girly magazine being interrupted. "Where's old roly…I mean General Burkhalter? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"The General left for Berlin shortly after roll call this morning," Klink explained wondering what the American was up to.

"Just as well. Colonel, I want to talk with you about the men who attacked me in the rec hall."

"What about them? You can't possibly be asking me to release those five men from the cooler?" Klink looked at the American as if he had lost his mind. "I can't believe you'd want that."

Hogan exhaled deeply. "No, sir. But I can't trust these men anymore, nor do I want them released back into the general population. They've proven themselves to be a danger, and not just to me, but possibly to the other prisoners as well. Kommandant, I'm requesting you to transfer them to another Stalag."

Klink's eyes narrowed as he stared at Hogan. "You what?" He thought maybe he had heard Hogan wrong.

"You heard me. I want them transferred to another Stalag, and the sooner the better." To emphasize his point, Hogan reached for Klink's humidor with his still bandaged hand making sure the Kommandant saw it. Klink didn't stop the American from pilfering a cigar; in fact, the German went so far as to light it when Hogan leaned forward with the cigar between his lips. Hogan then straightened up. "Danke," he added.

"Are you sure about this, Hogan?" Klink asked. "I mean, it isn't like you to turn your back on your own men."

Removing the cigar from between his lips, Hogan held it in his injured hand, and studied the lit end. "Kommandant, normally I wouldn't. But what they did I cannot forgive nor forget. And if they attacked me, once they were released from the cooler, who's to say they might not go after you, sir." He noticed Klink's body stiffen. "I mean, they're troublemakers, sir. And we have no place for troublemakers in this camp." One look at the Kommandant, and Hogan knew he had him.

"I totally agree with you. And I know just the Stalag I can send them to. Kommandant Hoffmeyer of Stalag 16 owes me a favor," Klink replied grabbing the receiver of his phone. "Fraulein Hilda, connect me with Kommandant Hoffmeyer of Stalag 16." As he waited for the call to be connected, he covered the mouthpiece and looked at the American. "Hogan, I assure you, these men will be on their way to out of here within forty-eight hours." He quickly uncovered the mouthpiece. "Hoffmeyer? This is Colonel Klink, Stalag 13."

* * *

><p>Kinch had plugged into the switchboard when he heard the buzzing.<p>

"This is Kommandant Hoffmeyer, Klink. Heil Hitler. What can I do for you?" Kinch said in his best German voice. According to their files, the radioman knew Klink was not a friend of Colonel Hoffmeyer. In fact, the two men barely tolerated each other. But they also knew Klink had done a favor for Hoffmeyer not too long ago.

* * *

><p>Klink hung up the receiver several minutes later, and smiled at Hogan who was standing patiently waiting to hear what was going to happen. "Problem solved," Klink announced with a wide smile. Kommandant Hoffmeyer will be sending a truck within forty-eight hours to collect the prisoners. Until then, they will remain in the cooler. Does that put your mind at ease?"<p>

Hogan exhaled deeply. "Thank you, Kommandant. I feel much better now that I know they'll be gone soon. Perhaps then we can get back to normal around here." He gave Klink a smart salute which the Kommandant returned, still smiling. Hogan then turned and headed towards the door. Opening it, he started out the room but partially still in the doorway looked back. "Kommandant?"

Klink looked up again, exasperated. "Yes, Hogan? What is it now?"

"Just thought I'd tell you to check out page twenty-five. The redhead is a real knockout in her bathing suit." For emphasis, Hogan shook his uninjured hand and whistled before closing the door leaving a speechless Klink staring.

But once the door was closed, Klink hastily removed the magazine from the middle desk drawer and flipped through it until he came to page twenty-five. His mouth fell open at the photo of the redhead completely unaware of a smirking Hogan peeking through the cracked open office door before closing it silently and leaving after a wink at Hilda.

Once he had returned to the hut, Hogan immediately went below coming to the radio room first where he found a smiling Kinch now seated at the radio, apparently waiting for him. Hogan greeted his radioman with a smirk.

"Good job, Kinch," Hogan commented. "For a while there I really thought Klink was speaking with the real Colonel Hoffmeyer."

"Thanks, Colonel. Ready for me to contact Karl now, and then Bluebird?"

Hogan inhaled and then let out a deep breath through his mouth and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go ahead. But hold off on Bluebird for now. I want Wylie on his way to England first." He saw Kinch nod as he adjusted the headset on his head.

* * *

><p>Hogan, followed by Kinch, stepped back into the barracks nearly an hour later after completing their call to the underground. They found LeBeau, Carter, and Olsen seated at the table drinking coffee. LeBeau and Carter quickly got to their feet and LeBeau grabbed the coffeepot and Carter two coffee cups; LeBeau poured the last of the coffee then put the empty pot back on the stove. Carter handed one cup to Hogan and Kinch each before grabbing the coffeepot, hurrying to the sink, and filling it with water. After sitting it back on the stove, he rejoined the others.<p>

"Merci, mon ami," LeBeau said with a smile of gratitude for Carter's assistance. Carter only smiled back in response as he sat down.

Grateful for the hot beverage, Hogan took a sip before he looked at the others who were all staring at him with eager anticipation. The Colonel sighed wearily.

"Okay. First, Karl will send four men from the underground to pick up the men who attacked me in two days. All of us are going to get a gagged and restrained Captain Wylie to the rendezvous spot where the truck carrying the others will meet and pick us up. Then, the truck will continue onto the hidden landing field where a courier plane will arrive and we will hand over all the prisoners."

"Everyone will go, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau hoping Hogan was including him as well.

"Everyone," Hogan repeated looking directly at the little Frenchman with a tired smile. "And by everyone I mean, you, Newkirk, Carter, Kinch, me, and Olsen." He saw LeBeau grin with excitement.

"Merci, Colonel. I promise you will not regret allowing me to come along."

"I'd better not," Hogan added. His eyes then looked at the others. "Carter, tomorrow afternoon, make sure you have a large truck parked in the woods but not too close to camp. We're gonna have a full load. Now, any questions?"

"Oui. You said Captain Wylie will be gagged, Colonel. Why?"

"Because I don't trust him," Hogan replied. "He's liable to try and attract a Kraut patrol should we run into problems along the way and I'd rather not have that happen. So he will be restrained and gagged during the entire trip."

"But Colonel, why can't we just kill Wylie and save ourselves the trouble?" asked Olsen.

"Nobody will be committing murder in this camp no matter how much that person may deserve it. No, Brian. Captain Wylie will be returned to London and face charges of treason."

"And for trying to kill you and Louie," added Carter. He saw Hogan shake his head.

"What he tried to do to me and Louie and even what he did to Newkirk despite that not being his intent, might be added on as additional charges. But the primary one will be treason which carries an automatic death sentence. Now, any more questions?" Looking around, Hogan saw Carter tentatively raise his hand.

"Carter, we're not in grade school. You don't have to raise your hand to ask a question," Hogan chuckled.

"Yes, sir. Uh, Colonel, did you have a chance to speak with Captain Wylie yet? What I mean is…did he say why he did what he did?"

Hogan looked down into his coffee cup at the dark liquid as he swirled it around. He had hoped Carter would accept his silence as an answer and forget his question. But that was not to be the case.

"Colonel, are you all right?" asked Olsen, worried by both the look on Hogan's face and his silence.

Carter bit his lower lip and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Colonel," he said sadly. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Hogan slowly looked up at his young Sergeant, his face impassive. He hadn't yet decided if he should tell the men of his conversation with Wylie and what drove a soldier to turn against his own country. He wasn't even certain if he had yet wrapped his own brain around it.

"No need to apologize, Carter," Hogan started out slowly. "I just…I'd rather not talk about it just yet is all. Eventually, but not now. I just can't. I'm sorry." He saw Carter simply shrug his shoulders before taking a drink of coffee. Actually, Hogan wasn't really sure when 'eventually' would be if ever. But at least for right now he didn't have to or want to think about it.

* * *

><p>The remainder of that day and all of the following day went by uneventfully for the prisoners until it was 1730 hours. Normally, Hogan and his men would have begun to get ready at about 1745 hours, but they all knew it would take LeBeau a bit longer due to his injured shoulder. Now down in the changing room, Hogan, Carter, Kinch, and Olsen all changed into their blacks and Olsen was now helping the Frenchman change clothes. As he did so, Kinch went about smearing Olsen's face with grease to save time. Hogan was putting on his black windbreaker. After zipping it up midway, Hogan picked up the manila envelope and stuck it inside his jacket for safekeeping. The others had already smeared their faces to camouflage themselves; only LeBeau still hadn't, and Kinch didn't need to.<p>

Because he had discarded his sling temporarily, it had been painful for LeBeau to change into his turtleneck, but he managed with Olsen's patient assistance to do it by biting his lower lip to keep from crying out in pain. He then draped the sling over his head again and adjusted his injured arm in it, and soon the pain had become a dull ache. He took the jar of grease from Kinch and began to smear his own face. Once done, each man then quickly armed themselves and checked their weapons making sure they were fully loaded before heading to where Newkirk was guarding Captain Wylie.

Hogan, pointing his weapon at the Captain, addressed the Englander without looking at him. "Newkirk, get changed and hurry back. We have to leave in a few minutes."

"I'll be ready in two shakes, sir," Newkirk replied practically running out of the room to get changed.

Wylie shouted against the gag in his mouth at Hogan. The Colonel decided to remove the gag from the man's mouth so he could hear what Wylie wanted to say.

"Any final words before we ship you off to England?" asked Hogan calmly.

Wylie rotated his jaw to loosen it up before he turned his glare at the Colonel. "Back for more, Hogan?" he said coldly. "I would've thought you'd run away with your tail tucked between your legs after last time."

"Colonel Hogan's not afraid of anything!" Carter replied indignantly, feeling the anger rise in him. How _dare_ this sad excuse for a soldier call his commanding officer a coward. To Carter, Colonel Hogan was the bravest man he had ever known.

Wylie glanced at the young Sergeant and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked LeBeau. Oh, how he hated this man. And not just for being a traitor, but what he had done to his commanding officer. And now he was sitting in front of them in chains, and still badmouthing the Colonel.

"I just had a funny thought, frog," Wylie said with a smirk glaring at Hogan. "That's probably how Hogan here got those eagles, kneeling down between somebody's legs and…" He never got to finish his sentence as a blur sped past Hogan and LeBeau and viciously slapped Wylie across the face hard before anybody could stop him nearly knocking over the prisoner's chair. Afterwards, Carter was shaking with rage as he watched blood trickle from the corner of the Captain's mouth; his fists clenching and unclenching as his entire body shook.

"_Nobody _talks that way about the Colonel!_ Nobody! _And_ especially _not you!" Carter shouted between pants. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to look around. He saw Hogan looking at him, his face impassive. The others stood around with mouths hanging open and eyes wide in shock at what the young Sergeant had just done.

"Whoa!" was all Kinch could utter. "Way to go, Carter."

"Carter, don't let what he says get to you. He's trying to goad you," Hogan finally said ignoring the others.

Carter turned around to face his commanding officer. "But Colonel, he has no right to insult you like that. I couldn't let him say those disgusting things about you." He lowered his head and kicked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Colonel."

"Nice going, Andre," LeBeau said with a grin.

"It's okay," Hogan said softly. "Just ignore him. Soon he'll be in London and we won't have to think about him again. But I thank you for knocking him down a peg or two. Just don't let it happen again. Okay?" He saw Carter suddenly raise his head and look him in the eyes only to see Hogan grinning at him.

"Yes, sir. And you're welcome, Colonel," Carter smiled back. He then looked back over his shoulder at Wylie and mumbled under his breath.

Wylie, having recovered his senses from the blow, rubbed his lower jaw against his shoulder to wipe the blood off before turning a vicious glare onto Carter.

"I will get you for that," he hissed. "And I'll make sure your precious Colonel Hogan sees you and the French frog both die. And Hogan, you will never get me to England. I'll stop you before…" Again he never got the chance to finish as Hogan stepped forward and shoved the handkerchief back in Wylie's mouth, gagging him again. Hogan then let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I was getting tired of hearing him talk anyway," he said with a shrug looking at the smiling faces of the others.

Just then, Newkirk came hurrying back into the room, carrying something in his hand. "I heard all the shouting. What did I miss?"

"Boy, you shoulda seen Carter!" Olsen said excitedly. "Wylie said some bad things about the Colonel and Carter belted him right in the kisser. Pow!"

Newkirk smirked as he glanced at Wylie who was staring hard at him. "Too bad I missed it. Andrew, I always knew you had the makings of a fighter. But if need be, you have me permission to do it again so I can enjoy it."

"Okay, hold it!" Hogan ordered. He checked his watch. "We have to get going. Karl and the others will be here soon and we have to be at the rendezvous area waiting. Olsen, Kinch, untie our friend. Newkirk, what is the duct tape for?"

"Just to make sure he stays gagged, Gov'nor." As Kinch and Olsen went about untying their prisoner thus freeing him from the chair, Newkirk ripped off a long strip of duct tape, and wrapped it around Wylie's mouth with the handkerchief still in it. "Can't have you removing the gag now, can we, mate?" he added cheerily.

Once Wylie was ready, Hogan gestured to his men. "Carter, you and I and Olsen will go up first and give LeBeau a hand. Then Wylie, followed by Kinch and Newkirk." Seeing the men nod their agreement, Hogan looked at Wylie. "Captain, I suggest you not try anything. London wants you back alive to face charges. But I have no problem sending them a corpse if I have to." He then glanced at his men. "Let's go."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Yaaay! Three hundred reviews! That's a new high for me. I want to thank all those who read and reviewed this story. And a small side note; only four more chapters before the completion of this story.  
><strong>

**Chapter 46**

After leaving Stalag 13, the truck carrying the five prisoners continued along the road that would eventually take them in the direction of Stalag 16 had they actually been going there. Seated in the back were two armed guards in Luftwaffe uniforms, keeping their eyes and weapons trained on their prisoners who wore shackles on their wrists and ankles.

"What do you think Stalag 16 is like?" Private Gifford asked Sergeant Rowland, a hint of fear in his voice.

Rowland shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Schultz would only tell me that the Kommandant there, a Colonel Hoffmeyer, is really tough, and that we had a good thing at Stalag 13 until we blew it by attacking the real Hogan." He smirked. "That fat slob still believed that guy with the black hair was the real Hogan. Sheesh."

Corporal Brisbane rubbed the back of his neck, the chains of his wrist shackles jingling from the motion. "I'm just glad we're not going to England," he said looking at the others.

"Why?" asked Private Hill, the youngest of the small group.

Brisbane shrugged. "Well, if we were going to England, we'd be facing charges of assaulting a superior officer. In other words, we'd be in deep shit then."

Corporal Stoddard snorted. "I think we're in deep shit now. I suspect Colonel Hogan is behind the reason we're being transferred and not sent to England."

"Which Hogan?" asked Hill with a small chuckle.

"I have no idea. Take your pick," said Gifford. "My money's on the one we believe is Hogan. But what I can't figure out is after we did what he wanted us to, why would he let us be transferred? I'd think he'd want to keep us. I mean, we could've helped him when he took over as Senior POW officer."

"Hey," Hill interrupted suddenly. "We're slowing down. We can't be at Stalag 16 already, can we?" He looked at the others, puzzled, with fear starting to set in. They felt the truck stop and exchanged looks. Their guards were also on alert. The prisoners began to wonder if they were going to be taken from the truck instead, and shot in the woods. They heard muffled voices outside and suddenly the canvas flap of the back of the truck was pulled back, and Colonel Robert Hogan climbed inside along with Carter and Olsen who then helped LeBeau. Glancing around, the three men stared at the five prisoners before the man who had caused all the trouble climbed into the truck next with assistance, followed by Newkirk and Kinch. The guards in the truck relaxed. Wylie shook his head when he saw the five men he had coerced into beating up Hogan in an attempt to kill him. Carter and LeBeau sat on either side of their commanding officer with Olsen next to LeBeau. Newkirk and Kinch sat on either side of Wylie. The truck then started up again and continued on it's way to it's destination.

For several minutes nobody said anything but continued to stare at each other; the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. The five prisoners stared hard at the two officers in confusion not understanding what was going on. Finally, it was Private Hill who broke the silence.

"I guess we're not really going to Stalag 16, are we?" he asked nervously looking at Hogan number one. The Colonel didn't respond but continued to glare at the prisoners.

"Filthy animals!" LeBeau hissed angrily. "You should all face a firing squad for what you did to the Colonel."

Hogan looked at the Frenchman. "Calm down, LeBeau," he said.

A sudden realization hit Private Hill. He swallowed hard. "You're really Colonel Hogan, aren't you?" he asked, now scared.

"You would have known that if any of you had bothered to find out," Hogan said coldly. "But where are my manners? Gentlemen, let me introduce Captain Wylie, otherwise known as the phony Colonel Hogan. Captain, I believe you know your partners-in-crime."

"_Captain _Wylie?" asked Brisbane, wide-eyed. "But…but…he said he was…"

"We know what he said," hissed Kinch glaring at the men. He still raged internally as memories of what his commanding officer endured at the hands of these men in the rec hall replayed in his mind. "He lied. He lied to get you to do his bidding which was to dispose of the Colonel."

"And you bloody bastards went along with 'im just as nice as you please," sneered Newkirk. "That's why you're all going to England to stand trial. Of course if me mates and I had our way, you'd never see England or anything else if you get me drift." Newkirk gently caressed his weapon as he stared hard at the five men. The Englander could sense the fear his words had instilled in them which is what he had intended. "You're just bloody lucky Kinch and I got to the rec hall when we did."

"How could you do that to the Colonel?" asked Carter. "I mean, what did he ever do to you except try to make things better for you?"

"You're sending us to England, Colonel?" asked Hill looking now as if he was about to cry. He now realized he and his friends had messed up big time.

"That's right, Private," Hogan explained. "Sending all of you to Stalag 16 was a ruse to get you out of camp. I'm sending you to England to face a court-martial for violation of Articles 64 and 93 of the Articles of War, while our friend here will face charges of treason."

"Treason?" echoed a stunned Rowland, staring at the gagged man who sat motionless between Kinch and Newkirk, shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"That's right," Hogan said with his command face in place. "But I'm curious about something." He tilted his head slightly. "Why did you do it? I'd really like to know."

"Because we were stupid, sir," Brisbane began. He was hoping they could appeal to the Colonel's duty to his men and somehow convince him to change his mind and let them back into Stalag 13. "And we believed him," he gestured to Wylie. "And some of us didn't know you very well or at all."

"Both of which could have been remedied if any of you had bothered to come and see me. Or if you didn't feel comfortable doing that, you could have spoken with any number of men who had been here for a while. But you didn't. So that excuse doesn't wash."

Brisbane turned and glanced at the other four then faced Hogan number one. "We were wrong and we're sorry, Colonel," he added. "Other than that, I don't know what else to say."

"Colonel, we always heard you are a very fair and forgiving man," Gifford began slowly. "What I mean, sir, is that we've heard you don't hold grudges."

"No, I don't hold grudges," said Hogan. "But somehow, Private, I don't feel very forgiving this time. Try again."

"Colonel Hogan, I…that is, we're sorry for what we did. Really we are," Hill said softly. "If you want us to beg then we will. Whatever you want us to do to atone for what we did to you we'll do. But I don't know what else to say. Just tell us what we can do."

"I never thought I would ever say this to any of my men, Private, but save it for your court-martial because I don't want to hear it from any of you. But to answer your question, there is _nothing _any of you can do. Nobody held a gun to your heads. Nobody threatened you, your friends, or your families. And if they had, you could have come to me and I would have found a way to help you. But you didn't. You chose instead to lure me into the rec hall where you then proceeded to attack me with the intention of killing me. You all did this on your own. So I have no sympathy for any of you, nor will I intercede on your behalf with the military. And just let me close with this. I hope all five of you think long and hard as to whether the attack on me was worth it to your careers."

As Hogan spoke, Captain Wylie's mind was working hard planning how to escape and not be sent to London. If he could only get Hogan's weapon away from him, he somehow could gain the upper hand perhaps, maybe even kill him before the others killed him. He really didn't care about them at this point. It was Hogan he wanted and it would be Hogan he would have, even if he died afterwards. He turned his head slightly and glared at the officer with disgust. He had tried lunging for the weapon with that Luftwaffe Captain and failed, but the advantage with Hogan was that he was injured and sore after being shot with blanks. So, if he could punch or strike at one of those injured areas, it would make Hogan loosen his grip on the gun allowing him to grab it and fire.

As if sensing what the man beside him was thinking, Newkirk leaned sideways and brought his mouth very close to Wylie's ear.

"Please try something so I can slit your ruddy throat," he whispered. He then straightened up and smirked when Wylie turned to stare at him with hatred.

"And what he says goes for me as well," added Kinch in a soft voice. "If you try anything, and we mean _anything_, against the Colonel before we get your sorry ass on that plane, you'll arrive in London in a box." Wylie turned to the radioman and snorted in disdain. Their threats didn't make him change his mind. He would make sure he didn't go to London and take Hogan out at the same time.

The rest of the ride was in silence until the vehicle slowed to a stop fifteen minutes later. Everybody heard the slow spinning of airplane propellers and knew that a plane was standing by. Hogan jumped down from the back of the truck followed by Carter, Olsen and LeBeau. Then the guards in the back jumped down with their weapons pointed, and as the five military prisoners got out, they were joined by the two men from the cab of the truck; one dressed as a Luftwaffe Captain, the other a driver. The Captain smiled at Hogan warmly and they shook hands.

"Good to see you again, Colonel," he said.

"Good to be seen, Karl," Hogan replied with an amused grin. "I thank you for your help. Can we give you and your men a lift anywhere before we return to camp?"

"Not necessary, my friend. I know somebody who lives nearby where my men and I can get a ride."

Hogan nodded. "Just be careful. LeBeau, you and Carter help Karl and his men get our quintet on-board. Make sure the guards on the plane understand I want these men secured to their seats and that we have one more prisoner for them."

"Oui, Colonel." LeBeau gestured to Carter and the two of them joined Karl and his men and ordered the five despondent prisoners to start walking towards the plane. That left Wylie, Kinch and Newkirk still in the truck all of whom had been moving forward with Kinch and Newkirk keeping Wylie covered the entire time.

What sounded like a noise from the direction of the plane distracted Hogan and Olsen and made them both look away, and Wylie saw his chance. He launched himself at Hogan who was knocked off his feet and landed on his back, wincing in pain from the additional weight landing on his bruised chest. He felt Wylie grab at his weapon and try to wrestle the gun away from him. But despite the pain, Hogan struggled to retain possession of the gun.

Newkirk and Kinch jumped down quickly, and with Olsen's help, grabbed Wylie by both arms and it took all their collective strengths to try and budge him. A shot was fired just before they managed to pull Wylie off of Hogan and away from him. Newkirk and Olsen firmly held onto the Captain while Kinch knelt beside Hogan who was still down and grimacing while pressing a hand to his chest.

"Colonel, are you all right? Were you hit?" Kinch asked worriedly. He relaxed a bit when Hogan slowly and with his help, started to sit up. "Easy, sir." Hogan was now sitting up rubbing his chest area and let out a deep breath.

"I'm all right, Kinch. The bullet didn't hit me, but I heard it whiz past my head. The bastard caught me right in my bruises. Help me up."

Kinch got the Colonel to his feet and held on when Hogan swayed just a bit. "You sure you're all right, sir?"

Hogan, looking at his second-in-command, could see the deep worry embedded in his eyes and on his face. "I will be," he assured him before letting out a deep breath through his mouth. He then glared at Wylie who, despite being firmly in the grasp of Newkirk and Olsen, was still struggling. "Get him out of my sight," Hogan ordered harshly. He allowed Kinch to assist him as they walked behind Newkirk and Olsen who were nearly dragging Wylie to the plane where Carter and LeBeau just now confronted them.

"Sacre bleu!" LeBeau exclaimed seeing Kinch aiding their commanding officer. "We heard a gunshot. What happened?"

"This ruddy bastard tried to take the Gov'nor's gun from him."

"Are you hurt at all, Colonel?" exclaimed Carter, clearly frightened. He didn't know how much more Hogan could take, but kept his feelings to himself.

"I'm fine," Hogan repeated as he got closer to the men. "Just a bit sore and had the wind knocked out of me is all. Nothing to worry about." He smiled at Carter and LeBeau, but his smile looked more like a grimace. "What about the other prisoners?"

"They are all secured, mon Colonel. They didn't give us any trouble."

"That's good." Hogan straightened up and sighed. God, he was so sore and exhausted, and couldn't wait to get back to camp. But he knew none of them wouldn't get any sleep then because they still had roll call, and then they'd all wait to hear from London as to whether the plane arrived or not. He suddenly noticed Newkirk look out from the open door of the plane and the Englander looked exasperated.

"Gov'nor, we got the bloody bastard secured in his seat, and unfortunately we had to remove his gag so he wouldn't suffocate when the plane takes off. But he says he wants to talk to us one final time."

Hogan exhaled and moved away from Kinch. He then gestured to Kinch, Carter and LeBeau to follow him. The four men proceeded up the steps of the small plane and went inside where they found Wylie seated separately from the others and secured with rope. There were three armed guards assigned to the plane who were glaring at him with distaste.

"Ah, Colonel Hogan. So glad you and the others have come to see me off," Wylie said sarcastically. "Tell me, you feeling all right after our little tussle outside?"

The guards looked around and noticed Hogan and his men. They promptly came to attention and saluted. Hogan returned the salute although a bit slowly; his bandaged hand noticeable as well as the faint but still visible bruises showing on his face. Also, his movements were stiff as if he was in discomfort.

Hogan crossed his arms and barely hid a grimace from the others. "What do you want, Wylie?"

"I just want you and your men to know that after I arrive in England, I intend to do two things. One, I intend to contact the German underground there and have them pass on the information I have on you to Major Hochstetter." He saw the ever so slight reaction on Hogan's face to his words and knew he had struck a nerve, and a smile appeared. "I'm sure the Major will want to see you right after that. And two, I'm going to file charges of assault against Sergeant Carter for his attack on me. I'm an officer."

"Not for bloody long," Newkirk whispered to Olsen with a tilt of his head. Olsen chuckled. A glance from Hogan silenced them.

"I will ruin that little wimp."

Hogan arched his eyebrows. "Assault? What assault?" He looked around at his men. "Did any of you guys see Carter commit any assault?" All the men denied seeing anything. Hogan then looked at Carter. "Carter, did you attack this man when I wasn't looking?"

"No, sir, Colonel," Carter admitted with an innocent expression. "I wouldn't do a thing like that. No way, no how."

Hogan nodded and looked back at Wylie. "You must've fell and hit your head when we restrained you. Carter never laid a hand on you." He saw Wylie's face turn a deep shade of red.

"I know what you're doing, Hogan. You think you're gonna be able to save this sad excuse for a soldier, but I promise you, heads will roll including yours." He smirked. "I can't wait to see you either in front of a Gestapo firing squad, or hung with wire. I understand that form of execution is Hitler's favorite. Is exceedingly painful as well I hear."

Sighing, Hogan checked his watch noticing he and the men had to get going if they were going to make it back to camp and change in time for night roll call. "I'd really like to shoot the breeze with you, Wylie, but I have to run." He reached inside his windbreaker and removed the manila envelope; handing it to one of the guards. "This envelope contains the depositions of everybody involved in this mess. Make sure General Butler receives these. It's urgent and he's expecting them."

"Yes, sir," one of the guards, a Sergeant, replied accepting the envelope. "Is there anything else we need to do, Colonel?"

"Yes. I want an armed guard watching this man at all times. He's dangerous and can't be trusted. But if you have trouble with him, you can always open the hatch over the ocean and toss 'im out. With those shackles I'm sure he'd sink quickly."

The Sergeant's jaw dropped and he looked scared. "But, Colonel. What would General Butler say if we did that?"

Hogan chuckled letting the young man think he was joking. But he and his men knew he was serious. "You can always say he tried to escape and jumped out to avoid returning to England. I'll back you up." The guards laughed as the tension eased considerably. Hogan then looked at his men. "Let's go, fellas. We have a roll call to get ready for."

The team exited the plane after bidding goodbye to the guards. But as Hogan stood in the opening preparing to leave, he heard his name called, and looked back.

"Colonel, just out of curiosity, what did this guy do?" It was the same Sergeant he had given the envelope to.

Hogan exhaled. "He's a traitor. That's all you need to know."

The Sergeant nodded. "And these other five, sir?"

"Assault on a superior officer with intent to commit murder. Now, any more questions?" Hogan's tone told the Sergeant he wasn't going to get any additional information from the officer.

"No sir." He saluted the Colonel who returned it, then turned and walked down the ramp.

Outside, Hogan and his men stood a safe distance away and watched the plane's propellers speed up and soon saw the plane lift and take off. Turning, they headed back to the truck with Hogan climbing in the front passenger seat and Carter behind the wheel; the others in the back.

"Keep to the back roads, Carter," Hogan instructed leaning his head back against the seat. "And step on it."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

The men made it back to Stalag 13 for roll call at 2130 hours. Once they made it into the changing room, they all quickly changed out of their blacks and back into their Allied uniforms. They then set about cleaning the grease off their faces before heading back up into the barracks. In fact, no sooner had the lower bunk dropped over the tunnel opening, then the door opened and the large form of Sergeant Schultz waltzed inside announcing roll call.

"C'mon, Schultz," Hogan stated as he sat down at the table. "Have a heart. We're kinda tired."

"Huh," Schultz pointed out with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. "You wouldn't be so tired, Colonel Hogan, if you weren't out with your monkey business."

"Monkey business, Schultzie?" asked Newkirk with an amused grin. "I don't see any monkeys here, do you?"

"Hey," Carter said excitedly from his position on his bunk. "Maybe Freddie's back! He's a monkey isn't he?"(1)

"Chimpanzee, Carter," Newkirk corrected. "Freddie would be very insulted if you called him a monkey."

"Never mind monkeys or chimpanzees!" Schultz bellowed. "Everybody outside for roll call now! Schnell!"

The men passed by Schultz and out into the cool night air mumbling with Hogan bringing up the rear. He paused in the doorway and looked innocently at the guard. "I don't know why you're upset. You brought it up to begin with."

Schultz groaned and rolled his eyes. "Please, Colonel Hogan. The Kommandant is not in a very happy mood after the last few days."

"Well, that's not my fault."

Schultz put his hands together as if in prayer. "Please, Colonel Hogan. Be a nice fellow and join your men outside for roll call. Pretty please?"

"All right, I'll do it just for you," Hogan replied looking innocently at the large man. "Besides, I can't stand to see a fat man cry." The Colonel strolled outside and took his place in the front line of the formation beside Newkirk and in front of Kinch.

Roll call, mercifully, was short, and the men trudged back inside the barracks. Hogan poured himself a cup of hot coffee and sat down while Newkirk broke out his cards and managed to coerce Kinch into a game of gin. LeBeau sat at the table writing a letter while Carter sat up on his bunk, his knees drawn up reading a paperback book he had borrowed. Despite their exhaustion, none of them would be able to sleep until hearing from London.

Hogan looked at his watch. It was nearing ten o'clock. The earliest they could hear from London would be around midnight. He knew Baker was monitoring the radio with orders to let them know the minute he heard anything. Hogan sighed as he took a drink of coffee and watched Kinch and Newkirk play cards. "Kinch," he said. "Tomorrow after breakfast, I want permanent repairs to begin on that antenna. Pull whoever you need to help you with the repair job."

"Right, Colonel," Kinch responded with a glance at his commanding officer, his eyes narrowed with concern. "Colonel, you all right? You seem kinda down. Maybe you should lay down in your quarters and rest. We'll let you know the moment we hear from London."

"Kinch is right, Gov'nor. You look beat."

LeBeau looked up from his letter, and Carter glanced over. They both looked at Hogan with concern.

"I'm fine. Just tired. It's been a long night and it isn't over yet. Besides, if I lay down I'll just get up again and start pacing, so I might as well stay where I am." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Newkirk and Kinch watching him trying not to be obvious. He knew the men were worried about him especially after tonight, but he had a lot on his mind that only he could deal with hopefully.

"_I became more than a sympathizer, Hogan. I believed in what Hitler was preaching. In fact, after joining the military and being stationed in England, I continued attending meetings of the German underground with my girlfriend who was already a member." _

Where had he gone wrong with Wylie? How had he missed the signs? Hogan had always prided himself on knowing when the men under him had problems, or that something was wrong and find a way to deal with it before it became a problem. But he missed this entirely. _Am I to blame for Wylie becoming what he became in the end?_ Hogan thought to himself. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was starting to pound. _"I failed one of my men,"_ he told himself. "_I failed him in the worst possible way. Was Wylie right? Was I that self-absorbed that I didn't see what was happening right in front of me?"_

"Colonel?" a British voice spoke. Hogan opened his eyes and looked at Newkirk who was staring right at him.

"What?" Hogan asked taking a drink of coffee.

"Sir, you still aren't thinking about that bloody bastard, are you?" the Englander asked. "He ain't worth it." Hogan's silence caused Newkirk even more distress and Newkirk knew why. "Gov'nor?"

"Drop it, Newkirk. I said I'm fine," Hogan replied more harshly then he intended. He remembered Newkirk telling him he had heard part of the conversation, and he wasn't in the mood to go into things.

"_You aren't the big hotshot you think you are! You're nothing! That's why you lost your last command!"_

Hogan had to admit he hadn't thought about the bombing mission in which he'd been shot down in quite awhile. On that mission he had lost nearly half of his crew in his own plane, and had lost about ten planes out of the entire squadron and had no idea what happened to those men. Were they alive? Were they dead? Had they been captured? "_Was Wylie right about that too?"_ he asked himself. "_Again, was I so cocky and arrogant that I didn't think anything could get to me and lead my crew into disaster in the end? Was my arrogance the reason they died? Will it be the reason I might lose this command? Am I being reckless again?"_ Hogan closed his eyes again and massaged his forehead. He felt the pounding intensify.

"_After I arrive in England, I intend to contact the German underground there and have them pass on the information I have on you to Major Hochstetter."_

Oh, God! This troubled Hogan more than anything. He knew there were spies in London and some even in headquarters in London. If Wylie somehow managed to talk to one of the spies there…

"Gov'nor?"

Opening his tired eyes, Hogan found himself looking into the worried green ones of Newkirk again. However, Hogan didn't want to be coddled or handled with kid gloves like a child either. Finishing his coffee, he got to his feet. "I think I'll lie down for awhile. Somebody come and get me when word comes in from London."

"Right, sir," Newkirk replied as he, Kinch, LeBeau and Carter all watched Hogan walk inside his quarters and close the door. After a few minutes, Newkirk tossed his cards on the table and started to his feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Kinch, suspecting he knew the answer.

"I'm gonna have a talk with the Gov'nor."

"I don't think you should," LeBeau suggested. "The Colonel looked kind of down to me. Something is definitely bothering him."

Carter looked at his best friend. "He's probably upset about one of the men he served with in England turning traitor. I know that would bother me."

Newkirk shrugged. "You could be right, mate," he lied. He knew exactly what was wrong but didn't want to hint to Carter how close he had come. Afterall, he would never betray his Colonel's confidence. Quietly, he walked toward the smaller room and hesitated outside Hogan's room. Taking a deep breath, Newkirk knocked on the door.

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau watched Newkirk open the door and go inside, closing the door behind him. They looked at each other.

"I think Pierre knows what is troubling the Colonel," said LeBeau. "But why wouldn't he tell us so we can help Colonel Hogan also? He's not the only one who cares about him."

"Newkirk knows that, Louie," Kinch explained with a weary sigh. He thought he had an idea what was bothering the Colonel. It was what Wylie had said to them on the plane about the German underground. Kinch had seen the look of fear in the Colonel's eyes and immediately knew. "And whatever it is Newkirk apparently knows, he is respecting Colonel Hogan's privacy which is what we should do and wait until the Colonel is ready to tell us."

* * *

><p>When Newkirk quietly entered Hogan's quarters, he spotted the Colonel stretched out on his back on the lower bunk; an arm draped across his eyes. He closed the door and leaned his back against it, waiting.<p>

"Colonel?" he finally said.

"Not now, Newkirk. I really don't feel like talking right now," Hogan replied not moving his arm.

"That's all right, sir," Newkirk slowly walked across the room to the desk, grabbed the chair and turning it around, placed it beside the bed so he could face the Colonel. He straddled the chair resting his arms across the back. "You don't have to say anything, just listen is all." He licked his lips before organizing his thoughts. "First off, sir, I didn't just hear part of the conversation between you and that bloke in the tunnels. I heard the entire thing."

After a few moments, Hogan raised his arm just a bit, uncovering his eyes and looked at the Englander who sat quietly. "What do you mean you heard everything?" he asked warily.

"Exactly what I said, sir. I heard the entire conversation."

Hogan dropped his arm over his eyes again and sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well, sir, you don't have to. Like I said, I'll do the talkin' and you do the listenin'. Think you can do that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, sir, no." Newkirk paused to collect himself before continuing. "Y'see, Gov'nor, when I was a much younger lad, I had this chap who was me best mate. His name was Roger Hornsbee. Nice enough bloke except for one problem that drove me insane. His problem was always wanting to be different from the other blokes we hung around with. Sort of, as you Yanks put it, marching to the beat of a different drum. Anyway, as we got older, things became really dicey because the war was breakin' out and London was gettin' hammered. So me and me other mates joined the RAF to fight for jolly ole England and tried to convince Roger to join as well. But see, Roger had a different idea. What none of us knew was that Roger had secretly been attendin' pro-Hitler rallies. Became a real Nazi sympathizer he did. Nothing me or any of our mates said could sway 'im."

"What happened to Roger?" asked Hogan still not moving.

Newkirk sighed. "Well, sir. To the best of me knowledge ole Roger was killed by some local blokes because he started spewin' some of his pro-Nazi rubbish to some pro-England chaps and they didn't take too kindly to one of their own turnin' Nazi on 'em. What I'm tryin' to get across to you, Gov'nor, is that nothing me or any of me mates tried could change or stop how Roger was thinkin' or actin' any more than you could Wylie, and we knew what Roger was doing. You had no idea whatsoever. And believe me when I say I think I know you well enough to say that if you had known, you would have done something about it." Newkirk paused just then and waited. Sure enough, Hogan uncovered his eyes and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. He studied the Englander's face and saw the sincerity in his green eyes.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do. But the fact of the matter is I became too confident and too cocky thinking nothing could touch me or those under me. And those two things cost me many men from my first command. I took too much for granted. But what scares me the most is that I continually risk lives with my cockiness thinking nothing can touch us. It isn't right to risk all your lives because I can't see the forest for the trees as they say."

"Gov'nor, will you listen to yourself? You're beginning to sound like a new recruit who just got his first command. Are you cocky? Definitely. Are you confident? Without a doubt. But that's what makes you who you are. It's that combination that makes you able to deal with the hand you've currently been dealt. It makes you unique. And I'll tell you something else. If you weren't, none of us would follow you into hell and back. What I mean, Colonel, is that we couldn't follow a leader who has no confidence and isn't at least a bit cocky. And you inspire that same confidence and cockiness in all of us. In other words, Gov'nor, we trust you in every way no matter how crazy your schemes may be. I mean, every time we leave camp on a mission, there's a chance it could be our last. But that's got nothing to do with you. Even if we were caught and faced death, none of us would have any regrets. You always prepare for all eventualities, but Colonel, you have to remember there are just some things you have no bloody control over. So don't let that bloody bastard cause you to start doubtin' yourself, because if you do, then you're no longer the man we trust and will follow even if it means to our own deaths."

Hogan bowed his head and shook it. Up until just now he was concerned that he was leading his current team down the same path as his first command: a path heading for disaster and death. But these men had faith in him; an unshakable faith that he would get them through the stickiest of situations. Exhaling deeply, Hogan swung his legs over the edge of his bunk resting his feet on the floor. He then looked at his British Corporal.

"Thanks, Newkirk. But tell me something. Did you really have a friend named Roger Hornsbee?"

Newkirk smirked deviously. "Maybe I did, sir, and maybe I didn't."

Hogan chuckled as the corners of his mouth curled upward causing him to hear Newkirk chuckle as well. He also saw a twinkle in his Corporal's eyes. Letting out a deep breath, Hogan pushed himself up from the bunk and leaning against the bed frame, wrapped his arms around himself.

"Something tells me you're still troubled by something, Colonel," Newkirk said watching Hogan shake his head. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's something Wylie said to us on the plane that has me worried."

"He said a lot of things. Any one thing in particular?"

"Yeah. The part where he said when he returned to England he was gonna pass on information to the German underground to give to Hochstetter."

Newkirk shrugged his shoulders. "So what? He won't get the chance to make contact seein' as he'll be locked up in solitary before facing execution."

"But see, that's just the thing," Hogan replied, worried. "We know there are German spies in London and we know of at least one that we exposed who worked in Allied headquarters in London during that Freitag business. And where there's one, there could be others. All Wylie has to do is make contact with just one of them, and we'll all be in front of a firing squad."(2)

"But how are we gonna stop 'im? I mean, he's in London and we're here."

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Hogan's face and a familiar twinkle in his brown eyes. "That's it," he said snapping his fingers.

"What's it?"

"We let him talk to a German underground agent working in Allied headquarters." He started towards the door of his quarters excitedly.

"Colonel, you've gone barmy!" Newkirk exclaimed jumping up from the chair to catch up with the Colonel. "You want Wylie to talk with a German spy about us? You feelin' all right, sir?"

Hogan smiled. "I'm feeling fine. And who's to say he's gonna be talking to a real German spy?" Opening his door, Hogan strode out confidently with Newkirk right behind him still wondering what the Colonel was up to. Hogan continued walking until he found himself beside the double bunk. He slapped the hidden mechanism and waited as the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped. He then climbed down while Newkirk stood beside the table with the others watching everything.

"Is the Colonel all right? asked a still worried LeBeau of his friend.

Newkirk stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and glanced at Kinch. One look at the radioman's face and Newkirk knew that Kinch had figured it out.

"I'm not sure," was all he could say right now to LeBeau's question.

* * *

><p>Baker was seated at the radio with the headset on his head reading a magazine. He looked up when he heard the sound of racing footsteps getting closer. He put aside the magazine when Colonel Hogan came into view.<p>

"It's too early to have heard from London yet, sir," Baker told him.

"I know that," Hogan said. "I need you to contact headquarters and ask for General Butler. Tell them it's urgent. Use the emergency frequency."

"Yes, sir." Baker didn't ask any questions as he switched the channel to their emergency wavelength.

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks. Come in."

"_This is Goldilocks, Papa Bear."_

"Stand by for Papa Bear, Goldilocks."

"_Standing by." _

Baker quickly handed Hogan the headset and watched as Hogan removed his crush cap and adjusted the headset. "This is Papa Bear, Goldilocks. I need to speak with General Butler. Urgent."

"_Stand by for General Butler, Papa_ _Bear."_

Hogan only had to wait a few short minutes before he heard the voice of his commanding officer.

"_This is General Butler, Colonel. The courier plane hasn't arrived yet if that's why you're calling. It's too soon."_

"I know, sir. But what I have to discuss is related to Captain Wylie. Seems the good Captain has threatened to get in touch with the German underground and spill everything he knows about our operation. And since we had a problem with a previous German agent when dealing with Freitag, we don't need a repeat performance."

"_Agreed. Sounds like you have a plan in mind, Colonel."_

"I do, sir. I seriously doubt Wylie would know any German underground operatives who might be working in headquarters, so we might be able to use that to our advantage if we can convince him to speak with one of ours believing him to be a German agent. Can do, General?"

"_Can do, Colonel. And I know just who we can use. Colonel Wembley speaks fluent German and has done this before. He's perfect for the task."_

Hogan smirked. "Thanks, General. Let us know the results, will you? I'm gonna be on pins and needles here until then. Papa Bear out."

* * *

><p>(1) Freddie is from the episode Monkey Business, Season 3.<p>

(2) Is from the episode Two Nazis For The Price of One, Season 3.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Only two more chapters.  
><strong>

**Chapter 48**

Kinch failed to stifle a loud yawn behind the hand he held in front of his mouth while looking at the cards in his other hand.

"Tired, mate?" asked Newkirk closing his eyes momentarily and pinching the bridge of his nose. He then looked at the cards he held as well. The numbers on the cards was starting to blur.

"Yeah, just a bit. You?"

"Somewhat." He then glanced over his shoulder at LeBeau who was still seated at the table as well, his head resting on his bent good arm using it as a pillow. He then looked over his other shoulder at Carter who had passed out on his lower bunk. "Looks like LeBeau and Andrew didn't make it." He found himself chuckling.

Kinch glanced over to the other side of the table where Hogan, his head resting on both arms, was sleeping as well indicated by the sound of gentle snoring. The radioman glanced at Newkirk, a serious look on his face.

"Looks like the Colonel is finally getting some rest at least." He paused a moment. "You were in with him for a while. Is he all right?"

"He will be, mate," Newkirk replied. "What time is it anyway?"

Kinch checked his watch. "It's a little after midnight. Wonder what's taking London so long?"

Before Newkirk could respond, the lower bunk in the corner rattled upward and Baker's head could be seen as he climbed up the ladder. The noise of the lower bunk woke up Hogan and LeBeau immediately, but Carter remained asleep.

Hogan immediately noticed Baker stepping over the lower bed frame, and straightened up in his seat. Baker walked up to Hogan and handed him a single sheet of blue paper. The Colonel scanned the message and a tired smile appeared.

"Good news, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Message from London. The plane arrived and all six prisoners are in custody. Also, General Butler was personally handed our depositions. Captain Wylie will be charged with treason, and three counts of assault against me which includes the poisoning of the cigarettes that ended up making Newkirk ill, along with any other charges deemed necessary. The others will face violations of Articles 64 and 93 of the Articles of War." Hogan found himself exhaling deeply while LeBeau and Kinch smiled and congratulated themselves; even Newkirk smiled. But he and Hogan knew the nightmare wasn't yet over, but for the sake of the others, they would pretend it was…at least for now. (1)

Then Kinch's eyes met those of his commanding officer. He noticed immediately the satisfied look of success on Hogan's face didn't reach his eyes. Something was still bothering the Colonel, and Kinch believed he knew what it was. He also suspected Newkirk knew too.

"Mon Colonel, what are Articles 64 and 93 in your military?" asked a curious LeBeau.

Hogan smirked. "Let's just say they both result in long prison terms in Leavenworth."

The Frenchman chuckled. "If I could have killed them all for what they did to you and Pierre, Colonel, I would get the Croix de Guerre." He drew his forefinger across his throat in a slicing motion to indicate what he meant.(2)

Hogan shook his head and studied his French Corporal. "You'll just have to go Croix de Guerreless then," he joked. He saw LeBeau chuckle at the joke. Hogan then became serious as he folded the paper and stuck it inside his inner jacket pocket. He slowly got slowly to his feet. "Well, gentlemen, I suggest we all turn in and get some much needed sleep. We've earned it. Also, it'll be time for roll call soon enough. And, we have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight." Turning, he walked towards his quarters to a chorus of 'goodnight' from LeBeau, Newkirk, and Kinch.

After watching the door to Hogan's quarters close behind him, Newkirk, Kinch and LeBeau changed out of their uniforms into sleepwear, and settled down on their respective bunks. Newkirk had just started to nod off, when he heard a noise from the bunk beneath his.

"Newkirk?" It was Carter's thick, sleepy voice.

The Englander rolled his eyes and looked over the edge of his bed. "Yes, Andrew?"

"Did London call yet?"

"Go back to sleep, Andrew. I'll tell you in the morning."

Carter yawned loudly. "Okay. G'night."

"G'night, Andrew," Newkirk murmured with a affectionate smile as he fell back on his bunk and was soon asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came too soon as far as the inhabitants of barracks two were concerned; especially Hogan and his core unit. As Schultz burst through the door announcing roll call, there were moans and groans heard throughout the barracks. Newkirk was the first to wake up, yawning loudly as he jumped down from his upper bunk and noticed Carter slowly forcing himself into a sitting position with feet on the floor as well. Kinch and LeBeau, who had switched bunks because of the Frenchman's injury, were up as well. Kinch had believed it would be less difficult for LeBeau to get out of bed if he slept on the lower bunk instead. The Frenchman reluctantly agreed to the switch, apologizing for 'forcing' his friend out of his own bunk. Kinch countered by telling him no apology was necessary and he wasn't 'forcing' anything.<p>

As the men began to change into their uniforms, the door to Hogan's quarters opened and a yawning Colonel Hogan emerged putting on his leather jacket. Despite having slept for several hours, he didn't feel rested whatsoever.

"Morning, Gov'nor," Newkirk announced with a tired smile. He noticed the weariness in the Colonel's eyes no matter how he tried to hide it from the men.

"Is it morning?" Hogan quipped. "I feel like I just went to sleep."

"You and us both, sir," Carter added, completely oblivious.

"You boys up to your monkey business again?" joked Schultz eying Hogan and his men suspiciously.

Hogan smirked and draped an arm around the large man's shoulders. "You want to know what we were _really _doing that has us so tired?"

"Nein," Schultz quickly announced. "Just get ready and be outside for roll call in five minutes." He hurried out the door leaving the prisoners to get dressed.

"Hey, Colonel?" asked Carter anxiously. "Did you ever hear from London?"

"Yep. The plane arrived and all are under arrest," Hogan explained briefly.

"Good, at least things can get back to normal now that this mess is over." The young Sergeant didn't see the look Newkirk and Kinch gave his commanding officer to the statement; nor did LeBeau.

The prisoners slowly emerged from the cozy warmth of their hut into the chilly early morning air. Hogan turned up his jacket collar and proceed to zip his jacket up to his chin against the chill as Schultz began his count. He hooked his thumbs in the pockets of his jacket as he saw Klink march down the steps of the Kommandantur, his outer coat flapping in the breeze, gloved hands clutching his swagger stick tightly.

"Repoooooooooooooort!" Klink bellowed. He returned the salute of his guard who had just completed the count moments before he arrived.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good, Schultz," Klink replied. He then approached the formation until he stood nose-to-nose with his Senior POW officer. "And how are you feeling, Colonel Hogan, seeing as the five prisoners are gone just as I promised you they would be?"

"Thank you, Kommandant," Hogan said calmly. "I appreciate what you did. I really do." Hogan hoped Klink believed him because he really was telling the truth.

"I know," Klink smirked. "And Hogan, just thought you'd like to know that the Gestapo won't be removing you from here after all. General Burkhalter made sure of it."

"Thank you, sir," Hogan said.

"Schultz!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant?"

"Dismiss your men."

"Jawohl." Schultz exchanged salutes with his Kommandant before turning towards the prisoners. "Prisoners, dissss-missed!"

As Klink turned away….

"Oh, Kommandant," Hogan called out. He saw Klink stop and turn.

"What is it now, Hogan?" he asked sharply.

"I hope the General wasn't too hard on you about the phony."

Klink shook his head and walked away.

Hogan started following the men inside the barracks when Schultz approached him from the side. "Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant still feels badly about what happened to you in the rec hall."

Hogan shrugged at the large guard. "I know, Schultz."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Hogan climbed down into the tunnel and strode to the radio room where he found Baker seated at the radio reading. The young man looked up and smiled at seeing his commanding officer approaching and apparently looking more relaxed than he had seen him in days.<p>

"Sir, Kinch is in another area of the tunnel with Olsen and Garlotti working on a replacement piece for the antenna."

Hogan merely nodded his head, then leaned a forearm arm on Baker's shoulder, hands clasped. "I need you to contact Bluebird for me," he ordered. "It's time to bring this entire mess to a close."

"Yes, sir," Baker remarked changing from the regular frequency to their friend's frequency. "Papa Bear calling Bluebird. Papa Bear calling Bluebird. Come in Bluebird." There was no response.

"Try again," Hogan replied.

"Papa Bear calling Bluebird. Papa Bear calling Bluebird. Come in Bluebird."

A few more moments of silence passed.

"_This is Bluebird, Papa Bear. Sorry for the delay. I was finishing up a telephone call."_

"Stand by for Papa Bear, Bluebird." Baker then handed the headset to Hogan who rested his cap on the table before placing the headset on his head.

"Just want to let you know the six enemy cubs have left the den. Repeat. Six enemy cubs have left the den. Proceed with your end of plan. Repeat. Proceed with your end of plan."

"_Acknowledge, Papa Bear. Will contact you again once plan is completed and Big Bad Wolf notified."_

"Roger, Bluebird. Papa Bear out." Hogan motioned for Baker to disconnect the call which he did. After removing the headset and grabbing his crush cap, Hogan handed the headset back to Baker. "Thanks," he said patting the Sergeant on the shoulder before he turned and walked away back in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks.

Climbing back up into the hut, Hogan then poured himself a cup of hot coffee and walked back into his quarters to relax or at least give it a good try.

* * *

><p>Bluebird, having finished his conversation with Hogan, immediately knew what he had to do first.<p>

"Bluebird to Red Robin. Bluebird to Red Robin. Come in Red Robin. Come in."

"_This is Red Robin, Bluebird. I read you. Haven't heard from you in several weeks. How is Papa Bear and his cubs?"_

"Papa Bear and his cubs are well and safe, Red Robin. In fact, I need your help to put the finishing touches on Big Bad Wolf's plan against Papa Bear."

"_What do you need me to do?"_

"I need you to place a telephone call to me in one hour, and this is what you are to say to me." Fuchs then outlined to Red Robin what he wanted her to say when she called.

"_Understood, Bluebird. Anything else?"_

"That will be sufficient, Danke. Bluebird out."

Finished, Fuchs smiled as he immediately switched the radio frequency back to the Gestapo's normal channel, then resumed his paperwork.

* * *

><p>Now alone in his quarters, Hogan sat at his desk going over a map while occasionally taking a drink of coffee. After a few minutes, he put his pen and coffee mug down and ran both hands down his face before placing them on his thighs sighing. He then rubbed a rib area on his chest, grimacing. It hurt to breath. But he didn't want his men to worry. After a few minutes, he picked up his coffee mug and held it in both hands, elbows on the edge of his desk. He had to admit it felt good to only have to deal with the normal problems of running a sabotage and espionage unit, and to have access to their tunnels without having to sneak around within their own hut to get to them. But despite regaining the things they had temporarily lost, Hogan just couldn't feel relieved right now no matter how much he tried. He hated feeling this way, but as long as Wylie's words kept flooding his mind, there was still that nagging fear to deal with.<p>

"_After I arrive in England, I intend to contact the German underground there and have them pass on the information I have on you to Major Hochstetter."_

Hogan couldn't shake those words despite having addressed the issue with General Butler hoping somebody other than a real Nazi agent would make contact with Wylie. He began to wonder how long he'd have to wait to hear something from London. He knew he couldn't wait too long because if worse came to worse, Hogan knew he'd have to order a mandatory evacuation of the camp and hopefully get everybody out safely. And to do that, he could only wait but so long.

_But how long is so long? _he thought to himself. Hogan could only hope London would give him enough advance notice in the hopes that he could get most if not all the men out in time. Even at the cost of his own life. He knew he'd have to arrange a mandatory evacuation plan and discuss it with the men when the time was right. A knock on his door brought him out of his nightmarish thoughts.

"Come in," he ordered sitting down his mug. The door opened and Kinch entered.

"Is something wrong, Kinch?" Hogan asked seeing the concerned look on his radioman's face.

Kinch closed the door and with hands stuffed in the pockets on his pea green jacket, approached the officer.

"Just taking a break from the work on the antenna. Colonel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to ask this question."

"Kinch, you know you can ask me anything," Hogan said. "Is something wrong? Are you all right?"

"Uh no, it's not me. I'm fine. It's you I'm concerned about."

Hogan arched both eyebrows. "Me? I'm fine."

"Begging the Colonel's pardon, but I disagree. And while I can't be sure, I think what's bothering you is either what Wylie said to you in the tunnel, or what he said to us on the plane about the German underground. And since you've been more out of sorts since we got back from putting Wylie on that plane to London, my guess would be what he said to us on the plane."

Hogan stared at Kinch and remained quiet. He always knew Kinch, like Newkirk, could read him like a book; and it was difficult for him to hide things from either of them.

"You're thinking we may have to shut down and evacuate, aren't you?" Kinch asked quietly. "I can see the look in your eyes."

Hogan sighed wearily. "Kinch, don't worry about me. It's my job to worry about my men, not the other way around. It's part of a Colonel's job description. And believe me when I tell you I have everything under control." He saw Kinch open his mouth to protest and held up his hand stopping him. "I promise you if I need to talk, I'll seek you out."

"But you're considering it, aren't you?" Kinch wasn't letting the issue drop. "Colonel, I'm not Newkirk, Carter, or LeBeau. You can talk to me and whatever you tell me will stay in this room. I promise."

Exhaling through his mouth, Hogan bowed his head and shook it sadly. _Wylie said I would lose this command here as well. Could this be his way of seeing to it?_ He thought to himself. He finally looked at his second-in-command. "We may have to evacuate if Wylie makes contact with a German underground operative while he's locked up since it's possible there may still be spies there. General Butler is following through on a plan which hopefully will prevent that from happening. But all we can do now is wait." Hogan sighed. "I would appreciate it if you don't mention this to the men. I don't want to have a panic on my hands."

"Of course." Kinch shook his head sadly. "It's just that with everything Wylie's put you through, now that he's gone, you should be able to relax until we get a mission from London. It isn't fair that he's still torturing you from a cell in London."

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "He isn't, and I have everything under control I hope."

Kinch smiled. "Okay. I won't push. Guess I'd better get back to working on those repairs on the antenna."

"How's that coming?"

Kinch shrugged. "With any luck, we should be able to have the antenna permanently repaired in about seventy-two hours."

Hogan only nodded. "Keep me advised."

"Will do." Kinch turned and started towards the door.

"Kinch?"

The radioman paused and turned to look at the American officer. "Yeah, Colonel?"

A smile slowly appeared on Hogan's face. "Thanks for being concerned enough to ask as well as a good friend."

Kinch smiled back. "You're welcome. Anytime. And uh, Colonel. Regarding something you said before about worrying about the men under your command being your job. Just so you know, worrying about our commander is an unwritten rule in our job description." That said, Kinch smiled and opened the door preparing to leave and saw Hogan turn back to his desk and accidentally bump against a corner. The Colonel immediately hissed, putting a hand to the injured area, and squeezed his eyes shut, a grimace on his face. He suddenly heard the door close and looked around to see Kinch standing in front of the closed door with arms crossed.

"You forget something, Kinch?" Hogan asked, hoping Kinch hadn't seen anything, and his command face in place.

"Colonel, why didn't you say anything about being hurt? Have you seen Wilson since we've been back?" His eyes narrowed with concern.

"I don't need Wilson," Hogan replied exhaling. "Besides, he's seen my bruises already."

"I'm not talking about your bruises from being shot. I'm talking about the injury to your ribs from when Captain Wylie jumped on you from the truck."

* * *

><p>Fuchs was still going over reports when his telephone rang; he picked up the receiver. "Captain Fuchs, Gestapo."<p>

"_I can't tell you my name, Captain, but I am a loyal German." _It was a woman's voice. _"I was out for a walk and stumbled across two dead Gestapo soldiers; one of them is an officer. I…I think it was Major Hochstetter." _Fuchs eyes narrowed hearing this.

"Who is this?" he asked, the hairs at the base of his skull bristling. "Why can't you tell me your name?" he said a bit harshly.

"_The bodies are in the woods off Schellenberg Road." _The caller hung up.

"Hello? Hello!" Fuchs raised his voice. Hearing only a dial tone, the Gestapo officer slammed down his receiver, got to his feet, and grabbed his cap and outer coat from the coat tree. Hurrying from his office, he knew he had to get a patrol and head to Schellenberg road and see if his boss was indeed one of the deceased. He hid the smirk on his face from those he passed in the hallway.

* * *

><p>(1) Article 64: Assaulting or willfully disobeying superior officer.<p>

Article 93: Various Crimes involving assault with intent to do bodily harm with a dangerous weapon, instrument, or other thing.

(2) Croix de Guerre is a military decoration of France.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Hogan stared at Kinch trying to maintain his command face despite the throbbing he felt in the still tender area. "What are you talking about, Sergeant? Wylie didn't injure me in any way. All he did was land on areas that were already sore from being shot."

Kinch knew the Colonel never addressed any of his men by their rank unless he was angry, but Kinch was standing firm on this. If Hogan was further injured from the Captain landing on an already injured area and with shackles which were heavy, he could have at least a cracked rib if not a broken one. "Sir, all I'm saying is that you should let Wilson check you out again just to be certain there's nothing wrong. That's all I'm saying."

Hogan let out a deep breath, and failed to hide the grimace on his face."Kinch, you are my best friend, but you're pushing it, and I don't like being pushed, and you of all people should know that."

"Colonel, maybe you don't know you've been injured," Kinch said hoping this was the case but somehow doubting it. "All I'm saying is just humor me by letting Wilson…"

"Sergeant, you're dismissed!" Hogan interrupted in his command voice indicating the discussion was over. But the radioman was willing to jeopardize the friendship they had as long as his commanding officer was all right. Hogan needed to be checked out, and Kinch knew he'd have to go about things a different way to make it happen.

"Fine," Kinch replied coolly. "But begging the Colonel's pardon, and I have to say this. I understand you have a serious concern that could lead to us having to shut down and evacuate. But if you have a broken rib, it could puncture a lung and you'd be in serious trouble. And if that's the case, where does that leave us?" He knew he was risking insubordination, but right now the radioman didn't care. He knew Hogan could be so stubborn when he himself was injured and often hide his injuries not wanting his men to be concerned or distracted.

"Sergeant, you are really trying my patience!" Hogan hissed trying to mask the pain he still felt when he took a breath. "How _dare_ you indicate I'm being selfish. I suggest you return to your work in the tunnel before I forget we're friends."

Kinch shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Colonel," he said. "It's just that if we didn't care about you I wouldn't be pushing you to get checked out." He saw Hogan open his mouth to respond and held up a hand. "I'm going." Kinch left letting the door slam shut behind him. Alone, Hogan glanced at the closed door. He felt badly for raising his voice at his best friend, but he had no time to be confined to either the infirmary or his quarters. There was too much to do. He had an evacuation of over one thousand men to prepare for while worrying how long to wait before shutting down his operation. And finally, how long before the Gestapo arrived at camp to arrest him and his team. No, Hogan thought, there was no time for him to be incapacitated.

* * *

><p>Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter found themselves staring when they heard the door of the Colonel's quarters slam shut. Kinch stood just outside the closed door shaking his head, and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked towards the others and sat down at the table. He gratefully accepted the coffee cup Newkirk handed him, took a drink savoring the hot beverage, trying to calm down, and then shook his head regretfully. He finally looked at the others who were eying him waiting.<p>

"Carter, go get Wilson. Tell him the Colonel's been hurt. It's possible he may be hiding a rib injury from when Wylie jumped on him," Kinch said. He saw the others exchange concerned looks at first, then, without saying a word, Carter got to his feet and hurried out of the barracks to find the camp medic.

"What happened, mon ami, between you and the Colonel?" LeBeau asked worriedly. "We heard raised voices."

Kinch inhaled and exhaled through his mouth. "I lost my temper and shouldn't have. But sometimes Colonel Hogan can be so stubborn it's enough to drive someone crazy." He took another drink of coffee. "You didn't see his face. I think I might have driven a wedge between the two of us."

"Oui, we know how stubborn he can be," LeBeau said grimly. "But that is only because he doesn't want us to worry about him. Do not worry, mon ami, he will not stay angry with you for long. He knows you lost your temper only because you care about him as do we all."

"How do you know the Gov'nor has a rib injury?" asked Newkirk as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, removed one, and stuck one between his lips. He then lit it.

Kinch sighed. "He and I were talking, and as I was leaving, he turned away, bumped into his desk, and hissed in pain grabbing the area. I saw him rub around the lower rib area. I got the feeling he's got a new injury from when he was hit by Wylie, but he vehemently denied it. Also, his breathing doesn't sound normal."

Newkirk and LeBeau exchanged concerned looks. "Here's hoping the Colonel didn't fracture a rib and it caused damage inside," said Newkirk.

"Oui. It would be just another insult from that batard," LeBeau growled.

The door of the barracks opened and Carter, out of breath, walked in followed by camp medic, Joe Wilson, who was carrying his medic's bag.

"Carter told me what happened at the rendezvous place last night." His eyes focused on the radioman. "Kinch, what makes you think the Colonel may have a new injury?" Carter and Wilson listened as Kinch reiterated the story he told Newkirk and LeBeau leaving out the part about the possible evacuation. He saw Wilson sigh.

"He could. But I can't be certain until after I examine him," Wilson said before heading in the direction of the smaller room.

* * *

><p>Hogan was again sitting at his desk going over the map, planning an escape route in the event of an evacuation when he heard knocking on his door. Sighing with exasperation, he laid down his pen. "Come in," he ordered having an idea already who it would be. The door opened and Wilson walked in, closing the door behind him.<p>

"Somehow I knew it would be you, Joe," Hogan said calmly.

"I won't even ask how you knew because I think I know," the medic replied laying his bag on Hogan's footlocker. "Colonel, I need to check you over just to make sure you're all right after last night."

"Look, I know the men are concerned and I appreciate the fact they're worried. But I'm fine. Really. Wylie just hit in an area where I already had bruises from being shot that's all. Besides, you've already seen my bruises."

"I'm talking about any _new_ bruises you may have after Wylie jumped on your chest," Wilson said folding his arms across his chest. When he had to, the medic could match Hogan's authoritative look, especially when the Colonel's health was involved.

"Joe, I have things to do and don't have time to put up with this. So if you don't mind…"

Wilson stared at his commanding officer and held firm. "You will make time," he said in a tone even Hogan didn't recognize. "Colonel, when it comes to the health of the men in this camp, and it's commanding officer, I outrank even your eagles." He saw Hogan preparing to argue and held up a hand stopping him. "If you continue to argue with me, I'll have no choice but to go to Kommandant Klink and tell him his Senior POW officer his hiding a possible serious injury and is refusing treatment. I'm sure he'll have you confined to the infirmary and examined."

Hogan eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" he snapped.

"Try me," Wilson told him. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you, sir. And I don't care if it costs our friendship either."

Feeling he wasn't going to win this argument, an annoyed Hogan inhaled and exhaled through his nose as he slowly unzipped his jacket and tossed it onto the lower bunk, before he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. Wilson noticed the grimace on the Colonel's face as he did so. Hogan then sat down on the bunk under the stare of the medic.

Wilson held his breath at the mass of ugly blackish-purple bruises from where Hogan had been shot, but those weren't what caught his immediate attention. It was the two new discolorations; one where his lower ribs were, and the other where the middle ribs were. They already looked ugly, Wilson mused as he gently touched one of them. Hogan hissed and clenched his teeth in pain, and Wilson felt the Colonel stiffen when he touched both of them.

"Colonel, I don't believe you have broken ribs, but definitely two cracked ones." He rummaged through his medical bag. "I don't have to tell you how painful cracked ribs can be. He began to wrap Hogan's upper body to protect the ribs. Once finished, Wilson gave the Colonel an injection of a painkiller, then handed him a bottle of aspirin. "Take two of these in four hours, and then every four hours thereafter. I also recommend you place ice packs on the newly injured areas to help reduce the swelling. You'll also have to stay off your feet as much as possible until the ribs heal." Hogan opened his mouth and Wilson held up a hand. "But I suspect that's not going to happen because of whatever is going on, so, I just ask that you rest as much as you can and try to take it easy whenever you can. You have men who will follow you into hell and back. Take advantage of them and let them help instead of trying to do everything yourself." He helped Hogan put on his shirt, and then his jacket.

"Thanks, Joe," Hogan rested a hand against his chest. The pain was now a dull ache. He looked at Wilson as he replaced items in his bag as he prepared to leave.

"I'll check on you again later today, sir. If you need anything before then, have one of the men come and get me." He started towards the door.

"I will. Oh, one thing before you go. Could you have Kinch report to me?"

"Sure thing, sir."

It was nearly five minutes after Wilson left before the door opened and Kinch looked in.

"Wilson said you wanted to see me, Colonel."

Hogan exhaled as he stared at his second-in-command. "You can come in. I don't bite. I promise." He watched the radioman slowly enter and close the door. Kinch stood in front of the door at parade rest, hesitant of getting any closer.

Hogan shook his head sadly. "Kinch, I just wanted to apologize to you for going off like I did. It was inexcusable. I hope you'll forgive me."

Kinch's expression didn't change, and for a few moments, Hogan began to think Kinch wouldn't forgive his earlier outburst, and didn't know what he would do if that were to happen. Suddenly he saw the corners of Kinch's mouth curl upward slightly.

"Nothing to forgive, Colonel. Except for the cracked ribs, I just glad you're okay."

Hogan allowed a small grin to appear. "So we're all right?"

Kinch smiled. "Yes, sir. We're fine."

* * *

><p>Captain Wylie, seated on a cot attached to a wall, glanced around the cell he had been locked in since his arrival last night. He studied the sink and the toilet on the opposite side of the cell, and the iron door with a sliding window. <em>"It wasn't fair," <em>Wylie told himself. _"Hogan should be sitting a cell like this in Gestapo headquarters, or lying in a mass grave with the bodies of other traitors of the Third Reich._

With forearms on his thighs, he rubbed his hands together as he thought about that Colonel Sheppard and some Intelligence officer who's name he couldn't remember, who twice came into his cell to interrogate him. He refused to answer any of their questions, and forced them to leave empty-handed. He could still see the men's faces turning beet red with frustration and chuckled. He would tell these men nothing until he was able to make contact with an underground member; and then, he would pass on what information he had about the tunnels Hogan had under Stalag 13, as well as his connection with the local underground as soon-as-possible. Then he would relish imagining Hogan in front of a firing squad. But knowing who he could trust was the problem. All he knew from Aloisia when he was in England was a name, Colonel Erik Wagner, was working undercover in Allied headquarters, but she didn't know what name he was going by there. She had passed onto him that if he ever should find himself in Allied headquarters in England, he should make contact with Wagner who would get him out.

Aloisia. He wondered where and how she was. He couldn't wait to see her again. He was positive Hogan had been lying when he said she was not only married to a man named Schindler, but that she had been arrested as well; possibly even executed. He chuckled. Hogan was doing what he was always doing, and that was trying to get under his skin and rattle him. But Wylie knew he would have the last laugh. He would meet this Colonel Wagner and first pass on the information about Hogan, and make sure it was passed onto Hochstetter; and then, he would wait for Wagner to free him so he could be reunited with his lady love.

The sound of the small window being briefly slid open caught his attention. Wylie didn't get much of a look at who it was before the window slid shut again, and then there was the sound of the iron door opening. Curious, the Captain looked up from his place on his bunk to see a balding Colonel with a pencil-thin mustache enter; his name tag read 'Wembley.' Wylie immediately eyed the man with suspicion and mistrust.

"Close the door and leave us," the Colonel ordered the guard and exchanged a salute. "I'll signal you when I need you." With that, the door clanged shut leaving Wembley and Wylie alone. Wylie looked his visitor up and down. Then, returning the Captain's stare, Wembley approached the prisoner warily. The information he had received from Hogan indicated that Wylie was an intelligent man, but that Aloisia Schindler nee Braun, was his weak spot and that one should proceed carefully. "Aloisia schickte mir Sie raus," he said.

Wylie's eyes narrowed. "How do you know Aloisia?" he asked with a tilt of his head, eyes narrowed.

"Keep your voice down, Captain. I am Colonel Wagner, German underground. But I am known here as Colonel Wembley. I had to pull a lot of strings to be allowed in here as nobody is allowed in here but Colonel Sheppard. We can't take any chances." Turning towards the door, Wembley slid open the small window and glanced around; satisfied, he shut it and turned back to Wylie. "Aloisia's in hiding and I cannot disclose her location even to you right now. It's for her protection. The Allies are searching for her everywhere. All I can tell you right now is that she is safe and waiting for you."

Wylie continued staring at Wembley, uncertain. "I don't believe you," he finally said. "If you really know her, then bring me proof."

"What kind of proof?" Wembley asked maintaining a neutral face.

Wylie smirked. "She'll send something to let me know." He leaned back on the cot, crossed his legs, and folded his arms across his chest.

Wembley nodded. "I understand, Captain. Neither of us can afford to be careless, especially in here. So it may take me a day so try to be patient." Not waiting for an answer, Wembley went back to the door and rapped on it. The door opened and Wembley exited, with the door closing with a clang behind him.

After dismissing the guard, Wembley proceeded on his own to a room several doors away from the solitary cells, and went inside where he found Colonel Sheppard and the Intelligence officer seated at a table on which rested a tape recorder. The Intelligence officer shut it off. Both men looked up at Wembley waiting.

"He doesn't seem to be any more talkative with you than with us," the Intelligence officer said letting out a deep breath. "Are you sure this plan of General Butler's is going to work?"

"It'll work," Wembley assured the younger man. "And it's not the General's plan. It is Colonel Hogan's. He suggested that somebody separate from me should visit Wylie first, and have me approach the man later alone pretending to be a German underground operative named Ernst Wagner whom we arrested during that Freitag mess."

Sheppard chuckled. "I say, that was one ruddy mess if I do say so myself. I also think it's a brilliant idea of Hogan's to keep everybody away from this Wylie as a way of preventing any chance of a slip-up. But tell me, Colonel, what kind of proof are you going to present to Captain Wylie to convince him you're with the underground and to start talking?"

Reaching inside his jacket pocket, Wembley removed a folded envelope and unfolded it. He handed it to Sheppard who, after unfolding it, removed the single sheet of folded paper inside, and studied the handwriting and the signature.

"I say, old man, this is a copy of a letter written to this Wylie by Aloisia. Wherever did you get it?"

"I made a copy of one of the letters from her file. It was used along with others during her trial for treason." He inserted the letter back into the envelope and handed it back to Wembley.

"If memory serves," said the Intelligence agent. "Wasn't this Aloisia executed?"

"She was," Wembley replied. "About three months ago."

The Intelligence agent was confused. "Then I don't understand, old man. How is this letter going to get Wylie to start talking?"

"It's simple," said Wembley. "I know someone who an expert forger who occasionally does jobs for us. I will have him write a letter signed by Aloisia requesting that the good Captain cooperate with Ernst Wagner to save the members of other German underground operatives. I merely wanted a sample of the woman's handwriting for the forger. And these recordings you're making of Wylie's interviews will be used at his trial for treason and other charges."

Sheppard smirked. "As I said, brilliant idea. Just how is Hogan making out during all this anyway?"

Wembley exhaled deeply. "He's had a bit of a rough go, but came through it. An operative is handling the Gestapo end of things, and this is the only thing still a danger to Hogan's operation. If we fail, gentlemen, Hogan will have very little time to close down his operation and will be hard pressed to evacuate over one thousand men from Stalag 13." Wembley checked his watch. "I'd best get going and make contact with that forger so I can speak with Wylie again in the morning."

The next morning, Wembley returned to Wylie's cell and found this time the Captain wasn't as hostile towards him, but still remained wary.

Reaching inside his jacket pocket, the Colonel pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to the Captain who, after taking it from him, stared at the familiar handwriting.

"I hope this is proof enough for you, Captain?" asked Wembley with a small smile.

Taking the envelope from the Colonel, Wylie hastily ripped it open, and removed a single sheet of folded paper. Unfolding it, he proceeded to read it carefully.

'_My Dearest Leonard…_

_I am so sorry to be contacting you this way, but Ernst thought it safest for me since I am in hiding. The Allies are searching for me everywhere. I'm afraid if they find me, I will be shot on site. I am so afraid my darling. Ernst told me you are suspicious of him. Let me assure you he has my complete trust and you are to cooperate with him in every way possible. _

_I am also sad to say that the Colonel Hogan you told me of was responsible for breaking up our underground group, and I was extremely fortunate to escape with my life thanks to Ernst. That is why I am hiding. That same Colonel Hogan has probably told you I have either been arrested or may even be dead. But you must not believe him, my darling. I am impatiently waiting for the day I can again hold you in my arms. Your Colonel Hogan is also, I understand, trying to break up other underground groups and we cannot allow this. So please tell Ernst whatever he wishes to know. I am counting on you to help save our brothers and sisters from the likes of this Colonel Hogan and his kind. _

_I miss you so much. Ernst promises me he will do everything he can to free you. Until we meet again._

_All My Love,_

_Aloisia.'_

Wylie pressed the letter to his chest and exhaled deeply. Then, he refolded the letter in stuck it back in the envelope it came in. Then he exhaled deeply and looked up at Wembley. "Hogan lied to me. I knew it! I just knew he was a liar!"

"He told you Aloisia was dead, didn't he?" Wembley inquired.

"He did. He also told me my Aloisia was married to someone named Schindler." Wylie saw Wembley laugh.

"What's so funny, Colonel?" Wylie asked, annoyed.

"This Colonel Hogan. It's obvious he was playing you for a fool. Aloisia has never been married," Wembley lied. "But from what she tells me, she is looking forward to marrying you. He saw a relaxed look on Wylie's face and suspected the man was ready to start talking.

"Aloisia says I can trust you." Wylie said. "So, what do you want to know?" he asked the Colonel.

Wembley sat down beside the Captain and removed a small notebook from his inside jacket pocket along with a pen. "Well, since Aloisia mentioned this Hogan is trying to break up other German underground groups here in England, is there anybody else we need to get in touch with so we can warn them?" he asked feigning concern knowing it wouldn't take long to round everyone else up.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

It had been five days, and Hogan was close to losing his mind as he impatiently waited to hear word from both London and Fuchs. He had spent the time locked in his quarters determining several escape routes out of camp that the men could use to reach the hidden airfield. All that was left besides wiring the tunnels and the radio, was to contact London and arrange several large planes to pick up the men. Hogan also decided that later this evening he would meet with all the barracks chiefs in camp, and pass the word to prepare for a mass evacuation the following night. He just could not afford to wait any longer; it was too risky.

_Wylie was right, _Hogan thought, _I'm going to lose my current command. And it's all my fault._

Hogan then left his quarters, grabbed his coffee cup, poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table with Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau. He knew Kinch was down below monitoring the radio. The men were watching their commanding officer closely for any signs of problems from the cracked ribs.

"Are you feeling all right, Colonel?" asked a worried LeBeau. "You have been awfully quiet the last few days."

"I've just got a lot on my mind of late," Hogan replied studying the back of his injured hand. The wrapping had been removed, and although his hand had healed, there was still a faint scar that was visible to anybody who looked closely.

Newkirk exchanged looks with Carter and LeBeau before turning his eyes on the Colonel. "Gov'nor, if you're worried about Bluebird, you said yourself he could handle ole Hochstetter."

"I remember, Newkirk," Hogan said softly. "But that's not what's on my mind."

"Then what is it, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau. "You can talk to us about anything."

Hogan took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth. Just as he opened his mouth to tell the men they were shutting down the operation and evacuating, the lower bunk in the corner rattled upward as the ladder dropped catching their undivided attention. Moments later, Kinch's head appeared from below.

"Colonel, General Butler's on the radio. He wants to speak with all of us. Says it's important."

"_This is it," _Hogan told himself. _"The official word the operation is over." _Hogan, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk followed Kinch down into the tunnels. Kinch removed the headset and waited for the Colonel to sit down, and put the incoming message on the speaker. All the others were gathered closely around him.

"This is Papa Bear, Goldilocks. Go ahead."

"_Papa Bear, I wanted you to hear the news directly from me instead of somebody else. Colonel Wembley went to Captain Wylie's cell this morning, and he was found hanging from the ceiling with a bed sheet. There was also a suicide note laying on his cot. He's quite dead and apparently has been for several hours."_

Hogan and the men all looked at each other, stunned by the news. "Excuse me, Goldilocks, but did you say Captain Wylie is dead?" Hogan asked.

"_Correct. The suicide note was addressed to you, Papa Bear. It reads as follows:_

'_Colonel Hogan, I have beaten you at last. By taking my own life, you will not get the satisfaction of seeing me die as you hoped.' _Butler began.

"Exactly why did the Captain hang himself?" Newkirk interrupted.

Hogan glared at the Englander. "Let the General finish first," he growled. "Please continue, Goldilocks."

"_Thank you. Colonel Wembley had been able to convince Wylie he was an underground operative and was able to get the names of at least two dozen Nazi spies in England, and we've been making arrests. When we got all we believed we were going to get from the Captain, Wembley then informed him yesterday that Aloisia had been arrested, tried, and executed three months ago. This morning we found him dead in his cell. But rest assured, Papa Bear, that Wylie spoke to nobody except Colonels Wembley and Sheppard. To answer your Corporal's question, I suppose Wylie couldn't handle knowing he betrayed those he was loyal to and that Aloisia had been executed. Regardless, your operation is safe, Papa Bear."_

There was a collective sigh of relief from everybody, especially Hogan who at last was able to truly relax.

"So it's finally over," Hogan said with exhaustion on his face.

"_It's finally over, old boy."_

"What about the men who attacked the Colonel in the rec hall?" asked Kinch.

"_They'll be charged with assault and attempted murder of a superior officer and court-martialed. And if found guilty, will serve time in Leavenworth."_

"What do you mean _if _they're found guilty?" shouted LeBeau. "They tried to beat the Colonel to death!"

"Leavenworth's too good for 'em!" Carter interjected angrily. "They should be shot!"

"LeBeau! Carter!" Hogan hissed. "Let the General continue, please."

"Sorry, Colonel," Carter hung his head.

"Oui," LeBeau agreed sadly.

"Is there anything else, Goldilocks?" asked Hogan.

"_We understand your men's feelings in the matter regarding these men and what they did. But a court-martial is the military's way of determining guilt and punishment. That's all, Papa Bear. We'll inform you of the outcome of the court-martial when it takes place which could be awhile. The war and all." _

"Understood."

"_By the way, Papa Bear. Congratulations on a job well done. Goldilocks out."_

"Thanks," Hogan replied. "Papa Bear out." He nodded to Kinch who disconnected the call. Hogan sat back letting out a deep relieved breath. The men congratulated Hogan with pats on the back, but LeBeau still had a frown on his face.

"Something wrong, Louie?" asked Newkirk eying the little Frenchman believing he knew the reason.

"Non. Well, it's just that it isn't fair, Pierre."

"What's not fair?" asked Hogan looking at LeBeau suspecting he knew where this was going.

"Wylie's suicide, mon Colonel," LeBeau looked directly into Hogan's eyes. "Not only did he take the coward's way out in the end, but he deprived you of the justice you deserve."

Hogan's face was impassive. "Perhaps," he said gently. "But dead is dead, Louie, so it doesn't matter how it came about. The only thing I can say is it was a waste."

"A waste?" asked Carter, puzzled. "A waste of what? A good pilot maybe?"

"That's one thing," Hogan replied. "But I was thinking more along the lines of a waste of a human being."

The others remained silent as Hogan's words gave them something to think about.

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the day, Hogan and his men could finally and truly relax in the barracks. Hogan found himself able to laugh at a joke told by Newkirk and have his laughter reach his eyes which hadn't happened since the entire mess began. But as dinner time rolled around, and LeBeau began preparing the meal, Hogan finally gave in and explained to the men about the mandatory evacuation he had planned for tomorrow if things had not gone according to plan in London. Also, he had made sure everybody knew that Carter's turning traitor was part of a ruse to get close to the phony, the damaged part of the antenna was replaced, and the radio was once again fully operational. Hogan had made sure to congratulate Kinch, Olsen, and Garlotti on the repair job they did.<p>

Hogan suddenly sniffed the air. Something smelled extremely good and his mouth began to water. "What are you cooking, LeBeau? It smells delicious."

"It is boeuf bourguignon, Colonel," LeBeau said with a wide smile. "I thought it appropriate for us to celebrate this evening with something special. And wait until you see what I have prepared for dessert, mon Colonel. It is your favorite."

"Peanut butter and jelly?" teased Hogan.

LeBeau shook his head and made a noise. "Americans. You really know how to hurt a guy." He saw the corners of Hogan's mouth curl upward.

Just then, the door opened and a salivating Schultz hurried in with the look of a man in desperate need of a meal, and eyes wide. "I could spell what you're cooking across the compound, cockroach. What are you cooking that smells so good?" he asked. He approached the stove and raised the lid of the pan, waved the lid in his direction, and took a deep breath. "Wunderbar. Wun-der-bar. What is it?"

"It is boeuf bourguignon," LeBeau said slapping the large guard's hand causing him to drop the lid back over the pan. "And it is for the Colonel. And if you don't leave and let me continue cooking, you won't get any when it's done."

"Oh, I will leave right away then," Schultz said as he backed up towards the door. "How long before it is ready?"

"At least thirty to forty-five minutes, Schultzie," LeBeau told him. "I will save you a plate. I promise."

"Danke." Schultz quickly left the barracks at LeBeau's promise of food. LeBeau chuckled and shook his head, amused.

"He'd eat the whole ruddy pan if you'd let 'im," Newkirk remarked. "I just hope you get the ruddy plate back afterwards."

Nearly two hours later, the men had finished eating the delicious dinner, and the crème caramel custard LeBeau had made for dessert, and Schultz had been given a plate as well. Hogan, Carter, and LeBeau then sat at the table each enjoying a cup of coffee and relaxing. Kinch had gone below to check his equipment.

"Everything was delicious, LeBeau," Hogan commented. "Thank you."

"Yeah," Carter agreed with a smile. "I especially liked that beef bore…beef boring…"

"Boeuf bourguignon, Andre," the Frenchman corrected. "And merci to both of you."

"Where's Newkirk?" asked a curious Hogan. He hadn't seen the Englander since they finished dinner and dessert nearly an hour ago.

Carter shrugged his shoulders. "Search me, Colonel. He went below after dessert and didn't say where he was going. Want me to see if I can find him?"

Hogan really wasn't worried as he figured the men all deserved some relaxation time as long as they didn't cause or get into any trouble after what they'd all went through.

"Never mind," Hogan said. "I'm sure he's somewhere in the tunnels doing whatever."

Just then, the lower bunk in the corner rattled upward catching the attention of the men. Moments later, Kinch's head popped up from below.

"Colonel, Bluebird's below. Says it's important that he sees all of us right away."

Hogan got to his feet slowly. "Baker, watch the door," he said over his shoulder as he headed towards the tunnel opening followed by Carter and LeBeau. The three men climbed down the ladder and walked towards the radio room, each wondering why the Gestapo officer had shown up personally. They found Bluebird standing beside the radio. Hogan shook hands with his good friend who was wearing a smile on his face, and holding a box tied with string in the other. "Fritz, what's wrong? Are you all right? We thought we'd receive a radio call from you concerning how you made out with your end of the plan."

"I had to make this delivery in person, Rob," Fuchs said. "I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "Give me the bad news first. At least this way I'll have something happy to think about at the end."

"It's really not that bad actually," Fuchs said. "The bad news is that Major Hochstetter came back to work yesterday."

Carter chuckled. "That is bad news." A look from Hogan silenced him.

"What happened when he found out about Gower and van Kueren?" Hogan asked.

"He wasn't happy to put it mildly. In fact, he was quite angry when I showed him the letter supposedly from Gower proving that he and Captain Wylie were planning to murder you instead of following his plan. He believes van Kueren was killed by Gower because he tried to stop Gower from diverting from the original plan. When he found out Captain Wylie disappeared from Stalag 13, he believes the Luftwaffe disposed of Wylie and the Luftwaffe blames the Gestapo. Hochstetter swears if he comes across Wylie, he is a dead man."

Hogan quickly told Fuchs what happened in London.

"Sounds like it's officially over, my friend," Fuchs said gripping Hogan's shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Hogan said. "After this, I need a vacation, and if Klink wouldn't notice I'm missing, I'd take that week on the French Riviera." He laughed along with the others remembering the offer LeBeau had made during one of their previous missions.

"What's in the box?" Carter asked curiously.

"I told Lilly about what was happening with you and your men, Rob, and she became quite upset. And when she gets upset, she bakes like a mad woman. And she baked these cookies for you and your men, and insisted I bring them to you." Fuchs handed the box to Hogan who accepted it with a smile.

"Tell Lilly I said thank you and that we're all fine now so she can stop worrying and calm down."

"I already have, but you know how fond she is of you and your men," Fuchs explained. "As am I."

"Did somebody say we had cookies?" a British voice said in the background.

Hogan turned and saw Newkirk approaching with both his hands behind his back. "Fritz's wife baked some for us. And exactly where have you been?"

With a devious smile, Newkirk pulled his hands out from behind his back and was holding a bottle of champagne.

"They should go very well with this bottle of champagne, Gov'nor," Newkirk announced.

Hogan rolled his eyes. "Newkirk, tell me you didn't steal a bottle of Klink's best champagne from his personal stock?"

Newkirk feigned hurt feelings. "Steal sound so criminal, Colonel. I prefer to look at it as confiscated if you will."

"Wow," Carter exclaimed. "Cookies and champagne. That'll be great together."

Newkirk looked at his best friend with a roll of his eyes. "Andrew, you really worry me sometimes."

Hogan shrugged. "I guess this one time I can overlook you 'confiscating' from Klink. Kinch, get the glasses. Fritz, will you join us?"

Fuchs smiled. "I'd be honored."

After Kinch sat six coffee cups on the table, Newkirk opened the bottle and poured champagne into each cup as Hogan untied the box; he then held the box open and let each man have a cookie before taking one himself. He then sat the box on the table and picked up a cup.

"What do we drink to, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau eying his commanding officer.

"Hey, how about we drink to Colonel Hogan?" asked an excited Carter.

"I second that," added Newkirk.

Hogan looked at his young Sergeant. "No. I have a better idea, Carter."

"What's that, sir?" asked Kinch.

Hogan looked around at his team and at Fuchs and raised his cup. "I say, let's drink to good friends."

His words brought a smile to each of the others; they all raised their cups.

"To good friends," they all echoed as they clinked their cups together.

**The End**


End file.
